Co komu pisane
by fanka77
Summary: Warning: Całkowite AU! Życie naszych ulubieńców potoczyło się zupełnie innym torem niż zwykle. Czy ich ścieżki się skrzyżują? Co z tego wyniknie? Oto jest pytanie...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Kochani... Skończyliśmy "Znalezione szczęście", ale to nie oznacza, że Was porzucam. Szybciej, niż przypuszczałam powracam z całowitym AU, mając nadzieję, że i ta historia się spodoba. Wiem, że nie wszyscy popierają ów kierunek, ale zachęcam nawet największych sceptyków, nie zniechęcajcie się tak od razu. Może nie będzie tak źle! lol_

_Pierwszy kawałek dedykuję Zoji. To dla Ciebie, Złotko (i raz jeszcze przypominam- nie bij! ;-P)_

* * *

1.

Jack Hudson nie zwykł się nad sobą użalać, ale to nie oznacza, że od czasu do czasu i jego nie dopadała chandra. Dziś jednak miał dobry powód, by siedzieć w tym zadymionym barze i samotnie sączyć (o dziwo) nie rozwodnionego drinka.

To nie było jego stałe miejsce. Zwykle pijał w niewielkiej knajpce, w której na co dzień zbierali się prawnicy jemu podobni, albo policjanci, jednak tego dnia nie potrzebował towarzystwa znajomych. Nie chciał, by widzieli jego klęskę i zadawali pytania, na które nie miał ochoty odpowiadać. Póki co, nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że jego piękna żona przyprawiła mu rogi, a dziecko, na które tak się cieszył, nie było jego.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak go oszukała! Kiedy po czterech latach małżeństwa nareszcie zgodziła się na maluszka, był wniebowzięty. Bardzo chciał zostać ojcem, więc na wieść, że Allie jest w ciąży, omal nie oszalał z radości. Czego wtedy nie wiedział, to że malec pod jej sercem był efektem gorącego romansu z jednym ze wspólników kancelarii, w której praktykował, romansu, który odkrył przypadkowo, gdy przedwcześnie wrócił ze służbowego wyjazdu.

Pani Hudson ewidentnie nie spodziewała się go w domu sądząc po tym, jak zajęta była w ich małżeńskim łóżku. Tak dalece zatraciła się w kochanku, że nawet nie usłyszała, jak jej mąż wchodzi do domu, a potem do sypialni i w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegła jego zaszokowanego, a potem zniesmaczonego spojrzenia, dopóki nie rzucił kwaśno:

- No więc, jak długo to już trwa, Allie?

Dopiero te słowa zastopowały dwoje cudzołożników, którzy zastygli w przerażeniu i nie byli w stanie wydusić słowa, tylko desperacko próbowali okryć swoją nagość, jakby wcześniej nie widział ich w całej wątpliwej krasie.

- Wiesz co? Nie odpowiadaj. Nie chcę wiedzieć.- dorzucił.- Interesuje mnie tylko jedno… To moje, czy jego dziecko?- spytał i zanim zdążyła znów skłamać, wyczytał prawdę z jej kłamliwych oczu.- Rozumiem.- stwierdził na pozór sarkastycznie, choć jego serce rozpadło się na miliony kawałków. W tej jednej chwili stracił wszystko, z największym marzeniem włącznie. Mógł więc zrobić tylko jedną rzecz…- Mój prawnik skontaktuje się z tobą w sprawie rozwodu. Możesz zachować dom, ale nie licz na alimenty, ani więcej aktywów, jakie przewiduje prawo. Wiedz, że zażądam orzeczenia o twojej winie i liczę, że nie będziesz oponować. Miej choć na tyle godności, by przyznać się do spaprania naszego małżeństwa.- mówił.

- Jack, ja…- wyjąkała wreszcie, lecz ją powstrzymał.

- Oszczędź sobie, Allie.- Nie mam ochoty słuchać kolejnych kłamstw. Bądź tak dobra i spakuj resztę moich rzeczy, a potem odeślij na adres naszego mieszkania w Waszyngtonie, które, tak na marginesie, zamierzam zatrzymać. Potem nie chcę cię już widzieć na oczy, ani kontaktować się w jakikolwiek sposób. Zapomnij, że byłem twoim mężem, bo ja, jak cholera, zamierzam zapomnieć, że byłaś moją żoną.- stwierdził, a na odchodnym dorzucił:- Zastanów się, co powiesz swoim rodzicom, „żono".- powiedział z ironią.- James i Ella z pewnością będą rozczarowani, gdy usłyszą, jaką mają dwulicową córkę. Nie próbuj im też wmawiać, że to moja wina. Pamiętaj, że dziecko, które nosisz, jest niepodważalnym dowodem twojej zdrady.- przypomniał wiedząc, że nawet, gdyby chciała, było już za późno, by pozbyć się „problemu".

Nie powiedział już nic więcej, tylko odwrócił się na pięcie i zebrawszy porzucone w holu walizki raz na zawsze zostawił za sobą tamto życie i wiarołomną małżonkę. Jeszcze w samochodzie zadzwonił do znajomego prawnika specjalizującego się w rozwodach i polecił mu wszczęcie sprawy rozwodowej, a potem udał się do najbliższego hotelu, gdzie zamierzał spędzić noc. Tam zostawił bagaż i pieszo poszedł na kielicha, bo przecież miał prawo się napić po czymś takim.

Jedno wiedział na pewno. Nie zostanie w Nowym Jorku. Jutro rzuci robotę, a potem przeniesie się na stałe do D.C., gdzie już kilkakrotnie proponowano mu posadę. Tym razem zamierzał ją przyjąć…

Sześć szkockich później, wstawiony, ale (o dziwo) jeszcze niezupełnie pijany, wrócił do hotelowego pokoju i legł jak długi na łóżku, po czym zasnął.

Pal licho prysznic. Równie dobrze mógł go wziąć jutro. Teraz chciał tylko spać.

Następnego ranka zmył z siebie pozostałości poprzedniego wieczora, ogolił się, ubrał w jeden z lepszych garniturów i pojechał do kancelarii, gdzie szybko napisał swoją rezygnację. Osobiście doręczył ją szefowi, który, choć zdumiony, nie miał innego wyjścia, jak ją przyjąć.

- Żal tracić tak zdolnego prawnika, ale jeśli tego właśnie chcesz, Jack, to oczywiście przychylam się do twojej prośby.

- Dziękuję, sir.- odpowiedział brunet i uścisnąwszy dłoń byłego przełożonego poszedł opróżnić swój gabinet. Pół godziny potem nie miał już nic wspólnego z firmą „Jordan, Harris i Wspólnicy". Jeszcze tylko szybki kurs do prawnika, by podpisać papiery rozwodowe, które potem miały trafić do Allie, no i w drogę do Waszyngtonu!

- Hmmm…- mruknął pod nosem.- Kiedy już tam dojadę i się urządzę, może podskoczę na parę dni do rodziców?

Jakby nie patrzeć, informację o swoim rozwodzie powinien przekazać im osobiście, a nie przez telefon, czyż nie?

- Tak, to dobry pomysł.- powiedział sam do siebie i włączywszy się do ruchu przystąpił do realizacji swoich nowych postanowień.

Zaczynał dziś nowe życie i zamierzał dobrze to wykorzystać.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Dear **71 Cottes**. I'm so glad that I woke up your curiosity. It means a lot to me that you are reading and commenting my story. Thank you!_

_**Zoja**, tym razem naprawdę mnie nie bij! _

_And now, the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

2.

Jak każdego ranka Susan Thomas, pieszczotliwie nazywana przez przyjaciół i większość rodziny Sue, wstała, wzięła szybki prysznic, ubrała się i zaczęła przygotowywać śniadanie, zanim obudzi swojego trzyletniego synka, Andrew. Było nie było, musiała go nakarmić, nim odstawi go do centrum opieki, by samej iść do pracy.

A propos pracy… Sue od trzech lat pracowała jako sekretarka w znanej firmie prawniczej „Kendall, Grace & MacGee", jednej z najbardziej wpływowych w D.C., w wolnym czasie studiując zaocznie na Wydziale Prawa Uniwersytetu Waszyngtona. Zamierzała specjalizować się w prawie rodzinnym, ale do końca studiów jeszcze było daleko.

Spytałby ktoś, dlaczego dopiero teraz się za to wzięła? Przecież miała prawie trzydziestkę, a była dopiero na drugim roku. No cóż, czasem życie bywa skomplikowane i, prawdę powiedziawszy, żywot Sue Thomas był tego najlepszym przykładem.

Głucha, odkąd skończyła dwa lata, najpierw musiała nauczyć się porozumiewać ze światem, zanim zacznie uczyć się innych rzeczy. Potem naturalnie była podstawówka i szkoła średnia, a nawet college. Tyle tylko, że nie dane jej było go skończyć, ponieważ jakiś czas potem jej rodzice mieli poważny wypadek samochodowy i dziewczyna wzięła na siebie ciężkie brzemię opieki nad nimi w czasie długiej, męczącej i drogiej, dodajmy, rekonwalescencji. Na leczenie i rehabilitację obojga poszły prawie wszystkie rodzinne oszczędności, i choć Sue teoretycznie miała jeszcze trzech braci, to oni mieli już swoje rodziny, tak więc wsparcie finansowe od nich było raczej niewielkie. Aby załatać powiększającą się dziurę w budżecie Thomasów, ich córka zdecydowała się zarabiać i podjęła pierwszą pracę, która była na tyle elastyczna, by Sue miała też czas na swoje główne zajęcie, czyli opiekę nad rodzicami- została kelnerką na nocną zmianę w małej knajpie niedaleko rodzinnego domu. Szef szybko docenił jej pracowitość i talent, więc zanim się obejrzała, zrobił z niej swoją asystentkę, co nie wszystkim się podobało, na czele z jego ówczesną kochanką, która zaczęła kopać dołki pod „rywalką", dopóki permanentnie się jej nie pozbyła. Nie ma znaczenia, o co poszło. Faktem jest, że Sue znów była bezrobotna, a potrzebowała pieniędzy, bo chociaż Carla i Peter czuli się już lepiej i byli nieco bardziej mobilni, to nadal potrzebowali drogiej rehabilitacji, którą ich ubezpieczenie pokrywało tylko w niewielkiej części. Sue nie mogła pozwolić na zmarnowanie tego, co już osiągnęli, więc niestrudzenie szukała nowej pracy i znalazła takową w firmie wysyłkowej. List polecający od byłego szefa, który na szczęście od niego dostała, pozwolił jej otrzymać posadę sekretarki i całkiem nienajgorszą pensję, która nie tylko znacząco poprawiła sytuację rodziny, ale też pozwoliła pannie Thomas eksternistycznie dokończyć college. Dwa lata potem jej rodzice byli już samodzielni i w dobrej formie, a ona szykowała się do podjęcia studiów.

Wszystko zmieniło się tej jednej nocy, gdy wracała z pracy. Jak każdego wieczora wybrała tę samą, wydawałoby się bezpieczną drogę i spokojnie sobie szła, dopóki nie znalazła się zaledwie przecznicę od swego domu. Nie zauważyła napastnika, ani tym bardziej nie mogła go usłyszeć. Poczuła tylko dłoń na swoich ustach, a potem coś ciężkiego stykającego się z jej głową. Później była tylko ciemność.

Obudziła się dwa dni potem, w sterylnym szpitalnym pokoju. Była obolała, miała wstrząs mózgu i jak się później okazało, pozytywne wyniki testu na gwałt, co wywołało u niej dodatkowy szok i depresję.

Sprawcy nigdy nie odnaleziono, ale plusem było to, że test na obecność wirusa HIV był ujemny. Niestety, człowiek ów (a może raczej zwierzę), pozostawił jej po sobie zgoła coś innego… Jako silnie wierząca rodzina, Thomasowie nie zgodzili się na podanie nieprzytomnej córce pigułki poronnej, co, jak się potem okazało, skutkowało ciążą i kolejnym szokiem dla rodziny. O ile urodzenie dziecka było pewnikiem, to jego zatrzymanie stało pod znakiem zapytania. Dyskutowano nawet o adopcji, by patrząc na małego lub małą, Sue nie musiała raz po raz przeżywać od nowa swojego koszmaru. Na czas ciąży pozostała więc przy rodzicach, a gdy nadszedł dzień rozwiązania i zjawili się potencjalni zainteresowani przygarnięciem dziecka, Sue, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, stanowczo sprzeciwiła się planom oddania tej istoty, którą, mimo bólu, jaki przyniosło jej poczęcie, nauczyła się kochać. Tak więc Andrew Thomas pozostał przy matce, która jednocześnie postanowiła wyjechać z rodzinnego stanu Ohio i zacząć nowe życie gdzie indziej, z dala od pełnych współczucia, a często i niezrozumienia spojrzeń znajomych. Na swoje nowe miejsce wybrała Waszyngton D.C., gdzie od ręki zapisała się na uczelnię i gdzie szybko znalazła pracę sekretarki w kancelarii jednego ze swoich profesorów, który pilnie potrzebował pomocy, a w Sue odkrył spory potencjał. Wziął więc pod swoje skrzydła młodą studentkę, która przypominała mu zmarłą córkę i został jej mentorem. Pechowo dla niej, umarł rok później, lecz zabezpieczył ulubienicę małym stypendium, które wraz z pensją pozwalało jej na kontynuację nauki i jednocześnie w miarę dostanie życie. Na zawsze pozostała mu za to wdzięczna…

Tak czy owak, jej protektor zmarł, lecz Sue nadal miała synka i dobrą pracę. Tyle tylko, że właśnie dzień wcześniej dowiedziała się, iż będzie miała nowego szefa. Podobno firma zatrudniła pewnego bardzo zdolnego i obiecującego prawnika, którego od lat próbowała skaptować w swoje szeregi, i który najwyraźniej nareszcie się zgodził.

Plotkarska winnica szalała. Krążyło wiele teorii i wieści na temat nowego młodszego wspólnika, choć naturalnie tylko jedna osoba mogła je zdementować, a mianowicie pani Morris, asystentka mecenasa Kendalla, głowy kancelarii i jej głównego udziałowca. Ta jednak milczała jak zaklęta, uśmiechając się tylko tajemniczo i podsycając ciekawość pracowników.

- _No cóż…_- pomyślała panna Thomas, szykując się do wyjścia.- _Tajemnica rozwiąże się już dziś. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten nowy szef będzie równie wyrozumiały, co poprzedni, bo nie wiem, jak poradzę sobie ze studiami, opieką nad synkiem i pracą, jeśli zdecyduje się zapracować mnie na śmierć!_

Dotąd miała szczęście. Jej pracodawcy akceptowali jej grafik, wiedząc, że sama chciała zostać prawnikiem, no i miała dziecko. Tylko, czy nowy boss będzie równie skory zachować współpracę na poprzednim poziomie? Oto jest pytanie…

Wizyta w centrum była krótka i jak tylko Andy znalazł się wśród innych dzieci, Sue pognała do pracy. Jak na złość, w drodze do kancelarii złapała gumę i zanim zmieniła koło, była już lekko spóźniona.

- Dobry początek na pierwsze spotkanie nowym szefem!- mruknęła z ironią, dosłownie biegiem lecąc do windy. Była przy tym tak zdeterminowana, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć na górę, że praktycznie wpadła na idącego korytarzem mężczyznę i nie przyglądając mu się prawie zupełnie, mruknęła tylko „przepraszam", po czym pomknęła dalej, pozostawiając go nieco zdumionego, aczkolwiek i rozbawionego. Musiała być przy biurku zanim zjawi się boss i Boże broń, by coś stanęło jej na drodze.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Czas na pierwsze spotkanie. Jak pójdzie? Klęska czy sukces? Przekonajmy się!_

_P.S. **Aisha**- mam nadzieję, że "inna" wersja Cię zadowoli! _

* * *

3.

Szedł właśnie na spotkanie z mecenasem Kendallem, kiedy nieoczekiwanie napotkał na swej drodze pewne tornado, które omal nie rzuciło go na najbliższą ścianę korytarza. Na szczęście dla niego, był w świetnej fizycznej formie i miał niezły refleks, co pozwoliło mu uniknąć silniejszej kolizji, a przy okazji utrzymać w dłoni skórzany neseser, który zwykle ze sobą nosił. Osóbka, która na niego wpadła (blondynka, jakiś metr siedemdziesiąt osiem, szczupła i dość zgrabna, jak zauważył mimochodem), była najwyraźniej spóźniona do pracy, bo biegła jak oszalała nie patrząc, gdzie stąpa. W sumie, nawet się nie zdziwił pośpiechowi, gdy zrozumiał, co mogło być przyczyną owego spóźnienia. Nie na darmo jej nienagannie skrojona garsonka nosiła znamiona smaru samochodowego, podobnie jak dłonie, które próbowała oczyścić, sądząc po ledwie widocznych smugach tej substancji. Twarzy nie zauważył, bo zakryła je burza blond włosów, które można by uznać za złote. Były z pewnością bardzo zadbane, bo lśniły nawet w sztucznym świetle korytarza, no i były ładnie przycięte.

Nie, żeby dokładnie się przyglądał, czy coś… Kiedy jednak ta kobieta (dziewczyna?) na niego wpadła, zauważył, że miały przyjemny dla nosa, fiołkowy zapach. Aromat był niezwykle świeży, tak inny od szamponów Allie, która preferowała cięższe nuty. Podobał mu się. Stanowił miłą odmianę.

Jakkolwiek jednak intrygująca wydawałaby się tajemnicza pani o zapachu fiołków, nie miał wiele czasu, by kontemplować jej wygląd, czy to, jak pachniała, bowiem mruknąwszy szybkie „przepraszam" zniknęła równie prędko, co się pojawiła i prawdę mówiąc wprawiła go mimo wszystko w dobry humor tym swoim pośpiechem i roztargnieniem. Kto inny na jego miejscu może byłby zły, ale nie on. Jego matka zawsze powtarzała: „żyj i pozwól żyć innym", a to oznaczało, że starał się być wyrozumiały. Poza tym, każdy od czasu do czasu miewał gorsze dni, więc kim był, by dorzucać na głowę tej biedaczki jeszcze więcej zmartwień?

- Pewnie i tak szef ją zbeszta za spóźnienie.- wymamrotał, zanim skierował się do gabinetu swojego przełożonego.

Zapukawszy, uprzejmie i z uśmiechem przywitał się z panią Morris, która zaanonsowała jego przybycie mecenasowi Kendallowi przez stojący na biurku interkom, po czym gestem wskazała mu kolejne drzwi, za którymi powitał go boss.

- Sir.- powiedział, wyciągając do niego rękę w geście przywitania.

- Jack! Ile razy mam ci mówić, byś nazywał mnie John? Nie jesteś już moim studentem.- przypomniał.

Tak, tak… Jack znał swojego szefa od lat, a wszystko dlatego, że ówczesny sędzia Kendall był jego wykładowcą na prawie. Mało tego, Hudson był wschodzącą gwiazdą na roku i skończył studia z wyróżnieniem, stąd nalegania, by dołączył do praktyki ex- profesora, który złożył właśnie sędziowskie stanowisko i otworzył firmę. Zapewne gdyby nie to, że w owym czasie Jack oświadczył się swojej dziewczynie, byłby się zgodził, ale Allie wyperswadowała mu pomysł nalegając, by przeniósł się z nią do Nowego Jorku.

Jakim był idiotą, że posłuchał…

Byli ze sobą od wieków, nim się pobrali i zastanawiał się, czy przez cały ten czas go zdradzała. Chyba już nigdy się tego nie dowie, zresztą, po co? Nie było sensu więcej się zadręczać.

W każdym razie los znów rzucił go na „stare śmieci" i Hudson cieszył się, że zaczyna od nowa właśnie tutaj, pod okiem dawnego mentora i przyjaciela.

Miał dobre przeczucia co do tej pracy...

- Postaram się, sir… John.- odparł szybko i po chwili Kendall zaczął wdrażać nowego wspólnika w sprawy firmy.

- Podejrzewam, że nie byłeś jeszcze w swoim gabinecie?- zapytał szef, gdy już ogólnie omówili bieżące zadania.

- Byłoby to raczej trudne, skoro nie wiem, gdzie się mieści!- roześmiał się lekko Jack, a były sędzia do niego dołączył.

- Fakt. Zapomniałem ci go pokazać poprzednim razem, gdy tutaj byłeś.- przyznał.- To ładne, dość przestronne biuro.- mówił.- Masz również nader kompetentną sekretarkę, jednak będziesz musiał nieco przywyknąć do pracy z nią, o czym się wkrótce przekonasz.- dodał tajemniczo.- Twoi poprzednicy byli bardzo zadowoleni z jej pracy, choć weekendy bezwzględnie musiała mieć wolne, co zresztą nadal obowiązuje.

- Bezwzględnie? Skąd takie przywileje?- zdziwił się Hudson.- Nie, żebym planował zarzucić ją robotą siedem dni w tygodniu, ale czasem musimy pracować w dni wolne.- przypomniał.

- Owszem, ale ta dziewczyna i tak ma dużo na głowie.- odparł Kendall.- To studentka. Była podopieczną Stan'a Lawrence'a nim zmarł i prosił, bym w miarę możliwości dopilnował, by jej talent się nie zmarnował. Dlatego pozwalam jej na większą elastyczność niż innym asystentom, czy sekretarkom. Stan widział ją przed śmiercią w naszych szeregach i sądząc po jej wynikach w nauce się nie mylił. Dziewczyna jest zdolna…- przyznał.

- Skoro tak mówisz, to rzeczywiście może warto nieco ułatwić jej życie. W końcu studiowanie prawa to ciężki wysiłek.- zgodził się brunet.- Człowiek niewiele ma czasu na inne rzeczy.

- A twoja sekretarka tym bardziej, choć nie do mnie należy ujawniać, dlaczego. Uwierz mi jednak, że jest świetna w swojej robocie.- zapewnił mecenas.

- Zatem nie widzę potrzeby, by roztrząsać się więcej nad jej specyficznym trybem pracy.- skinął głową Hudson.- Na pewno jakoś się dogadamy.

- Na to liczę, Jack.- uśmiechnął się Kendall i wstał zza biurka.- Chodź ze mną.- poprosił.- Pokażę ci twój gabinet i przedstawię ci pannę Thomas, nim biedna dziewczyna zacznie się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle się dziś pojawisz!- mrugnął wesoło.

- Nie pozwólmy jej zatem czekać!- odparł tak samo brunet i obaj ruszyli w drogę.

Czego się jednak nie spodziewał Jack Hudson to, że jego sekretarka okaże się owym tornado z korytarza, przebranym co prawda w nową, czystą marynarkę, ale nadal uroczo umorusanym smarem na policzku, czego z pewnością nie była świadoma, kiedy ich sobie przedstawiano.

- Panno Thomas, oto pani nowy szef, mecenas Jack Hudson.- powiedział Kendall, wskazując wysokiego, nader przystojnego bruneta, uśmiechającego się do niej nieco podejrzanie jak na jej gust.

- Bardzo mi miło, sir.- odparła jak zwykle uprzejmie, choć w środku poczuła się dziwnie niepewnie pod bacznym spojrzeniem ciemnych niczym czekolada oczu.

- Mnie również, choć to nie pierwszy raz, gdy nasze ścieżki się krzyżują, panno Thomas.- odparł z rozbawieniem Jack.

- Och?- zdziwiła się, bo zupełnie nie przypominała sobie spotkania z nim.- Spotkaliśmy się już kiedyś?

- Owszem, to mnie staranowała pani w holu!- zachichotał, a dziewczyna poczuła nagle gorąco na policzkach, zaś jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak filiżanki.

- O mój Boże! Tak mi przykro, sir!- zawołała przerażona.- Zepsuł mi się samochód i byłam nieco spóźniona do pracy.- tłumaczyła.- Powinnam patrzeć, gdzie biegnę…- dodała nerwowo.

- Spokojnie. Przecież nic nie mówię.- stwierdził przyjaźnie Jack.- Nikomu nie stała się krzywda.

- Mimo to…- wtrąciła, lecz jej przerwał.

- Zapomnijmy o tym, panno Thomas.- zaproponował, a potem jeszcze dorzucił:- Naturalnie, gdyby jeszcze zmyła pani ten smar z policzka, w ogóle nie byłoby o czym rozmawiać!- mrugnął szelmowsko, a blondynka zawstydziła się jeszcze bardziej i odruchowo sięgnęła do twarzy.- Z drugiej strony...- poinformował ją, bo smar miała po prawej, nie zaś na lewym policzku, który nerwowo pocierała.

- Ummm, dziękuję, sir!- wymamrotała.- Przepraszam na chwilę.- stwierdziła i upokorzona jak diabli, popędziła do damskiej toalety nie zauważywszy, jak rozbawiony mówił:- Ależ ja się wcale nie gniewam!

- Jesteś niepoprawny, Jack!- usłyszał równie rozbawionego ex- sędziego.- Spójrz, jak zawstydziłeś tę biedną dziewczynę!

- Wybacz, John, ale nie umiałem się powstrzymać. Gdybyś ją widział w korytarzu…- odpowiedział Hudson.- Poza tym, ma w sobie coś takiego… Nie wiem, jak to nazwać.- wyznał.

- Wzbudza w ludziach wiele sympatii, prawda?- uśmiechnął się John.- Ma też dużo poczucia humoru, o czym się wkrótce przekonasz.- dodał.- I jeszcze jedna mała rada, zanim wrócę do siebie…

- Tak?- zainteresował się młody prawnik.

- Miej pewność, że zawsze na nią patrzysz, gdy do niej mówisz.- powiedział Kendall.

- Dlaczego?- zdumiał się Jack.

- To już musisz odkryć sam!- przekornie mrugnął jego mentor, po czym opuścił gabinet, zostawiając zaintrygowanego kolegę z pytaniem za milion dolarów.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**A./N:**__ Thank you __**71cottes!**__ I'm glad you like it!:)_

_**Aisha**, cieszy mnie, że Ci się podoba!_

_**Perfectly**- no to się doczekałaś! lol_

_**Zoja**, Słonko. Na pocałunki przyjdzie czas! ;P_

_A teraz spotkania ciąg dalszy..._

* * *

4.

Na jej policzkach nadal widniały rumieńce, kiedy jakieś dziesięć minut potem wróciła do biura, jednakże Sue na tyle wzięła się w garść, by tym razem z podniesionym czołem wytrzymać kolejne uważne i nadal nieco rozbawione spojrzenie nowego szefa. Ku jej zdziwieniu mężczyzna (bez wątpienia atrakcyjny, co musiała przyznać) powstrzymał się od kolejnych żartów i powiedział:

- A więc, panno Thomas, wygląda na to, że będziemy od dzisiaj razem pracować. Skoro tak, na początek chciałbym panią przeprosić, jeśli moje zachowanie lub słowa w czymkolwiek panią uraziły, albo upokorzyły. Zapewniam, że nie było to moją intencją.- dodał miękko.

- Ależ, nic się nie stało, panie mecenasie.- odparła natychmiast, mile zaskoczona.- Cała ta sytuacja była nieco niezręczna, zwłaszcza, że to ja na pana wpadłam w korytarzu, za co jeszcze raz przepraszam. Zwykle jestem uważniejsza, ale dziś…

- Zapomnijmy o tym, panno Thomas.- zaproponował.

- Sue. Proszę mi mówić Sue.- powiedziała nieśmiało.- Tak będzie prościej, panie mecenasie.

- Bez wątpienia.- przyznał, uśmiechając się do niej łagodnie.- Sądzę jednak, że w tej sytuacji sprawiedliwym byłoby, gdyby pani również mówiła mi po imieniu.- dodał.

- Ależ, ja nie mogę!- zaprotestowała szybko.- Pracuję dla pana, panie mecenasie, i nie byłoby właściwe…

- Przeciwnie.- przerwał, nim dokończyła myśl.- Nie widzę w tym nic złego. W poprzedniej firmie wszyscy mówiliśmy sobie po imieniu.- powiedział, choć na wspomnienie jednego z byłych wspólników jego wnętrzności się skręciły. I pomyśleć, że uważał go za przyjaciela…

- Być może, ale tutaj pracują ludzie o dość konserwatywnych poglądach. Nie znam żadnej sekretarki, która zwracałaby się do przełożonego po imieniu.- usłyszał.

- Mam rozumieć, że wszystkie korzystacie ze zwrotów typu: „sir", „panie mecenasie" itp.?- spytał rozbawiony.

- Nie ma w tym nic złego!- zaprotestowała.- Poza tym, czasem wołamy też „szefie".- dorzuciła, a w jej orzechowych oczach dostrzegł wesołą iskierkę.

- _John miał rację. Ona rzeczywiście ma poczucie humoru_.- pomyślał z zadowoleniem. Miło było wiedzieć, że nie przyjdzie mu pracować z kimś pokroju Arlene, sekretarki jego przyszłej byłej żony, której sztywne zachowanie i przesadne trzymanie się „podręcznika" doprowadzało go nie raz do frustracji, kiedy próbował porozmawiać z Allie w godzinach pracy. Ta dziewczyna, Sue, choć najwyraźniej szanowała zasady i kodeks postępowania w firmie, miała też w sobie pokłady humoru niezbędne, by złagodzić stres tej roboty. Respektowała przełożonych, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że nie dawała sobie wejść na głowę. Była inteligentna, najwyraźniej kompetentna i chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na nieśmiałą to czuł, że potrafiła stawić czoło każdemu, jeśli tylko zaszłaby taka potrzeba. Im dłużej jej słuchał, tym bardziej był przeświadczony, że współpraca z nią będzie przyjemna i interesująca. Już się nie mógł doczekać, by dowiedzieć się, czy miał rację w swej ocenie…

Tak czy owak, gdy ona mówiła, on nieco odleciał słuchając. Było coś w jej głosie, w jej spojrzeniu, zapachu, coś rozpraszającego. Dziwne, ale kiedy jej słuchał, miał ochotę się wyłączyć i skupić tylko na miękkim tembrze dobiegającym z jej ust. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło i zastanawiał się, co w niej jest takiego, że tak łatwo tracił przy niej koncentrację.

Oczywiście, zapewne nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że była atrakcyjną kobietą. Nie był ślepy, nawet, jeśli teraz nie w głowie mu były takowe. Allie sprawiła, że na ten czas stracił zainteresowanie płcią przeciwną, jednak w obecności swej nowej sekretarki nie czuł tego dojmującego obrzydzenia, jakie jego ex po sobie pozostawiła. Czy to osobowość panny Thomas, czy cokolwiek innego to było, poczuł się przy niej nadzwyczaj swobodnie i podobało mu się to uczucie.

- _Taaak… Myślę, że dobrze się nam będzie razem pracować_.- przyszło mu do głowy, a gdy zrozumiał, że zamilkła i spojrzała na niego pytająco, odkaszlnął niezgrabnie i powiedział:

- Proponuję zatem kompromis.

- Kompromis?- spytała zdezorientowana.

- Owszem.- stwierdził wesoło.- Skoro jedynym powodem, dla którego uparcie odmawia pani nazywania mnie Jack, są staroświeckie zasady tutejszych sekretarek, panno Thomas, postuluję inne rozwiązanie.

- Czyli?- spytała podejrzliwie i tym razem w jego oczach zabłysło psotne światełko, kiedy odpowiadał.

- By nie gorszyć dostojnych pań sekretarek i nie szargać pani reputacji…- zaczął wesoło.-… proponuję, by w obecności osób trzecich zwracała się do mnie pani w sposób oficjalny, ale kiedy nikogo więcej nie ma w pobliżu, proszę mi mówić Jack, Sue. Jakby nie patrzeć, będziemy z sobą spędzać dużo czasu i nie ma sensu tracić go na niepotrzebnie długie zwroty, kiedy pracy jest tak wiele.- stwierdził.

Musiała przyznać, że to ma sens, choć nie mogła się powstrzymać od małego żartu.

- Mogłabym mówić do pana „sir", panie mecenasie. Krótko i nadal oficjalnie.- odparła na pozór poważnie, ale bez trudu rozszyfrował jej psotę i roześmiał się.

- Widzę, że z pani ciężki orzech do zgryzienia!

- Tak mówią.- przyznała.

- A więc będę musiał znaleźć sposób, by rozłupać tę skorupkę i przekonać panią do zmiany zdania, panno Thomas.- powiedział pogodnie.

- Jak powiedziałaby moja matka: powodzenia!- odparła wesoło blondynka i oboje się roześmieli.

- Kawy, szefie?- spytała po chwili.

- Tylko, jeśli robisz dla siebie, Sue.- odpowiedział.- Potem chciałbym omówić z tobą grafik i bieżące zadania.- dodał i sekretarka skinęła głową.

- Cukier, śmietanka? Mleko?

- Czarna mocna i słodka. Dwie kostki, jeśli możesz.- rzucił, odpowiadając na jej pytania.

- Już się robi, Jack.- powiedziała, a brunet uniósł wysoko brew.

- A więc jednak „Jack"?- zapytał rozbawiony.

- A co mi tam!- stwierdziła z humorem.- W końcu, jak to mówią: „czego oczy nie widzą…"

Hudson tylko potrząsnął głową i roześmiał się gardłowo.

Jedno było pewne- praca z nią zapowiadała się bardzo barwnie, a przecież nadal jeszcze nie miał pojęcia, ile niespodzianek kryła w sobie jego nowa prawa ręka.

Niektóre z nich miał poznać już wkrótce…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Nowy rozdział! :)_

_**Key:** Italic- thoughts_

* * *

5.

- Parzysz świetną kawę. Od dawna nie piłem nic równie dobrego.- pochwalił, dopijając kubek aromatycznego płynu, który zaserwowała mu tuż przed tym, jak zasiedli do ustalania terminarza.- Naprawdę kapitalna.- powtórzył szczerze, a gdy nie usłyszał nic w zamian od zapatrzonej w notatki dziewczyny, dodał:- Ziemia do Sue. Jesteś tam?- zachichotał lekko. Tym nie mniej, kiedy znów napotkał tylko ciszę, poczuł się nieswojo.- _Ignoruje mnie specjalnie, czy tak się zaczytała?_- pomyślał i nachyliwszy się lekko nad biurkiem, sięgnął, po czym dotknął jej ramienia.

- Huh? Potrzebujesz czegoś, Jack?- spytała szybko, kiedy napotkała jego uważne spojrzenie.

- Nie. Chwaliłem tylko twoją kawę, ale tak się zatopiłaś w terminarzu, że najwyraźniej mnie nie słyszałaś.- odparł, siadając wygodniej w swoim skórzanym fotelu.

- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.- uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, nienawykła do komplementów.- Co do słyszenia, masz rację. Nie byłam świadoma, że coś do mnie mówisz i nawet gdybyś użył megafonu i tak bym nie słyszała zważywszy na to, że jestem zupełnie głucha.- dorzuciła niepewnie i Hudson zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Słucham?

Kiedy wstrząsnęła ramionami i posłała mu wątły uśmiech, rzuciła:

- Rozumiem, że nikt cię nie uprzedził o tym „drobnym" fakcie. Jeśli to dla ciebie problem, możesz poprosić o inną sekretarkę. Mecenas Kendall z pewnością kogoś znajdzie.- dodała cicho.

- Nie, nie! To żaden problem!- zaprzeczył zaraz.- Po prostu jestem zdumiony. John nic mi nie powiedział, a ja, mimo że zawsze uważałem się za dość spostrzegawczego, również niczego nie zauważyłem.- przyznał i dodał nieco skołowany:- Skoro jesteś głucha, to jakim cudem mnie rozumiesz i tak dobrze się porozumiewasz? Nie widzę aparatu słuchowego, a twoja wymowa jest doskonała.- podkreślił szczerze zaintrygowany.

- Nie noszę aparatu, bo nic by mi nie dał, a co do reszty, czytam z ruchu warg…- odpowiedziała i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał jedną z tajemniczych aluzji szefa firmy.

- A więc to dlatego John radził, bym zawsze na ciebie patrzył, kiedy rozmawiamy!- zawołał, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.- Wtedy myślałem, że chodziło o to, że jesteś jedną z tych kobiet, które lubią konwersować utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. Pojęcia mnie miałem, że powody są zupełnie inne!- powiedział, sekretnie podziwiając jej umiejętności.

- Jak wielu innych ludzi.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi.- Zazwyczaj staram się czytać innych i rozmawiać normalnie, skoro na co dzień pracuję ze słyszącymi, ale potrafię też migać.- dodała nie tylko za pomocą ust, ale i dłoni.

- Fascynujące…- wymamrotał, a dziewczyna zachichotała.

- Dziękuję. Jesteś pierwszym słyszącym, który mi to powiedział. Mam nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie na naszą współpracę, o ile nadal chcesz, bym była twoją sekretarką.

- Oczywiście, że nadal chcę cię za asystentkę, Sue!- odparł zdecydowanie.- Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, że nie słyszysz. Znaczy ma… Ummm… Wiesz, co ma na myśli.- mruknął nieco zakręcony w słowach.

- Nie bardzo.- odpowiedziała z figielkiem w oku i przygryzła psotnie język.

Kiedy ujrzał jej rozbawione spojrzenie, pogroził jej łagodnie palcem, bo wiedział, że go przedrzeźniała.

- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś bardzo dowcipna, panno Thomas?

- Raz, czy dwa…- uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

- Masz szczęście, że lubię takich ludzi. Gdybym był ponurakiem, już byś mi podpadła. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie wkręca się szefa i to już pierwszego dnia znajomości.- rzucił pozornie poważnie, ale i w jego ciemnych źrenicach dostrzegła wesołość.

- W takim razie cieszę się, że nie mam szefa ponuraka.- powiedziała blondynka.- Czarno widziałabym współpracę z kimś, kto nie ma poczucia humoru, zwłaszcza, że codzienne życie to nie zawsze sielanka.

- To prawda.- zgodził się ciemnowłosy prawnik, wspominając niedawne przejścia.- Wróćmy jednak do sedna.- dodał.- Skoro już znam twój mały sekret, powiedz, co mam zrobić, by ułatwić ci życie? Mogę bowiem tylko wyobrazić sobie, że nie jest ci łatwo czytać innych ludzi. To musi być wyczerpujące, tak koncentrować się na ich ustach.- powiedział miękko.

- Rzeczywiście. Czasem to bardzo męczące.- potwierdziła Sue.- Tym nie mniej, to jedyny sposób na to, bym komunikowała się ze słyszącymi, zwłaszcza tymi, którzy nie używają ASL.

- ASL?

- Amerykański Język Migowy.- wyjaśniła, odpowiadając na pytanie.- Co do reszty, wystarczy, że będę cię miała w zasięgu wzroku, kiedy do mnie mówisz. Poza tym, nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć, co robią niektórzy na twoim miejscu, bo to tylko utrudnia mi czytanie. Mów naturalnie, jak to robiłeś do tej pory.- poprosiła.

- Nie ma sprawy. Coś jeszcze?- spytał.

- Nie zapuszczaj brody.- zażartowała.- Zarost utrudnia mi pracę, bo nie widzę wyraźnie ust.

- O to nie musisz się martwić. Golę się codziennie!- stwierdził z udawaną dumą, rozbawiając dziewczynę.- Jak mam zwrócić twoją uwagę, gdy na mnie nie patrzysz?- zapytał znowu, gdy już przestali się śmiać.

- Zwyczajnie. Dotknij mojego ramienia lub dłoni.- odparła.- To wystarczy, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy nie odbiorę swojego psa asystującego z centrum szkoleniowego. Wtedy Levi będzie moimi uszami i da mi znać, jeśli mnie zawołasz.

- Nie wiedziałem, że psy szkoli się również dla głuchych. Słyszałem tylko o przewodnikach niewidomych.- wyznał zafascynowany.

- Owszem. Głusi również korzystają z ich pomocy, choć nie jest to częste.- stwierdziła.- Większość niesłyszących unika nie tylko ich, ale też używania aparatów, nie chcąc integrować się ze światem słyszących. Ja jednak uważam, że nie ma w tym nic złego. Pomoc się przydaje, a izolowanie się jest błędem i prowadzi nie tylko do osamotnienia, ale też niepotrzebnych konfliktów. Osobiście, gdybym mogła, używałabym implantów, ale moja głuchota jest zbyt zaawansowana. Dlatego nauczyłam się czytać z ruchu warg i dlatego zdecydowałam się na psa asystującego. Jestem niesłysząca, ale żyję wśród słyszących i potrzebuję każdego rodzaju pomostu, by połączyć oba światy, czy to się komuś podoba, czy też nie.- powiedziała stanowczo.

- Cieszę się, że tak uważasz.- uśmiechnął się brunet.- Uprzedzenia nikomu nie przynoszą nic dobrego, ale przyznaję, że nie spodziewałbym się ich ze strony osób niesłyszących. To raczej ludzie w pełni sprawni mają do nich skłonności.- mówił.- Z drugiej strony, co ja mogę wiedzieć? Jesteś pierwszą osobą niesłyszącą, z jaką się spotkałem. Jak widać, muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć…- dodał, a Sue się uśmiechnęła:

- Pytaj. Pomogę, jeśli tylko zdołam.- zaproponowała, a on się zgodził.- Jack…- dorzuciła po chwili.

- Tak, Sue?- odparł.

- Levi nie będzie stanowił problemu, jeśli przyprowadzę go do pracy?- spytała niepewnie.- Jeśli nie lubisz psów, albo masz na nie uczulenie, powiedz, jakoś poradzę tu sobie bez niego, tak jak robiłam to dotąd…

- Żaden kłopot!- zapewnił prędko.- Lubię psy, nawet miałem kiedyś własnego. Nie mam też na nie żadnej alergii, więc spokojnie możesz korzystać tu z jego pomocy. Przyda się, jak się kiedyś zapomnę i zawołam cię mimo, że mnie nie będziesz widziała.- stwierdził.- Jakby nie patrzeć, minie trochę czasu, nim przywyknę, więc zanim się do ciebie dostroję, wybacz, jeśli popełnię jakieś gafy, Sue. Jak powiedziałem, nigdy nie znałem nikogo, kto nie słyszy.- poprosił.- W zasadzie, jeśli mogłabyś pokazać mi, jak zamigać słowo „przepraszam", byłbym wdzięczny. Czuję, że będę go często używał.- dodał pół żartem, pół serio.

Panna Thomas się roześmiała, ale zrobiła, o co prosił.

- Dziękuję, Jack.- dodała jeszcze, nim wróciła do swojego biurka.

- Za co?- zdziwił się.

- Za twoją wyrozumiałość i otwartość.- powiedziała.- Nie każdy jest gotów pracować z niepełnosprawnymi, a już na pewno nie na to, by choć spróbować się z nimi integrować. Dziękuję, że ty próbujesz. Nie zawiodę cię.- zapewniła.- Będę pracowała najlepiej jak potrafię.

- Wiem, Sue.- uśmiechnął się łagodnie.- Chcę cię też zapewnić, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebować pomocy, moje drzwi są zawsze otwarte. Nie wahaj się z nich korzystać.- powiedział.

- Będę o tym pamiętać.- odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym wróciła do siebie.

Kiedy opuściła jego gabinet, Hudson westchnął głęboko. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, kiedy zaczynali współpracę, a jednak z zadowoleniem zauważył, że nowe okoliczności zupełnie go nie zniechęciły. Mimo swojej głuchoty, Sue nadal była inteligentną, kompetentną i wesołą kobietą, przy której niewątpliwie mógł w przyszłości poszerzyć swoje horyzonty. Zaintrygował go jej świat i ona sama, i czekał niecierpliwie, by nauczyć się więcej o nich obu.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Czas na to małe zaskoczenie, o którym już wspominałam, **Zoja**. Ciekawe, co powiesz na taką wersję! ;-)_

_Ready for more?_

* * *

6.

To niesamowite, jak dobrze im się razem pracowało. Jack nigdy przedtem nie miał tak doskonałej sekretarki, tak wszechstronnej i niewątpliwie utalentowanej, sądząc po tym, jak radziła sobie z powierzonymi przez niego zadaniami.

Sue nie tylko potrafiła parzyć kapitalną kawę, odbierać telefony (Hudson ze zdumieniem i jeszcze większą fascynacją odkrył istnienie operatora pośredniczącego i TTY), organizować mu roboczy czas i generalnie prowadzić jego biuro, ale też równie doskonale sprawdzała się w poszukiwaniu informacji, precedensów i zasadniczo wszystkiego, co jemu ułatwiało prawnicze życie. Na dodatek, w całym tym codziennym chaosie już kilka razy zauważył, że zawsze znalazła chwilkę na to, by samej poszerzać swoją wiedzę. Widział na jej biurku staranne, studenckie skrypty i w duchu podziwiał ją za to samozaparcie, które pozwalało jej godzić pracę i naukę. Studia prawnicze dla nikogo nie były łatwe, a jednak ona, mimo nawału zajęć, na krok nie pozostawała w tyle za innymi studentami. Wiedział to, bo John dyskretnie monitorował jej postępy i czasem przy wspólnym drinku informował o nich swojego ulubieńca. Najwyraźniej panna Thomas, jak Jack, miała zadatki na świetną prawniczkę, a w konsekwencji, na błyskotliwą karierę, jeśli tylko nic się nie zmieni.

W każdym razie, mecenas i jego sekretarka współpracowali razem już od ponad miesiąca i jak dotąd obie strony były niezwykle zadowolone.

- Levi, zawołaj Sue!- rzucił brunet, zwracając się do wspaniale wypielęgnowanego golden retrirver'a, spokojnie rezydującego obok biurka asystującej Jackowi blondynki.

Sue po raz pierwszy przyprowadziła go do pracy poprzedniego dnia, a złoty kudłacz już zyskał sympatię jej szefa i większości pracowników firmy. Zdarzały się tutaj co prawda osoby, które nieprzychylnym okiem patrzyły nie tylko na zwierzę, ale też jego niepełnosprawną właścicielkę, jednakże stanowiły one niechlubną mniejszość i z uwagi na restrykcyjnie przepisy kancelarii, zakazujące wszelkiej dyskryminacji, trzymały niski profil i nie sprawiały większych kłopotów poza drobnymi, chłodnymi spojrzeniami lub cichymi komentarzami, które Sue starała się ignorować. Och, wiedziała, że ludzie plotkują na jej temat, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy miała tak przystojnego, szarmanckiego i sympatycznego przełożonego jak „BJH" (Boski Jack Hudson- ochrzczony tak przez nowo powstałe kółko jego adoracji, zrzeszające kilka sekretarek, asystentek, a nawet dwie sprzątaczki i młodą prawniczkę od prawa handlowego). Wiedziała jednak również, że to się nie zmieni. Była samotną matką, o której sądzono, że „wpadła" z facetem, który ją porzucił, a teraz za to płaci (Nie korygowała tej plotki, bo i po co? Co by to dało?). W dodatku mecenas Hudson miał o niej duże mniemanie i tego nie ukrywał, otwarcie chwaląc ją za pracę i osiągnięcia, co wzbudzało zainteresowanie jej (z braku lepszego określenia) „przyjaciół" oraz niechęć jej „rywalek" i kolejne plotki, te bardziej, i te mniej przyjazne.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, przyjaciół w tym mieście i biurze Sue mogła policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Nie miała czasu się socjalizować pomiędzy pracą, studiami, a opieką nad synkiem. Te trzy rzeczy pochłaniały niemal całą jej uwagę, więc w zasadzie miała tylko kilku dobrych znajomych, za wyjątkiem mechanika Charlie'ego, którego poznała niedługo po przyjeździe, sekretarki sądowej Lucy Dotson (poznały się na kursie stenotypii) i Tary Manning oraz jej męża, którzy popołudniami mieli oko na Andy'ego, a których poznała w parku, gdzie zabrała kiedyś Andrew.

Tara i Bobby pracowali kiedyś razem w policji. To było zanim się pobrali i mieli córeczkę- Zoe. Kiedy pani Manning zaszła w ciążę, na dobre odeszła z policji i została panią domu, w wolnym czasie otwierając małą firmę informatyczną, której była prezesem, księgową i jedynym pracownikiem fizycznym jednocześnie. To zajęcie nie tylko sprawiało jej przyjemność w chwilach, gdy nie „bawiła dzieci", ale też dawało jej niezły dochód, który w połączeniu z pensją męża pozwalał im na wygodne, choć bynajmniej nie luksusowe życie. W każdym razie, to Tara opiekowała się synkiem Sue, gdy już zamykano dzienne centrum opieki, a blondynka nadal była w pracy lub na uczelni. I chociaż panna Thomas nalegała, pani Manning nigdy nie wzięła za to centa, tłumacząc psotnie, że przecież musi właściwie ukierunkować małego, zanim Andy zostanie jej zięciem! W ramach podziękowania za tę wielką przysługę, Sue regularnie piekła dla przyjaciółki jej ulubione ciasta, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Tara znów oczekiwała na kolejnego „kangurka", jak nazywał ich nowe dziecko Bobby, z pochodzenia Australijczyk. Dość powiedzieć, że obie strony były z tej współpracy bardzo zadowolone…

Tak czy owak, rzeczona wcześniej panna Thomas spojrzała w dół, jak tylko poczuła na kolanach łeb swojego czworonoga, uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i podrapawszy go między uszami, spytała:

- Co jest, piesku?

W odpowiedzi golden szczeknął cicho i łbem wskazał uchylone drzwi do gabinetu Jacka, który cierpliwie czekał na odzew.

Nie potrzebowała więcej wskazówek. Natychmiast wstała, wzięła swój notatnik oraz długopis na wypadek, gdyby jej szef chciał podyktować jej list i skierowała się do jego pokoju.

- Wołałeś, Jack?- zapytała, stając przed dębowym biurkiem, zasypanym aktami.

- Owszem.- przytaknął.- Nie rzuciła ci się czasem w oczy teczka Hawkinsów, Sue? Za żadne skarby nie mogę jej znaleźć.- powiedział z rezygnacją.

Zauważyła, jak napięte były jego mięśnie i wiedziała, że leciał już na tak zwanych „oparach". Obrona nowego klienta oskarżonego o zabójstwo żony nie była łatwa, bo choć dowody były poszlakowe, prokurator strasznie naciskał na skazanie (czego się nie robi, by wygrać kolejne wybory?!) i przy całych wątpliwościach towarzyszących sprawie, był na najlepszej drodze, by zjednać sobie ławę przysięgłych. Czemuż by zresztą nie, skoro ofiarą była znana i lubiana pisarka- Nora Albright, a jej mąż, Myles Leland III, nadętym arystokratą, który na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się nie zauważać nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa? Problem polegał na tym, że chcąc zachować w sekrecie pewne moralnie wątpliwe rozrywki żony, którą mimo wszystko kochał (w co uwierzyli i Jack, i Sue, gdy poznali go bliżej) oraz uchronić nazwisko swej rodziny od jeszcze większego skandalu, Myles sam się pogrążał, a Hudson, przy całym swoim talencie prawniczym, powoli wyczerpywał wszystkie możliwości. Teraz została mu praktycznie już tylko jedna, i żeby jej użyć, potrzebował akt podobnej sprawy, błagając Boga, by precedens Hawkinsów był tym, co uratuje życie jego klienta.

- Jest za tobą, Jack.- odparła, podchodząc bliżej i podając mu zaginione akta, leżące obok jego neseseru.- Jesteś wyczerpany.- dodała.- Jadłeś coś w międzyczasie?- spytała, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- A kawa się liczy?- odpowiedział, mignąwszy podziękowanie i oparłszy ciężko plecy o fotel.

- Bynajmniej!- stwierdziła karcąco.- Nie możesz tak robić, Jack. Wykończysz się, a w najlepszym razie dorobisz wrzodów żołądka!- dorzuciła.

- Mówisz jak moja matka, Sue.- westchnął brunet.

- Uznam to za komplement.- skwitowała, po czym dodała jeszcze:- Zamówię ci coś do jedzenia, zanim zemdlejesz, panie mecenasie. Stek z ziemniakami i sałata może być?- zapytała.

- Z „Luigi's"?- wyszczerzył się natychmiast, bo upodobał sobie tę restaurację, a zwłaszcza ich jedzenie.

- Uhm.- przytaknęła.

- Świetnie! Zamów dwie porcje. Zjemy razem, chyba że wolisz wyjść na obiad na miasto…- powiedział niepewnie. Polubił ich wspólne lunche, choć nie były częste, bo Sue czasem wychodziła w porach posiłku. Nie pytał nigdy, dokąd, ale prawdę mówiąc, był zaciekawiony, bo zwykle, kiedy wracała, miała w dłoni kanapkę, albo hot doga zza rogu. Na pewno więc nie opuszczała biura, by jeść. Jakkolwiek jednak był zaintrygowany, nie miał prawa drążyć w jej prywatnym życiu tego nie robił, jak długo nie kolidowało z pracą, co się jeszcze nie zdarzyło.

- Chętnie.- zgodziła się.- Dawno nie jadłam dobrego steku. W domu rzadko je przyrządzam, bo nie opłaca się dla…

- Gotujesz?!- zawołał zdumiony Hudson.

- I piekę…- przyznała zarumieniona.

- Kobieta o wielu talentach!- rzucił z uznaniem, pogłębiając róż na jej policzkach.- Jest szansa, że kiedyś spróbuję twoich specjałów?- spytał z nadzieją.

- Już próbowałeś…- oparła nieśmiało.- Tort urodzinowy dla wnuczki mecenasa Kendalla robiłam sama…

- Żartujesz chyba?! To było istne dzieło sztuki, że smaku nie wspomnę!- stwierdził zachwycony.- Nie wiem, co dodałaś do tego biszkoptu, ale w życiu nie jadłem lepszego! No i ten czekoladowy krem… Pycha!- podsumował rozmarzony.

- Jeśli się nie wygadasz, to ci powiem.- usłyszał jej nieco zawstydzony głos.

- Moje usta są zasznurowane!- zapewnił i z pomocą znajomego gestu udał, że je zamyka i wyrzuca klucz, po czym konspiracyjnie pochylił się w jej stronę.- No więc?

Blondynka tylko przewróciła oczami widząc jego minę, ale sekretnie ucieszyła się zauważywszy, że ich krótka rozmowa trochę go rozluźniła. Kiedy ją ponaglił po raz drugi, roześmiała się lekko, ale jak przyrzekła, dopuściła go do tajemnicy.

- Sekret tkwi we właściwie uprażonych orzechach, które potem dodaje się do biszkoptu zamiast mąki. Zmielone, doskonale ją zastępują i sprawiają, że ciasto jest bardziej wykwintne. Co do kremu…- powiedziała z psotnym uśmiechem.

- Taaaak?- dopytywał się, wtedy i ona pochyliła się w jego stronę, mrugając porozumiewawczo i dorzucając dyskretnie:

-… dodaję do niego Nutellę.

Jackowi opadła szczęka.

- Niewiarygodne!- zawołał tylko, a ona zachichotała.- Podczas obiadu, musisz mi koniecznie powiedzieć, co jeszcze dobrego umiesz upitrasić.- powiedział, kiedy zbierała się do wyjścia, by przez TTY na swym biurku złożyć zamówienie.

- Zastanowię się!- zażartowała, zanim zniknęła u siebie.

Jack tylko pokręcił głową i znów oparł się plecami o miękki fotel. Nagle całe jego zmęczenie i irytacja zniknęły jakby ręką odjął, a wszystko to za sprawą Sue.

Nie pracowali razem długo i choć formalnie byli szefem, i sekretarką, to poczuł, że powoli stawali się czymś więcej- przyjaciółmi.

I było mu z tym dobrze.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**: Czas, by "sekret" Jacka ujrzał swiatło dzienne._

* * *

7.

- Jack?- Sue zwróciła się do szefa, jak tylko przekroczyła próg jego gabinetu.

- Tak, Sue? Potrzebujesz czegoś?- spytał natychmiast, odrywając się od czytanych przez siebie dokumentów.

- Jest przesyłka do ciebie.- odpowiedziała, podając mu oficjalnie wyglądającą, dość grubą kopertę, którą bez trudu rozpoznał. Czekał na te papiery odkąd zjawił się w D.C. i nareszcie dotarły.- Coś ważnego? Dotyczy sprawy Leland'ów?- zapytała nieśmiało. Nie chciała węszyć. Po prostu zastanawiała się, czy nie będzie potrzebował jej pomocy, zanim blondynka pójdzie do domu.

- Bynajmniej.- odparł, szybko łamiąc plombę i wyciągając plik.- To moje papiery rozwodowe.- poinformował ją bez żenady. Normalnie nie dzieliłby się tą informacją z sekretarką, ale z Sue się zaprzyjaźnił. Nie znali się długo, lecz już nauczył się tego i owego o tej niezwykłej dziewczynie. Była szczera, otwarta, łagodna (choć kiedy trzeba, potrafiła tupnąć nogą), wrażliwa na ludzką krzywdę (nie raz już zauważył, jak na ulicy dzieliła się jedzeniem z bezdomnymi, a nawet oddała jednemu swoje własne rękawiczki, gdy pogoda się pogorszyła), zawsze miała dla każdego dobre słowo i uśmiech, który podnosił wszystkich na duchu, a co ważniejsze, nikogo nie oceniała i nie krytykowała, zwłaszcza, gdy nie znała wszystkich faktów, jak to robili niektórzy. Dlatego i on był z nią szczery.

- Papiery rozwodowe?- zdumiała się.- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś żonaty.

Kiedy przyszedł pracować do kancelarii i spotkali się po raz pierwszy, nie zauważyła obrączki, ale też z drugiej strony nie przyglądała się mu dokładnie, szczególnie tego pierwszego dnia.

- Bo już nie jestem.- sprostował.- Wniosłem o rozwód tuż przed przyjazdem tutaj, a mój prawnik dokonał reszty. Od dziś jestem wolnym człowiekiem.- powiedział, odkładając kopertę i dokumenty na bok.

- Och…- usłyszał z jej ust.- Przykro mi.

- Dlaczego? To było najlepsze wyjście dla wszystkich. Małżeństwo bez miłości jest skazane na porażkę i nie ma sensu go dalej ciągnąć. Szkoda tylko, że w moim przypadku trwało to tak długo…- westchnął.

- Nie rozumiem.- przyznała zdezorientowana.- Nie kochałeś żony? Dlaczego więc się z nią ożeniłeś?- spytała, odruchowo przysiadając na stojącym obok krześle.

- Och, kochałem!- zaprzeczył zaraz.- Nigdy nie poślubiłbym kobiety, gdybym jej nie kochał. Wierzę w świętość małżeństwa, Sue. Bardzo poważnie traktowałem swoją przysięgę. Sęk w tym, że moja żona najwyraźniej nie przywiązywała do niej równie wielkiej wagi, co ja. Gdyby było inaczej, nie zdradziłaby mnie z innym mężczyzną, nie zaszłaby z nim w ciążę i nie próbowała mi wmówić, że to moje dziecko, to, na które tak bardzo czekałem, którego tak bardzo pragnąłem…- wyznał, a w jego oczach dostrzegła ból.

- Och, Jack!- szepnęła ze współczuciem i sięgnąwszy przez biurko, ścisnęła jego dłoń w pocieszającym geście. Potem po raz kolejny wyraziła swój szczery żal, zastanawiając się przy okazji, jak można tak ranić osobę, którą powinno się kochać aż do śmierci.

- Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze?- spojrzał na nią smutno, a blondynka przecząco potrząsnęła głową.- Allie, moja była żona, robiła wszystko, by nie być mamą. Początkowo argumentowała, że to za wcześnie, że nasze małżeństwo jest zbyt młode, a nasze kariery wymagają całej naszej uwagi. Wtedy byłem skłonny się z nią zgodzić, szczególnie, że w narzeczeńskim okresie często rozmawialiśmy o dzieciach i wydawała się być entuzjastycznie nastawiona do powiększenia rodziny. Jakże naiwny wtedy byłem…- szepnął zgnębiony i jednocześnie zły na siebie za zaślepienie.

- Nie byłeś naiwny, Jack.- sprzeciwiła się zaraz.- Kochałeś ją i widziałeś w niej to, co najlepsze. Nie ma w tym nic złego.

- Możliwe, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Dałem się wkręcić jak idiota, a potem rok po roku żyłem nadzieją, że ten czas nadejdzie, że kiedyś wezmę dziecko na ręce i będzie to moje, nasze dziecko. Tak bardzo chciałem być tatą…- wyznał, a Sue poczuła, jak jej serce wypełnia nieznane dotąd ciepło. Czuła, że mówił szczerze, czuła jego ból i w duszy dzieliła go z nim, modląc się cicho, by nowy przyjaciel znalazł spokój ducha i ukojenie.- Kiedy wreszcie Allie powiedziała mi, że oczekuje, byłem w siódmym niebie i nawet nie pomyślałem, że coś może być nie tak, mimo że się zabezpieczaliśmy…- kontynuował, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.

Sue pomyślała, że to słodkie. Jak na tak pewnego siebie mężczyznę, potrafił być bardzo nieśmiały, a te rumieńce i zawstydzone spojrzenie były po prostu ujmujące.

Och, od początku, no prawie, zauważyła, że Jack jest niezwykle przystojny i seksowny (nie, żeby się komuś do tego przyznała, bo samej sobie też uczyniła to z trudem, zważywszy na przeszłe doświadczenia), ale kiedy teraz na niego patrzyła… No cóż, najlepiej byłoby ignorować ten dziwny uścisk w brzuchu…

- Zapewne do końca nic bym nie wiedział, gdybym nie przyłapał jej in flagranti z kochankiem w naszym domu i małżeńskiej sypialni.

- O Boże! To musiało być dla ciebie straszne!- zwołała zaszokowana dziewczyna, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń, którą podświadomie nakrył własną, czerpiąc z jej dotyku siłę i spokój, którego tak bardzo teraz potrzebował. To prawda, że chciał tego rozwodu, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie bolało. Cierpiał, bo jego małżeństwo okazało się kłamstwem i porażką, a kobieta, którą wybrał na towarzyszkę życia, okazała się nic nie warta. Chyba dlatego tak lgnął do Sue. Jej spojrzenie, serce i dusza były czyste, i nie musiał znać jej całe życie, by to odkryć. On po prostu to czuł. Nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, ale tak właśnie było.

- Przyjemne na pewno nie było.- odpowiedział z lekkim sarkazmem i na samo wspomnienie poczuł ten sam niesmak w ustach, co wtedy.- Najgorsza jednak była ta chwila, gdy zrozumiałem, że dziecko, które nosiła pod sercem, i na które tak czekałem, było wynikiem jej zdrady. To, czego tak długo mi odmawiała, dała innemu mężczyźnie, a moje największe marzenie legło w gruzach zanim się ziściło. To zabolało najbardziej.- przyznał.- Jeszcze tego samego dnia wyniosłem się z domu i wniosłem o rozwód. Nie mogłem i nie chciałem walczyć o to małżeństwo. Może wybaczyłbym, gdyby to był jednorazowy wyskok, ale Allie musiała mnie zdradzać od co najmniej kilku miesięcy, a co gorsza, kłamała w żywe oczy, twierdząc, że to ja jestem ojcem jej dziecka. Tego wybaczyć nie mogłem, Sue. Nadal nie mogę…

- Rozumiem, Jack.- powiedziała miękko.- Rozumiem, jak musi ci być ciężko, ale Bóg jest z tobą. Przyniesie ci spokój, a być może również ponowne szczęście. Może nie dziś i nie jutro, ale On cię nie zostawi, a kiedyś, gdy nadejdzie czas, nadejdzie również przebaczenie. Wtedy będziesz prawdziwe wolny i szczęśliwy.- usłyszał jej łagodne słowa i spojrzał w jej orzechowe oczy. W tych źrenicach nie tylko dojrzał mądrość, ciepło, ale coś jeszcze, chociaż nie był pewien, co.

- Mówisz z doświadczenia?- zapytał powoli.

Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Jej blackberry zawibrowało i dziewczyna przeprosiwszy go szybko, sięgnęła do kieszeni, by odczytać wiadomość.

Kilka słów od Tary i wiedziała, że jest spóźniona. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak jej zleciał ten czas. „Słuchała" wyznania Jacka nieświadoma, że upływają kolejne minuty i kwadranse, póki przyjaciółka, zaniepokojona spóźnieniem, nie przysłała jej SMS-a. Sue prędko odpisała i odłożywszy urządzenie, przepraszająco spojrzała na szefa.

- Wybacz…

- Stało się coś?- rzucił zaniepokojony.

- Nie, nie!- zaprzeczyła zaraz.- Tylko, że jestem już spóźniona i…

- Leć.- uśmiechnął się brunet i machnął ręką.- Przepraszam, że cię zatrzymałem i pokrzyżowałem ci plany na wieczór. Nie chciałem.- dodał.

- Nic się nie stało.- zapewniła zaraz.- Cieszę się, że mogliśmy porozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że to ci trochę pomoże przetrwać ten trudny okres. Jeśli będziesz jeszcze kiedyś chciał się wyżalić, jestem za tamtymi drzwiami.- wskazała palcem te za plecami.- Wystarczy zawołać. Nie gwarantuję, że usłyszę…- dodała przekornie.-… ale Levi być może tak!- mrugnęła, a Hudson się roześmiał, prawdziwie, głęboko i szczerze. Od dawna się tak nie śmiał i było to wyzwalające uczucie.

- Dziękuję, Sue.- powiedział wreszcie, kiedy już się nieco uspokoił.- Potrzebowałem tego. Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że potrafisz słuchać lepiej niż niejeden słyszący?- rzucił jeszcze, a ona się zaczerwieniła.

- Dziękuję.- odparła tylko.

- Nie, Sue, to ja dziękuję.- powtórzył.- Jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką.- dorzucił.

- I vice versa, panie mecenasie.- odpowiedziała w zamian.- Mówiłam poważnie. Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będziesz potrzebował ucha do wysłuchania, nie licz na moje, bo nie działa, ale zawsze możesz liczyć na moje oczy. Z radością pomogę i cię „wypatrzę".- dokończyła żartobliwie, raz jeszcze go rozbawiając.

- Znikaj już!- zachęcił ubawiony, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy nie znał nikogo tak niezwykłego.

- Dobranoc, Jack.- powiedziała na odchodnym, tym ciepłym, łagodnym głosem, który tak polubił.- Do zobaczenia jutro.

- Dobrej nocy, Sue.- uśmiechnął się i już po chwili jej nie było.

Prawnik westchnął. To nie był łatwy dzień, ale na sam koniec okazał się zupełnie znośny. Rozmowa z Sue bardzo mu pomogła, a jej ciche wsparcie okazało się bezcenne. Jej światło rozgoniło mrok nad jego głową i Jack wiedział, że mimo wszystko tej nocy będzie spał spokojnie.

- Dziękuję.- szepnął, zwracając wzrok ku niebu.- Dziękuję, Panie, że zesłałeś mi tego anioła.

Nie miał pojęcia, że Ojciec w niebiesiech uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie i szepcze:

- _Oto kobieta, którą JA dla ciebie wybrałem. Zrozumiesz to, kiedy nadejdzie pora, mój synu. Kiedy nadejdzie pora…_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Wiemy już, w co wpakował się Myles leland III. Pytanie, jak się z tego wyplącze? lol _

_Dziś również preludium dla tego, na co tak niecirpliwie wyczekiwała Zoja. Czy aby jednak tak wyobrażałaś sobie pierwszy kontakt z synkiem Sue? ;-P_

_**Key:** Italic- Flashback_

* * *

8.

Ostatnie kilka dni spędził u rodziców, w Wisconsin. Nie było z tym problemu, ponieważ ku radości szefa kancelarii no i oczywiście swojego klienta, cudem zdołał wybronić Myles'a Leland'a III nie tylko od śmiertelnego zastrzyku, ale w ogóle od więzienia. Wszystko za sprawą Sue.

To prawda, że ostatniej deski ratunku upatrywał w precedensie Hawkinsów, ale okazało się, że to zbyt mało. Sędziowie przysięgli już praktycznie podjęli decyzję i zapewne kat stanąłby nad głową arystokraty, gdyby nie mały przypadek, a raczej wielki cud...

_Sue, która w wolnej chwili pomagała bezdomnym i biednym, podczas jednej ze swoich eskapad do dzielnicy biedoty poznała pewnego, powiedzmy „niezbyt praworządnego" obywatela, którego uratowała od ciężkiego pobicia, gdy próbował wciskać lewy towar jeszcze bardziej niepraworządnemu obywatelowi, który bez trudu rozpoznał tandetę. Dość powiedzieć, że Howie (bo tak nazywał się mniej niepraworządny gość) zaliczył trzy potężne ciosy w brzuch, zanim krzyk Sue i ujadanie jej psa spłoszyły atakującego kryminalistę. Opatrując poobijanego nieszczęśnika, panna Thomas dowiedziała się kilku ciekawych rzeczy na jego temat, ponieważ okazał się być bardzo wygadanym facetem. W trakcie swojej „spowiedzi" wdzięczny kombinator zapewnił ją, że zawsze będzie mogła na niego liczyć, bo Howie wie o wszystkim, co dzieje się w tym mieście i wszystko załatwi: „Potrzeba czegoś? Howie to znajdzie!" (dla niej za free, skoro tyle jej zawdzięcza)._

_Sue odparła wtedy, że o ile nie dysponuje on informacjami mogącymi uratować niewinnego człowieka, o tyle na nic się jej nie przyda, a pomogła mu, ponieważ tak każe Bóg._

_- A o kim mówimy?- spytał wtedy zdeterminowany Howard Fines. Musiał się jej odwdzięczyć za dobre serce. Po prostu musiał!_

_- Myles Leland III.- odparła niepewnie dziewczyna._

_- Mąż tej zboczonej pisarki? Nory Albright?- upewnił się jeszcze mężczyzna._

_- Zboczonej? Dlaczego tak mówisz i co wiesz o tej sprawie?- zainteresowała się szybko. Wiedziała, że Jack dramatycznie potrzebuje pomocy, by wybronić klienta, o samym Lelandzie nie wspominając…_

_- Co wiem, ma'am? Lepiej spytać, czego nie wiem!- zawołał i jęknął, bo go żebra zabolały.- Ten bogaty biedaczek siedzi, bo jego żona lubiła niebezpieczne zabawy z niewłaściwymi ludźmi. Podobno wciągnęła się w świat orgietek, jak pisała jedną z tych swoich książek, ale kto ją tam wie…- mówił.- W każdym razie, od pewnego czasu bawiła się z taką jedną grupą, powiedzmy o „ekstremalnych" zachciankach, ale gdy kolesie zaczęli przeginać, to się przestraszyła i chciała odejść. Nie pozwolili jej, bo to szychy i bali się, że ich wyda. Jestem pewien, że to dlatego zginęła. W zasadzie daję sobie rękę uciąć, że to ten jej guru ją zastrzelił. Na dzień przed jej śmiercią robiłem mały biznesik w jednym takim zaułku i widziałem ich jak się kłócili, a dwa dni potem przypadkowo nadziałem się na gościa, jak chował broń w takiej jednej skrytce zrobionej w ścianie magazynu przy M-Street._

_- Dlaczego nie zgłosiłeś tego policji, Howie?- spytała łagodnie, choć serce jej waliło od tych informacji._

_- Paniusiu! Tacy jak ja się nie wychylają, jeśli chcą zostać w interesie!- stwierdził.- Poza tym, kto by mi uwierzył? Od razu by mnie zamknęli, bo moje akta są niezupełnie czyste…- dodał._

_- Ja ci wierzę i… Howie…- powiedziała powoli.- … to, co wiesz, może uratować niewinne istnienie. Wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale błagam, złóż zeznania. Mam znajomego policjanta, który potraktuje cię fair. To dobry, uczciwy człowiek. Jeśli opowiesz mu to, co powiedziałeś mnie, jest szansa, że mąż pani Albright uniknie niesprawiedliwego wyroku, a może nawet śmierci.- argumentowała._

_- Nie mogę. Zabiją mnie jak się dowiedzą. To wpływowi ludzie. Wszędzie mają wtyki.- kręcił ze strachem głową._

_- Jestem pewna, że Bobby cię ochroni. Może nawet załatwi program ochrony świadków.- naciskała. Nie miała już nic do stracenia._

_- I wysadzi z interesu?- jęknął złodziejaszek.- To z czego będę żył?_

_- A naprawdę chcesz TAK żyć?- spytała miękko i ze współczuciem.- Jak myślisz? Jak długo twoja passa na ulicy się utrzyma, Howie? Dziś miałeś przedsmak tego, jak możesz skończyć. Nie lepiej spróbować wyjść na prostą i zacząć od nowa z czystym sumieniem, wiedząc, że przy okazji zostałeś bohaterem, że uratowałeś człowieka?- dorzuciła._

_- B- bohaterem? Ja?- szepnął zdumiony i podekscytowany.- Mamusia byłaby dumna…_

_- Więc zrób to dla niej i dla siebie.- uśmiechnęła się Sue.- W głębi serca jesteś dobrym, odważnym człowiekiem. Możesz to zrobić, Howie. Udowodnij światu, że można się zmienić jeśli tylko się zechce.- usłyszał i poczuł, jak rosną mu skrzydła._

_Reszta, jak to mówią, była historią. Jak przewidziała Sue, Bobby, choć początkowo nieco nieufny, zgodził się pomóc i w czasie, gdy dziewczyna dzwoniła do Jacka, wysłuchał historii Fines'a. Wraz z kilkoma zaufanymi kolegami szybko zweryfikował jej prawdziwość, a nawet zlokalizował wspomnianą skrytkę, a w niej lewą broń, którą od ręki posłał na badania balistyczne i pobranie odcisków palców. Wynik zaszokował wszystkich. Wniebowzięty Hudson, uzbrojony w dowody niewinności swego klienta, wszedł następnego dnia na salę sądową z dumnie uniesioną głową, Sue u boku i dwoma oficerami policji, ubranymi po cywilnemu (jednym z nich był o dziwo jego dawny przyjaciel z lat dzieciństwa, Bobby Manning, z którym stracił kontakt, gdy jego ojciec Mack Ellis porzucił rodzinę, a matka rok później powtórnie wyszła za mąż i wyjechała do rodzinnej Australii). Nie wahał się, tylko od razu poprosił o pozwolenie podejścia do sędziego i pokazał mu, co odkryto w ciągu ostatnich 24 godzin. Prokurator próbował protestować, ale w obliczu nowych informacji został natychmiast uciszony, a 30 sekund później zakuty w kajdanki ku zdumieniu, a wręcz szokowi zebranych. Nietrudno się domyślić, czyje odciski palców znaleziono na broni, która zabiła pisarkę. W czasie, gdy Bobby czytał mu prawa Mirandy*, jego koledzy w różnych częściach miasta aresztowali resztę członków grupy i zabezpieczali materiały, które miały posłać tych zwyrodnialców na długie lata za kraty. Okazało się bowiem, że ich ulubioną spośród wielu rozrywką były gwałty zbiorowe, o czym zbyt późno dowiedziała się Nora Albright i za co zapłaciła życiem. W sumie aresztowano zastępcę prokuratora, dwóch radnych, kongresmana, a nawet podkomisarza policji i choć starano się to zrobić dyskretnie, bez skandalu się nie obyło._

_Najważniejsze jednak, że Myles ocalił głowę, Howie duszę, a sprawiedliwości stało się raz jeszcze zadość._

Tak czy owak, kiedy sprawę zamknięto, mecenas Kendall dał obojgu zasłużony tydzień wolnego, więc Jack wyjechał odpocząć na łonie rodziny i poinformować matkę, że właśnie odnalazł przyjaciela (o rozwodzie powiedział już wcześniej), zaś Sue skupiła się na swoich sprawach.

Prawdę mówiąc, brakowało mu jej towarzystwa podczas tych paru dni i gdy wreszcie wrócił do D.C., z uśmiechem na ustach szedł do pracy, a nawet po drodze kupił dla niej to czekoladowe latte, które ostatnio tak polubiła oraz pączka z galaretką. Nie było jej jeszcze w biurze, gdy się tam zjawił, więc postanowił zostawić to wszystko na jej schludnym biurku. Dopiero wtedy, po raz pierwszy, odkąd razem pracują, dostrzegł na nim ramkę, a w niej fotografię małego chłopca z roześmianą buzią. Zdumiony, wziął zdjęcie do ręki, zastanawiając się, kim jest to dziecko i nawet nie zauważył, że jego sekretarka weszła do pomieszczenia, póki nie usłyszał jej cichego, delikatnego głosu.

- To Andy. Mój syn…

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** * _To ta sławna formułka: „Masz prawo milczeć…"_

_I jak?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **Reakcji Hudsona ciąg dalszy... _

_Staram się, __**Aisha**__ i cieszę, że Ci się podoba!_

_Ja wiem, **Zoja**, że stawiałaś na jakiegoś rodzaju angst w reakcji Jacka, ale stwierdiziłam, że szczerość w tym wypadku najlepiej zda egzamin. Może się ze mną zgodzisz, a może stwierdzisz, że odbiegłam od charakteru bohaterów. Opinię o tym pozostawiam Tobie, korzystając z mojego autorskiego przywileju pisania JAK CHCĘ! ;-P_

_Once again, thank you, **71cottes**, for your patience and kind words. You're great! :)_

_**Perfectlyimperfect18**- doczekałaś się, Słonko! lol_

* * *

9.

- Sue!- zawołał zaskoczony, po czym odkładając ramkę dodał szybko:- Przepraszam. Uwierz, że nie szperałem w twoich rzeczach. Po prostu to zdjęcie rzuciło mi się w oczy, kiedy stawiałem na twoim biurku to latte, które tak uwielbiasz. No wiesz, taki mały prezent powitalny…- wymamrotał zmieszany, czując zdradliwe ciepło na twarzy.

- Spokojnie, Jack.- odparła blondynka, podchodząc bliżej i odpinając swemu czworonożnemu asystentowi smycz, by miał więcej swobody w biurze.- Wiem, że szanujesz prywatność innych i o nic cię nie oskarżam. Poza tym, nie ma tam nic cennego!- mrugnęła wesoło, zasiadając za mahoniowym meblem.

Hudsonowi ulżyło. Nie chciał, by pomyślała, że nadużył zaufania, jakim stopniowo zaczęła go darzyć, odkąd razem pracują. Jej przyjaźń była dla niego cenna, choć nadal tak świeża, tak młoda. Tym nie mniej odkrycie, że miała syna, było dla niego niejakim szokiem i pobudziło jego ciekawość. W tym krótkim bowiem czasie, gdy los skrzyżował ich zawodowe ścieżki i gdy zawiązała się ich przyjaźń, wyrobił sobie o niej niejakie pojęcie na podstawie codziennych obserwacji. Zauważył, że była bardzo wierząca i miała silny kręgosłup moralny oraz etyczny. Niektóre jej poglądy były dość konserwatywne, chociaż nie była z pewnością chrześcijańską fanatyczką. W sumie podejrzewał nawet, że mogła należeć do jednej z tych grup młodych chrześcijan, których członkowie pozostawali niewinni aż do ślubu. Miała przecież tak czystą duszę i miłosierne serce. Nie dziwota więc, że kiedy jego teoria o „dziewiczej" Sue posypała się niczym domek z kart, był zdumiony i zdezorientowany, co zresztą bez trudu zauważyła po jego minie.

- To dobrze, bo ja naprawdę nie… Znaczy… Ummm…- westchnął wreszcie i odważył się dodać:- Nie wiedziałem, że masz dziecko.

- Domyślam się.- powiedziała łagodnie, biorąc zdjęcie do ręki i z czułością przesuwając palcem po pucułowatym policzku uśmiechającego się z niego malucha.- Nie krzyczę o tym na prawo i lewo, choć bynajmniej nie wstydzę się Andy'ego. Jest moim promyczkiem i kocham go bardziej, niż kogokolwiek na świecie. Po prostu nigdy nie było okazji, żeby ci o nim powiedzieć.- usłyszał.

- Może więc opowiesz mi o nim teraz, przy kubku dobrej kawy i pączku?- zaproponował, przysiadłszy na brzegu jej biurka.

Zawahała się na chwilę, ale wiedziała, że jest mu winna szczerość. Jack zwierzył się jej z nieudanego małżeństwa, choć wcale nie musiał. Obnażył przed nią duszę, powierzając bolesny sekret, więc uczciwym było, aby odwdzięczyła się tym samym, tyle tylko, że nie bardzo miała ochotę robić to tutaj, gdzie każdy i w każdej chwili mógł wejść, i usłyszeć ich rozmowę.

- Ok.- zamigała i jednocześnie skinęła głową twierdząco.- Miałbyś jednak coś przeciwko, byśmy porozmawiali w twoim gabinecie?- spytała niepewnie, co zaintrygowało go jeszcze bardziej. Było coś w jej głosie. Sam nie wiedział, jak to nazwać. Biła z niego jakaś… tajemniczość?

- Ależ nie!- zapewnił natychmiast.- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Poza tym, mój fotel jest znacznie wygodniejszy, niż twoje biurko.- dodał wesoło.

- Być może dlatego, że nie jest przeznaczone do siedzenia, w przeciwieństwie do fotela.- zauważyła rozbawiona i brunet się roześmiał.

- Słuszna uwaga.- zgodził się, a potem wstał i wskazując swój próg, dorzucił:- Wejdź do mego salonu…

-… Powiedział pająk do muchy.- dokończyła za niego i Hudson roześmiał się gardłowo.

Lubił jej poczucie humoru, a zwłaszcza to, z jaką łatwością przychodziło jej znalezienie zabawnej, nieraz ciętej riposty na ich słowne przepychanki. Wiedział, że go szanowała, jego i jego pozycję, a jednak nie bała się czasem ustawić go do pionu i robiła to na wesoło. Co ważniejsze, jej słowa zawsze były skonstruowane tak, by nikogo przy tym nie zranić, nawet przypadkowo. Podobała mu się ta cecha. Była niejakim testamentem jej charakteru, charakteru, który szybko nauczył się cenić.

Dwie minuty później, gdy zasiadał za swoim biurkiem, a blondynka, zostawiwszy Levi'a na straży i przymknąwszy drzwi gabinetu szefa, przycupnęła na skórzanym krześle dla gości, nadal się śmiał, jednakże już po chwili zrozumiał, że on jeden.

I znieruchomiał.

- Sue?- spytał niepewnie, nieco zaniepokojony nagłą zmianą nastroju dziewczyny. Jej uśmiech, ten promienny, wesoły uśmiech gdzieś w międzyczasie zniknął z jej buzi, zastąpiony nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, równie nieodgadnionym, co jej spojrzenie.- Sue?- powtórzył znowu i jednocześnie dotknął jej dłoni.- Co się dzieje?

Panna Thomas westchnęła i Jack miał wrażenie, że zbiera w sobie siły, by odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego, z jakiego powodu. Wkrótce jednak miał odkryć istotę tej tajemniczej odmiany, ponieważ właśnie w tej chwili jego sekretarka znalazła w sobie na tyle mocy, by powierzyć jemu SWÓJ największy sekret.

- Jack…- zaczęła powoli.- Pamiętasz, jak opowiedziałeś mi o swoim małżeństwie i rozwodzie?- zapytała cicho, a on potwierdził.

- Owszem, ale co to ma wspólnego z twoim synkiem?- odparł zdezorientowany.

- Nic, poza faktem, że wyznałeś mi to w zaufaniu.- usłyszał w zamian.- Nigdy nikomu nie powtórzyłam i nie powtórzę twojej historii, i dziś chcę cię prosić o podobną przysługę, ponieważ to, co ci powiem, jest wiadome tylko kilku osobom.

- Wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać, Sue.- zapewnił od razu brunet.- W zasadzie, jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo mówiąc o tym, zapomnij, że w ogóle spytałem.- zaproponował, lecz ona potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, chcę, żebyś wiedział, żebyś zrozumiał…- szepnęła, nerwowo splatając swoje palce.

- Sue, naprawdę nie musisz…- powtórzył, jednak była stanowcza w swoim postanowieniu. Nie mogła pozwolić, by myślał o niej to samo, co inni. Zbyt ceniła jego przyjaźń, jego towarzystwo. Nie chciała tego stracić. Wolała, żeby poznał prawdę, CAŁĄ prawdę z jej ust, zanim dotrą do niego plotki i utwierdzą w przekonaniu, że była rozwiązła.

- Muszę.- powiedziała cicho, ale jednocześnie niezłomnie, po czym rozpoczęła swoją historię.- Andy jest całym moim światem…- wyznała powoli.- Najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało…

- Wierzę ci.- uśmiechnął się łagodnie Hudson na wspomnienie czułego gestu dziewczyny, którego był świadkiem w jej malutkim, sekretarskim gabinecie.- Zresztą, kto by nie kochał takiego aniołka?- dodał.

Rzeczywiście, Andy był ucieleśnieniem cherubinka. Chłopczyk na tej fotografii miał ciemne, błyszczące oczy, śliczne, wręcz urzekające dołeczki i burzę jasnych loczków, równie złotych, co włosy jego matki. Był uosobieniem niewinności i czystej radości jednocześnie, i Jack poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Jakże chciałby być ojcem takiego szkraba…

Panna Thomas uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Ja…- wyznała ze wstydem, szokując siedzącego naprzeciw mężczyznę.-… w momencie, gdy dowiedziałam się o jego istnieniu.- dokończyła i ujrzała w oczach Hudsona niedowierzanie.

- Nie rozumiem.- przyznał.- Przecież to nie w twoim stylu. Ty kochasz wszystkich ludzi, Sue. Masz w sobie tyle miłości.- mówił.- Nie chciałaś być mamą?- spytał z bólem, pamiętając postawę Allie.

- Chciałam, Jack.- zaprzeczyła.- Zawsze marzyłam, by zostać mamą. Nie sądziłam tylko, że to się stanie w takich okolicznościach.- dodała.- Byłam przeświadczona, że gdy ta chwila wreszcie nadejdzie, będę miała męża, że z nim będę dzielić to błogosławione szczęście.- powiedziała.

- Co się stało, Sue?- spytał miękko jej szef, wstając zza swego biurka i prowadząc ich oboje na skórzaną kanapę w rogu pokoju, by zmniejszyć dystans między nimi. Czuł, że Sue może tego potrzebować, potrzebować przyjaciela, który potrzymałby ją za rękę i to właśnie Jack chciał jej zaoferować: wsparcie przyjaciela.- Ten mężczyzna, ojciec twojego dziecka uwiódł cię, a potem porzucił?- teoretyzował.- Czy to dlatego tak trudno ci było zaakceptować ciążę? Bo była pamiątką złamanego serca?

Sue roześmiała się gorzko, ale ów śmiech szybko zmienił się w co innego, w pełen bólu szloch.

Jack zareagował zupełnie odruchowo i objąwszy dziewczynę trzymał mocno, dopóki jej łzy nie zelżały, a ona sama powoli nie odzyskała kontroli nad emocjami. Dopiero wtedy cichym, łamiącym się jeszcze głosem opowiedziała mu resztę…

- Byle złamane serce nie jest wystarczającym powodem, by nie kochać dziecka, jednak czasem zdarzają się takie okoliczności…- wyszeptała.- Jack… Jak już wiesz, nie planowałam tej ciąży. Czego jednak nie wiesz, to że nie była ona wynikiem historii miłosnej.- powiedziała.- Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem nawet, kim jest ojciec mojego synka, ponieważ Andy został poczęty wbrew mojej woli.- usłyszał i jego oczy, te wyraziste, głębokie i ciemne oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jest wynikiem… gwałtu?- odważył się zapytać.

Nie musiała odpowiadać. Jej spojrzenie zrobiło to za nią.

- O mój Boże! Sue, tak mi przykro!- powiedział ze współczuciem. Teraz wszystko powoli stawało się dla niego jasne.

Tego poranka opowiedziała mu wszystko, co pamiętała z tamtego zdarzenia i tuż po tym, jak się obudziła w szpitalu. Opowiedziała mu o decyzji rodziny, o szoku, jakim była ciąża, o wątpliwościach i o tym, jak w Bogu odnalazła pocieszenie i odpowiedzi.

- Sama nie wiem, kiedy pokochałam tę istotkę pod moim sercem. To się po prostu stało.- powiedziała miękko.- W końcu, to nie była wina mojego dziecka, że zjawiło się na tym świecie w ten sposób. Poza tym, było częścią mnie, nawet, jeśli jego ojciec okazał się zwierzęciem…

- Złapali go? Tego… człowieka?- spytał delikatnie brunet, trzymając jej dłoń w swoich własnych.

- Nie.- odpowiedziała.- Nigdy go nie zidentyfikowano i przez długi czas, gdy o nim myślałam, rozpierał mnie gniew i odraza, że można zrobić komuś coś tak potwornego. Dopiero narodziny mojego synka wszystko zmieniły. Kiedy wzięłam go pierwszy raz na ręce, kiedy spojrzałam mu w oczy, gniew, ból i nienawiść zniknęły, i pozostała tylko miłość, i przebaczenie. Tamtej nocy mu wybaczyłam i modlę się odtąd, by zrozumiał swój błąd, by odkupił duszę.

Nie spodziewał się tego. Zupełnie. Słysząc jednak jej historię, widząc czułość w jej oczach, kiedy mówiła o synku, poczuł dojmujący podziw dla niej. Jakże niezwykłą kobietą się okazała? Jak silną i odważną? A jej serce, tak pełne miłości, tak przebaczające… Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał nikogo takiego i poczuł się wyróżniony, że wybrała go na swojego powiernika, przyjaciela, że tak się przed nim otworzyła. To był dla niego honor i to właśnie jej wtedy powiedział, zanim na koniec dodał:

- To kiedy poznam osobiście tego młodzieńca?

- Naprawdę tego chcesz?- spytała zdumiona.- Nie musisz…

- Sue!- powstrzymał ją zdecydowanie.- Proszę…

- No to może przyjdziesz do nas na obiad w niedzielę?- zaproponowała nieśmiało, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.

- Umowa stoi!- wyszczerzył się.- Poza tym, nigdy nie odmawiam domowego jedzenia!- zażartował, a blondynka przewróciła oczami.

- W takim razie postaram się, by było go pod dostatkiem.- odparła.

- Trzymam cię za słowo, panno Thomas!- mrugnął wesoło.

- Tak jest, szefie…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ Fajnie, dziewczyny, że się podoba!_

_Czas na spotkanie obu panów!_

* * *

10.

Niedziela przyszła szybciej, niż mogłoby się wydawać, ale Jack przynajmniej nie narzekał. Ten tydzień upłynął wszystkim pod znakiem ciężkiej pracy i miło było na odmianę trochę odpocząć, szczególnie, że dziś właśnie miał zjeść obiad w towarzystwie Sue i jej synka.

Bardzo był ciekaw tego dziecka. Widział, co prawda, fotografię, ale przecież to nie to samo, co spotkanie „na żywo". Intrygował go charakter malca. Hudson na serio miał nadzieję, że Andy odziedziczył go po matce. Byłoby tragedią, gdyby cokolwiek z charakteru tak zwanego „ojca" pozostało w tym cherubinku.

- _Mężczyźni, a raczej parszywi tchórze, którzy tak krzywdzą kobiety, powinni smażyć się w piekle!_- pomyślał zawzięcie, przygotowując się do wyjścia.

Jack wiedział, że Sue przebaczyła swemu oprawcy, ale nie był pewien, czy sam byłby równie miłosierny. Gdyby tylko dorwał w swoje ręce tego bydlaka…

Tak czy owak, dziś ubrany był w swoje nieoficjalne, choć nie mniej eleganckie ciuchy. Ciemno-grafitowe, dobrze dopasowane jeansy od Dolce & Gabbana, świetnie komponowały się z czarnym swetrem w szpic, spod którego wystawał nienagannie biały t-shirt. Do tego skórzane buty od Gucci'ego, również czarne, pasek do kompletu, zegarek na nadgarstku i praktycznie był gotów do wyjścia. Jeszcze tylko poprawka fryzury (dobiegał powoli czterdziestki, ale jego włosy nadal pozostawały kruczoczarne i gęste jak wtedy, gdy miał dwadzieścia lat- nieźle, zwłaszcza, że kilku jego kumpli już zaczęło łysieć…), woda toaletowa tu i tam (nowa, bo tę kupioną przez Allie wyrzucił do kosza), chuchnięcie w dłoń (zęby mył, ale nigdy nie wiadomo) i w zasadzie już mógł wyruszać w drogę.

- Kluczyki i portfel!- klepnął się w czoło, gdy był już prawie pod drzwiami. Może bez portfela by się obyło, ale planował po drodze wstąpić do sklepu po jakieś dobre wino do obiadu, no i może jakiś drobiazg dla chłopczyka, którego miał dziś poznać. Mówią przecież, że pierwsze wrażenie jest najważniejsze, czyż nie?

Kiedy już upewnił się, że naprawdę wszystko ze sobą miał, ostatnim rzutem oka skontrolował mieszkanie i niedługo potem już wsiadał do swojego czarnego Audi A4 ze skórzaną tapicerką i paroma innymi, luksusowymi dodatkami. Lubił ten samochód. Prowadził się płynnie i dobrze trzymał się drogi, co było ważne szczególnie zimą.

Wizyta w sklepie zajęła mu nie więcej niż dziesięć minut, bo na winach się znał i wybrał praktycznie od ręki. To prezent dla Andy'ego zajął mu nieco więcej czasu, bo asortyment był raczej wielki. Początkowo Jack rozważał słodycze, ale nie był pewien, czy mały może je jeść. Mógł być uczulony, albo coś… Sue nie wspomniała, a on nie zapytał, więc chyba najlepszą opcją była jakaś nieduża zabawka.

- Może miś?- zaproponowała zapatrzona w niego ekspedientka, której maślane spojrzenie praktycznie zignorował.- Mam tu takie niewielkie. Dopiero przywieźli na jutrzejszą promocję, ale skoro już wprowadzony do systemu, to mogę sprzedać ciut wcześniej. Te kilka godzin nie zrobi różnicy…- zaoferowała się, zalotnie wachlując rzęsami.- Są naprawdę słodkie!- dodała jeszcze, widząc, że się wahał i wyciągnęła jednego z pudła pod ladą.

Pluszak faktycznie był miły dla oka, więc Hudson natychmiast zdecydował się na kupno i uprzejmie podziękowawszy sprzedawczyni uśmiechnął się, po czym opuścił sklep. Nie widział, jak kolana się pod nią ugięły w reakcji na ów uśmiech, ale tak to już bywało z nim i kobietami. Był zupełnie niepomny efektu, jaki na nie wywierał i prawdę mówiąc, dość nieśmiały wobec płci przeciwnej, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co myśleli o nim niektórzy. Właściwie jedyną kobietą (poza jego matką), przy której od początku czuł się swobodnie, była Sue, ale może dlatego, że byli przyjaciółmi?

Nieważne.

Panna Thomas mieszkała w mniej zamożnej części miasta, gdzie prawdę mówiąc nigdy jeszcze nie był, więc musiał odpalić swojego GPS-a (prawdziwi mężczyźni nie potrzebują map, ale mała technologia nie zaszkodzi…). Satelita „prawie" bez pomyłek doprowadził go na miejsce jakieś czterdzieści minut później. Incydentu z fontanną wolał nie pamiętać... Poza tym, czy te mapy nie powinny być automatycznie aktualizowane? Przecież jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej to miejsce było normalną drogą przecinającą park, a tymczasem teraz okazało się deptakiem z grającą fontanną pośrodku!

Gdy już miejscowi objaśnili mu, co i jak, dalej obeszło się bez niespodzianek i dojechał na miejsce z zapasem dwóch minut, akurat tyle, by wejść na drugie piętro bloku, w którym mieszkała jego sekretarka.

Z winem i misiem pod pachą, przeskakiwał schody po dwa na raz i niedługo potem już dzwonił do jej drzwi.

Levi'a usłyszał od razu. Potem był tupot małych stópek, za nim tych nieco większych i sekundę później już witał się z gospodarzami.

- Dzień dobry, Sue.- uśmiechnął się ciepło do blondynki stojącej w progu.

- Witaj, Jack. Wejdź, proszę.- odparła, wpuszczając go do środka.- Właśnie kończę gotować. Jeszcze jakieś pięć minut i będziemy jeść, więc jesteś akurat.- powiedziała.- Jakieś problemy z dojazdem?- spytała.

- Żadnych!- zaprzeczył zaraz, wcześniejszy incydent pomijając milczeniem. Podrapał podekscytowanego goldena za uszami, a potem spojrzał na chowającego się za spódnicą mamy i zerkającego na niego niepewnie malucha.- Może nas przedstawisz?- mrugnął do Sue, która zachichotała wesoło.

- Naturalnie.- przytaknęła.- Jack, poznaj Andy'ego, mojego synkaAndy, to pan Jack Hudson, szef i przyjaciel mamusi. Mówiłam ci o nim, pamiętasz? Przywitaj się ładnie.- zwróciła się do chłopczyka, który nerwowo pokiwał głową i ukrył twarz w jej udzie.- Zwykle nie jest taki nieśmiały.- stwierdziła Sue, po czym w kilku cichych słowach rozmówiła się z cherubinkiem. Cokolwiek mu powiedziała na ucho (Jack był pod wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki mimo swej głuchoty umiała modulować głos), podziałało, ponieważ chwilę potem Andy stanął przed nim odważnie, przywołał na buzię swój dołeczkowy uśmiech i powiedział, jednocześnie migając:

- Cześć, pan Jack. Ja Andy. Ja trzy lata…- dorzucił, z dumą pokazując paluszkami swój wiek.

- Mówi się „mam trzy lata".- automatycznie poprawiła Sue, ale mały, skupiony na gościu, jej nie usłyszał.

- Cześć, Andy.- wyszczerzył się brunet.- Miło mi ciebie poznać.- dodał, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń i ściskając lekko rączkę chłopczyka.- Mów mi Jack.

- Ok.- zgodził się łaskawie blondynek.- Misiu?- zauważył wystającego spod pachy mężczyzny pluszaka, na widok którego oczy mu rozbłysły.

- Owszem. Jest dla ciebie.- potwierdził Hudson i podał mu zabawkę, którą Andy natychmiast przytulił.

- Co się mówi, skarbie?- przypomniała mu matka.

- Dziękuję, Jack!- powiedział zaraz malec i ku zaskoczeniu obojga dorosłych uścisnął, i pocałował w policzek klęczącego naprzeciw bruneta.

- Bardzo proszę.- odpowiedział poruszony prawnik, żałując, że nie dane mu było mieć takiego aniołka. Andy okazał się wszystkim, czego Jack pragnąłby we własnym dziecku i szybko znalazł sobie miejsce w jego samotnym sercu.

Kiedy chłopiec już powrócił do zabawy z goldenem, no i oczywiście z nowym misiem, Hudson wstał i skupił się na gospodyni.

- Przyniosłem wino, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Nie byłem pewien, co gotujesz, więc wybrałem neutralne, różowe.- stwierdził, podając jej butelkę White Zinfandel z dobrego rocznika. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych koneserów, on preferował wina kalifornijskie ponad te francuskie.

- Nie musiałeś, ale dziękuję.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi.- Będzie dobrze pasować do lasagne i sałaty, które dziś zjemy.

- Mmmm…. Domowe lasagne.- rozmarzył się Jack. Nie jadł go od wieków.- Pachnie bosko.- dorzucił, pociągając nosem i wciągając apetyczny aromat.

- Liczę, że i w smaku nie będzie najgorsze.- odparła Sue.

- Jeśli ty je robiłaś, to z pewnością będzie wspaniałe.- obdarzył kobietę komplementem, który zaróżowił jej policzki.

- Poczekajmy z opinią, aż spróbujesz.- zaproponowała skromnie, prowadząc go do małego saloniku, gdzie już nakryła nieduży stół.

Mieszkanie, choć posiadało trzy pokoje, miało generalnie mały metraż. Kuchenka była malutka (w zasadzie był to aneks do saloniku), łazienka też miała ze dwa metry na krzyż, jak to mówią, a dwie sypialnie… No cóż… Dwie osoby się mieściły, ale goście musieliby się gnieść jak sardynki w puszce. Zwykle, gdy Sue odwiedzali rodzice, spali w jej pokoju, a ona z Andym. Mimo to i tak było ciasno. Nie zdarzało się to jednak często. . Tym nie mniej, ręka panny Thomas sprawiła, że miało w sobie urok i ciepło domowego ogniska, i to bardzo spodobało się jej szefowi.

- Usiądź, proszę. Obiad będzie za minutę.- powiedziała, wskazując mu sofę.

- Może w czymś pomogę?- zaoferował się natychmiast, jak na dżentelmena przystało, lecz uśmiechnęła się przecząco.

- Dziękuję, ale wszystko mam pod kontrolą.- odpowiedziała.- Jeśli możesz, zerknij na Andy'ego.- poprosiła.- Gdy zejdą się obaj z Levi'em, lepiej uważać!- mrugnęła szelmowsko.

- Z przyjemnością obu dopilnuję.- powiedział wesoło.- Kto wie? Może Andy wyjawi mi, co mamy dziś na deser?- tym razem to on mrugnął z humorem.

- Tego się dowiesz PO obiedzie, Jack. W tym domu nie jemy słodyczy, dopóki główne danie nie zniknie z talerza.- ostrzegła.

- A więc nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak wyczyścić rzeczony talerz.- odparł brunet.- Skądinąd jednak wiem, że nie będzie z tym problemu. Mam pojemny żołądek!- pochwalił się dumnie.- Na pewno się zmieści!

Sue przewróciła oczami.

- Mężczyźni i ich apetyt.- westchnęła na pozór sarkastycznie.

- Hej, nie ma w nim nic złego!- zaprotestował szybko Hudson, choć wiedział, że żartowała.

- Chyba masz rację.- „raczyła" przyznać.- Czas więc go zaspokoić. Jakby nie patrzeć, jest was tutaj trzech. Nie chciałabym za godzinę usłyszeć, że znów jesteście głodni.- uśmiechnęła się z humorem i ruszyła do kuchni, by wyjąć zapiekankę z piecyka.

Kątem oka ujrzała jeszcze, jak Andy podchodzi do Jacka i siada wygodnie obok, po czym rozpoczyna swój codzienny, dłuuugi monolog, który po chwili przeistoczył się w wesoły, przyjacielski dialog. Między Hudsonem i jej synkiem najwyraźniej zaiskrzyło i panna Thomas uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Zapowiadało się miłe niedzielne popołudnie…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Z najcieplejszymi pozdrowieniami dla wszystkich moich Czytelników i Czytelniczek. Jesteście wspaniali!_

* * *

11.

Jack uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Od dawna nie był tak wyluzowany i zadowolony jak tego dnia, tej wspaniałej niedzieli, którą spędzał radośnie w towarzystwie swojej sekretarki i jej synka. Już prawie zapomniał, jak to jest tak się śmiać, czuć się tak wolnym i beztroskim.

Kiedy po przepysznym posiłku zaproponował, by wybrali się razem do parku, Sue i Andy przyjęli ów pomysł z entuzjazmem i nie minęło dużo czasu, nim cała trójka oraz złotowłosy asystent dziewczyny kroczyli sobie spokojnie parkowymi alejkami.

- Mamusiu! Mamusiu! Bujać!- zawołał Andy, jak tylko w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiły się huśtawki.

- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, kochanie.- odparła panna Thomas.- Dopiero jadłeś. Może ci się zrobić niedobrze.- dodała.

- Nie, nie!- zaprotestował gorąco.- Mi dobrze! Brzuszek grzeczny! Naprawdę!- przekonywał malec, obdarzając ją najbardziej błagalnym i niewinnym spojrzeniem, jakie miał w repertuarze. Wiedział, że to jego najskuteczniejsza broń, że mama w takich przypadkach jeszcze nigdy mu nie odmówiła. Inne dzieci rzucały się na podłogę, tupały, płakały lub krzyczały w niebogłosy, ale on zdecydował się na nieco inną technikę, która najwyraźniej była skuteczniejsza, bowiem zwykle Andy dostawał, czego chciał, podczas gdy jego bardziej „nerwowi" koledzy zazwyczaj dostawali klapsa i odchodzili z niczym.

Tak, Andrew Thomas może i miał tylko trzy lata, ale też nieprzeciętnie bystry umysł, którego błyskotliwość właśnie zaczęła się ujawniać...

Hudson się roześmiał. Doskonale znał tę metodę perswazji. Szlifował ją latami na swojej mamie, która, jak Sue, miała nielichy kłopot z odmawianiem, kiedy patrzył na nią tymi wielkimi, ciemnymi niczym najczarniejsza kawa, głębokimi oczami. Laura Hudson mawiała, że jest na nie uodporniona, ale Jack wiedział lepiej. Było nie było, najczęściej potrafił ją przekonać, no chyba, że naprawdę nabroił. Wtedy należało wytoczyć cięższe działa, do których zaliczały się kwiatki z rabatki babci Grace. Temu połączeniu nawet pani Hudson, dyplomowany psycholog dziecięcy, nie mogła się oprzeć...

Tak czy inaczej, Andy był dobry w te klocki, bo wątpliwości Sue topniały z każdą upływającą sekundą, dopóki malec nie zwyciężył.

- No dobrze, ale żadnego szaleństwa.- zgodziła się blondynka.

- Yay!- zawołał wniebowzięty chłopczyk i skierował swe anielskie spojrzenie na towarzyszącego im mężczyznę.- Jack, ty mnie bujasz?- zapytał słodkim, błagalnym głosikiem, któremu nie sposób było się oprzeć (mowa naturalnie o słyszących, bo na jego matkę z oczywistych względów nie działał!).

- Mówi się „proszę".- upomniała go delikatnie Sue, choć w głębi duszy była rozbawiona.

Mimo nieśmiałości podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, ci dwaj szybko, jak to mówią, „zaiskrzyli", znajdując mnóstwo wspólnych tematów do rozmowy. Oczywiście wiek Andrew nieco ograniczał jego zasób słownictwa, lecz gdzie jest wola, tam i rozwiązanie. Jack i jego mały kumpel wypracowali sobie w ciągu ostatniej godziny prosty, acz efektywny sposób komunikacji, który pozwalał im konwersować całkiem sprawnie. Zresztą, rozmowy, to nie wszystko. Najważniejsza przecież jest zabawa, czyż nie? Tu nie trzeba wielu słów!

- Proszę!- powtórzył cherubinek, prezentując przy tym swoje dołeczki, żywcem przypominające te, których posiadaczką była jego mama.

Jack nigdy nie przyznałby tego głośno, ale uważał dołeczki Sue za niezwykle ujmujące. Nadawały jej twarzy dodatkowej niewinności i świeżości jednocześnie.

Jego była żona prezentowała urodę typu femme fatale (i, o ironio, takową się stała). Była niemal posągowo piękna, zwłaszcza z tym perfekcyjnym makijażem, na który poświęcała tak dużo czasu.

Sue, tymczasem, choć zawsze zadbana i bez wątpienia atrakcyjna, prezentowała zupełnie inny rodzaj krasy. Jej makijaż był delikatny, naturalny jak ona sama, świeży i nigdy nie ostentacyjny. Raczej dyskretnie podkreślał jej urodę, niż ją kształtował.

Sue Thomas i Allie Stevens (dzięki Bogu, wróciła do panieńskiego nazwiska!) były jak ogień i woda, i choć kiedyś Jack spalał się w ogniu byłej żony (zresztą, nie on jeden najwyraźniej), to teraz znacznie bardziej odpowiadała mu spokojna, zrównoważona, ale wciąż wesoła i niewinnie zmysłowa sekretarka, w której odnalazł przyjaciółkę.

- Z przyjemnością, Andy.- uśmiechnął się do chłopczyka, który cały się rozpromienił i natychmiast pochwycił jego dłoń, ciągnąc bruneta w stronę placu zabaw.

Jak tylko Hudson pochwycił malutką rączkę, poczuł ciepło na sercu, a jednocześnie znajomy ból. Gdyby Allie była inna, już dawno mógłby mieć takiego aniołka w swoim życiu. Niestety, jego żona okazała się zakłamaną kobietą i specjalnie odmówiła mu tej radości. Z drugiej strony, może to i lepiej… Niewierność Allie, która doprowadziła do rozpadu ich małżeństwa, mogłaby zaistnieć również wtedy i skończyć się tak samo. Gdyby mieli dziecko, jak bardzo cierpiałoby, wiedząc, że jego rodzina rozpada się? Jaki przykład dałaby mu Allison?

- _Tak, może tak właśnie miało być?-_ pomyślał ze smutkiem, a potem spojrzał na kompana.

Andrew Thomas, chociaż poczęty w tak okrutny sposób, był promyczkiem, który bez wątpienia rozjaśnił mu dzień. Był cudownym, wesołym dzieckiem, które obdarzyło go swoim zaufaniem, choć znali się tak krótko i po raz kolejny Jack poczuł się wyróżniony. Najpierw Sue, a teraz Andy wpuścili go do swojego życia, czyniąc jego własne pełniejszym. Postanowił więc tego dnia, że nigdy nie zawiedzie tego zaufania, że nie zawiedzie ich. Potrzebował obojga, jeśli chciał w swoim samotnym życiu zaznać odrobiny radości.

- Wysoko! Wysoko!- zachęcał Andy, gdy prawnik bujał jego zdaniem zbyt słabo jak na gust lubiącego wyzwania blondynka.

- Kochanie… O czym przed chwilą rozmawialiśmy?- Sue uniosła pytająco brew, patrząc wymownie na synka.- Jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny, pochorujesz się po obfitym obiedzie.- przypomniała delikatnie.

- Nie, nie! Ja lubię wysoko! Mój brzuszek jest grzeczny!- raz jeszcze zaprotestował chłopczyk.- Proszę! Wysoko, Jack!- znów sprezentował mężczyźnie TO spojrzenie, o swojej mamie nie wspominając.

Panna Thomas westchnęła. Jej synek był kochany, ale czasem bywał również uparty jak wół i to był jeden z tych przypadków. Andy bowiem namiętnie kochał huśtawki oraz karuzele, nawet jeżeli czasami zdarzało mu się po nich wymiotować…

- Tylko nie mów potem, że nie ostrzegałam, skarbie!- pouczyła i skinęła głową w stronę szefa, godząc się tym samym na kaprys dziecka i pomoc jego ciemnowłosego, nowego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Nim Hudson zaczął bujać wyżej, malec jeszcze posłał mamie całusa na odległość i mrugnął, a Sue się roześmiała i przewróciła oczami.

Jack zachichotał, gdy usłyszał jej wymruczane pod nosem: „Faceci!".

- Żyć z nami źle, ale bez nas jeszcze gorzej, jak mawiała moja babcia.- zażartował, kiedy na niego spojrzała.

- Niestety, miała rację.- zgodziła się „łaskawie" blond sekretarka.- Mimo, że czasem mamy z wami same problemy, przydajecie się.- przyznała.- Zwłaszcza, gdy trzeba skosić trawnik!- dodała przekornie.

- Albo naprawić kran.- wtrącił Hudson.

- To akurat potrafię zrobić sama.- powiedziała i mecenas zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Naprawdę?! Jestem pod wrażeniem!- stwierdził.- Moja siostra nie potrafi sama wkręcić żarówki, o wymianie koła w samochodzie nie wspominając, a ty, oprócz tego, że jesteś genialną sekretarką, cukiernikiem i kucharką, to jeszcze na dodatek hydraulikiem?- zapytał zdumiony, wywołując rumieńce na jej policzkach.- Jak powiedziałem kiedyś, kobieta o wielu talentach!- podsumował.

- Czy to znaczy, że mogę liczyć na podwyżkę, szefie?- mrugnęła szelmowsko, starając się zapanować nad palącą buzią. Rzadko otrzymywała komplementy i nie była przyzwyczajona…

- Tylko, jeśli naprawisz mój kran.- odparł.- To, co zaoszczędzę na specjaliście, mogę zapłacić tobie!- dorzucił wesoło.

- To może wezwij Boba- Hydraulika, bo moje usługi są znacznie droższe!- powiedziała z humorem.

- W tym układzie, jeszcze to przemyślę.- uśmiechnął się wesoło Jack.- Rozumiesz jednak, że o podwyżce możesz na razie zapomnieć?- rzucił.

- A jeśli upiekę dla ciebie ten czekoladowy tort?- zaczęła kusić i Hudson poczuł, jak ślinka mu cieknie na wspomnienie owego delikatesu, który zaserwowała pół godziny wcześniej na deser.

- Odpowiem, że to propozycja warta rozważenia.- wyszczerzył się szeroko, już uzależniony od jej wypieków. Dorównywały im tylko cynamonowe rolki jego matki!

- Zatem, umowa stoi.- powiedziała panna Thomas i dodała z uśmiechem.- Nareszcie kupię sobie nowe pantofelki!

Tym razem to Jack przewrócił oczami.

- Kobiety!- westchnął ostentacyjnie.- Żyć z nimi ciężko, ale bez nich jeszcze gorzej…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** I jeszcze jeden rozdział. Enjoy!_

* * *

12.

- Dobrze wyglądasz, synku.- powiedziała jego matka, gdy wraz z mężem wizytowała go w Waszyngtonie.

Martwiła się o Jacka, gdy ten powiadomił ich o rozwodzie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Allie, dziewczyna, którą znała tyle lat, z której matką się przyjaźniła, mogła mu zrobić coś takiego. Była rozczarowana i zła, ale przede wszystkim była zmartwiona. Jack może i był przystojnym, odnoszącym sukcesy prawnikiem, który na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał, jakby machnięciem ręki mógł podbić świat, jakby niczego się nie bał, jednak pani Hudson wiedziała lepiej. W głębi serca jej pierworodny był wrażliwym mężczyzną, podatnym na zranienia i to wcale nie te fizyczne. Miał miękkie serce i czasem brakowało mu pewności siebie, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o płeć przeciwną. Prawdę mówiąc, nie chodził z wieloma dziewczynami. W całym swoim trzydziestokilkuletnim życiu miał może ze trzy, a Allison była tą, z którą po raz pierwszy „chodził" na serio. Była centrum jego świata odkąd zaczęli szkołę średnią i kobietą, z którą związał swoją przyszłość, pełną nadziei i marzeń, marzeń, które tak perfidnie zniszczyła. Laura Hudson wiedziała, że zdrada ex-synowej wstrząsnęła jej synem i zadała mu wielki ból. Widziała, jak jej Jack cierpiał po przyjeździe do rodzinnego domu i jak próbował ukrywać prawdziwą głębię swego bólu. Matki jednak nie mógł oszukać. Jej bystre oko dostrzegło wszystko, a matczyne serce złączyło się z nim w udręce. Jej zawodowe doświadczenie podpowiadało również, że minie sporo czasu, nim otrząśnie się z tych nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń i na nowo komuś zaufa. Chciała dla niego ponownego szczęścia, ale…

Tak czy owak, martwiła się, że po tym wszystkim jej syn pogrąży się w pracy, by nie myśleć o prywatnej „porażce" i odseparuje się od ludzi, aby ostatecznie skończyć samotnie. Właśnie dlatego zdecydowała się go odwiedzić. Chciała podnieść go na duchu i zachęcić, by znów się socjalizował, ale gdy już przybyła do jego domu (mieszkania/apartamentu- nazewnictwo nieważne) była zupełnie zdumiona tym, co tam zastała, mile zdumiona, dodajmy. Zamiast przygnębionego mężczyzny, który zjawił się w Wisconsin, ujrzała zrelaksowanego, a nawet szeroko uśmiechniętego chłopca, którym był dawno temu. Było w nim coś takiego, jakaś lekkość. Zupełnie jakby nagle rozwinął skrzydła i zaczął latać. Rozkwitł, a jego oczy znów nabrały dawnego, wesołego blasku, który prawdę mówiąc, przygasł nieco w okresie małżeństwa z Allie, kiedy Jack na siłę wręcz próbował zadośćuczynić jej rosnącym wymaganiom. Na swój sposób Allison go zdusiła, stłamsiła, robiąc wszystko, by był nie tylko rozchwytywanym prawnikiem, ale i człowiekiem wpływowym, przez którego i ona zyskałaby jeszcze większe wpływy. Sukces, potęga i władza były jej celem, a Jack narzędziem, dzięki któremu dotarłaby do tego celu szybciej.

Laura to wiedziała, ale naiwnie myślała, że synowa kocha jej pierworodne dziecko, a cała reszta była tylko dodatkiem. Jakże się pomyliła. Allie najwyraźniej nie miała pojęcia, czym jest miłość i jej mąż był ofiarą zimnego serca tej kobiety.

Najwyraźniej jednak ostatnimi czasy stało się coś, co na powrót przywróciło mu radość życia i Laura doznała niezwykłej ulgi. Jack nie potrzebował jej pomocy. Znów był energiczny, zadowolony i skory do żartów. Na dodatek apetyt znów mu dopisywał, co skwapliwie wykorzystała, przygotowując dla niego ulubione posiłki, wśród których nie brakowało tak przez niego uwielbianych cynamonowych rolek.

- I świetnie się czuję, mamo!- zapewnił entuzjastycznie.- Zresztą, czemu nie? Mamy piękny dzień i ty tu jesteś? Dlaczego miałbym się tym nie cieszyć? Przecież to nie tak, że mieszkacie z tatą pięć minut ode mnie. Każda wasza wizyta, to dla mnie radość i przyjemność!- stwierdził ciepło, a jego ojciec, który akurat wszedł do kuchni, uścisnął go po męsku.

- I vice versa, synu.- powiedział Samuel, po czym zerknął do buzującego garnka.- To, co dziś jemy, moja droga?- spytał.

- Risotto z borowikami, kochanie.- odparła.

- Mmmmm…- westchnął Jack.- Moje ulubione!

Sam również się wyszczerzył. Uwielbiał wszystko, co gotowała jego żona (od początku mówił, że miała złote rączki!), a risotto należało również do jego ulubionego menu. Laura przygotowywała je zawsze tak, że było cudownie aksamitne i obu mężczyznom pociekła ślinka.

- A na deser zjemy sobie placek orzechowy przepisu babci.- dodała.- Dawno nie robiłam, ale wyszedł nieźle.- rzuciła, pokazując obu efektowne ciasto, do którego natychmiast próbowali się przykleić.- A, a, a!- pogroziła im żartobliwie palcem.- Nie przed końcem obiadu! Najpierw posiłek główny, potem słodycze.

- Awww…- jęknął Jack.- Nie umiesz się bawić, mamo!

- Tak uważasz, kochanie?- Laura uniosła brew, a Sam dyskretnie szturchnął syna ostrzegawczo w bok. Jack nie podchwycił aluzji ojca i spojrzał ma matkę ciepło, ale wyzywająco.

- Uhuh.- potwierdził.

- Skoro tak, to zapomnij o cieście, skarbie. Nie dzielę się z kimś, kto uważa mnie za nudziarę.- powiedziała szelmowsko, a jej pierworodny od razu zmienił front.

- Ależ, mamuś! Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałem! Prawda, tato, że nie nazwałem mamy nudziarą?- zwrócił się do drugiego rodzica, który uniósł ręce.

- Mnie do tego nie mieszaj, synu!- usłyszał brunet.- Sam wypij piwo, którego naważyłeś. Ja chcę spróbować tego ciasta.- wymamrotał pod nosem, wywołując rozbawienie żony i „kwaśną" minę syna.

- Zdrajca!- mruknął Jack.

- Zdrajca z deserem!- uśmiechnął się półgębkiem Sam.

Laura przewróciła oczami. Dawniej jakże często była świadkiem i uczestniczką podobnych scen. Kiedy jeszcze Jack mieszkał z nimi w Wisconsin, w ich rodzinnym domu, takie słowne utarczki i żarty były na porządku dziennym, i sprawiały, że radość kwitła w rodzinie. Potem Allie wywiozła go do Nowego Jorku i te cudowne chwile stawały się coraz rzadsze. Dziś znów było jak za dawnych czasów i pani Hudson zrobiło się ciepło na sercu.

Cała trójka pożartowała jeszcze chwilę, po czym Laura wyprosiła ich „delikatnie" z kuchni, by dokończyć przygotowanie posiłku.

- Zmykajcie do salonu i zróbcie coś „męskiego"!- zachichotała.

- Wszystko, co robimy jest męskie, kochanie!- powiedział dobitnie Samuel.

- Skoro tak mówisz, najdroższy!- mrugnęła wesoło i klepnąwszy go w nadal atrakcyjny Gluteus Maximus, wyeksmitowała go ze swego królestwa. Chwilę później usłyszała, jak obaj jej mężczyźni kłócą się o pilota od telewizora. Jack chciał oglądać mecz hokeja, a Sam powtórkę „Mam Talent!". Po ożywionej dyskusji obaj wreszcie poszli na kompromis i wybrali jakiś film akcji, sądząc po tych wszystkich wystrzałach i piskach opon.

- Tak, jak za starych dobrych czasów!- powiedziała do siebie pani Hudson i skupiła na gotowaniu.

Godzinę później rodzina kończyła właśnie jeść, kiedy zadzwonił telefon i Jack, przeprosiwszy rodziców, wstał od stołu, by odebrać.

- Hudson.- powiedział do słuchawki, a jego matka ujrzała, jak jego twarz się rozpromienia. Była zaintrygowana, z jakiego powodu i już wkrótce miała swoje podejrzenia, gdy usłyszała następne słowa.

- Hej, Sue. Czym zasłużyłem sobie na przyjemność usłyszenia dziś twego głosu?- zapytał cicho, lecz nie wystarczająco cicho, bo rodzice spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

- Dzień dobry, Jack.- przywitała się dziewczyna po drugiej stronie. Nie widział tego, ale zarumieniła się w odpowiedzi na jego ciepłe słowa.- Dzwonię, bo mam wielką prośbę.- dodała niepewnie.

- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?- rzucił natychmiast.

- Chciałabym wziąć kilka dni wolnego, począwszy od jutra.- odparła.

- Wolne? Stało się coś?- zaniepokoił się brunet.

- Poniekąd.- odpowiedziała panna Thomas.- Andy złapał ospę wietrzną w centrum opieki i nie mam go z kim zostawić. Zwykle Tara się nim zajmuje w takich przypadkach, ale teraz jest w ciąży i nie możemy ryzykować zakażenia. Poza tym, nie chcemy, by zaraził Zoe. Lucy też nie może, więc…

- Och, biedny mały!- powiedział ze współczuciem prawnik.- Naturalnie, że możesz wziąć wolne, Sue! Nie wracaj, póki Andy nie poczuje się dobrze. Jakoś poradzę sobie bez ciebie przez te parę dni, choć będzie mi brakować wspólnych lunchów, że pomocy nie wspomnę. Nie przejmuj się jednak i skup na synku. Wpadnę do was, jak będę miał chwilę czasu.- obiecał miękkim, ciepłym głosem, który zaciekawił Laurę. Jack od dawna nie używał podobnego tembru.

- _Interesujące…-_ pomyślała pani Hudson, patrząc na syna.

Kiedy chwilę później skończył rozmowę i westchnął zapatrzony gdzieś w dal, Laura pochyliła się ku mężowi.

Nie musiała nic mówić. Jej oczy mówiły za nią i Sam mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

Kimkolwiek była tajemnicza Sue, musiała mieć silny wpływ na ich pierworodnego. Musiała być szczególną kobietą…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** W dzisiejszym odcinku:"Mama Sparky" na tropie! lol_  
_Raz jeszcze prgnę podziękować za wszystkie komentarze. To pożywka dla mojej weny. THX!_

* * *

13.

- Więc, synku... Kim jest Sue?- spytała Laura z wesołym błyskiem w oku, kiedy już Jack powrócił do rzeczywistości.

Od rozmowy z tajemniczą kobietą minęło już co najmniej pięć minut i obojgu starszym Hudsonom chciało się śmiać, gdy patrzyli na „zadumanie" swego pierworodnego. Wyglądało na to, że Jack nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, iż wygląda jak zadurzony nastolatek. W zasadzie, na moment zupełnie zapomniał, że nie jest w mieszkaniu sam.

Prawnik odkaszlnął niezgrabnie pod bacznym spojrzeniem matki i ojca, nadaremnie walcząc z ciepłem, które zaczęło wypływać na jego policzki (o czerwonych uszach nie wspominając).

- Ummm… To moja sekretarka.- odparł ostrożnie. Nie chciał, by rodzice pomyśleli sobie…

- Sekretarka, powiadasz?- wyszczerzył się psotnie jego tata.- Za moich czasów nie witaliśmy sekretarek tak… jakby to ująć… ciepło.- Dorzucił razem ze sławnym hudsonowskim mrugnięciem, pogłębiając zakłopotanie syna.

- No bo czasy się zmieniły, tato.- odpowiedział defensywnie.- Poza tym, Sue, to również dobra przyjaciółka, na którą zawsze można liczyć. Potrafi doskonale słuchać, choć nie słyszy, zawsze ma dobrą radę i pomocną dłoń dla każdego, kto tego potrzebuje, ze mną włącznie. To wspaniała osoba.- powiedział bez zastanowienia.

- Na to wygląda.- uśmiechnęła się jego matka.- Inaczej nie miałbyś jej w takim poważaniu, kochanie.

- Zaraz, zaraz…- wtrącił Samuel, usłyszawszy tę laurkę na cześć tajemniczej sekretarki.- Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Masz na myśli, że twoja przyjaciółka jest głucha?- dopytywał się z zainteresowaniem. Jack nie był snobem, a już na pewno nie miał uprzedzeń w stosunku do innych ludzi, ale to był pierwszy raz, gdy Sam usłyszał o przyjaźni między najstarszym dzieckiem, a osobą głuchą. Tak właściwie, to żadne z nich wcześniej nie spotkało kogoś takiego.

- Owszem, tato.- brunet uśmiechnął się odruchowo.- Sue nie słyszy, ale to nie ma znaczenia.

- Nie rozumiem.- odezwała się Laura.- O czym mówisz?

- Mówię o tym, mamo, że brak jednego zmysłu Sue nadrabia innymi, i to w niewiarygodny sposób. Nie ma problemu z komunikacją, ponieważ nie tylko używa języka migowego, ale również doskonale czyta z ruchu warg. Jest niezwykle spostrzegawcza, wrażliwa, łagodna, dobra i w ogóle…- odpowiedział z widocznym podziwem.- Na dodatek, nigdy nie miałem tak kompetentnej i utalentowanej sekretarki. Właściwie, to Sue jest bardziej asystentką, jeśli bliżej się zastanowić. Termin „sekretarka", to zdecydowanie zbyt słabe określenie, zważywszy na jej efektywność, wiedzę i talenty.- dorzucił z przekonaniem i Hudsonowie raz jeszcze spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

- Zatem, to prawdziwy ideał!- rzucił wesoło Samuel.- Czy ta chodząca doskonałość jest już zajęta, a może to wciąż dziewczyna do wzięcia? Może powinieneś powalić ją na kolana, nim zrobi to ktoś inny, synu? Jakby nie patrzeć, takie kobiety to dziś rzadkość!- zażartował, a Jack oblał się krwistym rumieńcem.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tato!- przypomniał zawstydzony.- Owszem, Sue jest wolna z tego, co mi wiadomo, ale po pierwsze: jestem jej szefem, a po drugie: żadne z nas nie myśli o związkach z innymi ludźmi. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, wiecie, dlaczego, a Sue też ma sporo na głowie, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jej synek zachorował. Nauka i dom, plus praca, to zawsze duży wysiłek dla samotnej osoby. Nie ma się czasu na nic innego…- mówił, a Laura uniosła wysoko brew.

- Syna? Sue ma syna?- spytała zaskoczona, chociaż może nie powinna. W tych czasach dziecko spoza związku małżeńskiego nie było już niczym dziwnym, ani szokującym. Nie to, co kiedyś…

Jack ugryzł się w język, choć już było za późno. Szydło wyszło z worka i wiedział, że musi wyjaśnić rodzicom tę kwestię, zanim pomyślą, iż jego przyjaciółka zachowała się niewłaściwie. Jej reputacja była dla niego ważna, szczególnie, że to on się wygadał i on musiał to naprawić.

Sparky (jak od szczenięcych lat nazywał go Bobby- tak to jest, jak przypadkowo podpalasz kuchnię matki, próbując z najlepszym kumplem upiec dla niej ciasto urodzinowe) westchnął głęboko i odpowiedział:

- Tak, mamo. Jednak to nie to, o czym myślicie.- potwierdził.- Sue jest bardzo religijna i ma konserwatywne poglądy na małżeństwo i seks. Nigdy nie spędziłaby nocy z mężczyzną, który nie jest jej mężem.

- Zatem to rozwódka, a może wdowa?- pytał Sam. Był zaintrygowany.

- Ani jedno, ani drugie, tato.- powiedział z wahaniem.- Andy jest wynikiem brutalnego ataku sprzed kilku lat, chociaż Sue kocha go całym sercem pomimo sposobu, w jaki został poczęty.

- Gwałt!- szepnęła z horrorem Laura.

- Niestety, mamo.- przytaknął Jack.

- Biedna dziewczyna!- stwierdziła pani Hudson, a jej serce wypełniło się szczerym współczuciem.

- I jaka szlachetna!- dodał Samuel.- Nie każdego stać na to, by wychowywać dziecko będące wynikiem tak ohydnej zbrodni. Gro takich maluszków z reguły trafia do adopcji, albo jest podrzucane w znacznie gorsze miejsca.

- Sue nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła, tato.- powiedział z pewnością ich syn.- Jej rodzina rozważała adopcję, ale jak tylko Andy się urodził, Sue odrzuciła tę możliwość i zatrzymała małego. Kocha go całą sobą, a nawet znalazła w swoim sercu przebaczenie dla swego oprawcy, którego, tak na marginesie, nigdy nie odnaleziono. Sue mawia jednak, że dziecko, to dar od Boga, a wybaczanie, to najlepsza droga do tego, by odnaleźć spokój.- poinformował ich.- To prawda, że początkowo rozpierał ją gniew…- tłumaczył.- Jednak głęboka wiara pomogła jej przetrwać tę burzę i w dziecku odnaleźć na nowo radość życia. Andrew jest dowodem na to, że z głębokiego bólu i krzywdy może wyniknąć coś cudownego. Jest bystry, zabawny, ciepły, inteligentny, kochający i zwyczajnie chwyta cię za serce, gdy już raz go poznasz. Niesamowity dzieciak!- podsumował z uśmiechem na ustach, wspominając w myślach roześmianego brzdąca.

- Mam rozumieć, że ty już miałeś tę przyjemność, Jack?- zapytał Samuel.

- Jakiś czas temu, tato.- przyznał brunet.- Jak mówiłem, Sue i ja się zaprzyjaźniliśmy i kiedy przypadkiem odkryłem istnienie jej synka… Nie, żeby go ukrywała, czy się go wstydziła. Po prostu jakoś wcześniej to nie wyszło w rozmowie.- mamrotał.- Tak czy owak…- dodał.- …Sue zaprosiła mnie kiedyś na obiad w niedzielę i wtedy przedstawiła mi małego. Początkowo był nieśmiały, ale kiedy już przełamaliśmy pierwsze lody, mieliśmy razem świetną zabawę i teraz, gdy czas pozwala, spotykamy się częściej. Zwykle wtedy idziemy do parku, albo coś…

- Ach!- mrugnął Sam, gdy wymienił z żoną kolejne znaczące spojrzenie.

Wyglądało na to, że ich pierworodny nieświadomie bawił się ostatnio w dom z wyżej wymienioną dwójką i Hudsonowie zastanawiali się, co z tego wyniknie.

Jedno było pewne… Ich podejrzenia, co do osobowości Sue, okazały się celne. Z opisu Jacka wynikało bowiem, że to dziewczyna o wielkim sercu, silnej wierze i wielu talentach. Być może była właśnie tą, która byłaby w stanie uzdrowić złamane serce ich pierworodnego. Bóg wiedział (i oni również), że Jackie potrzebował kogoś takiego- kobiety, która mogłaby go pokochać prawdziwie i dać mu szczęście.

A jeśli przy okazji, w ramach bonusu, trafiłby im się wnuk, to jeszcze lepiej…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**__ Cierpliwość jest cnotą, moje Panie! :-P_

* * *

14.

- To niemożliwe!- mruknęła z niedowierzaniem, kiedy rankiem, po przebudzeniu, udała się do łazienki, by zadośćuczynić codziennej higienie i spojrzała w lustro.- Przecież już przechodziłam ospę!- dodała, patrząc na tak znajome ciapki na buzi. Jakimś cudem Andy zdołał zarazić mamę (po raz wtóry najwyraźniej) i Sue jęknęła załamana.- No ładnie! Nie dość, że mały jest chory, to teraz jeszcze ja!

Jej synek od kilku już dni był marudny i prawie nie do zniesienia, że tej okropnej potrzeby drapania się nie warto było wspominać. Okręciła mu nawet rączki rękawicami kuchennymi, a on wciąż próbował i próbował rozdrapywać krostki, gdzie tylko się dało i… czym tylko się dało.

Z rezygnacją panna Thomas sięgnęła po buteleczkę środka odkażającego, tego samego, którym smarowała synka i przystąpiła do rutyny, starannie pokrywając każdy dostępny pęcherzyk. Miejsca, których nie dosięgła, miały poczekać na późniejszą kąpiel z odrobiną nadmanganianu potasu, identyczną, jaką od zachorowania dwa razy dziennie serwowała swemu aniołkowi. Za jej dziecięcych lat chore dzieci smarowano ohydnymi specyfikami i kiszono w domach pod kołdrami, aby czasem się nie zaziębiły. Dziś wystarczył zwykły Prontosan, wspomniana już kąpiel, czysta pościel, piżama i przewietrzone mieszkanie, by maluszek doszedł do siebie. Wiedziała jednak, że w jej przypadku może to nie wystarczyć. Dorośli nierzadko przechodzili komplikacje i miała nadzieję, że jej to nie spotka, inaczej kiepsko to wszystko widziała…

Kończąc toaletę, wróciła do sypialni, żeby się ubrać. Potrzebowała przewiewnych tkanin, więc wybrała bawełnianą bieliznę, bawełnianą podkoszulkę i flanelowe spodnie. Do tego cienkie skarpetki i „ukradziona" bratu, flanelowa koszula, której rękawy podwinęła (No co? Przecież nigdzie się nie wybierała, a i gości się nie spodziewała, więc równie dobrze mogła postawić na wygodę!) i była gotowa po raz kolejny stawić czoła codzienności a.k.a. swojemu (wszystko nadal na to wskazywało, zważywszy na wyraz twarzy) marudnemu dziecku.

- Dzień dobry, skarbie!- przywitała się z aniołkiem, całując go w czoło i mierzwiąc blond włoski.

Andy tylko się skrzywił, pocierając zarękawiczkowanymi piąstkami oczka, a po chwili spojrzał na rodzicielkę nieco uważniej.

- Masz kropki.- stwierdził rzeczowo.

- Doskonała dedukcja, Holmesie!- mrugnęła wesoło Sue, jednak żarcik pozostał bez odzewu. Zamiast tego, Andy znów zaczął narzekać:

- Wszystko swędzi! Główka boli! Jestem głodny! Mogę bajki?

Blondynka westchnęła ciężko.

- _To będzie długi dzień!_- pomyślała z bólem. Przechodziła przez to samo już od pięciu dni. Na dodatek wczoraj miała mieć ważne zaliczenie na uczelni i za żadne skarby nie mogła się wyrwać z domu, bo zwyczajnie nie miała z kim zostawić Andrew, musiała więc zadzwonić do swojego wykładowcy, by choć spróbować przesunąć datę egzaminu. Profesor Davenport nigdy za nią nie przepadał. Był do niej, jakby to ująć, nieco uprzedzony, ale z uwagi na jej nienaganną dotąd frekwencję oraz doskonałe wyniki w nauce musiał się zgodzić. Tym nie mniej teraz, gdy sama złapała wirusa, jej drugie podejście stanęło pod znakiem zapytania. Bóg jeden wiedział, jak długo miała chorować na tę przeklętą ospę, a wyrozumiałość tego akurat profesora miała swoje granice!

Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego jej nie lubił. Nie była jedyną niepełnosprawną w grupie, a jednak inni nie mieli z nim tak ciężko. ZAWSZE rozpoczynał odpytywanie od niej i zawsze z pomocą najtrudniejszych zagadnień. Dobrze, że tak sumiennie się uczyła, bo byłoby z nią krucho. Na szczęście jednak Jackowi nie przeszkadzało, że czasem w pracy czytała swoje studenckie notatki. Właściwie, to nawet ją do tego zachęcał wiedząc, że w domu miała mało czasu na naukę z tak energicznym i wymagającym uwagi brzdącem u boku. Czasem wręcz jej pomagał, gdy czegoś nie zrozumiała i czuła się prawdziwą szczęściarą, że trafił się jej taki szef oraz przyjaciel.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, brakowało jej go przez te kilka ostatnich dni. Kiedy dzwoniła do niego prosząc o wolne obiecał, że ich odwiedzi, ale wynikła ciężka sprawa i znów siedział po uszy w aktach, a jego tymczasowa sekretarka z agencji nie bardzo paliła się do dodatkowych zadań. Najchętniej robiłaby tylko to, co przewiduje jej kontrakt, czyli odbieranie telefonów, ustalanie terminarza i przepisywanie listów w trakcie oczekiwania na przepisową, dwudziestominutową przerwę na kawę oraz lunch.

Jack był z niej bardzo niezadowolony, czego nie krył w trakcie telefonicznych rozmów z panną Thomas, ale nie było nikogo, kto by ją zastąpił. Podobno w mieście była jakaś konferencja biznesowa i wszystkie agencje sekretarek były zabukowane. Tak więc Hudsonowi trafiła się nie tylko leniwa, ale też skupiona na wyglądzie lala, którą dzień wcześniej skarcił za malowanie paznokci w pracy i obciążył finansowo, bo najwyraźniej upaćkała przy tym mahoniowe biurko Sue i zmywaczem uszkodziła lakier. Nienajlepszą laurkę wystawiała sekretarskiej profesji…

Tak czy owak, brakowało jej go. Brakowało jej żartów, codziennych lunchów i tego, w jaki sposób uzupełniali się w pracy. Tęskniła też za kawą, którą ostatnimi czasy przynosił jej na początek dnia- za idealnie przyrządzonym latte. Oddałaby wszystko, no prawie wszystko, za kubek!

- Mamusiu! Głodny!- Andy wyrwał ją z chwilowego zamyślenia, ciągnąc ją za rękaw i zmuszając do skupienia się na jego skromnej osobie.

- A tak…- odparła.- Zaraz ci coś zrobię. Tymczasem, może szybko cię wykąpiemy, przebierzemy w świeżą piżamkę, a potem pójdziemy do salonu i włączę ci bajki, co?- zaproponowała.

- Wszystko jedno.- wymruczał, wstrząsając ramionami w geście znudzenia, choć niedawno sam się ich domagał. Tak to już jednak bywało z chorymi szkrabami, że szybko zmieniały zdanie.

Przygotowując mu kąpiel, modliła się o cierpliwość i wytrzymałość. Pięć ostatnich dni już dało jej w kość, a teraz, gdy sama była chora, mogło być tylko gorzej.

- _Daj mi siłę, Panie!-_ dodała w myślach, po czym skupiła się na synku.

Następne dwanaście godzin tylko potwierdziło jej obawy, kiedy to kładła się do łóżka ledwie żywa po to tylko, aby następnego dnia zupełnie nie mieć siły się z niego zwlec. Była zmęczona, wszystko ją bolało, NAPRAWDĘ CHCIAŁA SIĘ PODRAPAĆ i w dodatku było jej za gorąco! Levi ujadał, bo chciał wyjść na dwór (nadszedł czas, by wezwać zawodowego „wyprowadzacza", bo nie było mowy, żeby go sama zabrała!), Andy w nocy przeniósł się do jej łóżka i zajął jego centralną część, spychając Sue na obrzeże, a do tego wszystkiego, po prostu czuła się do kitu.

Chyba gorzej już być nie mogło…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** W dziesiejszym odcinku: odwiedziny. Oj, będzie się działo!_

* * *

15.

Była ledwie przytomna, kiedy dzwoniła do agencji zajmującej się wyprowadzaniem psów. Andy, co prawda, tego dnia (z czasem) okazał się nieco bardziej energiczny, co wskazywało na to, że powoli zaczynał czuć się lepiej, ale to jednocześnie oznaczało, iż wymagał znacznie więcej uwagi i pracy, co w jej stanie było wysiłkiem niebagatelnym. Nikogo zatem nie powinno dziwić, że zazwyczaj niezwykle uprzejma i uśmiechnięta sekretarka ledwie raczyła spojrzeć na mężczyznę stojącego w progu jej drzwi, nim bezceremonialnie wpakowała mu w wyciągniętą dłoń smycz swego czworonoga, polecając mu park obok swego bloku, po czym zamknęła je zdumionemu gościowi tuż przed samym nosem i zmęczonym, chwiejnym krokiem skierowała się z powrotem do swojej sypialni, dziękując niebiosom za wynalazek zwany zamrażarką. Jako samotna matka bowiem, i do tego kobieta pracująca, nie miała zbytnio czasu, by codziennie gotować. Przygotowywała więc zwykle po kilka różnych potraw (kiedy już znalazła chwilę) i mroziła, aby po powrocie z pracy lub zajęć na uczelni szybko mieć co podać. Taka zaradność okazała się błogosławieństwem w jej stanie, ponieważ naprawdę nie miała energii, by nie tylko coś przyrządzić, ale nawet zastanowić się, co zjedzą z Andym. Dziś, po tym jak jeszcze trochę odpocznie, po prostu wyjmie z zamrażarki któreś z dań, wrzuci do mikrofali i taa-daa! Nie bez znaczenia był oczywiście fakt, że mały, jakkolwiek ruchliwszy, męczył się jeszcze równie szybko i teraz drzemał smacznie na kanapie w saloniku, otoczony ukochanymi pluszakami z prezentem od Jacka na czele.

Czterdzieści minut później dzwonek znów zadzwonił, światło znów mrugnęło w całym domu, a przebudzony chłopczyk zsunął się z posłania, by powiadomić mamę o przybyciu potencjalnych gości. Był nieco zdumiony, że jego kumpel Levi jeszcze tego nie zrobił. Właściwie był zdziwiony, że w ogóle go nie widział, ale zasnął, nim mama przekazała goldena wyprowadzaczowi i zwyczajnie o tym nie wiedział. Tym nie mniej, wziął na siebie to ciężkie brzemię, bo przecież był nadal zmęczony i niewyspany (czegóż innego oczekiwać zważywszy na fakt, że wyrwano go z nadzwyczaj przyjemnego snu, wypełnionego dziećmi i morzem słodkości!) i podreptał do pokoju rodzicielki, ciągnąc ją za zwisające z brzegu łóżka ramię.

- Co?- wymamrotała, gdy już jej wzrok, jeszcze troszkę rozkojarzony, napotkał śliczną, choć nadal kropkowaną buzię synka.

- Drzwi.- odparł mały i spytał jeszcze:- Gdzie Levi? Czemu nie budzi mamy?

- Och, skarbie…- powiedziała powoli, zwlekając się z materaca.- Levi jest na spacerze. Pewnie to pan, który go dziś wyprowadzał, wrócił z nim do domu. Chodźmy go odebrać, zgoda?- zaproponowała, wyciągając do niego dłoń, którą grzecznie ujął. Drugą przygładziła nieco swoje potargane włosy. Tylko tyle energii jeszcze w sobie miała, a poza tym, wyprowadzacz widział już jej godną pożałowania aparycję, więc co za różnica? Zapewne bardziej by się wysiliła, gdyby wiedziała, co zastanie za drzwiami, ale przecież nie była jasnowidzem…

-xox-

Kiedy tego ranka Laura zaproponowała ich synowi, że w jego imieniu zaniosą co nieco choremu malcowi i jego mamie, Sam przystał na ów pomysł z entuzjazmem, nawet jeśli sam Jack trochę się zawahał. Jakby nie patrzeć, nigdy nie przedstawił ich Sue i było nieco dziwne, że się do niej wybierali, jednakże jego żona była zdecydowana i bez wątpienia równie zafascynowana dziewczyną z opowieści ich pierworodnego, co on sam. Oboje bardzo chcieli ją poznać, ale jakoś dotąd się nie złożyło. Czas upływał, zbliżała się chwila powrotu do domu i Laura postanowiła coś na to zaradzić, nim okazja przejdzie im koło nosa.

- …Poza tym, tej biednej dziewczynie na pewno przydałaby się pomoc. Jak dziś pamiętam te czasy, gdy ty bywałeś chory, Jack.- stwierdziła.- Jęczałeś wtedy, jakbyś miał zaraz umrzeć i czasem aż mi uszy od tego więdły.- dodała z humorem.- Tak, wiem…- rzuciła jeszcze.- …Sue i tak nie słyszy, więc to nie to samo, ale jeśli tak myślisz, to się jeszcze raz zastanów, skarbie! Nawet w takim przypadku opieka nad chorym maluszkiem jest niezwykle zajmująca i męcząca. Ja miałam do pomocy twoją babcię, ale sam mówiłeś, że Sue jest tutaj sama, więc naszym obowiązkiem jest ją wesprzeć, szczególnie, że obiecywałeś jej odwiedziny, a nadal jeszcze tam nie byłeś, kochanie.

- Praca, mamo. Sue rozumie.- mruknął młodszy z Hudsonów, choć wiedział, że miała rację i było mu z tym źle.

- Och, z pewnością, lecz to niczego nie zmienia.- przytaknęła Laura i po chwili osiągnęła, czego chciała, gdy jej pierworodny nareszcie zgodził się na ten szalony plan.

Pani Hudson nie zwlekała. Zakasała rękawy i ruszyła do kuchni, by przygotować dla dwojga Thomasów kilka smakołyków. Nie mogła przecież iść w odwiedziny z pustymi rękoma! Piekła więc i gotowała, dopóki nie uznała, że ma wszystko, czego potrzeba w takich przypadkach. Uzbrojona w domowy rosołek z kluseczkami, swoje słynne cynamonowe rolki i parę innych specjałów spakowanych w piknikowy koszyk, szybko zmieniła jeszcze garderobę i wyekwipowawszy syna do pracy ze słuszną porcją śniadania, nakazała mężowi wezwać taksówkę, która miała ich zawieźć pod wskazany przez Jacka adres.

Naturalnie, po drodze ujrzała jeszcze hipermarket i zdecydowała, że mała zabawka dla chłopczyka oraz bukiet kwiatów dla jego mamy, były idealnymi dodatkami na przełamanie pierwszych lodów. Po krótkiej naradzie z Samuelem kupiła więc nieduży wóz strażacki dla Andy'ego i wiązankę gerber dla Sue. Dopiero wtedy uznała, że to już NAPRAWDĘ wszystko i ruszyła w dalszą drogę, ciągnąc za sobą męża, i bagaże.

Już na miejscu poczekała, aż Sam zapłaci taksówkarzowi i skorzystawszy z faktu, że jeden z lokatorów właśnie wychodził z jej bloku, weszła do środka, zanim byłaby zmuszona użyć domofonu.

- _Czy Sue w ogóle ma domofon?_- pomyślała zaciekawiona, ale nie zawracała tym sobie głowy zbyt długo, niecierpliwie wyczekując pierwszego spotkania z dziewczyną.

W połowie drogi na drugie piętro zrozumiała jednak, że gdzieś na schodach upuściła przypadkiem swoje rękawiczki, więc się cofnęła, posyłając męża przodem.

Nie mogła być bardziej zdumiona, gdy chwilę później znów spotkała się z nim na schodach. Co więcej, na widok zadbanego psiaka, pokornie siedzącego przy jego nodze, uniosła pytająco brew.

- Nie pytaj!- zachichotał Samuel i tym razem to on pokierował żonę na dół, pokrótce streszczając pierwsze spotkanie z panną Thomas.- Uwierz mi, moja droga…- dokończył.- Gdy ją ujrzałem, tak zmizerowaną i chorą, mój podziw dla płci przeciwnej jeszcze urósł. Nie wiem, jak wy na to wszystko znajdujecie siłę!- stwierdził, kręcąc głową.

- Ktoś musi, kochanie. Ktoś musi!- mrugnęła Laura, zanim oboje poszli z Levi'em na spacer. Te pół godziny mogła jeszcze poczekać, nim pozna potencjalną (miała nadzieję) synową…

-xox-

- Idę, już idę!- zawołała słabo blondynka, sięgając po drodze do portfela, by zapłacić za usługę i umówić kolejną wizytę. W sumie, wcześniej nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, że pan od psów przybył nieco wcześniej niż się umawiali, ale ostatecznie nie miało to znaczenia. Grunt, że ją wyręczył. Kiedy więc otworzyła mu drzwi i spojrzała zdezorientowana, ujrzawszy pytanie o Levi'a, coś kliknęło w jej ociężałej głowie.

- Skoro nie dałam go panu, to komu?!- jęknęła zaniepokojona, a zza pleców młodzieńca wychylił się starszy, acz nadal przystojny pan.

- To byłbym ja.- mrugnął wesoło i wraz z żoną ominął ogłupiałego chłopaka, oddając wniebowziętego goldena jego oniemiałej właścicielce.

- Nie rozumiem… Kim państwo są?- szepnęła pełna konfuzji, lecz tajemnica sama się wyjaśniła, gdy spojrzała w ciemne oczy uśmiechniętej szeroko, starszej pani. – Znam te oczy…- wymamrotała.- Jack ma takie.

- Piękna i spostrzegawcza!- roześmiał się Sam.- Dokładnie taka, jak opowiadał.- zwrócił się do Laury, która przytaknęła.

- P- państwo Hudson?- spytała niepewnie Sue.

- Bingo, moja droga!- rzuciła wesoło matka Sparky'ego i to było ostatnie, co pamiętała blondynka, zanim osunęła się na ziemię…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**Wybacz, **Aisha**, ale wczoraj byłam tak padnięta, że nie miałam siły na więcej. dziś jednak szybko dorzucam "spotkania z teściami" ciąg dalszy. Enjoy!_

_P.S.** Zoja**, cieszy mnie, że poprawiłam Ci humor!_

* * *

16.

- Spokojnie, moje dziecko.- powiedziała Laura, kiedy Sue nareszcie odzyskała przytomność.- Leż spokojnie. Masz gorączkę i musisz wypoczywać.- poinstruowała poruszoną dziewczynę, zaskoczoną wszystkim, co chwilę wcześniej jej się przytrafiło. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała moment, gdy zrozumiała, jak kolosalne faux pas popełniła w swym rozgorączkowanym, prawie bliskim delirium stanie. Tym nie mniej, jej ociężały umysł nawet teraz zdawał sobie sprawę, że w jej małym mieszkanku aktualnie pojawili się goście i to nie byle jacy goście, lecz rodzice jej szefa, jej przyjaciela, jej…

- _Uhm…-_ odkaszlnęła nieznacznie w duszy. Lepiej nie zastanawiać się, kim jeszcze mógłby być dla niej, chociaż musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że działał na nią jak żaden inny mężczyzna, że nie była tak odporna na jego czar, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Jakby nie patrzeć, Jack Hudson był niezwykle atrakcyjnym mężczyzną (nie tylko fizycznie), a ona nie była ślepa. Tym nie mniej, pewne rzeczy między nimi nigdy nie będą miały miejsca i lepiej było nie błądzić myślami w te nierealne, a wręcz zakazane rejony jej wyobraźni…

- Pani Hudson…- wymamrotała dziewczyna, patrząc w ciepłe oczy matki tak bliskiego jej bruneta.

- Laura. Jestem Laura.- poprawiła ją kobieta.- Wiem, że zastanawiasz się, co tutaj robimy z Samuelem, moja droga. Widzę to pytanie w twoich oczach, więc od razu odpowiem, że jesteśmy tu z powodu obietnicy naszego syna. Jack obiecał, że cię odwiedzi i bardzo źle się czuje, że obowiązki mu na to nie pozwoliły. Rozumiem, że się zaprzyjaźniliście i ta przyjaźń wiele dla niego znaczy, więc postanowiliśmy z mężem pomóc. Wiem, że to nie to samo, co wizyta naszego chłopca, ale przyznam szczerze, bardzo chcieliśmy cię poznać!- mrugnęła wesoło, a Sue poczuła, jak na jej policzki wypływa zdradliwe ciepło, raczej nie mające nic wspólnego z jej gorączką.

- Ja… ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Nie spodziewałam się.- wyznała blondynka, by po chwili zrozumieć, że czegoś jej tu brakuje…- Andy! Gdzie jest Andy?- wychrypiała zaniepokojona.

- Z moim mężem.- odparła Laura, kładąc swą dłoń w uspokajającym geście na ramieniu panny Thomas.- Obaj są w salonie i bawią się z Levi'em. Twoje omdlenie przestraszyło nieco małego, więc musieliśmy go trochę zająć na czas, gdy dojdziesz do siebie, Sue. Mogę ci mówić Sue?- spytała jeszcze.

- Naturalnie.- usłyszała z ust sekretarki, która wyraźnie się odprężyła.

Sue nie wiedziała, co w nich było takiego, że zaufała im swoim dzieckiem. Instynktownie powierzyła synka opiece państwa Hudson, choć przecież dopiero co się poznali i to w dość dziwacznych, a raczej zawstydzających okolicznościach. Nadal jeszcze nie mogła uwierzyć, że wzięła ojca Jacka za wprowadzacza psów!

- _Ta gorączka naprawdę mnie rozłożyła!_- pomyślała z zakłopotaniem.- Ja nie wiem, jak dziękować…- wymruczała na głos.- To, że państwo tutaj są…

- Moja droga, nie ma potrzeby dziękować.- zaprotestowała Laura.- Przyjaciele Jacka są naszymi przyjaciółmi i nigdy nie zostawilibyśmy ich bez wsparcia, gdy go potrzebują.- stwierdziła.- Poza tym, twój synek jest taki słodki!- mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.- Odnoszę wrażenie, że nieco idolizuje mojego syna. Wciąż o nim mówi.- dodała z niekłamaną przyjemnością. To dziecko chwytało za serce swoim urokiem i ufnością, tej anielskiej (chociaż kropkowanej) buzi nie wspominając…

- Uwielbia Jacka.- przyznała Sue, czerwieniąc się pod uważnym spojrzeniem pani Hudson.- Odkąd się poznali, spędzają ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę. Chodzą do parku i do ZOO. Jack zabiera go tam, kiedy muszę iść na uczelnię. Zwykle robiła to moja przyjaciółka, Tara. Ona i jej mąż, Bobby, mają córeczkę mniej więcej w wieku Andy'ego, ale teraz, gdy Tara oczekuje następnego dziecka, bardzo szybko się męczy. Po drugie, nie mogłam jej narażać na zakażenie. To samo tyczy się Zoe. Wtedy Jack zaoferował się z pomocą i chociaż to niespotykana sytuacja, by szef pilnował dziecka sekretarki, to nijak nie mogłam wyperswadować mu tego pomysłu.- powiedziała.- Mówi, że to podziękowanie za niedzielne obiady, które z nami jada…

Sue jęknęła w duszy, gdy zrozumiała, jak to musiało zabrzmieć. Było już jednak za późno, by odwołać ów słowotok. Wesoły błysk w oku Laury powiedział jej wszystko i dziewczyna pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, winiąc po cichu gorączkę. W normalnych okolicznościach, bowiem, nigdy by tego nie opowiedziała, zwłaszcza matce rzeczonego wcześniej szefa. Nawet swojej się nie przyznała…

Pani Hudson bez trudu zauważyła zakłopotanie blondynki i choć była pewna, że ci dwoje na ten czas byli tylko przyjaciółmi, to czuła, że między Jackiem, a Sue powoli rodzi się coś głębszego, nawet, jeśli jeszcze żadne z nich nie jest tego świadome.

Patrząc na pannę Thomas, słuchając jej, nie dziwiła się, że jej syn tak dobrze się przy niej czuł, darzył ją takim zaufaniem i podziwem. Po wszystkim, co przeszła, nadal miała szczere, czyste serce i łagodność. Jej osobowość była ujmująca, a fizyczność, nawet naznaczona teraz złośliwą chorobą, musiała przykuwać uwagę niejednego mężczyzny. Co prawda reprezentowała zupełnie inny typ urody, niż jej była synowa, ale być może właśnie tego trzeba było Jackowi. Allie i Sue były jak ogień i woda. Allie była zmysłowa, sexy i niszczycielska, jak się okazało, podczas gdy ta istota emanowała krasą zupełnie innego rodzaju- spokojną, subtelną, ciepłą i prawdziwą. To się po prostu czuło i zapewne to właśnie przyciągnęło Jacksona do tej niezwykłej dziewczyny.

- _Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby się zeszli.-_ dumała Laura, patrząc na leżącą dziewczynę.- Nie sekretarki, lecz przyjaciółki.- poprawiła ją pani Hudson.- Nie ma nic niezwykłego w fakcie, że przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi. Wychowaliśmy naszego syna w tym duchu i cieszy mnie, że wartości, które mu wpajaliśmy, tak dobrze zakorzeniły się w jego świadomości.- powiedziała miękko, po czym dodała:- A tak na marginesie… Czy mówiąc o Bobby'm i Tarze, masz na myśli rodzinę Manning?- zapytała, a zdezorientowana pytaniem blondynka potwierdziła.

Laura zachichotała.

- Świat jest mały, jak widać!

- Och?- westchnęła Sue.

- Ano tak.- pani Hudson pokiwała głową.- Czy wiesz, że znam Bobby'ego, odkąd był małym chłopcem? Przyjaźniłam się z jego mamą, nim wróciła do Australii, a on i Jack byli prawie nierozłączni. Niesamowite, że po tylu latach znów się odnaleźli!

Panna Thomas się uśmiechnęła.

- To prawda.- przytaknęła.- Jack był równie zaskoczony, gdy spotkaliśmy się wszyscy razem pracując nad jedną sprawą. Cieszę się, bo trochę się martwiłam, że nie ma tu zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Po rozwodzie tak bardzo zagłębił się w pracę, że to stawało się aż niezdrowe. Zbyt dużo stresów i brak chwili na relaks dawały się mu we znaki, choć zaprzeczał. Teraz, gdy on i Bobby znów się przyjaźnią, Crash pilnuje, by Jack miał nieco rozrywki i odpoczynku. Często chodzą razem pograć w bilard, albo na piwo do pubu. To dobrze robi im obu przy tak stresującej pracy.

- To dobrze, choć nie on jeden dba o mojego syna. Tobie też wiele zawdzięczam, moja droga. Nie zaprzeczaj.- odparła pani Hudson.- Dajesz mu namiastkę domu, pozwalając mu uczestniczyć w życiu twoim i Andy'ego. Uwierz, gdy powiem, że to wiele dla niego znaczy.

- To nic takiego…- wyszeptała znów dziewczyna.- Od tego są przyjaciele, a poza tym, Jack to doskonały wzór do naśladowania dla mojego synka. Jak zapewne się pani domyśla…

- Laura.- przypomniała jej delikatni starsza pani.

- Laura…- zgodziła się wreszcie Sue i kontynuowała:- Andrew nie ma taty i…

- Nic nie mów, moje dziecko.- powstrzymała ją pani Hudson.- Ja wiem… - dorzuciła, a Sue zrobiła wielkie oczy.

- Nie gniewaj się na Jacka. Powiedział nam, bo nie chciał, byśmy myśleli o tobie w niewłaściwych kategoriach.- broniła Laura.- Nie, żeby tak właśnie było… Przecież różnie w życiu bywa i nie nam oceniać innych ludzi. Tym nie mniej, wyznał nam twoją historię i zapewniam cię, że bardzo cię podziwia za twoją odwagę i serce. Tak jak my…- dokończyła.- Nikt nie powinien przechodzić przez to, co ty, Sue, ale sposób, w jaki sobie poradziłaś z tą tragedią, jest niesamowity i godny naśladowania. Twoi rodzice muszą być z ciebie bardzo dumni. Ja byłabym, gdybyś była moją córką.- mówiła.- Tak czy owak, cieszy mnie, że mój syn ma dobry wpływ na twojego, zwłaszcza, że to działa w dwie strony. Od rozwodu nie widziałam Jacka bardziej zrelaksowanego i radosnego niż w chwilach, gdy mówi o tobie i Andy'm. Wasza więź dobrze mu robi.

Sue była zażenowana. Nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu rozmawiała tak otwarcie z kimś, kogo ledwie poznała. Na dodatek Laura jej nie oceniała. Była łagodna, wyrozumiała i blondynka poczuła ciepło na sercu. Teraz już wiedziała, po kim Jack odziedziczył charakter…

- Nie, nie…- wymamrotała.- Cieszę się, że wiesz. Ja też nie chciałabym, byście pomyśleli o mnie źle. Już samo to, że przyjaźnię się z waszym synem, z moim szefem, może być niewłaściwie postrzegane…- szeptała.

- Nie przez nas, Sue.- stwierdziła stanowczo matka Hudsona.- Jack może przyjaźnić się, z kim chce, zwłaszcza z osobami o tak wielkim sercu, jak twoje. To ulga wiedzieć, że ma kogoś takiego w swoim życiu, kogoś, kto wyznaje podobne zasady, dzieli jego wiarę i troszczy się o niego tak jak ty to robisz.- padło z ust pani Hudson.

No dobrze… Wiedziała, że kolorem przypominała już homara, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić, szczególnie, że Laura jakby przeszywała ją wzrokiem na wskroś, próbując dotrzeć w najgłębsze zakamarki jej serca i duszy. Sue nie mogła jej na to pozwolić. Były tam sekrety dotyczące Jacka, które nigdy nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego. To, co sekretnie od pewnego czasu czuła, na zawsze musiało być pogrzebane na dnie jej jestestwa. Przyjaźń szefa była dla niej byt ważna, by ryzykować ją, ujawniając pociąg, jaki ku niemu czuła. Wiedziała, że nie może liczyć na nic więcej z jego strony i pogodziła się z tym. Musiała się tylko upewnić, że nikt nigdy się nie dowie, więc obrała ku temu starą, dobrą taktykę: zmieniła temat…

- O Boże, to już pora lunchu!- wychrypiała, patrząc na zegarek.- Muszę coś przygotować! Andy pewnie umiera z głodu i państwo też!

Laura uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem. Nie byłaby psychologiem, gdyby nie rozgryzła jej strategii, ale nie naciskała na dalszą rozmowę. Zamiast tego, powiedziała:

- Tym się nie martw, Sue.- Lunch i posiłki na parę dni masz gotowe. Wystarczy tylko podgrzać, co zresztą właśnie robiłam, nim tu do ciebie przyszłam i się zagadałyśmy. Jeśli czujesz się na siłach, co ty na to, byśmy przeszli do saloniku i tam razem zjedli? Andy z pewnością się ucieszy widząc, że wstałaś. Martwił się…- rzuciła miękko.

- Z przyjemnością.- odparła blondynka.- Jak dotąd, nie byłam najlepszą gospodynią…- dodała z zakłopotaniem.

- Nie przejmuj się tym, moje dziecko. Jesteś chora i to normalna reakcja.- wtrąciła pani Hudson.- Poza tym, to było nawet zabawne, gdy uznałaś Samuela za wyprowadzacza psów. Najbardziej oryginalne pierwsze spotkanie w moim życiu!- mrugnęła wesoło.

- Jestem taka zawstydzona!- wyznała panna Thomas.

- Nie ma potrzeby, skarbie.- stwierdziła Laura.- Niedługo i ty będziesz się z tego śmiała. To jak?- spytała jeszcze.- Gotowa wstać na posiłek, czy podać ci go tutaj?

- Z radością zjem ze wszystkimi.- odpowiedziała sekretarka.- Laura…- szepnęła jeszcze.

- Tak, Sue?

- Dziękuję.- powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Nie ma za co.- podsumowała kobieta, podając jej podomkę i pomagając wstać.- Ruszajmy. Sam koniecznie chce cię bliżej poznać!- zachichotała, widząc rumieńce na policzkach przyjaciółki syna.

Jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej nie sądziła, że znajdzie się w podobnej sytuacji. Jack przysiągł, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli się do siebie zbliżyć żadnej kobiecie, ale najwyraźniej Sue to zmieniła i Laura naprawdę nie miałaby nic przeciw temu, by kiedyś nazwać ją córką.

- _Pod warunkiem, że mój ślepy synek przejrzy na oczy i zobaczy, jaki skarb mu się trafił!-_ pomyślała ciepło.

Właśnie takiej żony zawsze dla niego chciała…

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N**__: __**Aisha**__, ja kocham uszczęśliwiać moich czytelników, ale czasem po prostu brak sił i czasu. Staram się jednak, na ile to możliwe, im to wynagradzać, wkładając więcej wysiłku w kolejne rozdziały. Mam nadzieję, że to procentuje! _

_**Zoja**__, zawsze do usług!_

_**71cottes**- Thanks! I'm glad that you like it!_

* * *

17.

- Jak to, zemdlała?!- zawołał przestraszony Jack, gdy ojciec poinformował go telefonicznie o spotkaniu z dziewczyną.- Dlaczego?!

- Wygląda na to, synu, że twoja przyjaciółka złapała to samo, co jej maluch…- odparł Samuel.- Ma wysypkę i gorączkę. Matka się nią zajęła. Dzwoniła już do wuja James'a, żeby się skonsultować, bo przecież może byłoby lepiej, gdyby Sue poszła do szpitala, ale twój stryj stwierdził, że póki co, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Trzeba tylko monitorować jej temperaturę. Gdyby wzrosła do 39,5 º C, wtedy koniecznie trzeba byłoby wezwać karetkę, ale jak dotąd do tego jeszcze nie doszło.- powiedział starszy Hudson.

- I miejmy nadzieję, że nie dojdzie!- usłyszał z ust syna.- Jadę do was, tato. Muszę zobaczyć, jak ona się czuje na własne oczy.- dodał.

- A co z twoją pracą?- spytał zaskoczony reakcją Sam.

- Pal licho pracę!- rzucił zdecydowanie Sparky.- Sue mnie potrzebuje i te parę godzin nie zrobi różnicy. Poza tym, już nie mogę patrzeć na swoją tymczasową sekretarkę. Doprowadza mnie do szału. Jak mam się skupić, gdy wiecznie muszę ją upominać, że kancelaria, to nie salon urody i po kilka razy dopraszać się o te same akta? Więcej zdziałam w domu, niż tutaj.- dokończył, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak dwuznaczne były jego ostatnie słowa, jak wymowne…

- _„Dom"?_- pomyślał Samuel, gdy jego pierworodny się przejęzyczył. Czyżby Jack myślał o tym miejscu, jak o domu? Czy w ogóle był tego świadom? To prawda, że utrzymywał, iż Sue i on są przyjaciółmi, ale jak głęboko naprawdę sięgały jego uczucia, że zaczął uosabiać dom z tą właśnie dziewczyną i jej synkiem? I ta dojmująca troska w jego głosie, ta chęć rzucenia wszystkiego w diabły tylko dlatego, że Sue się rozchorowała. W tym kryło się coś znacznie więcej, choć Sam podejrzewał, że jego syn nie miał jeszcze zielonego pojęcia o skali swoich uczuć względem panny Thomas. Jeśli chodzi o sprawy serca, Jack nigdy nie był szczególnie bystry, a można by nawet rzec, że bywał zupełnie ślepy, czego niezbitym dowodem okazała się być jego była żona. Jeśli istotnie zakochał się w pannie Thomas, to wcale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Mógł być przeświadczony, że to tylko przyjaźń, głęboka i prawdziwa, i jego ojciec zastanawiał się, jak długo zajmie temu chłopakowi zrozumienie, że wbrew swym „po- rozwodowym" postanowieniom znowu oddał komuś swoje serce.

W sumie Samuel wcale mu się nie dziwił. Nawet z krostami na buzi Sue była bardzo piękną kobietą. Poza tym, miała w sobie jakiś nieodparty urok, pomimo, że zamienił z nią raptem parę słów zanim straciła przytomność i to w tak nietypowych okolicznościach, należy dodać. Jeśli jednak jej syn przejął osobowość matki, to nietrudno było panu Hudsonowi zrozumieć, co ciągnęło Jacka do tych dwojga. Z obojga biła taka ciepła aura, której nie spotykało się często w tych czasach. Sam mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Jack lubił tu przebywać. Panna Thomas i ten cherubinek byli cudownym lekiem na jego samotność, i złamane serce, które najwyraźniej zaczęło się goić, a może nawet bić od nowa, z nową siłą i energią…

- A zatem czekamy, chłopcze.- powiedział do słuchawki.- Pewnie Sue poczuje się bardziej komfortowo wiedząc, że przyjeżdżasz. Nasza wizyta była dla niej nieco szokująca!- zachichotał ojciec mecenasa.

- I właśnie dlatego nie byłem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł.- przyznał Jack.- Tym nie mniej, cieszę się, że pojechaliście, bo znając jej upór, w życiu nie przyznałaby, że potrzebuje pomocy. Sue jest bardzo niezależna i chociaż sama pomaga innym, nie lubi prosić o pomoc dla siebie. Gdyby zasłabła, a was przy tym nie było, nie chcę myśleć, co mogłoby się stać jej, nie mówiąc już o Andy'm…

- Na szczęście upór twojej matki dorównuje determinacji twojej… eee… przyjaciółki, Jack. Będziemy mieć oko na oboje, póki się nie zjawisz.- zapewnił starszy pan.

- Dzięki, tato!- rzucił tylko młodszy z mężczyzn, po czym zakończył połączenie i w pośpiechu i zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy.- Panno Biggs!- zawołał do swojej tak zwanej sekretarki, która raczyła się pojawić po drugiej próbie komunikacji.

- Tak?- spytała, nonszalancko żując gumę i dmuchając na schnące właśnie paznokcie.

- Może pani kończyć i iść do domu. Wychodzę.- powiedział, a jej twarz się rozpromieniła na myśl o wcześniejszym wolnym na ten dzień. Uśmiech jednak zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy Jack dodał:- I proszę jutro już nie wracać. Nie będę potrzebował więcej pani usług. Agencja rozliczy się z panią za przepracowane godziny. Uprzedzam jednak, że będę nalegał na zwrot kosztów renowacji biurka, które pani zniszczyła, więc proszę się nie zdziwić, jeśli pani wynagrodzenie będzie nieco cieńsze. Radzę też, by na przyszłość traktowała pani swoje obowiązki nieco poważniej, jeśli chce pani nadal gdzieś pracować. Z taką postawą nie zagrzeje pani nigdzie miejsca, a szczególnie tutaj. Miłego dnia!- podsumował, zabezpieczając swój komputer, zamykając dokładnie szafki z aktami oraz biurko, a potem kierując się do drzwi.

Panna Biggs stała tam z idiotycznie rozdziawioną buzią, dopóki Hudson nie zniknął w korytarzu. Wtedy jakby się przebudziła i prychnęła:

- Pft! I tak mi się tu nie podobało! Ani chwili dla siebie!- mruknęła i odwróciwszy się na niebotycznych szpilkach, poszła po swoje rzeczy, zła, że w perspektywie miała potrącenia.- Tyle ambarasu o małą plamkę na desce!- wymruczała, patrząc na kilkucentymetrowy kawałek zniszczonego lakieru na nieskazitelnym mahoniu.- Nie mam pojęcia, jak jego stała sekretarka go znosi, ale jej współczuję! Może i jest przystojny, lecz to wrzód na tyłku!- stwierdziła i zabrawszy torebkę oraz płaszcz, wyszła z biura, nie zadawszy sobie trudu, by zabezpieczyć gabinet. Wyłączyła tylko komputer, bo i tak właściwie nic na nim nie robiła, poza serfowaniem w sieci.

W tym czasie Jack był już w samochodzie i przedzierał się przez uliczne korki. Był zmartwiony. Nie podobały mu się wieści o stanie zdrowia Sue i to nie tylko dlatego, że jej powrót do pracy miał się odwlec w czasie, ale dlatego, że mu zależało… jak przyjacielowi, naturalnie!

Sue była wspaniała. Była jego opoką i spokojnym portem. Mógł jej powiedzieć wszystko, a ona nigdy by go nie oceniła, ani nie zdradziła jego zaufania. Tak dobrze się czuł, gdy była obok. Tak inaczej i lekko. Przy niej wszystko było prostsze, łatwiejsze… piękniejsze. Nigdy nie miał takiego przyjaciela, zwłaszcza kobiety- przyjaciela, kogoś, kto dzieliłby te same wartości i sny, kto czytałby jego duszę tak jak ona. Była piękna od środka i na zewnątrz, i czasem zastanawiał się, jak to jest, że wciąż była sama. Przecież niektórzy faceci całe życie szukają kobiety takiej jak ona! Co z tego, że miała dziecko? Andy był cudownym dodatkiem do tej niezwykłej osoby jaką była, jej przedłużeniem. Czy to przez jej głuchotę? Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego, jeśli istotnie to mógł być powód. Przecież radziła sobie doskonale w świecie słyszących. Lepiej niż doskonale! Każdy facet, któremu oddałaby serce, winien być dumny, że była u jego boku, w jego życiu. On na pewno był, a przecież tylko się przyjaźnili!

- Głupcy!- wymamrotał do siebie.- Nie widzą, co mają pod nosem!

Sue zasługiwała na kogoś, kto stałby przy niej, opiekował się nią, wspierał, kochał, jak na to zasłużyła. Drugiej takiej perfekcji ze świecą by szukać w całym świecie. Dlaczego więc wciąż była sama, samotnie stawiając czoła temu światu? Tego nie wiedział, nie rozumiał. Czego był jednak pewien, to że on jej nie zawiedzie, będzie przy niej, jak prawdziwy przyjaciel powinien być od początku i aż do końca. Jego świat bez niej w centrum nie wchodził w rachubę!

Gdy jego matka wyszła z tym absurdalnym pomysłem odwiedzin, początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, wiedząc, że nigdy nie przedstawił rodzicom Sue i vice versa. Praktycznie wpraszali się do obcego domu, jakby znali właścicielkę od lat, i większość ludzi mogłoby to uznać za dziwne, a nawet nieuprzejme. Teraz jednak sekretnie cieszył się, że ma tak upartą rodzicielkę. Laura Hudson zawsze zdawała się mieć szósty zmysł do ludzi potrzebujących pomocy i cieszył się, że jednak załamał się pod presją jej argumentów, godząc się na tę wizytę, bo na myśl, że kobieta tak mu bliska, jak Sue, mogła zasłabnąć nie mając nikogo obok, kto mógłby udzielić jej pomocy, ciarki przechodziły mu po plecach. Co, gdyby upadając, uderzyła się w głowę? To mogłoby się skończyć tragicznie! A Andy?! Biedny malec musiał być przerażony! Trzyletnie dziecko w żaden sposób nie wezwałoby pomocy! Serce kroiło się Jackowi, gdy pomyślał, jaką traumę musiał przechodzić jego mały ulubieniec, gdy mama zasłabła. Przecież był tak mocno związany z Sue!

- Już jadę!- mruczał.- Już niedługo!

Kiedy dwadzieścia pięć minut później ujrzał w oddali jej blok, odetchnął z ulgą. Zupełnie jakby kamień spadł mu z serca. Teraz, gdy był tak blisko, reszta już sama się ułoży. Musiał już tylko znaleźć miejsce parkingowe i wejść na górę. Praca nie zając, nie ucieknie, choć inni mogą mieć odmienne zdanie. On zamierzał spędzić czas ze swoją… rodziną.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**Drogie Panie... Więcej fluff! :)_

* * *

18.

To był jeden z najdziwniejszych dni jej życia i wcale nie chodziło o to, że po raz drugi złapała ospę, co teoretycznie nie powinno się zdarzyć, skoro przechodziła ją w dzieciństwie. Nie, dziwność owego dnia polegała na tym, że odwiedziło ją dwoje starszych ludzi, których wcześniej nigdy nie widziała na oczy. Co bardziej zdumiewające, byli to rodzice jej szefa (przyjaciela, to fakt, ale jednak szefa) i przyszli, ponieważ uznali, że potrzebowała pomocy. Nigdy nie spotkała się z czymś podobnym!

Naturalnie, gdyby nie ten drobny fakt, że wzięła pana Hudsona za faceta od wyprowadzania psów, wyglądała przy tym jak siedem nieszczęść, a potem jeszcze zemdlała praktycznie pod jego nogami, spotkanie to można by uznać tylko za „nietypowe", a tak urosło do rangi dziwacznego. Żar wstępował na jej policzki na samo wspomnienie tej chwili, a jednak pomimo owego zawstydzenia była to niezwykle miła niespodzianka, potwierdzająca tylko, że czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie, tym na starość trąci. Z tego, co zdołała zaobserwować podczas rozmowy z państwem Hudson, Jack miał wspaniałych rodziców, dających mu w dzieciństwie doskonały przykład i to procentowało teraz, gdy był już dorosły. Bez wątpienia to dzięki mim był tak dobrym człowiekiem, oddanym przyjacielem i powiernikiem. To ci ludzie go ukształtowali i czuła się wyróżniona, a wręcz zaszczycona, że wbrew przyjętym zasadom i konwenansom spojrzeli w jej stronę i wyciągnęli pomocną dłoń, choć nie mieli pojęcia, jak zostaną przyjęci w jej domu. Za ten odruch serca była im bardzo wdzięczna.

Andy uwielbiał Samuela i Laurę. Sue nigdy nie widziała, aby do kogoś przekonał się tak prędko, a jednak, kiedy Laura pomogła jej dojść do saloniku, gdzie mieli jeść, panna Thomas ujrzała synka tak zafascynowanego ojcem Jacka, że ze zdumienia potrząsnęła głową. Tak dokazywał tylko z Bobbym, albo samym Jackiem, nie zaś z mężczyzną, którego ledwie poznał. Kiedy zaś pani Hudson go połaskotała, nie wyrwał się i nie schował za spódnicą mamy, lecz odpowiedział chichotem i szerokim uśmiechem, a potem dał jej całusa!

Oczywiście jego entuzjazm tylko się nasilił, gdy malec ujrzał mamę i Sue poczuła się dziwnie lekko. Co jednak ważniejsze, w obecności Laury i jej męża szybko zapomniała o zakłopotaniu, ciesząc się ciepłą, radosną atmosferą.

Było niemal jak przedtem, w jej rodzinnym domu, kiedy jeszcze nie zdarzyły się te wszystkie bolesne…

- _Nie, nie będę o tym myśleć!-_ skarciła się w duchu.- _Trzeba cieszyć się chwilą, póki trwa!_

Przybycie Jacka ją zdumiało. Przecież był wprost zasypany pracą i niejednokrotnie już przepraszał ją w rozmowach telefonicznych za to, że ich nie odwiedził, chociaż to obiecał. Zresztą, właśnie dlatego przyszli jego rodzice, aby go zastąpić. Tym nie mniej, była to jak najbardziej przyjemna niespodzianka, nie tylko dla niej, ale również dla Andrew, który na widok bruneta natychmiast rzucił się w jego objęcia, krzycząc w niebogłosy:

- Jack! Jack!

Twarz Sparky'ego się rozpromieniła, kiedy zobaczył chłopczyka i natychmiast klęknął, otwierając dla niego ramiona.

- Hej, mój mały mistrzu! Jak się czujesz?- spytał małego, czochrając mu czuprynkę.

- Mam kropki, ale już tak nie swędzi. Mamusia też!- odparł, wskazując blondynkę na wpół leżącą na sofie.

Sue pokryła się szkarłatem, gdy napotkała jego ciepłe, zatroskane spojrzenie. Nie wstała, by mu otworzyć, bo Laura przypomniała, że dziewczyna powinna odpoczywać i wysłała do drzwi męża, podczas gdy sama poszła po deser oraz porcję obiadu, którą zachowali dla Jacka w nadal ciepłym piecyku.

- Hej, Jack…- powiedziała nieśmiało po tym, jak zbliżył się do jej posłania. Musiała wyglądać tragicznie, wiedziała o tym, a jednak jego nie przerażała, sądząc po cieple bijącym z tych ciemnych oczu.

- Witaj, Sue.- odpowiedział miękko, choć tembr jego głosu był dla niej straconym. Nie uszedł jednak uwadze pozostałej dwójki dorosłych.- Jak się czujesz?- zapytał.- Wybacz, że nie przyszedłem wcześniej, ale robota…

- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, Jack!- stwierdziła zaraz.- Ja rozumiem.- zapewniła.- Co do twojego pytania, bywało lepiej, ale przeżyję dzięki twoim rodzicom. Nie wiem, jak wyrazić swoją wdzięczność za pomoc. Nie spodziewałam się…- szepnęła wzruszona.

- Ej! Żadne takie!- zawołał, widząc łzy cisnące się do jej oczu. Ostrożnie postawił Andy'ego na podłodze, a potem ukląkł przy niej i opuszkiem kciuka otarł słone krople.- To nic takiego, choć wyobrażam sobie, że byłaś trochę zdziwiona widząc tutaj moją mamę i mojego tatę!- mrugnął z humorem, a ona wbrew wszystkiemu się uśmiechnęła.

Ten uśmiech ciepłem napełnił jego wnętrze.

- To mało powiedziane!- odparła żartobliwie.- Byłam tak zaskoczona, że zemdlałam w progu!

- Zemdlałaś, bo miałaś wysoką gorączkę, moja droga.- poprawiła Laura, dotykając jej ramienia, by zwrócić uwagę dziewczyny, jak tylko postawiła na stole tacę z deserami. Była pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, jak panna Thomas radzi sobie z brakiem słuchu, jak dobrze się porozumiewa i wysławia.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że źle się czujesz, Sue?- zapytał prawnik, gdy ich oczy znów się spotkały.- Przyjechałbym wcześniej!

- Bo gdy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy, czułam się dobrze.- broniła się dziewczyna.- Poza tym, masz obowiązki. Nie mogę cię od nich odciągać…

- To tylko praca, Sue.- stwierdził stanowczo Jack.- Nigdy nie będzie ważniejsza od przyjaźni! Nie musisz przechodzić przez to sama. Przyjaciele powinni sobie pomagać. Na tym to polega. Wiesz przecież, że w razie potrzeby mogę pracować w domu. Wystarczyło dać mi znać.- dodał z lekkim wyrzutem.

- Wybacz, Jack, ale nie chciałam się narzucać. Poza tym, radziłam sobie…- wymamrotała pod nosem.

- Ty i ten twój upór, Sue!- jęknął z niedowierzaniem.- Wiem, że chcesz być niezależna, ale nie musisz przy tym zgrywać Wonder Woman! Poproszenie kogoś o pomoc nie sprawi, że przypną ci etykietkę słabej. Ja nigdy bym tak nie pomyślał. Po drugie, jeśli nie mnie, trzeba było wezwać Crasha. Przechodził już ospę i na pewno by pomógł.

- Ja również ją przechodziłam i patrz, jak wyglądam!- zauważyła ironicznie blondynka.- O Boże!- jęknęła.- Zarażę i was!- rzuciła z przerażeniem.- Tam mi przykro! To wszystko moja wina!

- Spokojnie, dziewczyno.- uśmiechnął się Samuel, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu i ściskając pocieszająco.- Nic nam nie będzie. Szczepimy się regularnie, a Jack, jak ty, przechodził ospę już dwa razy. Po raz trzeci ten piorun już raczej w niego nie uderzy!- powiedział wesoło starszy pan i mrugnął psotnie. Teraz wiedziała, po kim Sparky odziedziczył to legendarne perskie oczko, które niejednej kobiecie osłabiało kolana. Zresztą i ona nie była na nie uodporniona…

- Ale…

- Żadnego „ale"!- przerwał jej brunet.- Potrzebujesz mnie, więc jestem i zostanę jak długo trzeba. Będę spał na tej kanapie.- zdecydował, nie czekając na zaproszenie.

- Ależ Jack! Twoi rodzice!- zaprotestowała dziewczyna.- Nie możesz tak ich zaniedbywać. Tak rzadko się widujecie.- mówiła.

- Sam i ja jutro lecimy do domu, moja droga.- powiedziała Laura, podając jej talerzyk z cynamonową rolką, na zapach której pociekła jej ślinka.

- Nawet jeśli, to wciąż macie trochę czasu, żeby pobyć razem.- odparła.- Nie pozwolę ci tego zmarnować, Jack!- powiedziała stanowczo.- Doceniam twoją pomoc. Naprawdę. Będę się jednak źle czuła wiedząc, że ty jesteś tutaj, a twoi rodzice sami w twoim domu. Tak nie może być!- argumentowała.- Jeśli się upierasz…- dodała, widząc jego zdeterminowane spojrzenie.-… z radością przywitamy cię u nas jutro, gdy już Laura i Sam polecą do Wisconsin, choć podejrzewam, że twój entuzjazm ostygnie po nocy spędzonej na sofie. Nie jest zbyt wygodna dla kogoś twojej postury.- zauważyła.

- O to niech cię głowa nie boli, panno Thomas.- Spałem już w gorszych warunkach, gdy byłem skautem!- zapewnił.

- I byłeś o połowę niższy, Hudson.- powiedziała.- Nie mów, że nie ostrzegałam.- dodała i odruchowo się podrapała po głowie.

- Sue! Nie rób tego, bo będą blizny!- rzucił szybko brunet, a ona się zarumieniła.- Przepraszam, ale ta wysypka zaczyna mnie doprowadzać do szaleństwa.- wymruczała zawstydzona.

- Zatem czas na kąpiel.- zaordynowała pani Hudson.- Masz nadmanganian potasu, Sue?- spytała, a blondynka przytaknęła.- Więc jak tylko zjesz, pomocz cię trochę w roztworze. To ci dobrze zrobi, dziecko.

Kiedy Jack usłyszał propozycję, poczuł ciepło na ciele. Nie wiedzieć czemu, w jego umyśle pojawiły się obrazy, których być tam nie powinno, nie, jeśli dotyczą jego najlepszej przyjaciółki. Z całych więc sił zdusił w zarodku owe fantazje, nim ktokolwiek zrozumie, dokąd tak nagle odpłynął.

- Ale muszę posprzątać po obiedzie, zająć się Andrew! I tak już nadużyłam waszej dobroci.- zaprotestowała sekretarka.

- Nie mów głupstw, moja droga!- uśmiechnęła się pani Hudson.- To my zaoferowaliśmy się sami z pomocą, więc proszę, przyjmij ją i nie martw się niczym. Dziś masz nas, a od jutra Jack cię wesprze, skoro się tak upierasz. Dokończ więc deser, a potem do wanny. I nie drap się więcej, bo założę ci kuchenne rękawice!- zagroziła wesoło Laura.- podając synowi talerz z lasagne, a obok stawiając mniejszy, z jego porcją deseru.

- Tak, mamo!- wymamrotała z udanym sarkazmem dziewczyna.

- Kto wie? Może kiedyś?!- zachichotała starsza pani, a Sue zrobiła wielkie oczy i przybrała barwę homara.

Jack wyglądał nie lepiej, gdy omal nie zadławił się obiadem i wyksztusił:

- Mamo!

Był całkowicie zakłopotany tym komentarzem i Sue najwyraźniej też, bo nie wiedziała, gdzie oczy podziać.

- Sue i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!- zawołał.

- I bardzo mnie to cieszy, kochanie…- mrugnęła jego rodzicielka.- Przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że przyjaźń i seks, to dwa najważniejsze składniki udanego małżeństwa…- dodała dyskretnie, upewniając się, że Sue nie zobaczy tych ostatnich słów. Nie chciała jej zawstydzać, ale uznała, że nie zaszkodzi zasadzić w umyśle syna ziarenka przyszłości. Nie była ślepa. Widziała jego zauroczenie blondynką, chociaż zaprzeczał, że to coś więcej, a może nawet jeszcze tego nie zaakceptował. Musiała więc nieco skierować go we właściwym kierunku, jeśli chciała, by na nowo odnalazł szczęście. Sue mogła mu je dać. Tego Laura Hudson była pewna.

Dobrze, że biedaczek akurat nic nie miał w ustach, bo byłaby katastrofa, kiedy to usłyszał.

- Mamo!- wyjęczał zaszokowany.- To ZDI!

- ZDI?- Laura uniosła brew.

- Zbyt Dużo Informacji!- wymamrotał, a Samuel się roześmiał.

- Synu…- stwierdził wesoło.- A myślisz, że dlaczego jesteśmy razem od czterdziestu pięciu lat i mamy czworo dzieci!- mrugnął przekornie, pogłębiając czerwień na twarzy syna.

- Oszczędźcie mi, proszę, szczegółów!- odpowiedział, a gdy Sue spojrzała pytająco, dodał:- Żartownisie z tych moich rodziców!

Popatrzyła powątpiewająco, ale nic nie powiedziała. Podziękowała tylko cicho niebiosom, kiedy jej synek z Levi'em skupili na sobie całą uwagę dorosłych, harcując na podłodze. Andy ewidentnie zaczął dochodzić do siebie i to było widać z każdą upływającą minutą. Jego psoty rozładowały niewygodne dla niej i Jacka napięcie, i reszta popołudnia oraz wieczoru zleciała już w normalnej atmosferze. Nadal żartowano, ale już bez kłopotliwych uwag.

Zanim Hudsonowie pożegnali się i wyszli (Andy już wtedy spał, po kilkugodzinnej zabawie ze Sparky'm, Samem oraz psem), Jack powiedział jeszcze:

- Wspomniałem już, że zwolniłem tę zastępczą sekretarkę, Sue?

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła.- Naprawdę była aż taka zła?- spytała zaciekawiona, a sfrustrowany wspomnieniem tej osóbki prawnik odparł:

- Pamiętasz jak opowiadałem ci o Arlene, sekretarce mojej byłej?

- Owszem.- przytaknęła blondynka.

- No więc obie, to chyba siostry z piekła rodem.- podsumował.

- Biedaku! I to teraz zrobisz?- poklepała go ze współczuciem po dłoni, którą nakrył własną.

- To proste… Zaczekam na ciebie.- odpowiedział.

Gdy Sue uśmiechnęła się promiennie, pomyślał, że na kogoś takiego warto było czekać nawet do końca świata. Dobrze, że on nie musiał. Miał ją w swoim życiu i za to tylko czuł się wybrańcem losu.

- _Ale ze mnie farciarz_, _że ją znalazłem!- _pomyślał.

Tej nocy, gdy kładł się spać, po raz pierwszy śnił o niej, jak Sue śniła o nim.

-xox-

To prawda, że ten dzień zaczął się dziwacznie, ale jeśli panna Thomas miała być ze sobą szczera, był jednym z najlepszych jej życia. Poznała niesamowitych ludzi, na nowo poczuła się akceptowana. Jack przyjechał…

Czegóż chcieć więcej?

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:** Dziś o sennych fantazjach i nie tylko... ;-P_

_Jak zwykle, dziękuję za komentarze i życzę miłego czytania!_

* * *

19.

Jakkolwiek Jack Hudson uwielbiał swoich rodziców, to cieszył się, że wrócili do domu. Nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze zniesie aluzje matki odnośnie jego i Sue, którymi raczyła go już od samego rana w dniu wylotu. Uwaga tu, słówko tam… Nic bezpośredniego, ale nie był tak tępy, by nie zrozumieć, do czego dążyła pani Laura „Swatka" Hudson. Najwyraźniej w Sue upatrzyła sobie kolejną synową, za nic mając fakt, że przecież oboje tylko się przyjaźnili.

- _Przyjaźń i seks to dwa najważniejsze składniki udanego małżeństwa_.- przypomniał sobie słowa rodzicielki i zaczerwienił się po czubek głowy.

Sue była piękna. Co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, ale wcześniej nigdy nie myślał o niej w TYCH kategoriach. Teraz też nie powinien, a jednak…

- Do licha!- mruknął, po raz kolejny śniąc na jawie. Łapał się na tym coraz częściej, odkąd po raz pierwszy usłyszał „poradę" matki.- Nie mogę tak o niej myśleć! To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i nie zrujnuję tego, co mamy tylko dlatego, że mnie pociąga!- napominał się podczas golenia.

Od pierwszego dnia był świadom, jak atrakcyjną jest kobietą. Łączyła w sobie piękno zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne, niewinność i zmysłowość jednocześnie. Była jednak jego podwładną, a to oznaczało zakaz dla nieczystych myśli. Na dodatek, dopiero się rozwiódł i nie w głowie mu były amory, więc choć ją podziwiał, nie pozwalał myślom szaleć.

Jej przyjaźń okazała się darem od Boga, jego wybawieniem. Wcześniej nie przyjaźnił się z kobietami, nie tak jak z nią. Jej mógł powiedzieć wszystko, przy niej mógł być sobą. Nie zaryzykowałby utraty tego za żadne skarby, a jednak to nie oznaczało, że wizje ich dwojga zniknęły.

Wczorajszej nocy, przed odlotem rodziców, śnił o niej i to był dość absurdalny sen…

_Była noc, ciemna i cicha__… Oboje byli w jakimś biurze__. On był jej szefem, a ona jego sekretarką, a jednak to wszystko był blef. Udawali tylko, bo (o jasny gwint!) pracowali w FBI, pod przykrywką, infiltrując pewną kancelarię prawniczą._

_Ze szczegółami pamiętał, w co byli ubrani: on w jednym ze swoich najlepszych garniturów od Armani'ego, białej koszuli i złotym krawacie; ona w niezwykle twarzowym, czerwonym sweterku, który na jej ciele zdecydowanie podnosił mu ciśnienie krwi i czarne spodnie podkreślające zalety jej kształtnej figury._

_Szukali czegoś w komputerze, kiedy nagle sekretarka podejrzanej pojawiła się w biurze i skierowała do gabinetu, w którym byli. Wiedział że jeśli ich przyłapie, będą kłopoty. Zrobił więc pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy, aby uniknąć dekonspiracji- pocałował Sue, dając kobiecie do zrozumienia, że ma romans ze swoj__ą__ asystentką. Czego jednak nie przewidział, to swojej reakcji na ów pocałunek__…_

_Wargi Sue były miękkie jak aksamit, słodkie niczym miód, nektar, ambrozja. Gdy ich zasmakował, natychmiast chciał więcej, potrzebował więcej. Była jak narkotyk- uzależniająca, a jednak nie miałby nic przeciw temu, by zażywać owej słodkiej heroiny do końca życia. Na jedną chwilę się w niej zatracił, całkowicie, szczególnie, że odpowiedziała z równą pasją, co było zaskakujące, ponieważ z natury i w tych sprawach była bardzo nieśmiała__,__ a można by nawet rzec konserwatywna. Tamtej nocy jednak odkrył w niej ogień i był zafascynowany. Płonął podczas tej sensualnej rozkoszy. Spalał się…_

_W założeniu ten pocałunek miał być tylko dywersją, a stał się czymś o wiele więcej. Nigdy nie zaznał równej słodyczy i wiedział, że w przyszłości może zaznać jej tylko z Sue. Owej nocy zrujnowała go dla innych kobiet__._

_Tylko tą jedną pieszczotą swych warg…_

Nie wiedział, co stało się dalej, bo obudził się rozpalony i prawdę mówiąc… nienasycony.

Czy w rzeczywistości jej usta byłyby równie słodkie, równie uzależniające jak w tym śnie? Nikomu by się nie przyznał, że zastanawiał się nad tym biorąc zimny prysznic, pierwszy od wielu lat. I pomyśleć, że to nie był nawet typowy erotyczny sen! To bardziej przypominało mu alternatywną rzeczywistość, niż senną fantazję.

Nie, żeby za szczenięcych lat nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w roli super agenta FBI albo CIA. Tajne misje i te sprawy były marzeniem każdego chłopca (to, albo bycie strażakiem). Nigdy jednak nie wyobrażał sobie, że misja pod przykrywką może być tak przyjemna! Z drugiej strony, w tamtym czasie uważał, że dziewczyny się okropne, więc… Tym nie mniej byłoby interesującym wieść podobne życie, zwłaszcza, gdyby w perspektywie miał takie akcje!

W sumie, gdyby nie chodził z Allie, nie zaręczył się z nią i nie dał przekonać do jej wizji ich wspólnej przyszłości, to kto wie? Może naprawdę wstąpiłby do FBI, albo policji. Czy wtedy jednak Sue zaistniałaby w jego życiu? Jakie były szanse spotkania się w podobnej pracy, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jej głuchotę? Nie słyszał nigdy, by takie agencje zatrudniały ludzi z podobnym problemem, więc pomyślał, że chyba jednak nie chciałby żyć życiem, w którym nie byłoby jego najlepszej przyjaciółki. Jakże ponure i samotne musiałoby być…

Gdy już trochę ochłonął i wypił poranną kawę, zadzwonił do Johna informując, że przez parę kolejnych dni będzie pracował w domu, i że można go złapać pod komórką. Potem spakował podręczną torbę, laptop i neseser z aktami sprawy, które załadował do samochodu wraz z bagażami rodziców, i zabrał ich na lotnisko. Pożegnanie było ciepłe i wzruszające, ale też pełne ulgi. Bez psotnych podżegań matki miał większą szansę kontrolować siebie, swoje myśli i odruchy, co po nocnym show wcale nie było łatwe, bo chociaż rozum podpowiadał jedno, serce i ciało zdradziecko szeptały zgoła coś innego.

Jadąc do Sue i Andy'ego czuł, jak krew pulsuje mu w żyłach, a wspomniany wcześniej mięsień bije coraz szybciej. Co gorsza, nie potrafił nad tym zapanować! Aluzje mamy obudziły w nim coś, na co nie był gotowy, uczucia, którym jeszcze nie umiał stawić czoła, a tamten sen przypomniał mu, że pod powłoką najlepszej przyjaciółki drzemie też niezwykle piękna i pociągająca kobieta, która nie jest mu obojętna.

- Może powinienem znów zacząć się umawiać?- mruknął desperacko.- Może inna dziewczyna sprawi, że nie będę myślał o Sue w TYM sensie? A może to po prostu chwilowa fascynacja wywołana uwagami matki i sama przejdzie, gdy nie będzie już nikogo, kto rzucałby podobne?

Wiedział, że się oszukuje. Podświadomie to wiedział, ale jak miał zaakceptować prawdę, gdy ta mogła zagrozić jedynej najważniejszej rzeczy w jego życiu- tej najstabilniejszej, najgłębszej ze wszystkich jego przyjaźni?

- _Co mam robić?_- pomyślał.- _Co począć? A jeśli ona nie czuje tak samo? Jeśli widzi we mnie tylko przyjaciela, nie zaś faceta, z którym mogłaby być? _Tak wiele przeszła…- szeptał.- To cud, że zaufała mężczyźnie po tym, jak skrzywdził ją inny mężczyzna, że obdarzyła mnie tak wielkim przywilejem. Jak mam zaryzykować tym, co mamy, skoro mogę ją stracić, jeśli nie odwzajemni uczucia?

Nie widywać jej i jej synka było dla niego nie do pomyślenia. Przywykł do nich, byli częścią jego samego. Integralną częścią. Naturalnie, gdyby jakimś cudem okazało się, że mógłby zdobyć jej miłość, zyskałby jeszcze więcej, oboje staliby się czymś znacznie więcej w jego życiu, a jednak bał się odrzucenia i straty. Bał się tej samotności, w którą raz jeszcze popadłby, gdyby ich zabrakło u jego boku.

Był tchórzem. Wiedział to, ale może tak byłoby najlepiej…

Kiedy mu otworzyła, tak zmęczona i słaba, cieszył się, że jednak zdecydował się na pracę poza biurem. Sue go potrzebowała, czy przyznałaby to głośno, czy też nie i zamierzał być przy niej jak długo trzeba.

- Witaj! Jak się dziś czujesz, Sue?- powiedział, gdy przekroczył jej próg i obok szafy kładąc swój bagaż.

- Tak sobie.- odparła i zamigała jednocześnie. Ostatnio był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany jej pierwszym językiem, ASL i próbował nawet naśladować część znaków, chociaż nie zawsze mu szło. Wstyd przyznać, lecz nigdy nie był typem lingwisty i cudem samym w sobie było opanowanie przez niego łaciny, która była tak ważna w jego profesji. Tym nie mniej przysiągł sobie, że spróbuje poznać tę część niej i jej świata. Dlaczego tylko ona miała dostosowywać do słyszących? Zasługiwała na więcej.- Naprawdę nie musiałeś tak się poświęcać, Jack.- dodała.- Na pewno masz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż twoja chora sekretarka i jej syn. Zrozumiem, jeśli…

- Jeśli już skończyłaś, Sue, to może teraz ja coś powiem.- stwierdził z uśmiechem, nakrywając jej wargi palcem.- Po pierwsze, bycie tu, z wami, nigdy nie było dla mnie poświęceniem, a przyjemnością, której nie umiem sobie odmawiać. Lubię tu być. Wasze towarzystwo bije w przedbiegach każdą inną rozrywkę i nie zamieniłbym tego na nic. Po drugie, już ci mówiłem, że od tego są przyjaciele. Jestem tutaj, z tobą, bo tego chcę, więc przestań wciąż czuć się winna i pozwól sobie pomóc. Na odmianę, ten raz jeden pozwól, by ktoś zaopiekował się tobą, OK?- zamigał na koniec, wzruszając ją do głębi.

Sama nie wiedziała, skąd wzięła w sobie odwagę, ale po prostu musiała go przytulić!

- Dziękuję.- szepnęła mu na ucho, gdy oddał uścisk z równą siłą.- Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła…

Hudson odsunął ją na tyle, by miała widok na jego usta, a upewniwszy się, że je widziała, odparł miękko:

- Bardzo proszę.

Nie puścił jej jednak jeszcze z objęć. Nie potrafił. Tak dobrze było ją trzymać. Tak dobrze do niego pasowała. Jak przystający kawałek puzzli…

Patrzył na nią i nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej delikatnej twarzy, zmęczonej, ale nadal pięknej.

I na te usta… Jak bardzo chciał się przekonać, czy w istocie miały w sobie słodycz ust Sue ze snu…

Ona również na niego patrzyła, tak samo zahipnotyzowana, lecz ją przyciągnęły jego oczy- głębokie, ciemne, a jednak ciepłe jak żadne inne.  
Czas upływał, a oni stali bez ruchu i zapewne gdyby nie Andy oraz Levi, staliby dalej, albo… Jednak blond aniołek i jego kudłaty kompan dość mieli braku uwagi, więc przybiegli, by przywitać swojego idola.

Moment prysł niczym bańka mydlana, ale wspomnienie tej chwili pozostało w sercach obojga, wyryte tam na zawsze.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** W dziesiejszym odcinku: Andy szuka odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytanie..._

_Miłej lektury, moje Panie i raz jeszcze dzięki za wszystkie miłe słowa, które mi przesyłacie. To muzyka dla moich uszu i niebywała pożywka dla weny!_ :)

* * *

20.

- Jack?

- Tak, smyku?- odpowiedział brunet, który utulał leżącego na łóżeczku chłopczyka do snu. Jego mama brała kąpiel, by złagodzić skutki wrednej wysypki torturującej ją od kilku dni. Była to rutyna, którą wypracowali oboje odkąd Jack się „wprowadził". Najpierw wspólne śniadanie, potem sprzątanie, zabawa, drzemka Andrew i Sue, w czasie gdy on pracował nad sprawą. Potem obiad, szybkie zmywanie, nowa porcja zabawy, albo wspólne oglądanie telewizji i tak do wieczora. Następnie razem jedli kolację, a później była kąpiel małego, podczas gdy Sue załadowywała zmywarkę do naczyń i utulanie, gdy zmęczona sama zażywała kojącego relaksu w wannie. Kiedy wychodziła, zazwyczaj już w świeżej piżamie, szła do pokoju synka i całowała go na dobranoc. Do tej rutyny należało jeszcze coś…

- Poczytaj mi.- poprosił Andy, rzucając mu błagalne spojrzenie swoich niewinnych oczu i pokazując na leżącą na nocnym stoliku książeczkę. Uwielbiał historie w niej zawarte. Sue często mu czytała, ale teraz, gdy była słaba, Jack ją wyręczał, by nie nadwyrężała oczu. Zresztą, robił to z prawdziwą przyjemnością, bo w zamian zawsze otrzymywał od malca ciepły uścisk.

- _Gdybym miał synka, chciałbym, żeby przypominał Andy'ego_.- myślał w takich chwilach.

Kochał to dziecko, choć nie było jego, ale tego aniołka po prostu nie sposób było nie kochać.

- Oczywiście, że ci poczytam, smyku.- uśmiechnął się, biorąc tomik bajek do ręki i siadając na łóżku tak, że opierał się o wezgłowie. Andrew natychmiast wtulił się w jego bok, niecierpliwie oczekując kolejnej opowieści.- Którą bajkę chcesz dziś usłyszeć?- spytał łagodnie, gładząc go po główce.

- „Bambi".- odparł zdecydowanie trzylatek.- Chcem „Bambi".

- Mówi się „chcę", Andy.- poprawił go delikatnie Jack.

- Chcę „Bambi".- powtórzył chłopczyk.- Proszę.- dodał grzecznie, migając jednocześnie.

Niesamowite, że w tym wieku, już przejawiały się u niego dobre maniery. W sumie jednak, nie było co się dziwić. Dobry przykład brał z matki, a Sue była doskonale wychowana i niezwykle grzeczna.

- A zatem poczytamy „Bambi".- uśmiechnął się Hudson, otwierając książkę na właściwej stronie i rozpoczynając lekturę.

Mniej więcej w połowie malcowi powoli zaczęły kleić się oczka, ale dzielnie walczył ze zmęczeniem, czekając nie tylko na koniec opowiadania, ale również na buziaka od mamy, która za chwilę miała do niego przyjść.

- Jack…- powiedział sennie, przerywając mężczyźnie czytanie.

- Tak?- brunet spojrzał w dół z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Kto to jest tatuś?- padło z ust malucha, który często słyszał ten wyraz w historyjce, ale nie był pewien co do jego znaczenia.

Hudsona na chwilę zamurowało, ale po sekundzie się otrząsnął i postanowił odpowiedzieć najlepiej jak umiał. Podejrzewał, że Andy nigdy nie spytał o to Sue, ani nikogo innego gwoli ścisłości.

- Tatuś?- rzucił miękko.- Tatuś to jest ktoś, kto, jak mamusia, sprawia, że na świecie pojawiają się takie smyki jak ty.- zaczął powoli.- Kiedy to już się stanie, kiedy dziecko już przychodzi na świat, wtedy kocha je, jak mamusia, opiekuje się nim wraz z nią, bawi się i uczy różnych rzeczy…

- Czyta?- dopytywał się blond cherubinek.

- Czyta.- przytaknął Sparky.- Tatuś zabiera dzieci do parku, na lody, do ZOO i na inne wycieczki. Jest przy nich każdego dnia, zawsze, gdy go potrzebują. Chroni je, słucha ich i rozmawia z nimi. Czasem zbeszta, gdy trzeba, ale zawsze dla ich dobra. Tuli je, gdy płaczą, opatruje rany, gdy się skaleczą i łaskocze, gdy są smutne, żeby je rozweselić. Śmieje się z nimi, kiedy są radosne i cierpi wraz z nimi, gdy one cierpią, ponieważ nosi je głęboko w sercu…

Nim dokończył odpowiedź, oczka Andrew były już zamknięte, a jego oddech spokojny i równy. Mały zasnął i Jack ostrożnie przesunął go na poduszki, starannie przykrywając kołderką.

- To było piękne, co powiedziałeś o ojcach.- usłyszał za plecami cichy głos Sue, która, niezauważona, obserwowała obu od kilku minut.

Serce jej miękło na widok tej sceny i nie umiała się zmusić, by zakłócić ten czuły moment między jej synkiem, a najlepszym przyjacielem.

Nie zdziwiło jej pytanie Andy'ego. Spodziewała się go w przyszłości, bo o ile dotąd istnienie ojca było mu obojętne, skoro go nie miał i nie rozumiał koncepcji jego posiadania, o tyle stawał się coraz starszy i ciekawy. Wkraczał w wiek nieustannego stawiania pytań i szukania odpowiedzi, i tym razem wybrał Jacka na swojego nauczyciela. Ów zaś sprawił się doskonale w tej roli i blondynka bolała nad faktem, że nie miał własnych dzieci. Byłby wspaniałym ojcem…

Sparky się zaczerwienił.

- Dziękuję, Sue.- odparł, kiedy podeszła do łóżeczka, i tym samym do niego.- Trochę mnie zaskoczył, ale odpowiedziałem z głębi duszy, jak ja czuję w stosunku do tego tematu. Mój własny tata był właśnie taki, gdy byłem mały i chciałbym wierzyć, że byłbym równie dobrym ojcem, co on, gdybym miał dzieci.

- Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości, Jack.- zapewniła ciepło.- Jesteś naturalnym materiałem na tatę i każde twoje dziecko będzie mieć szczęście, że ciebie ma. Żałuję tylko, że Andy'emu nie było to dane…- wyszeptała z bólem.

- Hej…- szepnął równie cicho, dotykając jej policzka.- Nie myśl o tym, Sue. Nie zmienisz przeszłości. Andy jest szczęśliwym, kochanym dzieckiem i to jest najważniejsze.- powiedział z czułością.

- Masz rację.- westchnęła.- Nie wiem, co sobie myślałam. Czasem jednak naprawdę chciałabym, żeby przyszedł na świat w innych okolicznościach, żeby miał ojca, jak inne dzieci. Mój synek na to zasługuje.- wyznała.

- Jak mówiłem, nie zmienisz przeszłości, Sue.- powtórzył brunet.- Widać, tak już miało być. Andy jednak nie jest zupełnie pozbawiony ojcowskiego modelu. Ma mnie i Crasha.- przypomniał.- Póki co, postaramy się zapewnić mu wsparcie, jakie powinien dać mu tata. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy nie spotkasz kogoś, kto pokocha was oboje, kto pokocha jego, jak na to zasługuje.- dorzucił, ciesząc się, że nie słyszała, jak głos mu się lekko załamał na samą myśl o tym.

- Nie sądzę, by to się stało, Jack.- powiedziała cicho.- Kto zechciałby samotną, głuchą matkę z dzieckiem, po traumatycznych przejściach na dodatek?- spytała z żalem.- To zbyt wielki bagaż i nie każdy jest gotów go nieść. Zresztą…- wyznała niepewnie.-… nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa, by… no wiesz… Zawsze myślałam, że mój pierwszy raz… że będę żoną, a on, ten mężczyzna, wszystko zmienił i boję się, że już nigdy nie będzie tak, jak być powinno. Boję się, że nie będę mogła…

- Och, Sue!- tym razem to brunet wydał z siebie westchnienie, przytulając ją lekko.- To naturalny strach!- zapewnił miękko.- Masz prawo go odczuwać, ale spróbuj uwierzyć, że gdy nadejdzie ten moment, z tym właściwym mężczyzną, wszystko się ułoży. Miłość to sprawi, Sue, bo kto jak kto, ale ty powinnaś wiedzieć, że miłość zwycięża wszystko.- uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona powiedziała:

- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś bardzo mądrym mężczyzną, Jack? Zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć.

- I dlatego jestem takim świetnym prawnikiem!- mrugnął wesoło i spojrzał na wiercącego się Andrew.- Chyba chce buziaka od swojej mamusi.- rzucił lekko.- Nie dostał go wcześniej.

- Bo nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać, ale masz rację, Jack.- przyznała.- Andy nie dostał całusa na dobranoc.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i podeszła do synka, by złożyć na jego czułku rzeczoną pieszczotę.- Kocham cię, mój skarbie.- szepnęła do maluszka.

- Kocham cię, mamusiu…- powiedział przez sen Andy.

Gdy Sue się odsunęła, Jack również ucałował ulubieńca w czoło.

- Dobrej nocy, smyku.- wyszeptał.

- Dobranoc, tatusiu. Kocham cię.- usłyszał i serce mu drgnęło.

- _O Boże!-_ pomyślał poruszony do głębi. To prawda, że zawsze chciał być ojcem. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że to jedno słowo z maleńkich usteczek będzie miało taką moc, że tak go oczaruje. Na dodatek powiedział je właśnie Andy, dziecko tak bliskiej mu kobiety. Żadne wersy nie oddadzą tego, co wtedy poczuł.

- Ja też ciebie kocham, maleńki.- szepnął mu na uszko.- Zawsze będę kochał.- dodał i raz jeszcze poprawiwszy mu poduszkę, wycofał się, by stanąć koło Sue.

Gdy na nią spojrzał, miała uśmiech na twarzy, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by zobaczyła jego wymianę zdań ze swoim synem i Sparky odetchnął. Obeszło się bez zakłopotania, lecz i tak klamka zapadła. Niezależnie od tego, co stanie się pomiędzy nim, a mamą Andy'ego, o tym chłopczyku zawsze będzie myślał, jak o swoim dziecku i zawsze będzie blisko. To był jego synek, nawet jeśli tylko w sercu.

Życząc Sue dobrej nocy pod drzwiami jej pokoju, nadal czuł, jak targają nim emocje. Nagle znów zapragnął ją pocałować, jednak pohamował to pragnienie, zbyt dobrze pamiętając jej wcześniejsze wyznanie. Zamiast tego, cmoknął j po przyjacielsku w czubek głowy, uścisnął lekko i patrzył, jak po chwili znikała za drzwiami sypialni.

Sen nie nadszedł szybko tamtej nocy. Zbyt wiele myśli kotłowało się w jego głowie. Pragnienia mieszały się z obawami, no i te wspomnienia sprzed kilku zaledwie chwil.

Zawsze czuł, że wiele traci, gdy Allie notorycznie odkładała decyzję o posiadaniu dzieci, ale dopiero dziś tak naprawdę zrozumiał, jak puste było ich małżeństwo, jak płytkie bez takiej maleńkiej istotki, która byłaby wyrazem ich miłości. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale on i Allison byli raczej partnerami w świecie sukcesu, niż prawdziwymi mężem i żoną. Ten związek, jak się okazało, nie tylko pozbawiony był prawdziwego uczucia, ale przede wszystkim wartości.

I pomyśleć, że objawienie nadeszło wraz z tym jednym, słodkim słowem: tatuś.

Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć, jego sny wypełniały wizje rodziny, prawdziwej i kochającej.

Chyba nie trzeba wymieniać jej członków…

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**__ Sue, Jack & Andy together as a family. Nice picture, don't you think, __**71cottes**__?_

_Zmądrzeje szybciej, niż się tego spodziewasz, __**Aisha**__, ale czy to wszystko będzie takie proste, to się dopiero okaże! lol_

_**Zoja**__, Słonko- cieszy mnie, że Ty się cieszysz!_

_**Do wszystkich, którzy czytają i nie komentują:**__ Nie bójcie się wyrażać swoich opinii, ale jeśli nie macie na to ochoty, nie naciskam. Czytajcie sobie po cichu. Mam nadzieję, że ta historia sprawi Wam przyjemność. Po to powstała!_

_Podsumowując: ENJOY!_ ;-)

* * *

21.

Był to praktycznie ostatni dzień „gościny" Jacka w domu Sue i Andy'ego, zważywszy na fakt, że oboje czuli się już całkiem dobrze i nie było potrzeby, by brunet wciąż im pomagał. Andy był gotów znów wyjść do kolegów, chociaż Hudsona uwielbiał i kochał spędzać z nim czas. Malucha smucił fakt, że jego dorosły idol wracał do swojego domu, ale tę gorzką pigułkę rozczarowania osładzało mu przyrzeczenie, że Jack będzie go często odwiedzał oraz to, że wkrótce chłopczyk będzie znów mógł bawić się z Zoe, swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, a także zobaczyć „wujka Koalę", którego uważał za najzabawniejszego na całym świecie.

Jack również nie chciał odchodzić, lecz nie było już powodu, żeby zostawać, dlatego postanowił w pełni wykorzystać ten dzień, by wspomnienia, jakie mu on po sobie pozostawi, wystarczyły brunetowi na bardzo długi czas. Przyzwyczaił się już do nich, do tego, że kiedy wraca do domu ktoś na niego czeka. Mieszkając z tą dwójką szybko ponownie nauczył się organizować sobie czas między pracą, a domem. To prawda, że pracował ostatnio głównie z tego miejsca, ale nie przebywał tam dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, skoro musiał stawiać się w sądzie. Kiedy jednak nie potykał się na sali sądowej z oponentami, przygotowywał się do tych pojedynków w domowym zaciszu, najczęściej, kiedy Andy poszedł już spać. Wtedy Jack zazwyczaj siadywał w kuchni, z kubkiem dobrej kawy w ręku, a nierzadko iw towarzystwie Sue, z którą omawiał aspekty obrony klienta.

Dziewczyna mogła się od niego wiele nauczyć przy tej okazji, jednak bywało też tak, że to ona, spojrzawszy świeżym okiem, wpadała na jakiś błyskotliwy pomysł, który mógł potem wykorzystać podczas rozprawy. Miała instynkt, rzadki talent, którego niejeden prawnik mógłby jej zazdrościć i Hudson podziwiał ją za to jeszcze bardziej, zwłaszcza, że panna Thomas dopiero zaczynała swoją przygodę w świecie paragrafów.

Tak czy inaczej, ów ostatni poranek zapowiadał się dżdżyście i Jack postanowił zrobić coś, by nieco rozjaśnić te ciemne chmury nad ich głowami. Jakkolwiek gotować zbytnio nie umiał (był mistrzem w zamawianiu posiłków z restauracji, na co Sue patrzyła nieco karcącym wzrokiem i co usprawiedliwiał, mówiąc krótko: „Po to mam pieniądze, żeby z nich korzystać!"), to ze śniadaniami radził sobie nieźle, a jego naleśniki, to po prostu było niebo w gębie.

- Co robisz, że są takie puszyste i lekkie?- pytała nieraz Sue, a on tylko psotnie się uśmiechał i odpowiadał:

- To rodzinny sekret Hudsonów i tylko Hudsonom jest znany. Musiałabyś zostać jedną z nas, bym mógł cię dopuścić do tajemnicy!- dorzucił, mrugnąwszy.

Na te słowa blondynka oblała się rumieńcem, a on sam, zrozumiawszy, jak mogła to odebrać, dorobił się niezgorszego szkarłatu na policzkach. Kiedy jednak pomyślał o tym dłużej, mógł sobie wyobrazić ją jako swoją żonę. Sue z pewnością zostawiłaby w pyle kurzu jego byłą, ponieważ hołdowała zupełnie innym ideałom, ideałom o których na pewien czas zapomniał dzięki namowom Allie. Sue wiedziała, co w życiu jest najważniejsze i mimo, że kariera była dla niej ważna, nigdy nie była szczytowym punktem na jej liście osiągnięć. Ten zaszczyt należał się jej rodzinie, jej synkowi, jej bliskim i Hudson uważał, że tak właśnie powinno być. Sukces, to nie wszystko. Trzeba jeszcze mieć z kim go dzielić i choć może nie powinien, prawnik chętnie dzieliłby swój właśnie z nią- z Sue Thomas… gdyby naturalnie nie był takim cykorem.

Zastanawiał się właśnie, co dziś przyrządzi dla swojej ulubionej dwójeczki, kiedy połowa tego duetu, jeszcze lekko zaspana i roztrzepana, przydreptała do kuchni i od tyłu objęła go za nogi, mrucząc:

- Cześć, tatusiu.

Jackson wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha, ostrożnie obrócił się i klęknął, by uściskać ulubionego maluszka na dzień dobry.

- Cześć, smyku!- mrugnął wesoło i poczochrał złote włoski Andy'ego.- Dobrze spałeś?- spytał.

- Uhuh…- potwierdził zwięźle młody Thomas.

- Jesteś głodny?- dopytywał się dalej mężczyzna i chłopczyk znów potwierdził tak samo, potrząsając przy okazji głową.

- Uhuh…

- Nie jesteś gdzieś zbytnio wygadany, co Andy?- roześmiał się ubawiony Hudson.

- Głodny.- wymamrotał znów cherubinek.

- Głodny, powiadasz?- odparł Jack.- A co byś zjadł?- zapytał.

- Leśniki.- prawnik usłyszał w odpowiedzi i pokręcił głową.

- Naleśniki były wczoraj, mistrzu. Może coś innego?- zaproponował w zamian.- Jajecznica, a może tost?

- Nie lubie jajecznicy.- wykrzywił się Andrew.

- Mówimy „nie lubię", Andy.- skorygował go łagodnie brunet, po czym dodał:- W takim razie pozostaje tost z galaretką i masłem orzechowym, albo płatki. Co wolisz?

- Tost.- odpowiedział Andy.- Twoje tosty są dobre, tatusiu.- pochwalił, a kiedy Jack się wyszczerzył, dorzucił:- Nie tak dobre jak mamusi, ale lepsze od tostów babci.

Hudson jęknął teatralnie.

- Ubodłeś mnie do żywego, młody człowieku!- rzekł żartobliwie.- Dobrze chociaż, że nie wylądowałem na szarym końcu tostowej listy, bo nie wiem, co bym zrobił!

Mały zachichotał.

- Kocham cię, tatusiu.- powiedział z dziecięcą szczerością i zasadził na policzku Jacka soczystego całusa, który rozmiękczył kolana mecenasa.

- A ja ciebie, smyku.- odparł, a potem go przytulił, ucałował w czółko i połaskotał, wywołując nową falę chichotu u dziecka.

Kiedy już Andy przestał się śmiać, Jack pomógł mu zasiąść do stołu i prędko przygotował trzy porcje tostów, dwie kawy i sok, wiedząc, że Sue za chwilę powinna pojawić się w kuchni.

Właściwie zastanawiającym było, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, bo miała w zwyczaju wcześnie wstawać, nawet, gdy była chora. Początkowo pomyślał, że może na odmianę zaspała nieco, ale kiedy śniadanie zaczęło stygnąć, a jej wciąż nie było widać ani słychać, nadszedł niepokój. Na dodatek Levi zaczął desperacko drapać w drzwi jej sypialni, próbując z niej wyjść, i Hudson zdecydował, że czas na działanie. Musiał sprawdzić, co się dzieje z blondynką, a to oznaczało wejście do jej pokoju, i to bez zaproszenia.

Gdy zbliżywszy się do drzwi usłyszał niepokojący dźwięk już nawet nie pofatygował się, by zapukać. Nakazał tylko szybko, by Andy został w salonie i czekał, a sam wpadł do sypialni i zdębiał na moment.

Sue leżała na łóżku i zwijała się z bólu, ewidentnie próbując nie krzyczeć w swoim cierpieniu. Była spocona, blada i zajęło mu dosłownie sekundę, by przypaść do leżącej dziewczyny, gdy już otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku.

- Sue, kochanie? Co się dzieje?- zapytał zaniepokojony, nie myśląc o tym, że użył tak czułego zwrotu. Na szczęście ona również zdała się tego nie zauważyć, a może zwyczajnie nie miała siły tego skomentować? W odpowiedzi wyszeptała tylko słabym głosem:

- Boli…

- Gdzie boli?- pytał dalej, by choć spróbować poznać objawy, zanim wezwie karetkę.

- Tutaj…- rzuciła cicho, ściskając desperacko okolice prawego biodra.

- Do licha!- mruknął:- To może być wszystko, od zatrucia, po wyrostek. Wymiotowałaś? Masz nudności?- sondował szybko.

- Trochę, w nocy.- przyznała i zaklął pod nosem, w duszy sztorcując się za to, że jej nie usłyszał.- Skarbie, dlaczego mnie nie obudziłaś?- rzucił miękko.- No nic..- dodał, widząc jej pełne smutku oczy.- Wzywam lekarza.- powiedział, lecz po minucie stwierdził:- Albo nie. Sam cię zawiozę do szpitala, bo Bóg wie, kiedy przyślą karetkę!- mówił.- Dasz radę się ubrać, Sue?- zapytał.

- Chyba tak.- odparła niepewnie.- Jack…. Andy…- dodała.

- Ubiorę go szybko i pojedzie z nami.- stwierdził Hudson.- Podać ci coś?

- Dres, bieliznę…- wymruczała z bólem, czerwieniąc się na myśl, że Sparky ujrzy jej „niewymowne".

Nawet, jeśli zawartość jej szuflady z bielizną zrobiła na nim wrażenie (a zrobiła i to nie małe, bo jak na tak konserwatywną dziewczynę, posiadała kilka naprawdę seksownych fatałaszków!), to mądrze nie dał nic po sobie poznać, tylko prędko podał jej, co trzeba i popędził, by przygotować Andrew do wyjścia, a co zajęło mu nie więcej, niż dwie minuty, skoro malec i tak już zaczął się ubierać, przeczuwając instynktownie, że powinien. Kłopot miał tylko ze spodenkami i bucikami, ale to załatwił Jack, który usadowił chłopczyka na kanapie w salonie, a sam wrócił do Sue.

Dziewczyna walczyła właśnie z własnymi spodniami, gdy wszedł, i choć może nie powinien, to z uwagi na jej ból raz jeszcze wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i delikatnie jej dopomógł.

Pal licho skromność, gdy w grę wchodzi cierpienie!

Gdy już była z grubsza gotowa, chwycił jej torebkę i ostrożnie wziął dziewczynę na ręce (znów protestowała, ale puścił to mimo uszu). Jako że po drodze zabrał własny portfel, telefon i kluczyki, pozostało już tylko zejść do samochodu. Zajęło im to jakieś dwie minuty, bo akurat uprzejmy sąsiad zaoferował się znieść małego, gdy Jack niósł Sue. Tylko Levi został w domu, mimo że chciał jechać z nimi. Jack nie miał jednak czasu zajmować się jeszcze nim i pomyślał, że potem poprosi Crasha, żeby go wyprowadził, czy coś. Teraz zdrowie Sue było najważniejsze.

Droga do szpitala zajęła im ze dwadzieścia minut i zapewne mandat za szybką jazdę, skoro mijali po drodze parę foto-radarów, ale tym Hudson się nie przejmował. Bobby załatwi dyskretnie tę sprawę, gdy dowie się o przyczynie. Tego brunet był pewien.

Szczęściem dla całej trójki było, że izba przyjęć nie była mocno zatłoczona i lekarz przyjął ich w miarę szybko. Gorzej było, gdy okazało się, iż to rzeczywiście wyrostek, i że Sue natychmiast musiała trafić na stół operacyjny.

- Proszę się jednak nie martwić!- zapewniał chirurg.- Panna Thomas jej w dobrych rękach i jak dobrze pójdzie, obejdzie się bez operacji klasycznej. Zamiast tego zrobimy appedectomię laparoskopową, dzięki czemu nie tylko blizny będą mniejsze, ale też pacjentka szybciej wróci do domu.- mówił.- Dobrze, że przywiózł ją pan zanim doszło do perforacji, bo byłoby źle. Uratował pan życie narzeczonej, panie Hudson.- stwierdził lekarz, a Jack go nie poprawił wiedząc, że jeśli chce potem czegokolwiek się dowiedzieć o jej stanie zdrowia, musi kontynuować tę szaradę. Poza tym, ta sytuacja dała mu do myślenia…

Operacja trwała około dwóch godzin. W tym czasie brunet siedział w poczekalni ze zmartwionym Andy'm u boku. Wykonał tylko szybko dwa telefony- jeden do Manningów z wieściami , a drugi, żeby wziąć urlop w pracy. Nie było mowy, by wrócił do biura przez następne półtora, do dwóch tygodni, skoro musiał zająć się Sue. Jej wolne też załatwił, rozmawiając z Johnem Kendall'em i informując go o przyczynach przedłużającej się nieobecności obojga.

Jego szef nie skomentował zaangażowania Hudsona w sprawy jego sekretarki. Od dawna czuł, że oboje są bliżej, niż przeciętny tandem zawodowy i, szczerze mówiąc, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jego protegowany potrzebował kogoś pokroju Sue, a i ta dziewczyna zasługiwała na odrobinę szczęścia za dobre serce, pracowitość i ogólnie za całokształt.

Tak więc z urlopami nie było kłopotów i teraz należało tylko czekać na wynik operacji. Hudson robił to, próbując uspokoić Andrew, który był w stresie, no i samego siebie oczywiście. Postanowił myśleć pozytywnie. W ogóle dużo myślał…

Kiedy klika godzin później Sue otworzyła oczy po operacji, siedział przy jej łóżku, trzymając jej dłoń w swojej, a Andrew spał na jego kolanach.

- Hej, Sue.- uśmiechnął się z ulgą, napotykając jej nieco zamglone, ale już świadome spojrzenie.

- Jack…- blondynka oddała uśmiech, choć był jeszcze słaby.

- Jak się czujesz?- spytał zaraz.- Zawołać lekarza?

- Już lepiej, ale spać mi się chce przez te leki.- odparła.

- Więc śpij, kochanie.- zachęcił, a potem dodał jeszcze:- Sue…

- Tak, Jack?- odpowiedziała sennie.

- Myślę, że obecny stan rzecz powinien być permanentny.- powiedział cicho.- Ty, ja, Andy… razem.

- Ok.- wymruczała tylko i chwilę potem znów spała.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:** Staram się, by było różnorodnie i w miarę nieoczekiwanie, moje Panie. Lubię Was zaskakiwać! lol_

_A teraz zobaczmy, co dalej..._

* * *

22.

Teraz już był pewien, że tak naprawdę nie zobaczyła, co powiedział wtedy, w szpitalu, przy jej łóżku, kiedy obudziła się ze znieczulenia po operacji. Minęły już cztery dni, a Sue ani słowem nie wspomniała na temat wspólnego mieszkania, ich wspólnego życia. To prawda, że nigdy nie poprawiała pielęgniarek, czy lekarzy, gdy nazywali Jacka jej narzeczonym (czerwieniła się przy tym tak uroczo, że go wręcz urzekała), lecz Hudson podejrzewał, iż czyniła to głównie z uwagi na kwestię odwiedzin w szpitalu oraz formalności, do których nie miała teraz głowy, martwiąc się, jak obaj z Andy'm dają sobie radę sami.

Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że Tara i Bobby pomagali jak mogli, głównie w sferze domowych posiłków i opieki nad małym kiedy brunet był w sądzie, albo na dłużej w szpitalu. Jack i Sue zgodzili się bowiem, że to nie miejsce dla tak małego dziecka i zezwalali tylko na krótkie wizyty, by nie narażać go na kontakt z wirusami i bakteriami, których nie brakowało w tym budynku. Nawet Levi zostawał w domu, choć był bardzo smutny z tego powodu.

Tym nie mniej, fakt ów nie umniejszał niepokoju blond sekretarki, która spokojna byłaby tylko wtedy, gdyby miała obu na oku dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

Ach ten macierzyński instynkt…

Tak czy inaczej, minęły cztery dni, Sue wychodziła do domu, bo jej szwy goiły się bardzo ładnie i jak dotąd nie było komplikacji, a do rozmowy o jego „propozycji" nie powrócili i nie bardzo wiedział, jak ponownie ją zainicjować, skoro wcześniejsze niepewność i nieśmiałość znów go nawiedziły.

Chciał z nią być. Tego BYŁ pewien. Stała się dla niego ważna, chociaż wcale o to nie zabiegała, ani nawet on sam nie szukał znowu kogoś, z kim mógłby dzielić życie. Przenosząc się do D.C. był przeświadczony, że nigdy więcej nie da się złapać na ten cały małżeński kram, a jednak Sue zmieniła wszystko, zmieniła jego i to na lepsze, o jego życiu nie wspominając.

No i Andy… Kochał tego dzieciaka jak swoje własne ciało i krew. Zresztą, jak można go nie kochać? Wystarczy, że spojrzy na ciebie tymi wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami (dziwny kontrast- ciemne oczy i jasne blond włoski, ale w przypadku tego aniołka i jego mamy się sprawdzał, i to fenomenalnie), a już jesteś stracony. W dodatku Andrew był tak wrażliwy, mądry i uczuciowy, jak żaden inny chłopczyk, którego Hudson spotkał, a może nawet bardziej, niż niejedna dziewczynka. Był słodki, kochający i potrafił rozpromienić nawet najczarniejszy dzień. Kiedy zaś mówił do niego „tatusiu", Jack po prostu miękł od środka.

Nie dziwota, że pokochał oboje- matkę i syna. Wypełnili tę lukę w jego egzystencji, o której myślał, że już na zawsze pozostanie próżna. Dopełnili go…

Dlaczego więc znów bał się poruszyć tamten temat? Dlaczego nie umiał się zdobyć na to, by znów zapytać Sue, czy zechce z nim być, czy pozwoli mu uznać Andy'ego za syna na oficjalnej stopie? Gdy próbował, język mu się plątał, ręce pociły i w ogóle wszystko wychodziło na opak. Był prawnikiem, do licha! Świetnym „papugą". Gdzież więc podział się jego krasomówczy talent? Dlaczego zamieniał się wtedy w paplającego idiotę, sam nie wiedział.

Może powinien spróbować w mieszkaniu Sue, w zaciszu czterech ścian, które od pewnego czasu były jego domem? Może, kiedy nie będzie wokół tylu ludzi, zdoła się przełamać i raz jeszcze zaproponować jej wspólną przyszłość?

Nie chciał już być sam, nie bez nich. Musiał tylko znaleźć w sobie odwagę i modlić się, aby Sue od ręki nie kazała mu pakować walizek. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie bardzo się do niej zalecał. Nie zaprosił jej jeszcze nawet na randkę. No i nie znali się aż tak długo… Z drugiej strony, Allie znał przez większość życia i jak to się skończyło? Czas więc nie był aż tak kluczowy. To fakt, że byli przyjaciółmi (i na razie tylko przyjaciółmi) był decydujący. Jack nie flirtował z nią wcześniej, a przynajmniej nie na poważnie, raczej w żartach. Tymczasem wystarczyła chwila, by zapragnął więcej. Ten jeden moment, gdy była na krawędzi śmierci, zdecydował o tym, że Hudson postanowił spędzić resztę życia u jej boku.

- Weź się w garść, chłopie!- mruczał pod nosem, jadąc po Sue do szpitala uniwersyteckiego.

Rano zapełnił lodówkę, pięknie wysprzątał mieszkanie na jej powitanie, a kiedy wyjeżdżał z domu, Andy, Tara i Zoe szykowali właśnie banner powitalny dla niej (Bobby miał służbę, ale zapewnił, że wpadnie później się przywitać). Jack zrobił nawet pranie dzień wcześniej (Tak, potrafił obsługiwać pralkę i suszarkę, a nawet zmywarkę! Nie był aż tak bezużyteczny w domu!), bo kiedy chodził z Andrew do parku, zwykle wracali „nieco" umorusani i trochę się tego nazbierało. Nie chciał, by Sue pomyślała, że sobie nie radzili. Powinna skupić się na rekonwalescencji, a nie zamartwiać o nich. Poza tym, nie zaszkodzi dobrze wyglądać w jej oczach, prawda?

Tuż przed drzwiami jej pokoju wytarł dłonie o jeansy. Wyglądało to mało elegancko, to fakt, ale co mógł poradzić na to, że był podenerwowany?

Przekraczając próg, przywołał na twarz łagodny uśmiech i jak tylko napotkał jej spojrzenie, wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Hej.- powiedział i zamigał jednocześnie.

Od pewnego czasu dyskretnie obserwował jej pierwszy język i próbował się go uczyć, choć nie było to łatwe. W miarę szybko nauczył się za to alfabetu ASL, korzystając internetowego kursu, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, reszta nieco go przerażała. Nie zamierzał jednak rezygnować. Język migowy był częścią Sue, jej świata. Jeśli chciał go z nim dzielić, tak jak ona dzieliła z nim jego świat, musiał go poznać jak najlepiej.

- Wszystko gotowe?- spytał, gdy odwzajemniła się tym samym powitaniem.- Możemy jechać do domu?

- Tak.- przytaknęła panna Thomas.- Mam już wypis i instrukcje. Muszę się tylko umówić na zdjęcie szwów za tydzień w tutejszej przychodni.- odpowiedziała.

- A więc, nie zwlekajmy!- powiedział wesoło.- Im wcześniej to załatwimy, tym wcześniej będziesz w domu.- dodał, biorąc jej podręczną torbę.

Jak dziś pamiętał, gdy ją dla niej pakował. Pamiętał, co zawierała i starał się teraz o tym nie myśleć, bo chwila była nader nieodpowiednia. Tym nie mniej, lekko się zarumienił na wspomnienie jej bielizny i miał nadzieję, że nie zauważyła.

- Już się nie mogę doczekać!- Sue przyznała z entuzjazmem.

Nadal jeszcze była obolała po operacji. Musiała brać leki przeciwzakrzepowe (zastrzyki, które pielęgniarka nauczyła ją robić sobie samej), przeciwbólowe i unikać dźwigania, ale była gotowa na wszystko, byle opuścić to miejsce. Prawda, że miała tu dobrą opiekę, ale szpital, to nie dom, choćby nie wiadomo jak dobry…

- Dali ci jakieś pigułki, czy receptę?- pytał dalej.- Możemy zahaczyć po drodze do apteki.

- Mam w torbie. Możemy wracać wprost do domu.- odparła blondynka.- Tak się stęskniłam za Andy'm, że nie myślę o niczym innym!- wyznała.

- Tylko za Andy'm, Sue?- Jack rzucił dwuznacznie i uniósł wysoko brew.

- Och, nie tylko za nim.- zaprzeczyła zaraz, po czym dodała psotnie.- Jest jeszcze Levi!

Hudson chwycił się teatralnie za serce.

- To zabolało, panno Thomas!- powiedział.- Zero wdzięczności za te nieprzespane noce, kiedy robiłem, co mogłem, by pomóc. Dobrze wiedzieć, że tak mnie doceniasz.- dorzucił, a sekretarka przewróciła oczami i zachichotała.

- Uwierz mi, Jack. Ciebie też doceniam.- zapewniła.- Jeśli jednak zbyt często będę ci to powtarzać, ego rozsadzi ci głowę. To dla twojego dobra.- powiedziała, by po sekundzie zastanowienia dodać:- Jeśli jednak tak ci zależy, to proszę.- rzuciła lekko i delikatnie cmoknęła go w policzek.- Za wszystko, co dla nas, dla mnie zrobiłeś.- szepnęła nieśmiało.- Uratowałeś mi życie, Jack.

- Zatem, jak mówią Indianie, należy ono do mnie, jak długo ty nie uratujesz mojego.- odrzekł, zaczerwieniony.

- Może potrwać, nim się odwdzięczę.- powiedziała cicho, nieśmiało.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, im dłużej, tym lepiej, Sue.- zapewnił, dorzucając jeszcze:- Z wielu powodów…

Nie spytała, jakich. Nie miała odwagi. Ciepło na jej policzkach pozwalało mu się tylko domyślać, że zrozumiała, co chciał powiedzieć. Nie drążył jednak dalej, tylko odezwał się znowu.

- Wracajmy do domu, Sue.- powiedział, kładąc jej dłoń na plecach i delikatnie pomagając dojść do drzwi.

- Wracajmy do domu.- przytaknęła i ruszyli w drogę.

Godzinę później, gdy już wyrwali się z ulicznego korka i dojechali, już od progu mieszkanka powitało ich entuzjastyczne: „WITAJ W DOMU!".

Sue uśmiechnęła się i westchnęła z zadowoleniem:

- Nareszcie…

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** Kto wie, **Zoja**? Kto wie..._

_Na pewno będzie się starał, **Aisha**_! :)

* * *

23.

- Co robisz, Sue?!- z paniką zawołał Jack, wracając z łazienki i zauważając blondynkę w progu jej małej kuchni. Na moment zapomniał, że go nie słyszała, bo przecież stał za nią, ale szybko skorygował swój błąd, w trzech krokach przemierzając odległość między nimi, dotykając jej ramienia i powtarzając pytanie.

Początkowo przestraszona, dziewczyna szybko odprężyła się widząc jego twarz i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- O, hej...- odparła nieco niepewnym tonem.- Ja tylko chciałam napić się wody, Jack.- dodała.

Hudson spojrzał wymownie.

- Sue! Przecież powinnaś się oszczędzać, odpoczywać!- przypomniał lekko karcącym głosem i choć jego brzmienie nie miało znaczenia dla blondynki, to wyraz jego oczu sprawił, że poczuła się winna, kiedy dorzucił:- Przecież mogłaś zawołać. Przyniósłbym ci wszystko, czego ci potrzeba.

- Wiem, ale byłeś w łazience, Jack i nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać.- odpowiedziała panna Thomas.- Poza tym, doktor powiedział, że powinnam chodzić.

- Owszem…- przytaknął brunet.- …tyle tylko, że w granicach rozsądku, a to już czwarty raz, gdy przyłapuję cię na podobnej eskapadzie!- powiedział, patrząc na nią wymownie.

- Bo… bo…- zająknęła się sekretarka.- Do licha, Jack! Ja się zanudzę na śmierć na tej kanapie. Nie mogę tak siedzieć i siedzieć! Muszę coś robić, inaczej zwariuję!- wyznała wreszcie.

- Acha!- tryumfująco zawołał prawnik.- Czyli woda, to tylko wymówka!

- Tak, przyznaję! Przyłapałeś mnie…- westchnęła ciężko.- Ja prawie chodzę po ścianach z nudów, Jack. Proszę, pozwól mi coś zrobić, cokolwiek!- błagała.

W normalnych okolicznościach Andy byłby skutecznym remedium na jej poczucie bezczynności, ale właśnie był na piżamowym party u Tary i Bobby'ego, i nie było komu jej rozpraszać, zwłaszcza, że Sparky był dziś zakopany w aktach nowego klienta, i zdecydowanie odmawiał obciążania jej pracą w trakcie rekonwalescencji. Miała się relaksować, wypoczywać i ogólnie zdrowieć.

- Wiem, Sue. Wiem, że cię nosi, ale zaszkodzisz sobie, jeśli przedobrzysz.- powiedział miękko.- Co wtedy stanie się z Andym… ze mną?- zapytał.

Zaczerwieniła się trochę, widząc ostatnie słowa. W ciągu ostatnich paru dni, odkąd wróciła ze szpitala, już kilkakrotnie zauważyła drobne dygresje osobiste z jego strony. Co jakiś czas Jack w rozmowie wtrącał małą aluzję odnośnie ich „domowej sielanki", a może nawet z nią flirtował? No i te jego spojrzenia- takie miękkie, wręcz czułe… Sue nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że ta nowa… bliskość między nimi napełniała ją ciepłem tam, w środku. Nie zaprzeczała już też sama przed sobą, że gdyby istotnie Jack chciał zmienić układ między nimi na nieco bardziej osobisty, nie miałaby nic przeciw temu. Czy jednak do tego zmierzał?

Był dobrym, najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego mogła sobie wyobrazić. Rzucił wszystko, kiedy go potrzebowała, chociaż wcale nie musiał. Nie była jego odpowiedzialnością, nawet jeśli się przyjaźnili, a jednak otoczył ją opieką, jaką zwykle mąż otacza żonę w takich przypadkach. Boże! On nawet zmieniał jej opatrunki, choć mogła to zrobić sama, i był przy tym tak delikatny, tak…

Jego dłonie były ciepłe, kiedy jej dotykał, a wciąż czuła dreszcze na całym ciele, słodkie drżenie, jakiego nie doświadczyła nigdy wcześniej i jakie za wszelką cenę próbowała przed nim zatuszować. Nie wiedziała, czy skutecznie. Czasem miała wrażenie, że wiedział, że czuł owo drżenie. Raz nawet ich oczy się wtedy spotkały i po prostu zatonęła w czekoladowej głębi otoczonej tymi niesamowitymi rzęsami. Stchórzyła wtedy i niezgrabnym kaszlnięciem przerwała tę słodką torturę, a magia prysła.

_- Wszystko dobrze?- spytał wtedy bez chwili wahania, a w tych oczach pojawiła się troska._

_- Tak, to nic takiego.- zapewniła prędko.- Chyba jakiś pyłek w gardle.- dorzuciła, a Hudson uniósł wysoko brew._

_- Sugerujesz, że kiepsko odkurzyłem?- zażartował i w tym momencie pozostałe mi__ę__dzy nimi napięcie zelżało. Jednakże przez resztę wieczoru nie mogła pozbyć się wspomnienia owej chwili nawet, gdyby chciała._

Czy tego szukała, czy też nie, czy tego chciała, czy nie, Jack zakorzenił się w jej umyśle, w jej sercu, powoli stając się nieodłączną częścią niej samej.

Nie spotkała wcześniej takiego mężczyzny, no może pomijając jej ojca. Szczerze mówiąc, bała się ich, odkąd… a jednak w nim było coś takiego, że nie czuła się zagrożona, a wręcz przeciwnie- Hudson dawał jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakiego od dawna nie doświadczyła.

- Jesteś nam potrzebna, Sue.- kontynuował.- Jesteś potrzebna Andy'emu. Ja cię potrzebuję.- dodał, spoglądając na nią ciepło.

- Jack…- szepnęła.- Ja… dziękuję ci.

- Za co?- rzucił.

- Za to, że jesteś, że…- odpowiedziała.

- A gdzie indziej miałbym być, Sue?- uśmiechnął się, a potem nieśmiało dodał:- Pomijając fakt, że mnie potrzebowałaś, że potrzebowałaś mojej pomocy, to pierwsze miejsce, poza domem moich rodziców, gdzie czuję się jak w domu, gdzie czuję, że jestem kompletny. Chcę tu być, z wami, czuć to najdłużej jak to możliwe, no, chyba że mnie wykopiesz, bo już zbyt długo okupuję twój azyl.- powiedział z nutką humoru, choć w duszy bał się, że tak właśnie może się stać.

- Nie, nie!- zwołała zaraz.- Dobrze wiesz, że jesteś tu zawsze mile widziany. Jesteś częścią naszej rodziny, Jack!- zapewniła zaraz.- Może nie w oczach prawa i innych ludzi, ale w moich i oczach mojego synka, jesteś częścią naszej rodziny. Jak mogłoby być inaczej, skoro tyle dla nas zrobiłeś, skoro jesteś dla nas taki dobry? Pozwalasz nawet Andy'emu nazywać się tatą…- szepnęła zaczerwieniona. Nie była pewna, jak zareagować, gdy ujrzała to po raz pierwszy. Nie miała jednak serca poprawiać synka, zwłaszcza, że Jack nigdy nie zaprotestował, a wręcz wydawał się to lubić.

- Ponieważ myślę o nim, jak o swoim synku.- przyznał nareszcie.- Kocham go, jak własne dziecko, Sue.

- A on kocha ciebie.- powiedziała cicho.- Nawet z Bobby'm nie jest tak blisko, a zna go niemal całe życie. Boję się jednak, co się stanie, gdy nadejdzie taka chwila, że spotkasz kogoś, zdecydujesz się założyć własną rodzinę i znikniesz z jego życia, łamiąc mu serce…- wymamrotała. Nie odważyła się przyznać, że jej cierpiałoby równie głęboko.

- To się nie stanie, Sue.- zapewnił prawnik.- Poza tym, nigdy bym mu tego nie zrobił. Nie pozwoliłbym sobie na tę bliskość, gdybym zamierzał jego, was zostawić. Jestem tu, by pozostać, i im dłużej o tym myślę, tym pewniejszy jestem, że najlepiej dla nas wszystkich byłoby, gdybyśmy załatwili to oficjalnie…- wyszeptał wreszcie, zbierając się na odwagę. Jakby nie patrzeć, lepsza okazja, by wrócić do tamtej „propozycji", mogła się mu już nie przydarzyć. To była jego szansa. Tu i teraz. Musiał spróbować…

- N-nie rozumiem, Jack…- przyznała zdumiona, zaskoczona tym, co ujrzała.- Chcesz go adoptować?- zapytała niepewnie.- Dlaczego?

- Adoptować, uznać?- uśmiechnął się znowu, choć jego policzki pokrył lekki róż.- Owszem, choć myślałem o szybszym rozwiązaniu, skoro proces będzie długi i może ciągnąć się miesiącami…- mówił.- Dlaczego zaś chcę to zrobić? Ponieważ już ci powiedziałem, że go kocham, że widzę w nim swojego syna nawet, jeśli biologicznie nim nie jest, co nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Od zawsze chciałem być ojcem i to moja szansa, szczególnie, że wiem, jakim wspaniałym jest dzieciakiem.

- Ale Jack…- była zupełnie oniemiała i tak naprawdę zbrakło jej słów, kiedy jej to powiedział. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dodała:- I co znaczy „szybsze rozwiązanie"?- rzuciła niepewnie spoglądając na niego.

- _To ta chwila!_- pomyślał zdeterminowany brunet. Już nie było powrotu. Skoro powiedział A, należało powiedzieć też B. Poza tym, chciał tego. Nie potrafił dłużej przed tym uciekać i… nie chciał.- Sue…- zaczął, odkaszlnąwszy nieco.- Dużo myślałem o tym, co ostatnio się dzieje, o tym, jak bliscy sobie jesteśmy, jak dobrze się razem czujemy, jak ja się dobrze z wami czuję…- wymruczał.- Prawda jest taka, że spędzam tu więcej czasu niż we własnym mieszkaniu i nie dlatego, że muszę, ale dlatego, że chcę. Uwielbiam z wami być, z Andy'm i z tobą. Chciałbym, żeby to trwało, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy mały widzi we mnie kogoś, kim naprawdę chcę być. Myślę, że dla naszej całej trójki…

- Hau!- wtrącił się leżący nieopodal Levi.

- Wybacz, czwórki…- poprawił się Hudson.-… byłoby najlepiej, gdybyśmy zostali razem na zawsze, jako rodzina.- wyznał.- Pomyśl sama…- ciągnął.- Tak dobrze się dogadujemy, Sue. Od tygodni mieszkamy razem i chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że mimo tych wszystkich komplikacji doskonale nam się układa?

- Nie…- wymruczała tylko, kręcąc przecząco głową.

- Sama widzisz! Po co rezygnować z czegoś tak dobrego, gdy nie ma ku temu powodów?- argumentował.- Powiedziałaś mi kiedyś, że wątpisz, iż kiedykolwiek będziesz miała pełną rodzinę, że to, przez co przeszłaś i twoja głuchota, działają na twoją niekorzyść… To nieprawda, Sue.- stwierdził.- Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia.- zapewnił.- Chciałbym, bardzo bym chciał, by żadna z tych okropnych rzeczy nigdy ci się nie zdarzyła, ale nie możemy tego zmienić, a to, że nie słyszysz, nie jest żadnym problemem, lecz częścią ciebie- niezwykłej kobiety, którą szczerze podziwiam.- powiedział, a na jej twarz wypłynął krwisty rumieniec.- Chcę ci to dać, Sue. Pełną rodzinę, jeśli tylko się zgodzisz. Tobie i małemu.- wyjaśnił.- Chcę dać wam to, co wy dwoje dajecie mi: dom…- szepnął.- Nie oczekuję niczego w zamian, a zwłaszcza tego, na co nie jesteś gotowa. Chcę tylko być z wami i już zawsze czuć to ciepło tu, w środku. Mieć do kogo wracać wieczorami, gdy już wyjdę z biura, albo z sądu.- mówił cicho, lecz stanowczo.- Wiem, że cię zaskoczyłem, Sue.- dorzucił.- Siebie również, gdy już to zrozumiałem, jeśli mam być szczery. Po przejściach z Allie nie planowałem ponownie zakładać rodziny, ale pojawiliście się w moim życiu i znów tego chcę, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek… Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz czasu, by to przemyśleć, ale byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybyś uczyniła mi ten zaszczyt i zgodziła się zostać moją żoną, a także pozwoliła usynowić Andy'ego. Wiem, że potrafię dać wam wszystko, czego wam trzeba, dać wam szczęście. Pomyśl o tym, Sue, gdy za chwilę wrócisz na kanapę. Tylko o to proszę…- dokończył, po czym delikatnie zaprowadził zdumioną blondynkę na sofę, pomógł jej usiąść wygodnie, zapewnił wszystko, czego mogłaby chcieć w zasięgu jej ręki i bez dalszej zwłoki pomaszerował do kuchni, pozostawiając ją z otwartą buzią.

Więcej zrobić nie mógł. Teraz piłka była po jej stronie….

TBC

* * *

_**A/N 2:** I co Wy na to? lol_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N**: Wątpliwości, wątpliwości i... decyzje. Chyba na to tak niecierpliwie czekałyście, moje Panie?_ ;-)

* * *

24.

Była zaszokowana. Inaczej nie można było tego określić. Jack zaskoczył ją zupełnie tą propozycją małżeństwa. Kiedy wspomniał, że chce, by Andy legalnie został jego synem, Sue pomyślała o adopcji. Już sam ten pomysł był zaskakujący, wręcz nie z tego świata, choć nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że między nim, a jej synkiem zawiązała się silna więź. Adopcja jednak wydawała się być dość ekstremalnym pomysłem zważywszy na to, że przecież Hudson mógł swobodnie postarać się o własne dziecko, jego ciało i krew. Tymczasem nie tylko chciał być ojcem dla chłopczyka, którego znał od niedawna, dla jej chłopczyka, ale jak się okazało, również mężem dla niej! Chciał związać się z nimi dwojgiem, zbudować rodzinę i stworzyć z nimi prawdziwy dom.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć!

Setki, tysiące myśli kołatały się w jej głowie, odkąd zostawił ją na sofie, by zastanowiła się nad tym, o czym rozmawiali. Przez cały ten czas analizowała każde słowo, frazę, a nawet wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy się oświadczał. Sama nie wiedziała, czego w ten sposób szukała, co spodziewała się znaleźć. Jedno wiedziała na pewno- mówił szczerze i najwyraźniej z głębi serca. Była o tym przeświadczona, bo jego oczy, te niesamowite, ciemne oczy, nie umiały kłamać. Były zwierciadłem jego duszy i powodem, dla którego na poważnie rozważała tę propozycję.

Nie powinna tego robić. Jack zasługiwał na więcej niż związek z samotną matką, obciążoną traumatycznymi przeżyciami, wątpiącą, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie zaufać mężczyźnie na tyle, by dać mu siebie, swoje ciało. Nie pamiętała gwałtu i to był fakt, ale podświadomie czuła strach i nie wiedziała, czy kiedyś się go wyzbędzie. Jak mogła go tak obciążać?

To prawda, że Jack kochał Andy'ego, a Andy za nim szalał. To prawda, że jej synek potrzebował ojca, ale czy ta potrzeba usprawiedliwiałaby odebranie brunetowi szansy na posiadanie prawdziwej rodziny, na znalezienie miłości, kobiety bez jej bagażu doświadczeń, która z radością dzieliłaby z nim łóżko i rodziła mu dzieci?

Sue nie zaprzeczała, że chciałaby mieć jeszcze jedno, że chciałaby dać Andrew rodzeństwo, ale nie była pewna, czy jest i kiedyś będzie gotowa na to, co zazwyczaj jest bezpośrednią przyczyną ciąży.

Z drugiej strony, nawet jeśli znalazłaby w sobie odwagę, by stać się jednym z Jackiem, to czy go nie rozczaruje swoim brakiem doświadczenia, swoim ciałem, już nie tak perfekcyjnym, odkąd została mamą?

Zanim TO się stało, miała świetną sylwetkę- proporcjonalną, wysportowaną, ale niezbyt atletyczną. Była zgrabna, a nawet seksowna, jeśli wierzyć mimowolnym komentarzom paru mężczyzn, jakie przypadkiem dostrzegła. Ciąża zmieniła jej ciało i nawet jeśli Sue z grubsza powróciła do starych wymiarów, to i tak pozostawiła po sobie swoje ślady w postaci drobnych rozstępów tu i tam (bardzo drobnych, choć w jej oczach kolosalnych), czy piersi, którym daleko już było do dawnej jędrności.

Co, jeśli Jack zobaczy ją nagą i pożałuje?

Już nie była niewinną dziewczyną, która czekała na noc poślubną, by ofiarować mężowi to, co miała najcenniejszego- swoją czystość. Ograbiono ją z tego, ją i człowieka, z którym w przyszłości miała zacząć wspólne życie. To on i tylko on miał prawo i przywilej, by uczynić z niej kobietę, i matkę, jak nakazywał Bóg. Tymczasem wszystko to przepadło przez jeden straszny akt brutalności. Jakże mogłaby ofiarować Jackowi tak sprofanowaną skorupę, którą się stała?

Gdy się jej oświadczał, powiedział, że nie liczy na nic, na co ona nie jest gotowa, ale przecież zasługiwał na to, by dzielić łóżko ze swoją żoną, by się z nią kochać. Był przecież mężczyzną i miał swoje potrzeby. Odmawianie mu byłoby okrucieństwem niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo upierałby się, że to nie ma znaczenia.

W dodatku zasługiwał na to, by kobieta, z którą się kocha, była równorzędną partnerką, równie chętną i zaangażowaną, co on sam w ów akt zjednoczenia. Ostatecznie mogłaby zamknąć oczy i leżeć jak kłoda, gdy on robił swoje, ale to byłoby nie fair wobec tego wspaniałego, czułego mężczyzny, którego jedynym pragnieniem jest do kogoś przynależeć, kochać i być kochanym.

Powiedział, że dobrze mu z nimi, że są jego domem. Nie wątpiła w to ani na chwilę, bo sama czuła podobnie, gdy był obok, jednak, czy to wystarczy, by zdecydować się na krok, jakim jest małżeństwo?

Andy na pewno by na tym skorzystał. Nie tylko zyskałby ojca, ale też pełen stabilny dom, pełną rodzinę. Czy jednak ich dom, ich rodzina przetrwałaby, gdyby Sue nie zdecydowała się być w pełni żoną dla Hudsona? Co wtedy stałoby się z jej synkiem, jak cierpiałby widząc, że rodzice są nieszczęśliwi?

- Boże, dopomóż…- szepnęła blondynka, zamykając oczy i modląc się o radę, o przewodnictwo w tej trudnej decyzji.

- _Pomyśl, co możesz zyskać, moje dziecko…-_ odezwał się cichy głos w jej głowie, ukazując jej drugą stronę medalu.

Oczyma wyobraźni ujrzała siebie, Andy'ego, Jacka i Levi'a szczęśliwych, roześmianych, pełnych energii i radości życia. Zobaczyła swojego synka siedzącego na ramionach taty, uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha tylko dlatego, że Jack i ona są blisko. Ujrzała ich dom, ich wspólne miejsce, które stworzyli razem, by ich rodzina żyła godnie i komfortowo. Nie był to jakiś wielki, luksusowy pałac, ale przytulne gniazdko z małym ogródkiem, gankiem i huśtawką, na której siadali wieczorami, obserwując zachody słońca i nocne, rozgwieżdżone niebo. Zobaczyła też siebie- promienną i zadowoloną z życia, wtuloną w ramiona męża, gładzącą czuprynkę drzemiącego na jej kolanach synka, a drugą ręką łagodnie głaszczącą swój zaokrąglony brzuszek, w którym rosło jej, ich dziecko. Jack patrzył na nią z miłością, o jakiej mogła tylko marzyć i szeptał słowa uczucia za każdym razem, kiedy na niego spojrzała.

Czy rzeczywiście mogła to wszystko mieć? Czy miała szansę na to, by ten sen na jawie mógł się ziścić?

Pragnęła tego. Z całego serca i duszy chciałaby, żeby tak właśnie się stało, lecz czy miała odwagę po to sięgnąć, a przede wszystkim prawo łączyć swe życie z mężczyzną, który, jak nikt, zasłużył sobie na idealną żonę, partnerkę i kochankę?

- _To również jego decyzja, dziecko…_- przypomniał jej głos.- _Gdyby tego nie chciał, nigdy by tego nie zaproponował._

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć. To Jack odezwał się pierwszy. To on poprosił, by pozwoliła mu być ojcem dla jej dziecka, jej mężem. Nie był człowiekiem, który podejmowałby tak ważną decyzję bez rozważenia wszystkich za i przeciw. Był spontaniczny, kiedy chciał, lecz nigdy nierozważny. Musiał to gruntownie przemyśleć, zanim otworzył usta i się oświadczył.

Skoro więc tak, to czy mogła mu odmówić, gdy ewidentnie pragnął wspólnej przyszłości? A może jednak powinna, żeby ochronić go przed kardynalnym błędem, którego mógłby kiedyś pożałować, jeśli ich związek okazałby się porażką.

No i miłość… Czyż nie powinna być pierwszym i najważniejszym powodem, dla którego dwoje ludzi się pobiera?

Sue nie przeczyła, że zależy jej na Hudsonie. Był wspaniały. Jeden na milion. Przystojny, czarujący, dobry jak mało kto. Czuły, opiekuńczy kochający, szczery, uczciwy…. Lista jego zalet była długa, bardzo długa. Był jej powiernikiem i najlepszym przyjacielem. Pociągał ją nie tylko fizycznie, ale i duchowo, lecz czy to, co ich połączyło, ich bliskość, ta więź, czy to mogła być miłość? A jeśli to tylko głęboka przyjaźń, to czy ma szansę przerodzić się w coś więcej?

- Skąd mogę wiedzieć, skoro nigdy wcześniej nie byłam zakochana?- szepnęła sama do siebie.

Gdy dorastała, w jej życiu nie było czasu na podobne emocje. Całą swoją uwagę poświęcała na to, by się wpasować w otaczający ją świat. Uczyła się mówić, migać i lawirować między światem słyszących, a światem głuchych. Chodziła do normalnej szkoły i pracowała dwa razy więcej niż inni, by nadążyć za całą resztą. Uczyła się grać na pianinie, jeździć na łyżwach i konno, uczyła się żyć jak inni ludzie, choć się od nich różniła. Nie dla niej były randki, zwłaszcza, że chłopcy potrafili być dla niej okrutni, kiedy dowiadywali się o jej „defekcie". Zresztą, nie tylko oni… Oprócz Judy, nie miała praktycznie przyjaciół, w dodatku straciła ją w tak okropnych okolicznościach, że przez lata winiła się za tę młodą niepotrzebną śmierć. Jakże więc miała się kiedykolwiek zakochać, gdy nie było ku temu okazji i potem, kiedy już ten okropny człowiek…

- _Nie dowiesz się, póki nie spróbujesz…_- odezwał się znowu głos w jej głowie.- _Co masz do stracenia?_

- Tylko swoje serce.- odpowiedziała pod nosem.

- _Wi__ę__c mu zaufaj, dziecko._- szepnął głos i blondynka nagle poczuła niezwykły, wręcz błogi spokój, jakby nagle wszystko w jej życiu znalazło swoje miejsce.

Kiedy godzinę później poprosiła Jacka ponownie do salonu, a on usiadł naprzeciw, patrząc na nią z mieszaniną wyczekiwania, niepewności i nadziei, raz jeszcze spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, po czym powiedziała drżącym głosem:

- Wiesz, że to szaleństwo, Jack? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, w co się pakujesz prosząc mnie o rękę? Co ludzie powiedzą, kiedy się dowiedzą? Co powie twoja rodzina, gdy oznajmisz im, że zamierzasz uznać dziecko, które nie jest biologicznie twoje, że zamierzasz poślubić kobietę głuchą i na dodatek będącą ofiarą gwałtu? Czy tego chcieliby dla ciebie rodzice? Czy o tym dla ciebie marzyli? I co, jeśli się rozczarujesz, jeśli nasze małżeństwo nie przetrwa? Jesteś pewien, że tego właśnie chcesz?- spytała powoli.

- Sue…- odparł, biorąc obie jej dłonie w swoje duże i ciepłe.- Wiem, że moja propozycja spadła na ciebie jak grom z jasnego nieba, lecz nie sądź, że była pochopna. Długo myślałem o tym, jak może potoczyć się nasze życie i nie jestem na tyle naiwny, by wierzyć, że będzie to ścieżka usiana różami. Żadne małżeństwo nie jest idealne, ale przy odrobinie wysiłku z obu stron, może być szczęśliwe i trwałe. Trzeba tylko być ze sobą szczerym i rozmawiać o tym, co może dzielić. Trzeba szukać kompromisów i wspierać się nie tylko w dobrych, ale też złych chwilach. Wierzę, że nam może się to udać zważywszy na to, że jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, i że nie mamy przed sobą sekretów. Zrobię wszystko, by tak się stało, bo bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego chcę być z wami, żyć z wami, uprawomocnić to, co mamy już teraz: naszą rodzinę.- mówił.- Co mnie obchodzą inni ludzie? Ich opinia nie ma znaczenia, bo tak naprawdę nic o nas nie wiedzą. Tylko my się tutaj liczymy, Sue, ponieważ to nasze życie, nie ich.- powiedział miękko.- Co do mojej rodziny, rodziców… Dla nich liczy się tylko moje szczęście. Zawsze tak było i to się nie zmieni. Pokochali ciebie i Andy'ego jak tylko was poznali, bo nie ma innej opcji, szczególnie, że przy was odżyłem na nowo i nareszcie odnalazłem siebie. To chyba wystarczający powód, by przyjąć was do klanu z otwartymi ramionami?- mrugnął.

- Ale…- szepnęła.- Ale jeśli nie spełnimy twoich oczekiwań, Jack? Jeśli ja ich nie spełnię? Co wtedy?- dokończyła zaczerwieniona po uszy i Hudson uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

- Masz na myśli …ummm… fizyczną stronę naszego związku?- zapytał, a ona przytaknęła zażenowana.- Powiedziałem ci, że nie będę naciskał na coś, na co nie jesteś gotowa, Sue i podtrzymuję te słowa. Mogę czekać jak długo zechcesz, bo chociaż miłość fizyczna jest przyjemna, to nie ona jest kamieniem węgielnym małżeństwa. Wiem, że się boisz i nigdy nie zrobię nic, co mogłoby cię skrzywdzić. Jeśli chcesz, będziemy białym małżeństwem, Sue. Decyzja należy do ciebie, a ja się dostosuję. Możemy nawet nadal mieć oddzielne sypialnie, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się komfortowo.- zaproponował.

- Ale Jack! Ty masz swoje potrzeby!- zaprotestowała.- Ryzykować celibat, gdy możesz mieć normalną żonę, z którą… no wiesz…- wymamrotała.

- Seks to nie wszystko, Sue.- powtórzył zdecydowanie.- Czasem zwykłe bycie ze sobą daje więcej radości, niż cielesne zbliżenia. Poza ty, co znaczy „normalną"?- rzucił.- Dla mnie ty jesteś normalna, jak to ujęłaś, Sue. Niczym nie różnisz się od znanych mi kobiet poza faktem, że masz największe i najbardziej złote serce oraz czystą duszę, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Nigdy, przenigdy mnie nie rozczarujesz, bo ja wiem, co kryje się tu, w środku.- powiedział i delikatnie dotknął miejsca, gdzie bije jej serce.- Wyjdź za mnie, Sue. Pozwól mi dać szczęście tobie i Andy'emu. Daj nam szansę…- nakłaniał łagodnie.- Z bożą pomocą osiągniemy razem wszystko, co tylko zechcemy, jeśli tylko zaryzykujesz i pozwolisz mi się wami zaopiekować. Co więc mi odpowiesz, Sue?- spytał.- Zechcesz iść ze mną przez życie i wychować Andrew jak na to zasłużył? W pełnej, kochającej rodzinie?

- Ty naprawdę tego chcesz…- wyszeptała z niedowierzaniem.

- Owszem. Pytanie tylko, czy ty również?- odparł.

- Jeśli się zgodzę, przysięgnij mi coś, Jack.- poprosiła cicho.

- Wszystko, co zechcesz.- zapewnił zaraz.

- Odejdziesz ode mnie, jeżeli nie będziesz szczęśliwy, ale nie zerwiesz kontaktów z Andy'm. On by nie zrozumiał…- usłyszał z jej drżących ust.

- To się nigdy nie stanie, Sue.- powiedział stanowczo.- Nigdy was nie zostawię.

- Ale…

- NIGDY, Sue!- zamigał i prawie krzyknął jednocześnie.- To ci dzisiaj przysięgam.

- Zatem dobrze. Pobierzemy się, jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, Jack. Zrobię wszystko, by być żoną jakiej potrzebujesz. Postaram się z całych sił.- przyrzekła.

- Po prostu bądź sobą.- uśmiechnął się.- Nie potrzeba mi niczego więcej.- dodał i ją przytulił.

To nie były najbardziej romantyczne oświadczyny na świecie, choć Sue na takie zasługiwała, ale najważniejsze, że ich przyszłość została przypieczętowana. Całą resztę mógł jej wynagrodzić potem. Miał na to resztę życia…

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**__ Droga__** Aisha**__, zapewniam, że to jeszcze nie finał, więc spokojnie, mam jeszcze co nieco w zanadrzu! _

_Kochana __**Perfectly**__, Twój entuzjazm mnie uskrzydla!_

_**Zoja,**__ Słonko- jeśli nie byłam dość dokładna, wybacz. Myślałam, że wyraziłam się jasno, opisując „wizję" Sue…_

_Dear __**71cottes**__,_ _Maybe it wasn't very romantic, but you do know our Jack, he's very shy when he's around women, especially Sue. He has a tendency to become a babbling idiot when she's near. Anyway, she said "yes", so Jack still has time to make it up to Sue! lol_

* * *

25.

To było dziwne, tak trwać w jego ramionach, dziwne, a jednak przyjemne, bardzo przyjemne.

Kiedy ją trzymał, o dziwo nie czuła żadnych obaw. Nie wzdrygała się, kiedy jego dłoń delikatnie gładziła jej plecy, jak Sue robiła to za każdym razem, gdy dotykał jej inny mężczyzna. Nie, żeby było ich wielu… Oprócz jej braci i ojca, pozwoliła na to chyba tylko swemu lekarzowi, no i Bobby'emu, kiedy już do niego przywykła. Dotyk całej reszty, nawet nie zamierzony, napawał ją strachem. Tymczasem dotyk Jacka okazał się dla niej … naturalny. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś podobnego, już od początku ich znajomości, a teraz w jego objęciach, była po prostu w domu. Co więcej, myśl ta napełniała ją prawdziwą nadzieją na przyszłość. Jeśli bowiem teraz nie miała problemu z fizyczną bliskością, to może kiedy już przyjdzie co do czego, strach nie zmrozi jej w czasie nocy poślubnej? Jack, jako jej mąż (lub raczej PRZYSZŁY mąż), miał do niej prawo. Zasłużył na to, by móc kochać się z żoną i prawdę powiedziawszy, Sue również nie uważała tego momentu tylko za swój małżeński obowiązek. Przynajmniej nie, jeśli chodziło o tego właśnie mężczyznę. Część niej wręcz wyczekiwała tej chwili z cichą ekscytacją i… ciekawością.

Jej pierwsze doświadczenie seksualne było ohydne, brudne i panna Thomas dziękowała Bogu za to, że nie pamięta tej chwili, nawet, jeśli gdzieś w jej podświadomości pozostawiła ona po sobie ów strach. Z Jackiem chciała jednak poczuć, jak to jest stawać się jednym z drugą osobą, łączyć się z nią w najintymniejszy z intymnych sposobów. Fizycznie była już w pełni kobietą, lecz skradziono jej ten magiczny moment, w którym powinna się nią stać za sprawą człowieka, którego wybrała, kochała, którego poślubiła, i blondynka bardzo pragnęła, aby jej przyszłe zjednoczenie z Hudsonem choć w części zrekompensowało jej (im obojgu) tę stratę, zmazało czyn, którego dopuścił się TAMTEN człowiek.

Naprawdę chciała być dobrą żoną dla Jacka, żoną, która, jak on, mogłaby cieszyć się wszystkimi aspektami małżeńskiego życia. Chciała być… normalna.

Co jednak, jeśli mimo wszystko taka nie będzie?

- Za dużo myślisz, Sue.- powiedział brunet, delikatnie uniósłszy palcem jej podbródek tak, by na niego spojrzała.

Trzymając ją blisko, praktycznie czuł jej wewnętrzną walkę, jej rozterki, i nie musiał być geniuszem psychologii, żeby rozumieć, co kotłowało się w jej głowie.- Zrelaksuj się. Przestań się zastanawiać, co będzie.- zachęcał z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy.- Przekroczymy ten most, kiedy już do niego dotrzemy. Razem.- dodał miękko, acz stanowczo.

Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, tylko popatrzyła na niego niepewnie, kontynuował:

- Sue… Ja wiem, że to, co przeszłaś, odcisnęło silne piętno na twojej egzystencji, na twojej osobowości, ale chcę ci powiedzieć, że to w niczym nie zmienia tego, jak ciebie postrzegam, ani też nie determinuje mojej decyzji.- powiedział.- Chcę być z tobą i z Andy'm. Nieważne, jak długo zajmie nam dopasowanie się do siebie. Mamy na to całe życie, wiele wspólnych lat. Jestem cierpliwy, Sue.- szepnął.- Mogę czekać na ciebie bardzo długo, a nawet jeśli nigdy nie poczujesz, że jesteś gotowa na tego rodzaju intymność, to nic. Nie jestem jednym z tych facetów, którzy żyją dla seksu i traktują swoje żony jako przedmiot seksualny.- mówił, a ona się zaczerwieniła.- Szanuję kobiety. Co więcej, szanuję ciebie, Sue. Twój komfort i twoje potrzeby, są dla mnie równie ważne, co moje własne.- zapewnił, po czym dorzucił ciepło:- Tam gdzieś z pewnością istnieje małżeństwo, które nie współżyje ze sobą na tej płaszczyźnie, a jednak jest szczęśliwe i spełnione. Jeśli taka jest wola Boga, będziemy jednym z nich.- dokończył, poruszając ją do głębi.

- Jack…- odparła cicho.- Ja… Ty nie zasługujesz na coś takiego, na kogoś z moimi problemami. Jesteś wart o wiele więcej!- zaprotestowała.

- Sue…- przerwał jej łagodnie.- Przestań, proszę! Już o tym rozmawialiśmy i jasno ci powiedziałem, co na ten temat myślę. Jeśli jednak wciąż cię to tak martwi, to powiem ci, na co zasługuję…- rzucił z determinacją.- Zasługuję na kobietę szczerą, mądrą, łagodną, dobrą, kochającą i wierną, i tak się składa, że wszystkie te cechy odnalazłem w tej, na którą właśnie patrzę. Chcę być z tobą dlatego, że jesteś właśnie taka, jaka jesteś. Chcę być z tobą, bo różnisz się od znanych mi kobiet, a zwłaszcza od mojej byłej żony, która przez tyle lat pokazywała mi i światu tylko fasadę, którą chcieliśmy zobaczyć, skrzętnie skrywając swoje prawdziwe ja, podczas gdy ty otwarcie pokazujesz, co kryje twoje serce. Chcę być z tobą…- ciągnął:- …ponieważ przedkładasz potrzeby innych ludzi ponad swoje i jesteś najmniej samolubną osobą, jaką znam. Żałuję tylko, że nie poznaliśmy się wcześniej, zanim Allie i ja zostaliśmy parą, zanim tamten człowiek cię skrzywdził.. Wiem, czuję, że wtedy wszystko byłoby inaczej.- powiedział z ogniem w oczach.- Czy wiesz, co czuję, gdy na ciebie patrzę?- spytał ciepło.

- N- nie.- zająknęła się zawstydzona.

- Dom, Sue.- odpowiedział.- Czuję, jakbym był w domu, gdy jesteś obok mnie.- dodał.- Zabawne, że nie czułem tego, kiedy po raz pierwszy się ożeniłem.- uśmiechnął się z grymasem.- Właściwie wtedy nawet o tym nie myślałem. Nie, dopóki nie spotkałem ciebie. Dziś już wiem, jak to jest i myśl, że tak już pozostanie, gdy się pobierzemy, napełnia mnie ciepłem, radością, spokojem. Nareszcie znalazłem swoje miejsce na Ziemi, Sue. Nie zrezygnuję z tego za żadne skarby. Potencjalny celibat to mała cena za to uczucie.- stwierdził.

- Teraz tak mówisz, ale jesteś mężczyzną, Jack. Masz swoje potrzeby i jako żona, powinnam im sprostać.- szepnęła czerwona niczym piwonia.- Jestem ci to winna!

- Nic nikomu nie jesteś winna!- zawołał brunet.- Nie rozumiesz? Dajesz mi więcej, niż mógłbym marzyć, Sue. Dajesz mi wszystko, czego potrzebuję już przez samo to, że jesteś. Cała reszta, to tylko dodatki. Bądź przy mnie. Po prostu bądź. Niczego innego nie żądam i nie zażądam. Tyle ci mogę przyrzec i przyrzekam.- wyszeptał.

Przez chwilę nic nie powiedziała. Patrzyła tylko na niego tymi głębokimi, orzechowymi oczami, które tak głęboko zapadły mu w serce, a potem znów wtuliła się w jego tors i wymamrotała:

- Nadal myślę, że stać cię na więcej, Jack, ale jeśli z własnej woli chcesz się męczyć z takim wybrakowanym towarem, jak ja, nie mogę cię powstrzymać. Mogę ci tylko przysiąc, że spróbuję. Dla ciebie. Dla nas. Dla naszej rodziny.

Hudson westchnął ciężko, uścisnął ją mocno i znów skłonił, by spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Dla mnie nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłaś wybrakowanym towarem, Sue. Kiedyś w to uwierzysz.- powiedział.- Do tego zaś czasu wbij sobie do głowy, że jesteś jedyną kobietą, z którą chcę być. Moją kobietą, nawet, jeśli tylko na papierze.- dodał, pogłębiając jej rumieńce.

Poczuła żar na ciele, kiedy zobaczyła te słowa, ale z wrodzonej nieśmiałości nie potrafiła mu odpowiedzieć. Ukryła więc płonącą twarz w zagłębieniu jego karku z ulgą czując, jak Jack znów ją przytula.

Niedługo potem zaczął się dziwnie trząść, więc zaciekawiona spojrzała w górę i napotkała jego roześmianą twarz.

Chichotał!

- Co?- zapytała zdezorientowana.

- Właśnie wyobraziłem sobie minę naszych rodziców, gdy powiemy im o ślubie.- odparł szelmowsko.

- Oj!- jęknęła blondynka, myśląc o reakcji matki i reszty rodziny, ale już po chwili i ona się śmiała.

Co by nie mówić, to będzie interesująca rozmowa…

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:** Oj, **Aisha**, żadne tam dzieła! Po prostu opowiadanka z typu łatwych dla ogólnej rozrywki. Danielle Steel to ja na pewno nie jestem! lol_

_**Perfectly** i **Zoja**: Się obaczy! _;-P

* * *

26.

- Jedźcie ze mną do Wisconsin w ten weekend.- zaproponował, gdy tego wieczora jedli kolację w jej małym mieszkanku.- Przedstawię was reszcie rodziny, ogłosimy nasze zaręczyny, a następnego dnia możemy pojechać do twoich rodziców, Sue, i zrobić to samo. Chciałbym ich poznać, zanim wejdę do rodziny!- mrugnął wesoło, a Andy, choć nie bardzo wiedział o co chodzi, zachichotał słodko. Jego mama tymczasem, pokryła się słodkim rumieńcem na sam widok słowa na "z". W sumie, do tego właśnie momentu jakby nie docierało do niej, że jest kobietą zaręczoną. Zgodziła się przyjąć jego propozycję i wyjść za Jacka, ale dopiero teraz poczuła, uświadomiła sobie, co to tak naprawdę oznacza. Była teraz narzeczoną, przyszłą żoną i ta świadomość pobudziła motylki w jej brzuchu, ale też i nowy nawał myśli w jej głowie.

To prawda, że nie tak wyobrażała sobie oświadczyny. Dawno temu, przed Andrew, przed Jackiem, stworzyła sobie w umyśle cały scenariusz chwili, gdy jej wyśniony wybranek poprosi ją o rękę, i scenariusz ów zupełnie nie współgrał z rzeczywistością. Tym nie mniej (i mimo wszystko), pojawił się ktoś, kto jednak chciał z nią być, z nią i całym tym bagażem, jaki ze sobą taszczyła przez życie. Och, dobrze wiedziała, że z jego strony to raczej pragnienie rodziny, dziecka, zaważyło na tej decyzji. Jack pokochał jej synka jak własnego i chciał być częścią jego życia. To, że jego mama była najlepszą przyjaciółką Hudsona, było miłym dodatkiem. Możliwe nawet, że i ją kochał na swój sposób. Powiedział jej przecież kiedyś, że nie poślubiłby kobiety, której nie kocha, a poza tym czynem udowodnił, że jest mu bliska, opiekując się nią w chorobie. Czasem jednak Sue sekretnie pragnęła, by nie tylko ją kochał, lecz był w niej zakochany. Ona sama nareszcie przyznała się sama przed sobą, że żywiła do niego to właśnie uczucie. Zakochała się, choć nawet nie wiedziała kiedy. Nie miała jednak odwagi, by mu to powiedzieć, szczególnie, że z jego ust również nigdy nie padły te słowa. Tak naprawdę powiedział jej, że dobrze się przy niej czuje, że troszczy się o nią i ją szanuje, że ją podziwia, lecz nawet w momencie, kiedy zadał jej „to" pytanie, nie powiedział „kocham". Może jednak tak właśnie miało być? Może nie powinna pragnąć więcej i cieszyć się tym, co ma, bo w końcu i tak nie sądziła, że ktoś ją zechce po tym, jak inny mężczyzna ją zbrukał.

Tak, nie zasługiwała na więcej, niż miała teraz, więc tego dnia postanowiła cenić to, co zesłał jej Bóg i nie oczekiwać więcej.

- To dobry pomysł, Jack.- zgodziła się blondynka.- Z chęcią znów spotkam się z twoimi rodzicami. To tacy mili ludzie.- dodała z uśmiechem. Naprawdę polubiła Laurę i Sama, choć znali się tak krótko, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie spotkała ludzi, którzy emanowali by takim ciepłem w stosunku do innych. Hudsonowie tacy właśnie byli- ciepli i serdeczni.

- Oni również ucieszą się na twój i Andy'ego widok.- zapewnił zaraz Sparky.- Przepadają za małym, a ciebie bardzo polubili.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego, skoro popełniłam względem nich taką gafę towarzyską!- jęknęła, czerwieniąc się niemiłosiernie na wspomnienie pierwszego spotkania.

- Och, Sue!- brunet potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to nie była twoja wina? Byłaś chora, zmęczona i ledwie trzymałaś się na nogach. Nikt nie oczekiwał, że będziesz przy tym perfekcyjną panią domu, a już na pewno nie moi rodzice. Zapomnij więc o tym, dobrze?- uśmiechnął się i ścisnął jej rękę w pocieszającym geście. Tak się akurat złożyło, że była to lewa dłoń dziewczyny i kiedy Jack to zrozumiał, uświadomił sobie, że czegoś mu na niej brakuje. Mało tego, to „coś" było kluczowym potwierdzeniem ich nowego statusu i brak owego elementu na palcu narzeczonej był JEGO karygodnym faux pas! Przy całym tym planowaniu oświadczyn (no bo przecież od dawna o tym myślał!), zupełnie zapomniał o ich najważniejszym symbolu. Co by na to powiedziała jego babcia?!

- Zapomnieć, nie zapomnę…- odparła panna Thomas.- Skoro jednak mleko się już rozlało, chyba nie ma sensu nad nim płakać.- przyznała.- W końcu i tak nic tego nie zmieni.

- Dokładnie!- przytaknął Jack.- Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, pozostaje więc jeszcze tylko jedna mała kwestia…- dorzucił powoli.

- Czyli?- spytała niepewnie Sue.

- Twój pierścionek zaręczynowy, Sue.- odpowiedział.- Pobieramy się, a skoro tak, potrzebujesz pierścionka.

- Och, nie rób sobie kłopotu, Jack!- stwierdziła prędko dziewczyna.- Obejdę się bez.- dodała

- Nonsens!- zaprzeczył zaraz.- Po pierwsze, to żaden kłopot…- rzucił.- To wręcz twoje prawo, Sue. Każda narzeczona powinna nosić pierścionek zaręczynowy i kiepski ze mnie narzeczony, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem.- mruknął.

- Miałeś co innego na głowie, Jack. Ja rozumiem.- powiedziała miękko.

- To mnie nie usprawiedliwia.- upierał się brunet.- Mam nadzieję, że jednak wybaczysz mi to niedopatrzenie?- rzucił, robiąc do niej szczenięce oczy, jakim trudno się oprzeć. Sue nie umiała, więc tylko zarumieniła się uroczo i skinieniem głowy oraz delikatnym uśmiechem przychyliła się to tej prośby.- Po drugie..- kontynuował.-… co by powiedzieli moi, no i twoi rodzice, gdyby na wieść o zaręczynach nie ujrzeli ich potwierdzenia na twoim palcu? Wyobrażasz sobie ich reakcję? Cóż to byłby za skandal! Nie wiem jak ty, Sue…- powiedział jeszcze nieco konspiracyjnie.- …ale ja raczej wolałbym nie skrewić pierwszego spotkania z przyszłymi teściami przez to tylko, że przez sklerozę nie dałem ich córce tego, na co jak najbardziej zasługuje. Gdybym był na ich miejscu, to od ręki zastrzeliłbym takiego marnego absztyfikanta!- dokończył, a Sue roześmiała się lekko, po czym odparła porozumiewawczo:

- Na twoje szczęście, mój tata nie posiada broni. Nie ręczyłabym jednak za mamę. Jest, co prawda, przeciwna przemocy, ale w całej okolicy słynie z tego, że posługuje się wałkiem lepiej, niż nie jeden policjant pałką!- mrugnęła wesoło.

- Sama widzisz!- zawołał Hudson.- Muszę szybko naprawić swój błąd, zanim moja pusta głowa dozna bliskiego spotkania trzeciego stopnia z wałkiem teściowej! Co ty więc na to, byśmy jutro, po pracy, poszli do jubilera i wybrali coś razem?- zaproponował.- Tym sposobem moje zdrowie nie ucierpi, a ty będziesz nosić na palcu pierścionek, który autentycznie będziesz lubić, coś, co spodoba się nie tylko mnie, ale przede wszystkim tobie.

- Jack…- odpowiedziała cicho.- Jestem pewna, że cokolwiek byś nie wybrał, byłoby piękne i nosiłabym to z dumą i radością, bo to prezent od ciebie. Jeśli jednak tak się martwisz, że nie utrafisz w mój gust, to z chęcią z tobą tam pójdę i razem wybierzemy symbol naszego związku.

- Naprawdę?- wyszczerzył się Sparky.- To świetnie! Razem szybko znajdziemy odpowiedni dla ciebie pierścionek, żebyśmy mieli co pokazać w Wisconsin i Ohio.

- Jack…- dodała jeszcze blondynka.

- Tak?

- Chyba powinnam poprosić mecenasa Kendalla o zmianę stanowiska pracy.- powiedziała niepewnie.- Raczej nie wypada, bym w tych okolicznościach nadal była twoją sekretarką. Nie chcę, by ktoś pomyślał, że w związku z naszymi zaręczynami mam jakieś przywileje w pracy, albo coś takiego. Wiesz, jacy są ludzie…

- Prawdę mówiąc, nawet o tym nie pomyślałem, kiedy prosiłem cię o rękę, Sue.- przyznał prawnik.- Jesteś najlepszą sekretarką/ asystentką, jaką miałem i nie chciałbym cię stracić na stopie zawodowej, bo tworzymy zgrany duet, więc może oboje rozmówimy się z John'em i zobaczymy, co on zdecyduje. W końcu, jest szefem. Jeśli uzna, że to problem, znajdziemy rozwiązanie. Jeśli nie, z radością nadal będę z tobą pracował, jak długo zechcesz. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, po ślubie możesz zrezygnować. Utrzymam naszą rodzinę bez problemu…- dorzucił.- Czuję jednak, że lubisz to, co robisz. Mało tego, jesteś w tym dobra, więc to twoja decyzja.

- To prawda, lubię swoją pracę.- przytaknęła.- Daje mi nie tylko satysfakcję, ale też pozwala na niezależność finansową. Pensja i stypendium pozwalają mi płacić za studia, które chciałabym dokończyć nie tylko dla siebie samej, ale i dla Andy'ego, żeby był ze mnie dumny.- wyznała.

- Będzie dumny niezależnie od wszystkiego, bo jesteś jego mamą i cię kocha, Sue.- powiedział Jack.- Jeśli zaś chodzi o studia, dokończysz je tak czy owak, choćbyśmy mieli zacisnąć pasa i spłacić je tylko z mojej pensji. Nie pozwoliłbym, żeby taki talent jak twój poszedł na zmarnowanie. Jesteś urodzoną prawniczką, Sue i razem postaramy się, byś wkrótce miała nie tylko tytuł adwokata przed nazwiskiem, ale swoją własną sekretarkę!- stwierdził zdecydowanie.- Cokolwiek postanowisz, damy sobie radę.- dokończył.

Tego wieczora rozmawiali jeszcze długo po tym, jak Andrew poszedł spać, rozważając wszystkie opcje, a następnego ranka spotkali się z mecenasem Kendallem, by poinformować go o wszystkim, co się stało. Były gratulacje, no i oczywiście rozmowa o przyszłości. John zapewnił, że ze swej strony nie widzi konieczności zmian kadrowych, jak dugo para będzie zachowywać się profesjonalnie w miejscu pracy i wciąż wykonywać zadania na dotychczasowym, wysokim poziomie.

- Jak ktoś będzie miał z tym problem, przyślijcie go do mnie!- dodał na odchodnym.

Zanim pojechali odebrać Andy'ego, udali się na zaplanowane zakupy. W pewnym małym sklepiku złotniczym wybrali skromny, lecz uroczy pierścionek z białego złota. Cienka, prosta obrączka, podtrzymywała pojedynczy, nieduży, bo zaledwie pół karatowy diament o szlifie Princessa, cudownie mieniący się w świetle dnia. Jack nalegał, by Sue wzięła pod uwagę nieco większe kamienie, ale dziewczyna nigdy nie lubiła ostentacyjnej biżuterii. Była z natury skromna i wolała wzory nie rzucające się w oczy. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że pierścionkowi, który narzeczony wsunął jej na palec jeszcze przy sklepowej ladzie, brakowało klasy. Przeciwnie, był to okaz niezwykle delikatny, w doskonałej jakości wykonaniu, a sam diament odznaczał się wybitną czystością i lśnieniem. Na dłoni Sue prezentował się po prostu wspaniale, jakby stworzono go specjalnie dla niej.

- Właśnie taki zawsze chciałam mieć!- powiedziała podekscytowana panna Thomas, spontanicznie całując ukochanego w usta, a potem pokrywając się krwistym szkarłatem, gdy już dotarło do niej, co zrobiła. Mimo że było to tylko małe cmoknięcie, okazało się na tyle przyjemne, że poczuła słodki dreszczyk na ciele. Hudson zaś, mile zaskoczony akcją narzeczonej, potrzebował chwilki, zanim otrząsnął się z owego zaskoczenia i począł szeroko uśmiechać. Ten uśmiech (od ucha do ucha) pozostał na jego twarzy jeszcze długo po tym, jak opuścili sklep. Nie dziwota jednak, bo brunet właśnie zyskał odpowiedź na jedno z dręczących go ostatnio pytań. Dotąd w myślach tylko teoretyzował o smaku jej ust, ich fakturze. Dziś już wiedział, jak są słodkie, miękkie i aksamitne, i wiedział, że zawsze już będzie pragnął z nich pić.

Nim para wyszła od jubilera, zakupiła jeszcze pasujące obrączki, skoro i tak należało to zrobić przed ślubem. Załatwili więc to za jednym zamachem i pognali po synka. Postanowili bowiem, że po posiłku wyjaśnią mu dokładnie, co się wkrótce wydarzy, aby zrozumiał dobrze jak i dlaczego niedługo jego życie całkowicie się odmieni. W zasadzie wiele rzeczy miało się niedługo zmienić, o czym mieli się przekonać…

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

27.

- Sparky, bracie, nie muszę ci chyba mówić, że to najlepsze, co mogło ci się przydarzyć?- stwierdził Bobby Manning, gdy panowie rozmawiali cicho na tarasie domu policjanta.

Jack, Sue i Andy pojechali tam następnego dnia po zaręczynach, by powiadomić o tym fakcie swoich przyjaciół. Wieści te, jak nietrudno się domyślić, wywołały falę wielkiej radości wśród domowników i skutkowały uroczystą kolacją przygotowaną naprędce przez Tarę, która nawet w zaawansowanej ciąży praktycznie skakała pod niebo z całej tej ekscytacji, i tylko usilne namowy Sue oraz Crasha sprawiły, że zgodziła się, by panna Thomas jednak pomogła jej w kuchni, odciążając nieco ciężarną kobietę. Przy okazji nie mogła również nie zapytać o „pikantne szczegóły", bo w końcu taka już natura „glin", nawet tych byłych.

Gdy już było po posiłku, dzieci poszły się bawić, panie jeszcze poplotkować, a mężczyźni na małego „browarka" z tyłu domu (bezalkoholowego z uwagi na to, że Hudson prowadził).

- Sue to niezwykła kobieta…- mówił.- Silna, niezależna, ale wciąż wrażliwa i dobra. Zupełnie jak moja Tara luv. Masz szczęście, że ją poznałeś, chłopie!

- Wiem.- uśmiechnął się ciemnowłosy prawnik.- Dobrze to wiem, Bobby. Żałuję tylko, że tak późno.- wyznał .- Gdyby nasze ścieżki skrzyżowały się kilka lat wcześniej, wszystko mogłoby być inaczej. Andy mógłby być naprawdę mój, a Sue... Sue nie musiałaby przechodzić tego piekła.- wyszeptał z żalem.

- Tego nie wiesz, Jack i nie ma sensu tego roztrząsać.- powiedział zdecydowanie detektyw.- Co się stało, to się nie odstanie i musisz patrzeć w przyszłość, a nie w przeszłość. To nie przyniesie ci nic dobrego.- filozoficznie dodał Manning.- Życie obojgu wam dało szansę na prawdziwe szczęście, więc jej nie zmarnujcie rozpamiętywaniem czegoś, na co i tak nie mieliście wpływu. Tak już widocznie miało być i tyle!

- Och zapewniam cię, Crash, że ja wcale nie zamierzam zmarnować tego daru od Boga!- gorąco zapewnił Hudson.- To jak spełnienie marzeń.- dodał ciszej.- Nie przypuszczałem, że jeszcze kiedyś… Po Allie nawet nie szukałem, nie myślałem o tym, nie chciałem…- mruczał.- Nastawiłem się na życie w samotności i wtedy, niczym tornado, pojawiła się w nim Sue. Nagle zyskałem najlepszego przyjaciela i to w kobiecie! Dasz wiarę?- pokręcił ze zdumieniem głową.- Nigdy wcześniej nie przyjaźniłem się z kobietą, a tu nagle takie coś! Najzabawniejsze jednak, że w ogóle nie poczułem różnicy.- rzucił z uśmiechem.- Ta przyjaźń od początku była czymś naturalnym i tak komfortowym, niczym idealnie dopasowana do dłoni rękawiczka, tak miękka i wygodna, że nawet jej nie czujesz, Bobby.- próbował tłumaczyć staremu druhowi.- Zero udawania, zero tajemnic i to praktycznie od kolebki. Przy niej zwyczajnie mogłem, mogę być sobą i jest mi z tym cholernie dobrze. Nigdy się tak nie czułem, a już na pewno nie przy mojej ex żonie.- dokończył.

- Kiedy zrozumiałeś, że chcesz czegoś więcej?- spytał zaciekawiony Australijczyk.

- Szczerze?- odparł Jack.

- Nie, skłam proszę!- odpowiedział sarkastycznie Crash, a brunet przewrócił oczami.

- Sam nie wiem.- przyznał Hudson.- Mam wrażenie, że ta myśl czaiła się we mnie od jakiegoś czasu, choć nie byłem jej świadom. Pewność nadeszła dopiero, gdy zachorował Andy, a potem Sue. Czas, który wtedy z nimi spędziłem, otworzył mi oczy na to, co mam przed sobą. Rodzina, którą zawsze chciałem mieć, stanęła przede mną otworem. Żona, syn, to właśnie ujrzałem patrząc na te dwie istoty pokryte od stóp do głów kropkami. A kiedy Andy z takim zaufaniem i dziecięcą radością przylgnął do moich rodziców zrozumiałem, że oddałbym wszystko, żeby tak już zostało. Uzależniłem się od nich, Bobby. Potrzebuję Sue i naszego małego jak powietrza, bo bez nich nie umiem już oddychać…- wyznał bez cienia żenady.

- Wiem, co mówisz, Spark!- przytaknął Manning.- Tara i Zoe są tym wszystkim dla mnie, że już tego kangurka w brzuchu mojej słodkiej żony nie wspomnę!- dodał z dumą.- Aż dziw bierze, że tyle się naszukałem, zanim znalazłem swój ideał w partnerce z pracy. Wszystkie te dziewczyny, z którymi chodziłem… Zawsze były piękne i seksowne, a jednak brakowało im tego „czegoś" i wyobraź sobie, jak mnie rąbnęło, kiedy pewnego dnia odkryłem to coś w Tarze, i to na czujce-stójce!- wyszczerzył się idiotycznie.- Siedzieliśmy sobie wtedy w wozie i obserwowaliśmy podejrzanego. Wielkim przestępcą to on nie był, ale miał nas doprowadzić wyżej.- opowiadał policjant.- Żeby zabić nudę, po prostu gadaliśmy sobie o tym i owym, pogryzając chipsy i pijąc colę. Wtedy nieoczekiwanie Tara wyskoczyła z takim jednym kawałem, wiesz, tak ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki. Roześmiała się i bum! Nagle zobaczyłem w niej zupełnie inną osobę, kobietę z krwi i kości, jakiej wcześniej nie dostrzegałem za tymi jej garsonkami z niedzielnej szkółki. Spojrzałem jej w oczy i przepadłem na zawsze. Mówię ci, brachu! To było jak grom z jasnego nieba i chwila minęła zanim zdołałem odpowiedzieć, czemu się tak na nią gapię!- zachichotał.- Przez kolejny tydzień zbierałem się na odwagę, żeby zaprosić ją na randkę. Byłem taki przerażony, że mi odmówi, że bełkotałem jak ostatni kretyn. W końcu to ona zawołała: „Na litość boską, po prostu to powiedz!". I kiedy już wreszcie wyksztusiłem z siebie zaproszenie reszta, jak to mówią, była historią. Tak więc, sam widzisz, że doskonale cię rozumiem, Jack.

- Randka?- jęknął Hudson.- Jezu, przecież ja jej nawet nie zaprosiłem na randkę!- wymamrotał pod nosem.

- Oświadczyłeś się kobiecie, z którą jeszcze nigdy nie byłeś na randce?!- zawołał zdumiony detektyw, robiąc przysłowiowe wielkie oczy.- Sparky, mój przyjacielu… Muszę stwierdzić, że z nas dwóch to z ciebie gorszy adorator ode mnie. Zapomnieć o czymś takim! Z drugiej strony, z ciebie bo niezły farciarz, skoro nasza Sue na to poszła!- dodał z uznaniem.

- Nie farciarz, tylko idiota i muszę jej to wynagrodzić!- przyrzekł solennie brunet.- Zabiorę ją w jakieś romantyczne miejsce. Kolacja przy świecach, te sprawy…- teoretyzował.

- Dancing. Zabierz ją na tańce. Sue bardzo lubi tańczyć i jest całkiem niezła w te klocki.- podpowiedział Bobby.

- O tym nie pomyślałem, choć znając ją, nie powinienem się dziwić, że mimo głuchoty potrafi tańczyć. W ogóle mało jest rzeczy, których nie może robić.- powiedział z uznaniem, a wręcz podziwem mecenas.- Dzięki za radę. Na pewno skorzystam, Crash. Słuchaj…- dorzucił jeszcze:- Czy w razie czego będziemy mogli zostawić u was Andy'ego?- spytał.- Ta przyjaciółka Sue, Lucy, wyjechała z miasta i nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci. Inaczej nie zawracałbym ci głowy, skoro tak często się nim zajmujecie, a macie tyle swoich spraw…

- Stary, Andy to praktycznie mój zięć!- roześmiał się Manning.- Jasne, że nie mam nic przeciwko. Tara luv też go uwielbia, a Zoe luv właśnie wychodzi za niego w naszej piaskownicy, więc co mi tam!- mrugnął wesoło, głową wskazują dwoje malców, z których jedno całowało drugie w policzek i bynajmniej nie był to ów chłopczyk czerwieniący się po czubek głowy.- Widać, moja córka wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i gdyby to był inny facet, zamknąłbym ją w klasztorze. Skoro jednak wybrała Andy'ego, to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, tylko się zgodzić. Naturalnie, jak zrobią mnie dziadkiem przed pięćdziesiątką, to mu urwę co nieco!- zażartował.

- Jeśli zrobią cię dziadkiem przed pięćdziesiątką, wiń Zoe, bo to ona atakuje mojego syna!- odparł rozbawiony Hudson widząc, jak jego pupil ucieka z piaskownicy, a mała Zoe z determinacją goni go na swych krótkich nóżkach.

Crash mruknął:

- Przynajmniej nikt nie powie, że nie ma charakteru, jak ta mała Aurora od Clark'ów, co to mieszkają trzy domy dalej. Temu dziecku absolutnie brak wyobraźni, a co gorsza, matka nazwała ją jak z kreskówki Disney'a i robi z niej istne ciele majowe. To musi pozostawić po sobie rysę na jej psyche. Daję sobie rękę uciąć!- stwierdził stanowczo, a Jack tylko się roześmiał.

Kiedy panowie wraz z dziećmi rezydowali na tyłach, panie, w saloniku, rozmawiały sobie przy kawie i ciastku.

- To jak…- zaczęła Tara.- Jack padł na kolana, kiedy się oświadczał? Założę się, że tak! To taki dżentelmen i na dodatek wydaje się być romantykiem z natury, przynajmniej jak tak sobie na niego patrzę. Jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem mojego Misia i aż dziw, że się tak dobrze rozumieją. Normalne ogień i woda!- ciągnęła niestrudzenie pani Manning.

Sue tylko się zaczerwieniła. Co miała odpowiedzieć? Jak przyznać, że propozycja Jacka zupełnie odbiegała od wyimaginowanych sobie przez Tarę oświadczyn? Historia jej i Hudsona daleka była od tych wszystkich gorących romansów, jakimi zaczytywała się jej przyjaciółka, i w gruncie rzeczy była najbardziej nieromantyczną, jaką można sobie wyobrazić (przynajmniej z jej punktu widzenia). Panna Thomas nie miała jednak odwagi powiedzieć tego przyjaciółce, bojąc się, że prawda przyniesie jej tylko rozczarowanie, które nigdy nie wychodzi na dobre ciężarnym. Nie wstrzymywała więc rumieńców wstydu mając nadzieję, że Tara opacznie weźmie go za potwierdzenie, co zresztą się stało, bo wzdychała dalej.

- Ach! Jak ja kocham historie miłosne, a wasza jest żywcem wzięta z ekranu! Dwoje ludzi po ciężkich przejściach spotyka się przypadkowo i choć jeszcze o tym nie wie, zakochuje w sobie do szaleństwa. Myślą, że to tylko przyjaźń, a kiedy wreszcie rozumieją, że to miłość, tadaaa! On pada na kolana, ona mówi „tak" i mamy happy end!

- Tara… To niezupełnie tak.- próbowała słabo zaprotestować, lecz żona Bobb'ego była nieugięta.

- Ależ Sue! To przecież oczywiste!- nalegała.- Spójrz, jak Jack pielęgnował cię w chorobie, jak patrzy na ciebie! Oczu od ciebie nie odrywał podczas kolacji, jakby to ciebie pożerał tym wzrokiem, a nie jedzenie na talerzu. Tak się za ciebie cieszę, Sue! Nikt tak nie zasługuje na kochającego mężczyznę, jak ty i na dodatek trafił ci się taki gorący towar!- mrugnęła wesoło.

- Tara Manning! Jesteś mężatką!- zawołała „oburzona" sekretarka.

- Co nie znaczy, że już nie zauważam seksownego faceta, gdy takiego spotykam. Przecież nie zdradzam mojego Misia. Tylko sobie oglądam…- odparła niewinnie.

- Jesteś niemożliwa!- stwierdziła Sue.

- Możliwe!- zachichotała pani domu.- Teraz jednak pokaż mi jeszcze raz pierścionek. Niech się bliżej przyjrzę, bo wcześniej nie było czasu.

Panna Thomas z ulgą przyjęła zmianę tematu i wyciągnęła rękę ku przyjaciółce. Ta pochwyciła dłoń i rozpoczęła analizę.

- Niezbyt wielki kamień, ale całość niewątpliwie gustowna. Sądziłam jednak, że Jack sprawi ci coś większego.- przyznała.

- On chciał, ale ja wolałam skromniejszy pierścionek.- powiedziała blondynka.- Lubię mniej rzucającą się w oczy biżuterię. Poza tym, ten jest praktyczniejszy i nie przeszkadza mi podczas pracy.

- Co prawda, to prawda.- przytaknęła kobieta.- Zresztą małe jest piękne. Spójrz tylko na mnie!- mrugnęła szelmowsko.

- Bobby z pewnością by się z tobą zgodził.- kiwnęła głową rozbawiona Sue.- Wielbi ziemię, po której stąpasz.

- Jak Jack tę pod twoimi nogami, moja droga.- odparła Tara.- Cudownie się dobraliście, a w dodatku on uwielbia twojego synka i to z wzajemnością. Powiedz, dobrze całuje?- spytała porozumiewawczym szeptem.

- Ummm…- zająknęła się dziewczyna. Przecież tak naprawdę nie wiedziała. Znaczy, cmoknęła go wtedy u jubilera, ale to było tylko cmoknięcie i… Jednym słowem- nie całowali się na tyle długo, by mogła to ocenić… jeszcze.

- Nie mów nic! Widzę po twojej reakcji, że musi być świetny.- odpowiedziała znów za nią pani Manning, upojona romantycznym hajem.- Inaczej nie byłabyś taka rozkojarzona i zawstydzona.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała, co naprawdę dzieje się w głowie Sue, nie bałaby tak rozanielona, ale panna Thomas postanowiła nie wyprowadzać jej z błędu i zachować rzeczywistą istotę swego związku z Jackiem dla siebie. Tara by nie zrozumiała. Właściwie Sue nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek by potrafił, skoro ona sama do końca nie pojmowała tego, co się z nią, z nimi dzieje. Jedyną jasną i przejrzystą prawdą tutaj był fakt, że Jack poprosił ją o rękę, a ona się zgodziła. Czy zrobił to, bo pragnął rodziny, czy może dlatego, że ją kochał, tego nie była pewna. Nie wiedziała też, co będzie dalej, ale na razie postanowiła dać się ponieść temu nurtowi i przekonać się, gdzie ją zaniesie. Nic innego zrobić nie mogła. Przytaknęła więc tylko lekko, prawie niezauważenie i tym sposobem na razie zaspokoiła ciekawość przyjaciółki. Być może (miała nadzieję) za jakiś czas będzie mogła z czystym sumieniem odpowiedzieć na jej pytania.

_- Oby…-_ pomyślała, gdy tej nocy kładła się spać. Przecież sama także pragnęła poznać te odpowiedzi.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:**__**Zoja**__, Słonko, nic nie wymuszasz! To przyjemność dla Was publikować!_

_Miło mi, że tak uważasz, __**Perfectly**__!_

* * *

28.

Jack starannie zabrał się do przygotowania swojej pierwszej randki z Sue. Po dogłębnej „analizie problemu" spędził sporo czasu szukając idealnego miejsca, w które mógłby ją zabrać. Nic, co prozaiczne, nie było w jego oczach wystarczające dla tej niezwykłej kobiety, która stała mu się bliską jak nikt dotąd. Zresztą po tym, co przeszła, zasługiwała na perfekcję, na idealną pierwszą randkę. Ekstrawagancję jednak wykluczył. Nie była w jej stylu. Naturalnie Hudson wziął pod uwagę sugestię Bobby'ego i uwzględnił w swoich planach tańce. Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że wcześniej nawet by o tym nie pomyślał i prawdę powiedziawszy, od momentu, gdy Crash rzucił ten pomysł, Jack zaczął się zastanawiać nad wieloma aspektami życia narzeczonej, których istnienia dotąd nie rozważał.

Sue doskonale wpasowała się w jego świat, ale czy tylko ona musiała tak się starać i poświęcać? Obserwując ją ostatnio zauważył, jaki to był dla niej w istocie ogromny wysiłek, tak całymi dniami czytać innych ludzi i zrobiło mu się wstyd. Na niebiosa! Przecież miał zostać jej mężem! Ba! Był teoretycznie jej najlepszym przyjacielem! Powinien już od początku być dla niej większą podporą, uświadomić sobie jej potrzeby, zrobić więcej od innych, by je zaspokajać. Zawiódł jednak i czuł się winny. Na swoją obronę mógł tylko powiedzieć, że była pierwszą osobą niesłyszącą, z jaką się zetknął i nic nie wiedział o jej świecie. Czy jednak to usprawiedliwiało jego ignorancję?

- _Czas coś z tym zrobić!-_ pomyślał z determinacją, planując ich wspólną przyszłość. Chciał, musiał poznać tę część niej, która uczyniła ją tak wyjątkową - świat ciszy. Jednocześnie rozumiał, że aby się w nim poruszać, będzie musiał również poznać i język, którym się tam posługiwała. Już wcześniej fascynowały go jej ręce, gdy czasem podświadomie migała podczas rozmów, ale teraz zdecydował, że chce posiąść ową umiejętność, żeby lepiej zrozumieć ukochaną kobietę i być jej wsparciem, na jakie zasługiwała. Dlatego właśnie sekretnie zapisał się na lekcje ASL. Poza tym uznał, że gdyby potrafił zamigać swoją przysięgę małżeńską, byłby to miły prezent ślubny dla jego wybranki, dar, który doceniłaby daleko bardziej, niż typowe ślubne podarki (które i tak, nawiasem mówiąc, planował jej ofiarować). Tak więc, chociaż języki nie były jego domeną, zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by ten opanować w jak największym stopniu. Jakby bowiem nie patrzeć, miał mieć z nim styczność do końca swego życia!

Wybrał prywatną nauczycielkę, której kompetencje szczegółowo sprawdził i już przy pierwszym spotkaniu przekonał się, że dobrze trafił. Deanne Bray bardzo przypominała mu Sue. Ona również nie słyszała i czytała z ruchu warg równie skutecznie, co jego druga połowa. Była przy tym niesłychanie cierpliwą mentorką, wyrozumiałą, ale stanowczą, konsekwentną, lecz łagodną. Na dodatek, oprócz samych lekcji ASL, dała mu jeszcze możliwość zaglądnięcia do świata ludzi głuchych, poznania ich zachowań i codziennych problemów. Nie żałowała mu opowieści i dobrych rad, za co był jej niewymownie wdzięczny, szczególnie, że kiedy czasem się zapomniała i migała jak opętana, a on tracił pewność siebie, po chwili zwalniała, powtarzała i generalnie znów podnosiła go na duchu. Wtedy rzucał się do pracy z jeszcze większym zapałem.

Wszystko, byle uszczęśliwić Sue.

Wracając jednak do randki… Tę niespodziankę, bo przecież jego narzeczona nie miała pojęcia, że ją planował, przygotowywał z niemniejszym entuzjazmem od tego, z jakim przystąpił do nauki języka migowego. Jako że wizytę u rodziców musieli przełożyć na następny weekend (traf chciał, że starsi Hudsonowie gościli właśnie u jednej z córek, a Thomasów zaproszono na rocznicę ślubu do przyjaciół), Jack miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na dopracowanie szczegółów i załatwienie wszystkiego, co trzeba. Z pomocą Tary wyszukał w sieci listę najlepszych restauracji w mieście, uwzględniając w równaniu Levi'a, bez którego Sue już teraz nigdzie się nie ruszała. Od ręki odrzucił wszystkie te, które nie tolerowały obecności psów lub serwowały sushi, ponieważ nie od dziś wiedział, że jego narzeczona nie jada „surowych ryb" (nawet jeśli on sam je lubił). Ostatecznie wybrał bezpretensjonalną, aczkolwiek klasyczną restauracyjkę włoską na West Endzie, mieszczącą się przy 2600 Pennsylvania Ave., o wdzięcznej nazwie _Ristorante La Perla_. Mógłby co prawda zaprosić ją do jakiegoś naprawdę ekskluzywnego lokalu, lecz znając skromne upodobania Sue porzucił ten pomysł. Chciał przecież, by podczas pierwszej randki czuła się komfortowo. Jego przyszła żona (jak to miło brzmiało w jego uszach) potrafiła oczywiście odnaleźć się w towarzystwie. Co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, ponieważ miała w sobie czar i klasę, jakiej wiele kobiet mogło jej tylko zazdrościć. Lecz pierwsze randki zazwyczaj wiązały się z niejakim stresem i Jack bardzo chciał jej tego oszczędzić. Bobby skwapliwie mu w tym przytaknął.

Kiedy młody Hudson dokonał już rezerwacji, załatwił kwiaty i generalnie wszystko, co załatwić powinien, zasiadł do wypisywania oficjalnego zaproszenia. Służyć temu celowi miała specjalnie zakupiona przez niego kartka z niezbyt ostentacyjnym, acz wymownym obrazkiem na froncie, w środku której starannie, wiecznym piórem wykaligrafował następujące słowa:

_Pan_

_Jackson Samuel Hudson_

_ma zaszczyt zaprosić _

_Pannę_

_Susan Marie Thomas_

_na pierwszą oficjalną randkę._

_Kolacja i dancing_

_Sobota, 21 października_

_godz. 19.00_

Zadowolony z efektu, włożył zaproszenie do eleganckiej koperty z czerpanego papieru i dołączywszy ją do pudełka ulubionych czekoladek Sue oraz dostarczonych chwilę wcześniej kwiatów, wezwał kuriera, który miał to wszystko doręczyć na adres jego narzeczonej. Jack bowiem już od kilku dni mieszkał w swoim apartamencie, mimo że nadal gro swego czasu spędzał w mieszkanku Sue i Andy'ego. Pani jego serca nalegała na to ze względu na niewygody, na jakie był narażony, kiedy się nimi opiekował. Jej sofa była wygodna, ale bez przesady! Zdrowy sen mogło mu zapewnić tylko wygodne łóżko, na które nie było miejsca w jej malutkim mieszkanku. Kiedy więc wszyscy ozdrowieli (a para się zaręczyła), Hudson wrócił do siebie i szczerze mówiąc, czuł się bardzo samotny w tym luksusowym, ale pozbawionym rodzinnego ciepła miejscu. Rozłąka ta jednak pomogła mu zaplanować rendez-vous z przyszłą panią Hudson, więc znosił ją bohatersko. Zresztą, jeśli miał tu coś do powiedzenia, nie miała trwać długo.

- W sumie, chyba można by powoli szukać naszego wspólnego domu…- wymamrotał pod nosem, kiedy zamykał drzwi za posłańcem.- Zmieścilibyśmy się tutaj, ale nowy dom byłby dla nas nowym początkiem. Byłby naprawdę nasz…- marzył.

Pogrążony w tych marzeniach rozsiadł się na **swojej** kanapie i przy cicho dobiegającej z ustawionego w rogu salonu zastawu stereo muzyce jazzowej czekał sobie spokojnie na telefon od narzeczonej. Wiedział, że Sue zadzwoni jak tylko dostanie prezenty i zaproszenie, i już się na to szczerzył, wyobrażając sobie jej reakcję na widok kuriera oraz zaproszenia. Ciepło robiło mu się na sercu na samą myśl o tym. Czuł, że niespodzianka sprawi jej przyjemność, zwłaszcza, że bardzo się natrudził, by wypadła dobrze.

Nie pomylił się. Radości w głosie ukochanej nie dałoby się pomylić z niczym innym. Radości i wzruszenia…

- Nikt wcześniej nie zaprosił mnie na randkę Jack…- wyznała nieśmiało, gdy rozmawiali godzinę potem.

- Zatem faceci tego świata nie wiedzą, co stracili!- odparł brunet, po czym, już bardziej miękko, dodał:- Jednak ich strata, to mój niewątpliwy zysk, Sue i naprawdę będę zaszczycony, jeśli przyjmiesz zaproszenie.

- Z przyjemnością.- odpowiedziała jasnowłosa sekretarka.- Powiedz mi tylko, gdzie się wybieramy, bo nie wiem, co założyć.- poprosiła.

- Strój półformalny, panno Thomas.- poinformował ją z galanterią.- Włóż tylko wygodne buty, bo jak zapewne zauważyłaś na zaproszeniu, będziemy tańczyć. Nie ma sensu, byś obtarła sobie stopy w nierozchodzonych.

- Nie mogę się doczekać.- przyznała.- Naprawdę jednak chcesz zaryzykować taniec ze mną, Jack?- spytała.- Nie słyszę muzyki. Na parkiecie mogę być niebezpieczna!- rzuciła z humorem.

- Podejmę to ryzyko, Sue.- odpowiedział.- Coś mi mówi, że nie będę żałował. Poza tym, musimy zacząć ćwiczyć przed weselem, przyszła pani Hudson!

Na te słowa Sue poczuła gorący żar na policzkach i szybsze bicie serca.

- _Przyszła pani Hudson…_- powtórzyła w myślach.- Sue Hudson. Nie wiem, jak to brzmi, ale z mojej perspektywy wygląda cudownie…- westchnęła niepomna, że to właśnie powiedziała na głos.

- I ja tak uważam, Sue.- szepnął rozpromieniony. Może nie powinien był nic mówić, by jej nie zawstydzać, czując, że nie zamierzała tak się odkrywać, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Dotąd Sue miała wątpliwości co do ich związku (co zresztą doskonale rozumiał i akceptował), jednak jej słowa świadczyły o tym, że powoli zaczęła akceptować to, co nieuniknione- ich wspólną przyszłość. Nie wiedziała, nie mogła wiedzieć, jaką mu tym sprawiła radość.

Kiedy zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę, zmienił temat, by ją trochę zrelaksować i spytał o Andy'ego.

- Zasnął chwilę przed pojawieniem się kuriera. Miał dziś dużo wrażeń w centrum. Jego grupa organizuje halloween'owe przedstawienie i Andy jest bardzo przejęty.- powiedziała z czułością.

- Co do tego nie mam wątpliwości.- uśmiechnął się brunet.- Wiem też, że czymkolwiek będzie, nasz mały będzie świetny!- dodał z powagą.

- Pajączek. Będzie grał pajączka.- usłyszał z jej ust.

- W takim razie będzie najfajniejszym pajączkiem na świecie.- stwierdził z przekonaniem Hudson.

- Też tak myślę, choć nie mam pojęcia, jak się szyje kostium pająka. Marna ze mnie krawcowa!- przyznała z zakłopotaniem Sue.

- Nic się nie martw. W razie konieczności poprosimy o pomoc któreś z naszych przyjaciół. Ktoś musi wiedzieć, jak to się robi!- powiedział.

Sue przytaknęła:

- Co racja, to racja.

Miała jeszcze trochę czasu na przygotowania, a po drugie, lubiła wyzwania. Nawet jeśli nie uszyje dzieła sztuki, jeśli włoży w to serce, Andrew na pewno to doceni. Tak go przecież wychowała.

Kończąc z nim rozmowę, dorzuciła na sam koniec:

- Jack…

- Tak?

- Nie podziękowałam ci za kwiaty. Są piękne.- wyszeptała, wąchając okazały bukiet różowych goździków, białych róż, zielonych margerytek i drobnych, białych kwiatuszków, nazwy których nie znała.

- Zatem warte swej właścicielki.- powiedział miękko, wzbudzając motylki w jej brzuchu.- Dobrej nocy, Sue.

- Dobranoc, Jack. Śpij dobrze.- odparła.

Wiedział, że tak będzie, bo wiedział, że będzie śnił o niej…

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:** Do pracy na 14.00, więc dorzucam teraz następny rozdział. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

29.

Długo się zastanawiała, jak przygotować kostium dla synka i prawdę powiedziawszy już miała zrezygnować, i poprosić krawcową o pomoc, gdy całkiem przypadkowo w Internecie znalazła projekt robionego w domu przebrania. Co więcej, nie miało ją to kosztować nawet dziesięciu dolarów! Nie była biedna, ale rozrzutna również nie, zważywszy na fakt, że kostium miał być założony raz, góra dwa razy. W sumie potrzebny był tylko na przedstawienie i ewentualnie, jeśli zabiorą Andy'ego na halloween'owy „cukierek albo psikus". Po co więc wyrzucać na niego Bóg wie ile, skoro pieniądze te można potem spożytkować na coś konkretniejszego, na przykład nowe buciki dla małego lub kurteczkę? Z takim postanowieniem wybrała się więc do sklepu za przysłowiowego dolara, gdzie zakupiła czarną kominarkę, czarną taśmę klejącą ($ 3.50 za rolkę), dwie pary czarnych skarpet, czarną włóczkę i osiem dużych „ruszających się" oczu z plastiku, a także rękawiczki. W domu posiadała już koszulkę na długi rękaw (czarną, ma się rozumieć), odpowiednie spodnie i buciki oraz czarne foliowe worki.

Najprościej było zrobić głowę. Wystarczyło tylko przymocować do kominiarki „oczy" za pomocą kleju na gorąco. Zajęło jej to dosłownie chwilę. Potem nadszedł czas na korpus. Przygotowała go doklejając do koszulki, za pomocą czarnej taśmy, cztery wypchane workami foliowymi skarpety, zakończone również wypchanymi rękawiczkami. Odnóża połączyła wełnianą włóczką, doczepiając je do rękawów koszulki. W ten sposób, gdy Andy podnosił rączki, pozostałe „nogi" podnosiły się wraz z nimi. Całości dopełniły czarne spodnie i rękawiczki, które malec miał nosić czego wieczora.

Gdy skończyła, z zadowoleniem powitała efekty i pstryknąwszy szybko zdjęcie synka w pełnym rynsztunku pająka, wysłała je na telefon Jacka. Hudson oddzwonił już po paru minutach, śmiejąc się do rozpuku i chwaląc narzeczoną za twórczą inwencję, na co odparła skromnie, że pomysł zasięgnęła z sieci.

- Za to wykonanie jest w pełni twoje i powinnaś być dumna, Sue.- powiedział.- Czyż nie przepowiedziałem, że Andy będzie najfajniejszym pajączkiem na świecie?- dorzucił.- Wygląda świetnie!

- Dziękuję, Jack.- uśmiechnęła się blondynka.- Co najlepsze, nie musiałam tu nic szyć!- stwierdziła z zadowoleniem.- Wszystko trzyma ta genialna taśma klejąca. I to jak!

- Cóż, moja droga…- odparł z humorem mecenas.- MacGyver zawsze powiadał, że taśma klejąca jest odpowiedzią na wszystko i mamy na to niezbity dowód!- roześmiał się.

- Oglądałeś MacGyver'a?- spytała ubawiona Sue, dobrze pamiętając seksownego blond bohatera, który z pomocą paru drobiazgów potrafił wyplątać się z najgorszych tarapatów (taśma była jednym z nich!).

- Nie tylko oglądałem…- wyznał bezwstydnie Hudson.- Ja chciałem nim być!

- Naprawdę? Dlaczego?- zapytała z zainteresowaniem dziewczyna.

- Żartujesz?!- zawołał.- Facet był geniuszem, a na dodatek miał nową dziewczynę w każdym odcinku. Imponował mi jak diabli!

- Bo co odcinek miał nową dziewczynę?- dopytywała się.

- Na swoją obronę powiem, że w tamtym czasie moje hormony szalały i nie byłem jeszcze nazbyt dojrzały, więc sama rozumiesz, Sue. Zapewniam cię jednak, że od dawna już jestem innym mężczyzną. Wyznaję monogamię i będę ci wierny do grobowej deski, gdy już się pobierzemy.- stwierdził z namaszczeniem.

- Dopiero po ślubie?- rzuciła zaczepnie.- Powinnam o czymś wiedzieć, zanim staniemy przed ołtarzem?

- Łapiesz mnie za słówka, kochana narzeczono!- powiedział zaraz.- Dobrze wiesz, że jesteś jedyną kobietą w moim życiu, pomijając sprzątaczkę, oczywiście.

- A ta sprzątaczka, to taka wiekowa pani, o siwych włosach i okrągłych kształtach, z dwojgiem wnuków?- spytała znowu, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- Eee… Niekoniecznie.- odpowiedział ubawiony, ciągnąc ich słowne przepychanki.- Inga jest dwudziestodwuletnią pół-Szwedką, przygotowującą się do konkursu Miss Ameryka, ale kto by tam zwracał na nią uwagę!- powiedział psotnie.

- Oby nie ty, panie Hudson, albo sobie pogadamy!- zagroziła wesoło panna Thomas.

- Tak jest, pani Hudson!- zgodził się natychmiast.

- Jeszcze nie, ale może niedługo.- sprostowała.- O ile oczywiście nie przyłapię cię z Ingą, bo inaczej ze ślubu nici!- dodała.

- Kto by potrzebował Ingi, kiedy może mieć ciebie?- powiedział miękko i nawet jeśli nie słyszała tembru jego głosu, zrobiło jej się ciepło na sercu. W tym momencie wiedziała, że żarty się skończyły, ponieważ on nigdy nie zażartowałby sobie z niej w ten właśnie sposób. Był na to za dobrym facetem.- Sue?- dodał jeszcze.

- Tak?- odparła cicho.

- Wiem, że nie miałaś ostatnio czasu iść na zakupy, a Tara wspomniała, że nie masz jeszcze sukienki na naszą randkę…- mówił powoli.- Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jeśli pozwolę sobie coś ci przesłać? Powinna być u ciebie za jakąś godzinę. Taki mój prezent z okazji zaręczyn. Zobaczyłem ją na wystawie i od razu pomyślałem o tobie.- mamrotał.

- Jack, nie powinieneś wydawać na mnie pieniędzy, jednak doceniam gest.- usłyszał w zamian.- Rzeczywiście nie mam jeszcze nic odpowiedniego i jeśli wybrałeś dla mnie sukienkę, będzie dla mnie zaszczytem i przyjemnością ją dla ciebie założyć.

Gdyby ktoś teraz na niego spojrzał, ujrzałby idiotyczny uśmiech na jego twarzy, taki od ucha do ucha. Hudson bowiem trochę się bał, by Sue nie uznała go za jednego z tych kontrolujących kobiety mężczyzn, co to wybierają swoim partnerkom nawet garderobę. Był od tego daleki. Po prostu chciał jej sprawić przyjemność, a poza tym, ta sukienka dosłownie krzyczała jej imię, kiedy ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy, kupując swój garnitur. Zresztą, Sue zasługiwała na odrobinę luksusu po wszystkim, co przeszła i w ogóle…

Sama Sue zastanawiała się, co też wybrał jej narzeczony. Jeśli chodzi o modę męską, musiała przyznać, że miał gust, ale na sukienkach nie musiał się znać. Tym nie mniej, była gotowa założyć cokolwiek by to nie było, ponieważ włożył serce w podarunek. Nie mogła tego pozostawić bez nagrody i wiedziała, że go ucieszy, nosząc jego prezent. Miała tylko nadzieję, że znajdzie do tego odpowiednie buty, bo inaczej klops!

Kiedy godzinę później otwierała potężne pudło przyniesione przez gońca, szczęka jej opadła, a nogi ugięły.

Tego się nie spodziewała…

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N:** Wybaczcie zwłokę, Dziewczyny, ale dopiero wróciłam z pracy, a rano nie zdążyłam dorzucić rozdziału. Robię to teraz. Enjoy!_

_UWAGA! ZE ZMĘCZENIA POMINĘŁAM ROZDZIAŁ I DOPIERO TO ZAUWAŻYŁAM. DORZUCAM TERAZ! (29.11.2013)_

* * *

30.

**_Kilka godzin wcześniej…_**

Jak na dobrego prawnika przystało, Jack Hudson był posiadaczem serii niezłych garniturów, które były mu niezbędne, jeśli miał się korzystnie prezentować w sądzie. Kiedy jednak tego dnia przeglądał zawartość swojej garderoby, stwierdził z niezadowoleniem, że żaden z nich nie jest odpowiedni na pierwszą randkę z narzeczoną. Po pierwsze wszystkie, jak jeden, emanowały aurą garniturów „roboczych". Po drugie, Sue widziała już każdy z nich, skoro razem pracowali, a Sparky naprawdę chciał tego wieczora wyglądać dla niej wyjątkowo dobrze i elegancko. W związku z tym miał tylko jedno wyjście: zakupy. Jak każdy facet, nie przepadał za tego typu „rozrywkami", ale czasem trzeba się było poświęcić dla wyższego dobra i była to jedna z tych właśnie sytuacji. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie po to tyle się namęczył, żeby wszystko wypadło perfekcyjnie, po to tylko, by zepsuć cały efekt nieodpowiednim wyglądem.

Nie był próżny. Nic z tych rzeczy. Sue jednak zasługiwała na eleganckiego mężczyznę u swego boku i nie zamierzał jej zawieść.

Centrum handlowe, gdy już do niego dojechał, tętniło życiem jak zawsze. Wolał to, niż krążyć po całym mieście w poszukiwaniu pojedynczych butików. Był pragmatykiem, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy, a poza tym korki w D.C. bywały nie do zniesienia…

Tak czy owak, kiedy już wreszcie znalazł się na miejscu i jakimś cudem znalazł miejsce parkingowe, natychmiast podążył w kierunku swego ulubionego sklepu, i wcale nie był to Armani, choć garnitury tej marki również posiadał. Szukał czegoś naprawdę kapitalnego i wiedział, że znajdzie to u Ralph'a Lauren'a.

Nie zajęło mu wiele czasu znalezienie właściwego zestawu. Z góry zaplanował, czego potrzebuje, i w kilka minut później już mierzył kaszmirowy, ciemny, jednorzędowy i delikatnie prążkowany garnitur, zapinany na dwa guziki. Marynarka okazała się jakby uszyta na miarę, jednakże spodnie należało nieznacznie skrócić, czym miała się zająć od ręki miejscowa krawcowa. Czas oczekiwania Jack poświęcił na dobranie odpowiedniej koszuli i krawata. Do sądu zwykle nosił białe lub niebieskie koszule, dlatego zdecydował się na małą odmianę, jeśli chodziło o ten wieczór. Usłużna ekspedientka (młoda, ładna i zdecydowanie zainteresowana- jednostronnie, należy dodać), doradziła mu koszulę w kolorze ciemnego burgunda, którą rozjaśnił nieco jasno-wrzosowy krawat. Całość doskonale współgrała z brązowymi oczyma Hudsona i jego lekko opaloną skórą. Gdyby Sparky bacznie się przyglądał, zauważyłby zapewne, jak Jane (sprzedawczyni) się nad nim ślini, ale był tylko facetem i zupełnie mu to umknęło. Zresztą, nie ma się co dziwić, bo jego wzrok przykuł pewien drobiazg wyeksponowany na manekinie w części sklepu przeznaczonej dla pań. Na ów widok w głowie usłyszał tylko jedno słowo: Sue.

Sukienka była stworzona dla niej. Nawet on to wiedział. Promieniowała elegancją, stylem, dyskretną gracją, zupełnie jak kobieta, którą zamierzał poślubić. Nagle zapragnął kupić jej to cacko, choć nie miał pojęcia, jaki rozmiar nosi jego wybranka i jak ten prezent mógłby zostać przez nią przyjęty. Pokusa jednak była tak silna, że nie mógł się powstrzymać, a problem wymiarów można było łatwo rozwiązać. Wystarczył mały telefon do przyjaciela, a raczej przyjaciółki.

- Tara? Tu Jack. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy…- powiedział do pani Manning, gdy odebrała po trzecim dzwonku.

- Nie ma sprawy. O co chodzi?- spytała, rozsiadając się wygodnie na swej przepastnej kanapie, jak tylko przyniosła sobie z kuchni talerz przekąsek.

- Na początek? Powiedz mi proszę, czy przypadkiem Sue nie powiedziała ci, co założy na naszą randkę…- wymamrotał trochę nerwowo.

- Z tego, co wiem, jeszcze nic nie kupiła.- usłyszał w zamian.

- Świetnie!- wyszczerzył się jak idiota.- To teraz mi powiedz, jaki ona nosi rozmiar.- poprosił.

- Cóż…

Tara jak zwykle okazała się kopalnią informacji, a pani sprzedawczyni, kiedy wreszcie zrozumiała, że nie ma najmniejszych szans, by zainteresować sobą ciemnookie bożyszcze, postanowiła, że przynajmniej na nim zarobi (jakby nie patrzeć, utrzymywała się z prowizji) i doradziła mu kupno jeszcze kilku „małych dodatków". Na sam koniec Hudson zaaranżował jeszcze dostawę sukienki do domu Sue i odebrawszy od szwaczki swoje poprawione spodnie, wraz z resztą sprawunków ruszył w drogę powrotną do swego mieszkania, już nie mogąc się doczekać reakcji panny Thomas na prezent.

Ledwie zdołał odwiesić nabytek do swojej szafy, kiedy jego smartfon zawibrował, informując go o przybyciu wiadomości.

Zdjęcie Andy'ego- pajączka nie tylko rozgrzało mu serce, ale też niezwykle go rozbawiło, zwłaszcza, że malec uśmiechał się tak psotnie, iż w pełnej krasie prezentował swe ujmujące dołeczki odziedziczone po mamie.

Boże, jak on kochał tego chłopca. Nie mógłby go bardziej kochać nawet, gdyby Andrew był jego ciałem i krwią. Zresztą, jakie znaczenie ma genetyka? Najważniejsza jest miłość, a tej tutaj nie brakowało. Andy był jego synem, bo Jack tak chciał, i pozostanie nim na zawsze.

Oddzwonił do Sue prawie natychmiast, nawet jeśli po to tylko, by usłyszeć jej głos. Pochwalił ją za pomysłowość, poflirtował z nią, a przy okazji nieśmiało zapytał, co powiedziałaby na nową sukienkę. Odpowiedź raz jeszcze uczyniła go wniebowziętym, ponieważ narzeczona dobrze przyjęła pomysł. Teraz tylko musiał poczekać, aż kurier dostarczy jej przesyłkę. Zgodnie z ustaleniami została jeszcze niecała godzina, wiec przegryzł to i owo, serfując przy okazji po kanałach telewizyjnych.

Kiedy zadzwoniła po tym czasie, była wzruszona i zaszokowana.

- To zbyt wiele, Jack! Nie mogę tego przyjąć. To zbyt wiele!- powtarzała.

- Sue…- przerwał jej delikatnie, a gdy wreszcie zamilkła, dodał miękko, czule (choć akurat różnicy w głosie usłyszeć nie mogła):- Bardzo proszę.

Dalsze słowa były zbędne.

- To dziwne…- pomyślał, kładąc się tej nocy spać. Był kiedyś żonaty, ale nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy, by kupić Allie sukienkę. Ona sama dbała o swoją garderobę, zresztą, uważała się za wyrocznię w tej dziedzinie i wątpił, czy doceniłaby prezent. Miała bowiem specyficzny gust. Z Sue było inaczej. Jak tylko ujrzał wystawę i tę sukienkę, zadziałał od razu, i zrobił to z przyjemnością. Pal licho, że kreacja kosztowała prawie dwa i pół tysiąca dolarów (dodatków nie wspominając)! Nie żałował ani centa, zwłaszcza, gdy już podziękowała mu tym wzruszonym, uszczęśliwionym głosem, który tak go poruszał. To były dobrze wydane pieniądze. Co ważniejsze, już nie mógł się doczekać, by ujrzeć ukochaną w tej sukni. Wiedział, że Sue będzie wyglądała pięknie.

- Co tu dużo mówić- ona jest piękna…- wymamrotał, zanim Morfeusz wziął go we władanie.

TBC

* * *

31.

Za wyjątkiem kilku językowych wpadek (no bo przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że dzieci mają w zwyczaju przekręcać wyrazy, co zresztą jest na swój sposób urocze), przedstawienie okazało się całkowitym sukcesem.

Kiedy mały Andy recytował z nieśmiałym uśmiechem swoją kwestię: „Jestem pajączek mały, co sieci tka śnieżnobiałe…" , prezentując przy tym chlubnie wszystkie swoje odnóża, Jack i Sue promienieli dumą. Oboje bez wahania poświęcili swoją przerwę na lunch, by obejrzeć wysiłki synka, za co nagrodził ich szerokim uśmiechem, mokrymi całusami i gorącymi uściskami.

Nie da się ukryć, że przybycie do centrum opieki przystojnego, ciemnowłosego Adonisa, jakim był mecenas Hudson, wzbudziło spore zainteresowanie, a wręcz sensację wśród obecnej tam płci przeciwnej (nie tylko tej niezamężnej). Wzbudziło również pewien rodzaj konfuzji, ponieważ chłopiec co prawda nazywał go tatusiem, ale generalnie nie przejawiał podobieństwa do wyżej wymienionego bruneta. Naturalnie, mógł być z grubsza podobny do matki (i zasadniczo był), bądź też do innego członka rodziny, więc… Żadna jednak z zebranych tu pań nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o ojcu malucha, ani tym bardziej go nie widziała. Andy'ego zawsze odbierała jego mama, albo pani Manning. Tymczasem nie dość, że „tatuś" się wreszcie objawił, to na dodatek okazał się bóstwem stanu wolnego, jeśli brak obrączki na serdecznym palcu jego lewej ręki mógłby o czymkolwiek świadczyć.

Nie, żeby odwzajemniał zainteresowanie i oczywiste próby flirtu ze strony obecnych kobiet. Cała jego uwaga skupiona była na maluchu i jego matce, zwłaszcza na tej ostatniej… Hudson był w nią zapatrzony jak w przysłowiowy obrazek i to było oczywiste. Dlaczego więc, skoro najwyraźniej był ojcem Andrew i miał słabość do jego mamy, chłopiec nosił jej nazwisko, a para nie była małżeństwem? Oto było pytanie za milion dolarów. Tego dnia snuto wiele teorii na ten temat, żadna z nich jednak nie była nawet bliska prawdy, bo przecież podobnego koszmaru przeciętna kobieta nie brała pod uwagę, dopóki nie dotknął osobiście jej samej. Nie było to zaś żadnej po podobnych przejściach.

Sue, która bystrym okiem dostrzegła niektóre komentarze, poczuła się nieswojo, ale postanowiła się nie przejmować i skupić na synku oraz narzeczonym. Zresztą, przerwa na lunch, którą oboje i tak wydłużyli już do granic możliwości, właśnie dobiegała końca i musieli wracać do pracy, pozostawiając swego malucha i mniej szczęśliwe „rywalki" panny Thomas ich własnym interesom. Nie obyło się przy tym bez paru łez i zapewne należało się tego spodziewać, zważywszy na fakt, że rodzice nie zabierali Andy'ego ze sobą, jednak obietnica wspólnego wieczoru uspokoiła nieco rozczarowanego chłopczyka, który już nie mógł się tego doczekać. Mama i tata obiecali przecież, że zabiorą go na coroczny „cukierek albo psikus", zanim pojadą na swoją randkę, pozostawiając go w kompetentnych rękach Lucy, przyjaciółki mamy.

Normalnie Sue nie fatygowałaby panny Dotson, która mieszkała po drugiej stronie miasta i miała dość zajęty kalendarz zawodowy (właśnie rzuciła pracę w sądzie i otwierała biuro matrymonialne, spełniając tym samym swoje wielkie marzenie bycia swatką) i towarzyski, jednakże Tara, Bobby i Zoe wyjechali właśnie na halloweenowy zjazd rodzinny Williams'ów do Iowa.

Rodzina Tary kochała Halloween i świętowała je zawsze z wielką pompą, szczególnie, że w tym okresie przypadała większość urodzin w klanie, więc dla wygody kumulowano je wszystkie w jedno gigantyczne przyjęcie, przypominające bardziej wesela, niż urodzinowe party.

Z powodu tego właśnie wyjazdu oraz zważywszy na to, że Lucy nie poznała jeszcze Hudsona osobiście, a bardzo, BARDZO chciała poznać faceta, z którym NARESZCIE związała się Sue, postanowiono, że stanie się to właśnie tego wieczora.

Jak ustalono, Jack i Sue mieli zabrać Andy'ego na zbiórkę słodyczy (krótką, bo przecież był jeszcze mały). Potem mecenas Hudson miał ich odstawić do domu, po czym wrócić do siebie, by przygotować się do randki, a przy okazji pozwolić na to samo swojej przyszłej żonie. Lucy tymczasem miała przyjechać około 19.00, aby zająć się małym, a przy okazji pomóc Sue się wystroić. Potem miała być oficjalna prezentacja i panna Dotson po raz pierwszy, twarzą w twarz miała się przekonać, kim jest mężczyzna, którego jej przyjaciółka wybrała sobie na męża. Musiał być specjalnym facetem, skoro usidlił Sue i sprawił, że Andrew wielbił ziemię, po której „tatuś" stąpał. Nie mogło być inaczej, skoro blondynka się z nim zaręczyła (i to bez jednej randki!), a zazwyczaj była ostrożna z płcią przeciwną. To mówiło bardzo wiele…

Zapewne anielskiemu urokowi Andy'ego i wielkiej aureoli nad głową Levi'a należy przypisać zasługę, iż zaledwie w ciągu godzinnego spaceru po domach zgromadził on tak wielką ilość słodyczy, że Sue spokojnie mogłaby je przestać kupować przez kilka następnych miesięcy. W każdym razie, kiedy już wrócili, mały był, jak to mówią, „padnięty" i zasnął snem sprawiedliwego, zanim jeszcze Jack i Sue zataszczyli go do łóżeczka. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy mama go rozbierała i obmyła wilgotną ściereczką, po czym przebrała w piżamkę. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu blondynka miała kilka spokojnych chwil dla siebie, kiedy już narzeczony wrócił do swego mieszkania. Wzięła więc relaksującą kąpiel z bąbelkami, w czasie której staranne wydepilowała nogi i umyła sobie włosy. Potem się wytarła, wmasowała w skórę ulubiony balsam i założywszy bieliznę, a na nią szlafroczek, rozczesała i wysuszyła złote sploty, które Lucy miała jej wymodelować.

Gdy już przybyła, panna Dotson z właściwym sobie entuzjazmem przystąpiła do działania, przy okazji gwizdem komentując wiszącą na wieszaku i bez wątpienia kosztowną sukienkę od Laurena oraz dodatki, w duszy chwaląc gust no i oczywiście hojność Hudsona. Parę wprawnych ruchów lokówką potem fryzura była gotowa. Następnie makijaż- nic przesadnie ostrego. Zasadniczo skupiono się na podkreśleniu naturalnej urody blondynki, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem oczu, które ostatecznie wydały się większe niż zazwyczaj. Były też bardziej błyszczące, ale zawdzięczały to głównie ekscytacji panny Thomas.

Tak naprawdę Sue nigdy wcześniej nie była na randce. Jako nastolatka nie miała na to czasu, a i potencjalnych zainteresowanych można byłoby policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Na dodatek nie był to typ, z którym dziewczyna chciałaby się umawiać. Pragnęli jednego i uważali, że ktoś taki jak ona powinien im jeszcze podziękować za uwagę. Dała więc sobie spokój. Potem był wypadek rodziców, opieka nad nimi i znów całkowity brak czasu dla siebie, a jeszcze później doszedł tamten atak, i koniec końców Sue straciła nadzieję, że ktoś kiedykolwiek ją zechce.

Dziś jednak los się do niej uśmiechał. Otrzymała swoją szansę, nawet jeśli nie była to miłość rodem z książkowego romansu. Otrzymała jednak coś więcej- człowieka, który chciał z nią dzielić życie, który kochał jej dziecko jak własne. Chyba nie mogła prosić o jeszcze i w sumie nie chciała, bo i po co? Dziś chciała tylko dobrze się bawić w towarzystwie Jacka i sprawić, żeby on czuł podobnie.

Dziś była ich noc!

Gdy Hudson stanął w progu jej mieszkania i ujrzał wybrankę w całej krasie, z emocji ciężko przełknął ślinę, i wymamrotał nieco nieskładnie:

- Wyglądasz zjawiskowo, Sue…

- Ja powiedziałabym raczej „sensacyjnie"!- wtrąciła się ubawiona reakcją obojga, ciemnoskóra, bardzo ładna dziewczyna, którą dopiero wtedy zauważył.

- Lucy Dotson.- przedstawiła się rezolutnie, bowiem jej przyjaciółka tak zapatrzyła się w swego przystojniaka (bo i było na co w istocie!), że zapomniała o prezentacji.

- Jack Hudson.- odwdzięczył się tym samym, próbując nieco się ogarnąć, co nie było łatwe z uwagi na urodę panny Thomas.- Narzeczony Sue.- dodał z dumą.

- Wiem!- wyszczerzyła się Lucy.- Wiele o tobie słyszałam. Muszę cię jednak ostrzec, że Sue ma być w domu przed północą. Nie chcemy przecież, by potem zamieniła się w Kopciuszka!- zażartowała.

- Nie martw się, Lucy. Jej to nie grozi.- odparł szybko.- Karoca tej księżniczki nie obróci się w dynię, a i ona sama pozostanie niezmiennie piękna, bo jej uroda nie ma nic wspólnego z magią, a wszystko z nią samą i jej pięknym wnętrzem.- wyrecytował uroczyście.

Na te słowa Sue pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, dziękując nieśmiało za komplement i przyjmując ogromny bukiet gardenii, które dla niej kupił, a Lucy spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i orzekła:

- Lubię go! Język ma równie gładki, co powierzchowność, a w dodatku nie ma węża w kieszeni!- zachichotała.

- Lucy!- zawołała zaszokowana blondynka.- Co ty mówisz?!

- Tylko prawdę!- skwitowała dziewczyna.- A teraz sio, bo mam melodramat do obejrzenia, a wy randkę do zaliczenia, o ile się nie mylę?- dorzuciła.

Chwilę potem para wyszła, a panna Dotson klapnęła z zadowoleniem i westchnieniem na sofę, mrucząc:

- No, taki mąż, to ja rozumiem!

TBC


	31. Chapter 32

**UWAGA:**_ KOCHANE DZIEWCZYNY! ZMĘCZENIE SPRAWIŁO, ŻE OSTATNIO POMINĘŁAM JEDEN ROZDZIAŁ. ZAMIAST OPUBLIKOWAĆ 30, WRZUCIŁAM 31 I ZROZUMIAŁAM TO DOPIERO DZIŚ RANO. NATYCHMIAST WIĘC KORYGUJĘ SWOJ BŁĄD, DODAJĄC POMINIĘTY ROZDZIAŁ DO POPRZEDNIEGO ODCINKA I GORĄCO ZACHĘCAM DO JEGO PRZECZYTANIA, ZANIM WEŹMIECIE SIĘ ZA TEN. PRZEPRASZAM ZA NIEDOGODNOŚCI I MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE TEN ROZDZIAŁ WAM JE WYNAGRODZI._

_POZDRAWIAM GORĄCO!_

_ASIA_

* * *

32.

Jak tylko wprowadził Sue do restauracji i oddał ich okrycia szatniarce zauważył, że wszystkie oczy na sali zwróciły się w jednym kierunku, i skupiły na jednej kobiecie. Nie dziwił się jednak, bo jakże miałoby być inaczej, skoro towarzyszyła mu taka bogini? Jego narzeczona, mimo przebytej ciąży, miała doskonałą figurę i poruszała się z niezwykłą gracją. Jeśli dołożyć do tego jej anielską urodę (któż śmiałby jej zaprzeczać patrząc na długie, złote włosy, orzechowe oczy, delikatne usta i te słodkie dołeczki w policzkach?) oraz kreację, którą jej podarował, jawił się obraz czystej perfekcji, tak fascynujący dla wszystkich wokół. Jack uśmiechnął się z niekłamaną dumą. Ta kobieta, ta doskonałość miała wkrótce zostać jego żoną. I choć nie był chełpliwy z natury, to teraz promieniował chlubą, zwłaszcza, że wiedział, co jeszcze kryło się za tą niebiańską powłoką, jak czysta dusza zamieszkiwała to cudne domostwo.

Och, jakże zapragnął w tamtej chwili, by już miała na palcu jego obrączkę! Na razie jednak musiał zadowolić się tylko pierścionkiem zaręczynowym lśniącym delikatnie na jej dłoni.

Kiedy tego wieczora po nią przyjechał i ujrzał w tej ciemno- śliwkowej, aksamitnej sukience koktajlowej, sięgającej jej delikatnie za kolano, dosłownie nogi się pod nim ugięły i z trudem wymamrotał komplement, żałując w duszy, że nie znalazł lepszego. Jak jednak miał się skoncentrować widząc jej odkryte, delikatne ramiona, niezbyt wyzywający, ale nadal kuszący dekolt oraz pełne piersi i zmysłowe biodra podkreślone krojem dopasowanej jak ulał tkaniny? Czuł, że ta suknia jest dla niej stworzona, gdy zobaczył ją na wystawie, i się nie pomylił. Wraz z subtelną srebrną biżuterią, lekko połyskującym, jedwabnym szalem i świetnie dobranymi czółenkami tworzyła idealne dopełnienie kobiety, która ją nosiła, jego najlepszej przyjaciółki i matki jego dziecka (a w przyszłości nawet kilku, jeśli los się do niego uśmiechnie), narzeczonej, przyszłej żony, jego drugiej połowy.

Wnętrze restauracji było bardzo nastrojowe. Niemal wszędzie panował romantyczny półmrok, rozświetlony stojącymi na stolikach świecami. Jack spodziewał się tego, więc gdy robił rezerwację, poprosił o stolik nieco bardziej odosobniony i trochę mocniej oświetlony, żeby Sue mogła się z nim bez problemu porozumiewać. Obsługa spisała się na medal, proponując dyskretną niszę w głębi sali, bardzo romantyczną.

Hudson szarmancko pomógł zasiąść swej wybrance przy stole, po czym sam zajął miejsce naprzeciw, by łatwiej z nią konwersować i oczywiście zaglądać jej w oczy!

Niemal natychmiast pojawił się kelner z menu i kartą win w ręce, pytając uprzejmie, czy są gotowi złożyć zamówienie.

- Czego się napijesz, Sue?- spytał jej narzeczony.- Szampana, a może kieliszek wina?

Wiedział oczywiście, że generalnie blondynka unikała alkoholu, ale dziś był wyjątkowy wieczór, więc może…

- Z chęcią wypiję kieliszek białego.- odparła panna Thomas.

- Jeśli można…- wtrącił nieśmiało kelner.- Mamy świetną Marsalę, idealną jako aperitif, proszę pani.- zasugerował. Na szczęście Sue akuratna niego spojrzała, gdy to powiedział, inaczej biedak pomyślałby, że go ignoruje. Pojęcia nie miał, że ma do czynienia z osobą głuchą!

- Chętnie spróbuję.- zgodziła się z łagodnym uśmiechem.

- Doskonale!- wyszczerzył się Paolo.- Czy już wybrali państwo przystawkę i danie główne?- spytał znowu.

- Zawsze chciałam spróbować bruschette.- Przyznała.- Podobno doskonałe w swej prostocie.- dodała bardziej do Jacka niż do kelnera..

- Zatem i ja to zamówię.- uśmiechnął się.- Potem może zupa?- zaproponował narzeczonej.- Minestrone wydaje się być dobrym wyborem.

- Ok.- zgodziła się Sue.

- Coś jeszcze?- dopytywał się Paolo.

- Dla mnie pierś z kurczaka smażona na patelni z mozarellą i świeżą bazylią.- odpowiedziała panna Thomas, która lubiła drób, a składniki potrawy wyglądały zachęcająco.

- Raz Petto di pollo bella Napoli, dla pani.- potwierdził kelner.- A dla pana, sir?

- Ja poproszę Filetto ei porcini.- powiedział Jack.

- Ach!- ucieszył się Paolo.- Świetny wybór, sir! Nasze steki słyną w okolicy. Podajemy je z sosem z borowików i opiekanymi w ziołach ziemniaczkami. Ma być krwisty, średnio krwisty, czy dobrze wysmażony?- upewnił się jeszcze.

- Średnio krwisty.- odparł brunet i zwrócił się do narzeczonej.- Napijesz się wina do dania głównego, Sue? Widzę, że mają niezły rocznik bardolino.- powiedział.

- Zdam się na twój osąd, Jack.- Nie bardzo znam się na winach.- przyznała nieśmiało, a on skinął głową.

- A więc dla pani bardolino, a dla mnie chianti do tego steku.- poprosił.

- Tak, proszę pana.- przytaknął Paolo.- Coś na deser?

- Może potem.- odezwała się blondynka z aprobatą Hudsona. Najpierw musieli uporać się z pierwszą częścią posiłku, a nie od dziś wiadomo, że kuchnia włoska jest syta.

Paolo tylko się uśmiechnął i pośpiesznie oddalił się, żeby złożyć zamówienie i zostawić zakochanych samych. Jak na Włocha przystało, był wyczulony na prawdziwe amore. Poza tym troje, to już tłum!

- Więc….

- Więc…- jednocześnie odezwali się Sue i Jack, gdy zapadła niezręczna cisza i roześmieli się serdecznie, przerywając tym samym narastające napięcie. Sekretnie bowiem oboje bali się, że przypadkiem zrobią coś, co zepsuje im pierwszą randkę. Lody jednak zostały przełamane i dalej poszło już gładko.

Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, jak to mieli w zwyczaju. Pierwsze zdenerwowanie zastąpił znajomy komfort i para prowadziła ożywioną konwersację.

- Trochę się denerwuję wyjazdem do naszych rodziców.- przyznała w trakcie rozmowy Sue.- Nie wiem, jak zareagują na wieści o zaręczynach. Twoi rodzice są bardzo mili, ale nie przypuszczam, by tak wyobrażali sobie potencjalną synową…- wyznała.

- Sue, kochanie…- powiedział miękko Hudson, patrząc na nią łagodnie i z zadowoleniem ujrzał uroczy rumieniec na jej policzkach, gdy dostrzegła czuły zwrot.- Już raz poślubiłem ich wyobrażenie synowej i zobacz, jak to się skończyło!- mrugnął figlarnie.- Tym razem wybrałem o wiele lepiej i wiem, że rodzice się ze mną zgodzą. Poza tym, uwielbiają ciebie i Andy'ego. Zawsze pytają o was, kiedy dzwonią. Czego się obawiam, to reakcja twojego taty!- zażartował.- Wiadomo przecież, że żaden facet nie jest wart córeczki tatusia, a czuję, że ty właśnie nią jesteś. Kto wie, czy nie pogoni mnie na cztery wiatry z wielką strzelbą w dłoni!- rzucił wesoło.

- Mój tata to chodząca łagodność, Jack.- odparła.- Bój się raczej mojej mamy!- zachichotała psotnie.- Bywa nadopiekuńcza i kontrolująca, ale myślę, że podbijesz ją tymi swoimi oczami. Nie sposób się im oprzeć.- powiedziała panna Thomas, nim ugryzła się w język, po czym zaczerwieniła jak przysłowiowy pomidor.

- Uważasz, że mam ładne oczy?- spytał wyszczerzony szeroko brunet.

Nie było sensu zaprzeczać, skoro i tak szydło wyszło z worka, więc Sue tylko przytaknęła nieśmiało, pogłębiając jego zadowolenie.

- Dziękuję, Sue. Twoje również są piękne.- odwdzięczył się tym samym komplementem.

- Są nienajgorsze.- przyznała skromnie.- Jednak z takimi rzęsami, jak twoje, byłyby rzeczywiści ładne, Jack.- dodała.- Kobiety na całym świecie dałyby się posiekać za taką oprawę oczu.

Tym razem to mecenas pokrył się szkarłatem.

- Skoro tak mówisz.- wymamrotał.- Ja jednak wciąż uważam twoje orzechowe oczy za cudowne. Jest w nich tyle ciepła. W całej tobie. Nic bym w nich nie zmienił, bo są idealne takie, jakie są.- mówił.

Skąd nagle wzięli w sobie odwagę, by tak szafować komplementami, sami nie wiedzieli. Dotąd nigdy tak naprawdę nie flirtowali. Ba! Praktycznie nie rozmawiali otwarcie o uczuciach, a przecież się pobierali! Miło jednak było na odmianę powiedzieć sobie wzajemnie coś miłego i patrzeć, jaką przyjemność te słowa sprawiają partnerowi. Poza tym, należało zacząć się do tego przyzwyczajać, skoro mieli ze sobą spędzić życie!

Wieczór w „La Perla" mijał im szybko na cudownej rozmowie i pysznym posiłku zakończonym kawą oraz wyśmienitym Tiramisu. Potem Jack zabrał Sue na dancing. Mały drink, kilka tańców- przytulańców i jakby na zamówienie para wróciła do domu o północy, ku rozbawieniu czuwającej Lucy, niecierpliwie oczekującej szczegółowego sprawozdania o randce ze strony swej przyjaciółki.

Dość powiedzieć, że tej nocy wszyscy mieli przyjemne sny, zwłaszcza narzeczeni, którzy w progu mieszkania Sue wymienili pierwszy, nieśmiały pocałunek. Należy przy tym zaznaczyć, że nie był to bynajmniej pocałunek w policzek!

TBC


	32. Chapter 33

_**A/N:** I jedziemy dalej z tym koksem! lol_

* * *

33.

**_Parę dni później..._**

- A nie mówiłem?- powiedział uśmiechnięty Jack, kiedy po ciepłym, wręcz wylewnym powitaniu w rodzinnym domu Hudsonów pomagał narzeczonej rozpakować walizkę w gościnnym pokoju, który na ten krótki czas pobytu w Wisconsin miała zajmować wraz z synkiem.

Jej przyszły mąż miał jak zwykle rezydować w swojej młodzieńczej sypialni, którą już zdążyła obejrzeć podczas szybkiej „wycieczki krajoznawczej" po domu, jaką zorganizowała prędko Laura, i która to sypialnia okazała się dokładnie taka, jaką sobie Sue wyobrażała, gdy myślała o Jacku- nastolatku. Nieduża, choć wygodna, nadal jeszcze obwieszona była plakatami dawnych idoli Sparky'ego oraz dyplomami, i zastawiona jego sportowymi trofeami. Naturalnie blondynka już od jakiegoś czasu wiedziała, że grywał w hokeja, ale nie miała pojęcia, że był kiedyś kapitanem drużyny, i przez moment zastanawiała się, czy jest coś, w czym Jack NIE JEST dobry. Jak na razie nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy…

- Wciąż ci powtarzałem, że moi rodzice bardzo cię polubili i szaleją za Andy'm, a ty nadal się denerwowałaś, kiedy tutaj lecieliśmy (mieli zacząć od Ohio, ale stres Sue spowodował, że cięższe zadanie zostawili sobie na koniec).

- I to się nie zmieniło, Jack.- wyznała cicho jego wybranka.- Ani Laura, ani Sam nie wiedzą jeszcze o zaręczynach. Wciąż się boję ich reakcji na wieść, że się pobieramy i to tak niedługo po twoim rozwodzie.

- Sue…- westchnął.- Zapewniam cię, że gdy im o tym powiemy, nic się nie zmieni.- rzucił miękko, lekko ściskając jej dłonie w swoich.

- Skąd wiesz?- odparła dziewczyna, wciąż jeszcze niezbyt pewna siebie..

- Bo gdyby mieli zaprotestować przeciw naszemu związkowi, moja mama przed wyjazdem z D.C. nie zadawałaby sobie trudu, aby mało dyskretnie dać mi do zrozumienia, z jaką chęcią powitałaby cię w rodzinie!- mrugnął wesoło brunet, a panna Thomas zaczerwieniła się po uszy i wyjąkała:

- S-Słucham?!

- Mówię prawdę, skarbie!- zapewnił gorąco.- Moi rodzice, zwłaszcza mama, są twoimi wielkimi fanami, odkąd cię tylko poznali. Kiedy zaś zobaczyli nas razem, doszli do wniosku, że doskonale do siebie pasujemy i przez resztę pobytu w Waszyngtonie słyszałem tylko, jaka to jesteś cudowna- z czym się całkowicie zgadzam- i jak to przyjaźń jest opoką udanego małżeństwa.- mówił, specjalnie milczeniem pomijając „drobną" dygresję Lury na temat seksu w tym równaniu. Nie chciał zawstydzać ukochanej bardziej niż już była zawstydzona. I tak miała dużo na głowie.

- Nie mówisz poważnie!- wymamrotała czerwona jak piwonia.

- Przeciwnie, Sue- zaprzeczył.- Zresztą sama zobaczysz, co się będzie działo podczas kolacji, gdy ogłosimy zaręczyny wobec całej rodziny. Oszaleją z radości, szczególnie moje siostrzyczki, które jakoś nigdy nie przepadały za Allie. Trzeba było ich słuchać, gdy próbowały mi pokazać jej prawdziwy charakter. Zaoszczędziłbym sobie kłopotów z rozwodem!- powiedział, dwa ostatnie zdania dodając bardziej do siebie.

- C-Całej rodziny?- jęknęła, ujrzawszy te słowa.

- Oczywiście.- potwierdził.- Będą rodzice i całe moje rodzeństwo, włączając mojego szalonego bliźniaka, który zwykle włóczy się gdzieś po dżunglach w poszukiwaniu sensacji godnej Pulitzera, a dziś nas zaszczyci swoją obecnością, bo akurat „jest w okolicy"- zachichotał Sparky, cytując brata.

- Nie jesteście tak zupełnie identyczni.- zauważyła Sue, studiując uważnie zdjęcie stojące na komodzie i próbując zapanować nad przerażeniem.- _Cała rodzina! O Boże!_

- Jak zwykle spostrzegawcza!- roześmiał się Jack.- Nic ci nie umknie, co?- dodał z uznaniem, a ona wzruszyła ramionami.- Masz rację, choć wielu ludzi i tak nas myliło.- przytaknął.- Co nas różni twoim zdaniem?- spytał z czystej ciekawości.

- Nie wiem, jak twój brat wygląda teraz, gdy jest dorosły…- zaczęła powoli swą analizę.-… ale gdy patrzę na to zdjęcie, widzę dyskretną różnicę w kształcie nosa (twój jest prostszy, jego zapewne był złamany) oraz w kształcie oczu. Poza tym, malutki pieprzyk, albo jakieś znamię blisko lewej brwi twego brata, no i coś w jego spojrzeniu…- wymieniała po kolei.

- Czyli?- nalegał ubawiony Hudson.

- Och, sama nie wiem!- przyznała.- Kolor tęczówek jest ten sam, ale z twoich oczu bije czysta, niewinna radość, jaką codziennie dostrzegam w spojrzeniu mojego synka, gdy tymczasem oczy twojego brata też promienieją, ale za jego wesołością kryje się jakby mały chochlik, który tylko patrzy, co by tu spsocić.- dodała, a za plecami obojga dały się słyszeć oklaski.

Jack, który dotąd nie zauważył, że mają towarzystwo w pokoju, obrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał roześmianą matkę. Sue, widząc jego reakcję, zrobiła to samo, stając twarzą w twarz z przyszłą teściową.

- Wybaczcie, nie chciałam was zaskoczyć, ale pukałam i nic.- powiedziała wciąż uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha.- Skoro drzwi były uchylone, nie mogłam nie usłyszeć, że rozmawiacie, więc zaryzykowałam wejście, żeby wam powiedzieć, że reszta już jest i kolacja dochodzi w piecyku. Zejdźcie na dół, bo Andy poczuł się trochę onieśmielony na widok nowych wujków i cioć. Nie pomogły nawet moje cynamonowe rolki!- zachichotała, widząc ich zdumione spojrzenia.- No co? Przecież mam oczy!- dorzuciła szelmowsko, głową wskazując dłoń dziewczyny, po czym dodała jeszcze.- Tak przy okazji, kochanie…- zwróciła się do przyszłej synowej.-… bez pudła rozgryzłaś moich chłopaczków. Czapki z głów! Już się nie mogę doczekać, co mi powiesz na temat reszty moich dzieci, skoro pierwszy wykład był tak fascynującym i szczegółowym widowiskiem!- zawołała wesoło, zanim opuściła gościnny pokój.

Powiedzieć, że oboje stali tam przez chwilę jak te słupy soli, byłoby niedomówieniem. Jak widać błędem było myśleć, że nikt na razie nie zauważy pierścionka zaręczynowego lśniącego na palcu Sue. Jack jednak zapomniał, że wzrok jego matki jest równie bystry, co u jego narzeczonej. Laura właśnie mu o tym przypomniała…

- No cóż…- wydukał wreszcie, biorąc się z grubsza w garść.- Przynajmniej już wiesz, że moja mama aprobuje nasze małżeństwo.- powiedział do ukochanej.

- Chyba masz rację.- przyznała blondynka.

- No widzisz?! I po co było się tak zamartwiać? Mówiłem, że będzie dobrze!- wyszczerzył się szeroko, po czym dorzucił:- Chcesz się przebrać do kolacji?- spytał, nim zeszli na dół.

- Jeśli dasz mi dziesięć minut, to chętnie.- przytaknęła.- Chcę się trochę odświeżyć po podróży.

- Masz nawet piętnaście, by przypudrować nosek!- mrugnął.- Ja też się szybko wykąpię, przebiorę i po ciebie wrócę. Razem pójdziemy do jadalni. Co ty na to?- zaproponował.

- A ja na to: do zobaczenia za dziesięć minut, Hudson. Zatrzymaj sobie te dodatkowe pięć, by przypudrować swój nosek!- rzuciła psotnie, pędem chwytając kosmetyczkę i ubranie na zmianę, by chwilę potem zniknąć za drzwiami łazienki, zostawiając go z idiotycznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Sparky nadal się szczerzył, gdy w zaciszu swojej sypialni przygotowywał się do kolacji. Jak mógłby nie, skoro w swoim życiu miał taką kobietę? Wielu ludzi wokół nie doceniało jej osobowości, ale on od pierwszej chwili wiedział, że jest unikatowa. Sue była niczym biały kruk wśród tandety tego świata i nie mógł się bardziej cieszyć, ani być bardziej dumny, że wygrał taki los na loterii życia, które z nią nigdy nie będzie nudne i puste.

Mógł się o to założyć!

TBC


	33. Chapter 34

_**A/N:** Hejka! Praca ostatnio uniemożliwia mi regularną publikację rozdziałów, że o pisaniu kolejnych nie wspomnę. Dziś jednak znalazłam chwilkę i jeszcze jeden odciinek w zapasie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!_

_Pozdrawiam gorąco. Asia_

* * *

34.

- Rzuć mego braciszka i ucieknij ze mną, Sue. Mogę ci zapewnić bardziej ekscytujące życie, niż Jackie!- powiedział wyszczerzony szelmowsko Ryan Hudson, zwracając się do przyszłej bratowej.

Jak przewidział Jack, ich zaręczyny zostały przyjęte bardzo ciepło przez członków rodziny Hudson, szczególnie przez jego dwie siostry: starszą Vivian Leigh, zwaną przez wszystkich Viv – dentystkę, żonę dentysty i matkę jego pięcioletniego synka oraz dwuletniej córki, i młodszą: Audrey Rose- dziecka rodziny, dwudziestoletniej studentki Akademii Sztuk Pięknych i utalentowanej malarki, sądząc po kilku jej niezłych akwarelkach zdobiących ściany jadalni. Obie panie wprost rozpływały się w zachwytach, krytykując tylko nieco „zbyt mały" pierścionek Sue. Dziewczyna prędko jednak wyjaśniła, że taki właśnie chciała, bo woli dyskretną biżuterię, która już z daleka nie krzyczy: „Patrz, jaka jestem droga!". Jak nietrudno się domyślić, skromność panny Thomas zrobiła odpowiednie wrażenie na domownikach, zwłaszcza, gdy Rosie, jak wołali na Audrey rodzice i rodzeństwo, porównała ją do zachłanności Allie, która uwielbiała stroszyć piórka i podkreślać swój status majątkowy kosztowną garderobą oraz biżuterią. Tak czy owak, Sue bardzo szybko została zaakceptowana przez młodszych Hudsonów, co dało się odczuć w rozmowie i żartach, jak teraz…

- Dziękuję, Ryan.- odparła z uśmiechem, gdy Jack spiorunował wzrokiem psotnego reportera _National Geographic_ i zaborczo przysunął się bliżej jej krzesła, rozbawiając wszystkich wokół swoją terytorialną postawą.- To miło z twojej strony, że tak się martwisz o moje rozrywki, ale zapewniam cię, że wychowanie energicznego trzylatka jest ekscytujące samo w sobie i dalszych podniet mi nie potrzeba.- dorzuciła wesoło.

- Na razie, ale potem zanudzisz się na śmierć z moim przewidywalnym bratem.- cisnął specjalnie Ryan, widząc, jak wije się jego bliźniak i w duchu śmiejąc się do rozpuku z irracjonalnej zazdrości brata. Ryan bowiem mógł być szelmą, kobieciarzem i niepoprawnym flirciarzem, ale nigdy nie podrywałby dziewczyny Jacka, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo byłaby atrakcyjna. Poza tym, ostatnio poznał w samolocie pewną seksowną, rudowłosą stewardesę, która pokazała mu, jak się lata naprawdę wysoko, jeśli ktoś wie, co ma na myśli, i póki co, to z nią planował kilka bliskich spotkań trzeciego stopnia. Kto wie? Może tym razem pochodzi z nią dłużej niż z innymi? Oboje przecież byli wolnymi duchami. Nie potrafili usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, choćby od tego miało zależeć ich życie. Rutyna to nie dla nich i przez to tak dobrze się rozumieli!

- Uwierz mi, gdy ci powiem, że Jackowi daleko do przewidywalnego. Potrafi być spontaniczny, gdy chce i mamy z nim całkiem sporo zabawy, prawda Andy?- mrugnęła do synka, który uśmiechnął się promiennie ze swego wysokiego krzesełka i twierdząco pokiwał główką.

- Tatuś buja mnie wysoko, wysoko!- oznajmił już bez wcześniejszej nieśmiałości, bo powoli przyzwyczajał się do nowych członków rodziny.- I robi pyszne leśniki!- dodał.

- Pyszne naleśniki, kochanie.- poprawiła Laura.

- No tak powiedziałem!- wymamrotał chłopczyk, a dorośli zachichotali.

- Sam widzisz, braciszku drogi…- z udawanym sarkazmem wtrącił się wreszcie Sparky.-… że twój styl życia niekoniecznie musi pociągać wszystkie kobiety. Niektóre wolą spokojnych, statecznych facetów, takich jak ja, więc łapki z dala od mojej narzeczonej i naszego syna!- dokończył, rzucając Ryan'owi znaczące spojrzenie.

- Wyluzuj, młody! Wiem, gdzie mnie nie chcą! Twoja pani wyraziła się wystarczająco jasno, choć nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego chce ciebie, gdy może mieć moi?!- stwierdził z pozorowanym zdumieniem.- Płeć piękna za mną szaleje!

- Póki cię bliżej nie pozna, stary. Wtedy przegląda wreszcie na oczy i ucieka, gdzie pieprz rośnie.- odparł z uśmiechem Jack.

- Hej!- zawołał Ryan i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy odezwała się Laura:

- Dość już tej błazenady, chłopcy, albo nie dostaniecie deseru!- zagroziła łagodnie.

- Mamo!- zawołali jednocześnie przerażeni bliźniacy.- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?!

Pani Hudson tylko spojrzała wymownie, uniosła wysoko brew i to wystarczyło, by obaj pokornie spuścili głowy, mrucząc ciche „przepraszam".

Vivian, jej mąż Dan, Audrey i rodzice tylko się roześmieli. Dzieci, błogo nieświadome dyskusji, skupiły się na pysznym jedzonku zaserwowanym przez babcię, przy czym Andy i Cole wynaleźli sobie nową zabawę, robiąc do siebie śmieszne miny z pomocą gotowanych warzyw, zaś mała Lulu zdrzemnęła się w swoim krzesełku, nadal trzymając plastikową łyżkę, którą przedtem jadła. Potrafiła zasypiać wszędzie i w każdej sytuacji...

- Nie smuć się, Ryan!- pocieszająco zwróciła się do niego panna Thomas.- Z pewnością masz powodzenie u pań. W końcu wyglądasz prawie kropka w kropkę jak Jack, a on ma rzesze wielbicielek, nawet jeśli jest nieco nieśmiały. Taki macho, jak ty, pewnie nie narzeka na brak towarzystwa!- mrugnęła wesoło.

- Macho? Uważasz, że jestem macho?- wyszczerzył się znów jej przyszły szwagier.- Braciszku, już ją kocham… jak siostrę, oczywiście!- dorzucił natychmiast, jak tylko Jack cisnął marchewką w jego stronę. – Ej, ciężka amunicja? A co się stało z groszkiem?!- zaprotestował.

- Ciężką amunicję to ja dopiero wyciągnę, jak się nie uspokoicie.- stwierdziła Laura.- Spójrzcie na wasze siostry. To uosobienie dobrych manier. Wiedzą, jak zachować się przy stole.- pouczała.

Rosie i Viv tylko załopotały rzęsami, prezentując im niewinne spojrzenia, ale Sue bez problemu dostrzegła w ich oczach psotne iskierki i się roześmiała. Dzieci Hudsonów z pewnością odziedziczyły po rodzicach poczucie humoru. W sumie Sue doszła do wniosku, że jej narzeczony ma charakter ojca. Sam był spokojniejszą częścią duetu, ale i on potrafił rzucić dowcipem, gdy zechciał, a jego spojrzenie było nader wesołe.

Tak czy owak, blondynka miała wejść do radosnej rodziny i sekretnie już się na to cieszyła. Lubiła ludzi pozytywnie nastawionych!

Następnego dnia w południe Jack, Sue i Andy znów siedzieli w samolocie, mentalnie przygotowując się do spotkania z klanem Thomasów.

Jack próbował trzymać fason z uwagi na narzeczoną, jednak w środku cały się pocił. Jakby nie patrzeć, nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał przyszłych teściów. Zastanawiał się, jak przyjmą faceta, który bez ich wiedzy oświadczył się ich córce, który planuje adoptować ich wnuka, faceta, o którym nic nie wiedzą.

- _Mam nadzieję, że mnie polubią.-_ pomyślał.- _Zależy mi na ich akceptacji, bo nie chciałbym stawać pomiędzy Sue, a jej rodziną. Są częścią jej życia i będą częścią mojego, gdy się już pobierzemy. Poza tym, Andy musi widzieć jedność w rodzinie. To mu zapewni poczucie stabilności i bezpieczeństwa…_- dumał, czule zerkając na bawiącego się misiem synka.

Jego ciepłe spojrzenie dostrzegła Sue i uśmiechnęła się promiennie, przyśpieszając bicie serca Jacka. Nim zdołał się powstrzymać, szybko cmoknął ją w usta.

- Nie narzekam, ale za co to?- spytała ubawiona.

- Bo chciałem?- odpowiedział.- Jeśli nie chcesz, postaram się na przyszłość powstrzymać…- dodał niepewnie.

- Jack…- powiedziała miękko.- Jeśli masz ochotę mnie pocałować, zrób to. Jesteśmy zaręczeni i to naturalne. Mam wątpliwości co do pełnej intymności w związku, z którymi zresztą próbuję walczyć, ale nigdy nie miałam nic przeciw twoim pocałunkom…- szepnęła nieśmiało, a na dowód swoich słów tym razem to ona delikatnie przyłożyła swoje wargi do jego ust, w pieszczocie tak delikatnej i słodkiej, że aż zadrżał.

Allie nigdy go tak nie całowała. Jej pocałunki zawsze były namiętne, gorące, obliczone na to, by wzbudzić w nim jak największe pożądanie, i chociaż zawsze osiągała swój cel, to nigdy nie sprawiła, by jego ciało drżało niczym membrana. Sue, jego słodka, niewinna i niedoświadczona Sue tymczasem nie musiała wysysać mu migdałków, by wszystko w nim śpiewało, by każda jego komórka czuła jej pocałunek i chłonęła go całą sobą.

Gdyby parę miesięcy temu ktoś mu powiedział, że znów się zakocha, roześmiałby się w głos, a dziś… dziś sobie nie wyobrażał, żeby mogło być inaczej. Wszystko dlatego, że chodziło o Sue.

TBC


	34. Chapter 35

_**A/N:** Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Cudownie jest wiedzieć, że jeszcze nie zanudziłam Was, Kochani, na śmierć! lol_

_To jak, zerkniemy, co tam w Ohio słychać? ;-P_

* * *

35.

Kiedy Jack usłyszał, że rodzice Sue nie odbiorą ich z lotniska, bo samochód im się zepsuł, odetchnął z ulgą. Nie pałał entuzjazmem na myśl, że po raz pierwszy pozna ich na zatłoczonym terminalu, bo w końcu mogli różnie zareagować na wieść, że jest narzeczonym ich córki i mogłoby dojść do nieprzyjemnej sceny, której bardzo chciał uniknąć. Pragnął ego nie tylko ze względu na siebie, lecz przede wszystkim na swą wybrankę i ich syna. Skoro więc fortuna zdawała im się sprzyjać, para zdecydowała się na wynajęcie auta na czas pobytu w Youngstown, by być niezależną od nikogo i móc sprawniej poruszać się po okolicy.

Podczas jazdy do rodzinnego domu Thomasów, mieszczącego się na obrzeżach miasta, dwoje dorosłych nie mówiło dużo, w duchu zastanawiając się nad możliwymi scenariuszami owego spotkania. Zresztą, to Sue prowadziła samochód, skoro była obeznana z terenem i, jak odkryła, jej przyszły mąż cierpiał na poważną mapo- fobię, uparcie twierdząc, że „prawdziwi mężczyźni nie potrzebują map" i upierając się, że pojedzie polegając tylko na instynkcie. Zabrała mu więc kluczyki i sama siadła za kierownicą. Naturalnie to automatycznie wykluczyło możliwość rozmowy z jej mężczyznami, ponieważ nie mogła prowadzić i jednocześnie czytać ich wypowiedzi we wstecznym lusterku, nie ryzykując przy tym wypadku. Odzywała się więc z rzadka, zazwyczaj na światłach, a Jack również starał się jej nie rozpraszać. Tylko Andy trajkotał za całą trójkę, w kółko powtarzając, jak to cieszy się na spotkanie z dziadkami i jak opowie im o nowym dziadku, nowej babci oraz ciociach, wujkach i kuzynach, których poznał ostatnio, no i w ogóle!

Po prawdzie, szczebiot malucha był bardzo relaksujący dla Jacka, nawet jeśli ustawicznie przypominał mu o nadchodzącym spotkaniu z przyszłymi teściami. Andrew miał w sobie tyle radości i ekscytacji, tak promieniał, gdy o tym mówił, że Sparky nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Rozpromieniona buzia chłopczyka, jego uśmiech i uśmiech jego mamy, były ostatnio remedium na każde jego zmartwienie. Oboje sprawiali, że chciało mu się żyć. I żył! Nareszcie pełną piersią!

Rezydencja Thomasów okazała się domem w typie rancza. Biały, piętrowy budynek o stromym dachu, otoczony był sporym skrawkiem ziemi, głównie łąk, na których, mimo pory roku, nadal pasło się kilka koni. Prowadziła do niego żużlowa droga, wzdłuż której rosło parę drzew. Nie było ich dużo, więc jednym rzutem oka można było ogarnąć całą okolicę, w tym widniejące w oddali domy sąsiadów.

Sue mówiła, że jeszcze przed I wojną ranczo założył jej pra-pradziadek, stąd tak duże połacie ziemi je otaczające i należące do klanu. Swego czasu było ono największą stadniną w okolicy, aż do wielkiego kryzysu, gdy ucierpiało finansowo i nigdy już nie powróciło do swej świetności. Mimo to trwało jeszcze jakiś czas, dopóki potomkowie Irvinga Thomasa nie obrali innych ścieżek życiowych, ostatecznie pozbywając się reszty koni i dzierżawiąc ziemię okolicznym hodowcom. Dom jednakże zawsze tętnił życiem tej rodziny, nawet teraz, gdy dzieci prawnuka Irvinga- Petera (emerytowanego inspektora nadzoru budowlanego) i Carli (byłej księgowej, a potem pełnoetatowej mamy) uwiły sobie gniazdka gdzie indziej. Jakby nie patrzeć, to było ich dziedzictwo i przyszła scheda ich dzieci…

Tak czy owak, gdy już dojechali na miejsce, Jack i Sue nieco nerwowo wytarli swoje spocone dłonie o jeansy, wzięli głębokie oddechy, po czym wysiedli z samochodu, wypuszczając z niego również szczęśliwego Andy'ego (Levi został w D.C. bo nie lubił latać), który na widok dziadka i babci, stojących na ganku, pognał do nich czym prędzej, żeby ich wyściskać i wycałować, nieświadomie dając czas rodzicom na przygotowanie się do konfrontacji.

Sue bardzo chciała powiedzieć Jackowi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale znając swoją matkę, sama nie była tego pewna. Kiedy więc poczuła jego dłoń we własnej, oddała lekki uścisk i uśmiechnęła się blado, a potem szerzej, gdy ujrzała te właśnie słowa na jego ustach. Zupełnie, jakby czytał w jej myślach! Wiedziała, że jest równie niespokojny, co ona sama, ale kiedy spojrzała w jego oczy, te ciepłe, głębokie oczy, to jakby dostała skrzydeł i przestała się bać, bo wiedziała, że jest przy niej, choćby niewiadomo co. Z nim u boku mogła stawić czoła każdemu, nawet Carli Thomas!

Przywitanie z jej rodzicami było nieco sztywne, choć nie pozbawione ciepła. Tym nie mniej podejrzliwy wzrok pani domu i pełne ciekawości spojrzenia jej męża nie ułatwiały młodym zadania.

Sue umyślnie ukrywała pierścionek na swym palcu, dopóki oficjalnie nie powiedzą z Jackiem o zaręczynach. Nie bardzo jednak wiedzieli, jak się do tego zabrać, bo uporczywe oczy Carli przeszywały ich na wskroś, a pytaniom o życie w Waszyngtonie nie było końca.

Ostatecznie raz jeszcze sprawę załatwił Andy, który po małej przekąsce w kuchni wparował bezceremonialnie do salonu, gdzie siedzieli dorośli i dumnie oznajmił, że właśnie przyjechał od nowych dziadków, i że jego nowy kuzyn- Cole, ma rowerek, a tatuś i jemu obiecał taki sam!

- T-Tatuś?- niepewnie zapytał Peter, patrząc na córkę i jej… przyjaciela.

- Ummm…- zająknęła się dziewczyna i w tym momencie to Sparky przejął inicjatywę.

- Sir, Madame…- zaczął powoli.- Wiem, że to może być dla państwa niejakim zaskoczeniem, ale prawda jest taka, że Sue i ja jesteśmy więcej niż przyjaciółmi.- powiedział.

- To znaczy?- dopytywała się Carla, czując nadchodzący, nerwowy tik w lewym oku, pozostały jej po wypadku.

- To znaczy, że poprosiłem ją o rękę i Sue przyjęła moje oświadczyny, proszę pani.- wyjaśnił, a blondynka nieśmiało dodała:

- Jesteśmy zaręczeni, mamo. Zamierzamy się pobrać, a Jack chce adoptować Andrew.

- Słucham?!- krzyknęła kobieta.- Jak to „zaręczeni"? Jak długo się znacie? Co o sobie wiecie? Przecież nawet nie wspomniałaś, że się spotykacie, gdy rozmawialiśmy niedawno przez telefon. To jakiś absurd! Nie zgadzam się!- wybuchła.

- Z całym szacunkiem, pani Thomas…- odważnie odparł Hudson.- Co ma do rzeczy czas? Jakie ma znaczenie, gdy dwoje ludzi chce być razem, stworzyć rodzinę, dać pełny dom dziecku, które go potrzebuje i na niego zasługuje?- spytał łagodnie, a jednocześnie stanowczo.

- Jakie ma znaczenie czas?! Ależ pan chyba żartuje, panie Hudson!- oburzyła się.

- Jack. Proszę mi mówić Jack.- sprostował, lecz go zignorowała.

- Małżeństwo to poważny krok!- kontynuowała Carla.- Wymaga, by dwoje ludzi dobrze się poznało, zanim go podejmie! Ponawiam więc pytanie: jak długo zna pan moją córkę i dlaczego dotąd nie słyszeliśmy o waszym związku?

- Mamo, proszę!- próbowała protestować Sue. Bez skutku…

- Nie, Susan! Żądam odpowiedzi.- nalegała.- Mam do nich prawo, jako twoja matka, babcia Andrew. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że twój… narzeczony jest godny zaufania, skoro nigdy wcześniej go nie poznaliśmy, nic o nim nie wiemy?- mówiła.- A jeśli cię skrzywdzi? Jeśli skrzywdzi Andy'ego? Co wtedy?!- rzucała kolejne uwagi zapomniawszy, że jest z nimi chłopczyk.

- Nie krzycz na tatusia!- wykrzyknął malec i się rozpłakał, wyrwawszy się z objęć dziadka i wtuliwszy w ramiona Jacka.

- Dość, Carla!- odezwał się wreszcie Peter, widząc reakcję wnuka, córki i jej towarzysza, którzy w tej chwili skupili się na uspokajaniu synka. Zwykle siedział cicho, gdy żona mówiła, ale teraz musiał to przerwać, nim sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli.- Dość.- powtórzył.

- Pete…- wyszeptała zaskoczona, lecz uniósł dłoń, przerywając jej raz jeszcze.

- Carla, moja droga…- zaczął rzeczowym tonem.- Przyznaję, że jestem zaskoczony faktem, iż nasza córeczka wychodzi za mąż. Jak zauważyłaś, nie wiedzieliśmy, że się z kimś spotyka, ale prawda jest taka, że Sue nie ma już nastu lat i nie musi nam się spowiadać ze swojego życia. Jest dorosłą, niezależną kobietą, zdolną do podejmowania własnych decyzji.- mówił.- Od kilku lat mieszka sama i dobrze sobie radzi wychowując naszego wnuka. Czyż to nie wystarczający dowód na to, by zaufać jej osądowi? Czy naprawdę myślisz, że wybrałaby kogoś, kto na nią nie zasługuje, kto nie traktuje dobrze jej synka? Nie znam Jacka jeszcze zbyt dobrze, ale jestem gotów dać mu kredyt zaufania, ponieważ Sue mu ufa, a ja ufam jej. Sugeruję, byś zrobiła to samo…- dodał.

- Pani Thomas…- spróbował znowu Jack.- Rozumiem pani wahanie…

- Nie sądzę!- zaprzeczyła.- Czy pan chociaż wie, w co się pakuje, żeniąc się z Susan?

- Sue, mamo…- poprawiła ją dziewczyna.

- Czy pan ma pojęcie, czego potrzeba komuś takiemu jak ona?- naciskała- Susan nie jest przeciętną kobietą. Jako niesłysząca ma specjalne wymagania, którym nie każdy może sprostać. Co pan o tym wie, panie Hudson, o jej świecie?- pytała.

- Myli się pani, pani Thomas, myśląc, że nie jestem świadomy potrzeb Sue.- odpowiedział.- Nie jestem ignorantem. Odkąd tylko się poznaliśmy, zawsze miałem na względzie jej dobro i komfort. Nie wiem jeszcze wszystkiego o jej świecie, ale chcę się uczyć, poznawać tę część niej, która ją definiuje. To, że Sue nie słyszy, nie stanowi dla mnie problemu. Nigdy nie stanowiło. Dla mnie jest tak samo normalną osobą, jak pani, czy ja. Jest silna, zdolna, dobra, jest cudowna matką i najwspanialszą przyjaciółką, jakiej można pragnąć. Każdy mężczyzna powinien być dumny mogąc stać u jej boku. Ja jestem…

- Słowa. To tylko słowa.- upierała się kobieta.

- Naprawdę, mamo?- rzuciła zdenerwowana Sue.- A więc co powiesz na to? Co powiesz słysząc, że człowiek, którego wartość próbujesz tak umniejszać rzucił wszystko, jak tylko dowiedział się, że Andy i ja chorujemy, i spędził tygodnie pracując w domu, byle tylko móc nas pielęgnować? Co powiesz wiedząc, że zawdzięczacie mu moje życie, bo to on zabrał mnie do szpitala, gdy wiłam się z bólu i godzinami czuwał przy moim łóżku, zanim nie obudziłam się po operacji wyrostka? Co powiesz na to, że przez cały ten czas opiekował się moim synkiem, traktując go jak własnego, pozwalając nawet, by Andy nazywał go tatą mimo, że nie byli spokrewnieni? Czas, mówisz?- dodała.- Czym jest czas, mamo? Ludzie spędzają lata razem, tak naprawdę nic o sobie nie wiedząc, ale czasem wystarczy chwila, by kogoś poznać. Tak było z nami. Nieważne, jak długo się znamy. Nie ma nikogo, komu ufałabym bardziej nie tylko moim życiem, ale też życiem mojego synka, który nareszcie ma szansę na to, by być jak inne dzieci. Spójrz na nich? Co widzisz, mamo? Spójrz na Andy'ego i powiedz czy nadal jest taki niepewny siebie jak dawniej. Popatrz mu w oczy, a zobaczysz w nich czystą radość i miłość jaką darzy Jacka. Czy nie tego zawsze chciałaś dla swojego wnuka, takiego szczęścia i kogoś, kto pokocha go tak mocno jak Jack?

Rzeczywiście, kiedy Carla popatrzyła na bruneta tulącego malucha, na ich wzajemną interakcję, musiała przyznać, że nigdy jeszcze nie widziała, by Andrew tak do kogoś lgnął. I to światło w oczach Hudsona, gdy patrzył na chłopczyka…

- Mamo..- westchnęła panna Thomas.- Dobrze wiesz, jak nikłe były szanse moje i Andy'ego na pełną rodzinę. Dlaczego więc teraz, kiedy zjawił się ktoś, kto chce nam ją dać, kto chce nas z całym wątpliwym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza, tak z tym walczysz? Dlaczego nie wierzysz, że jesteśmy w stanie podjąć właściwą decyzję, że możemy być razem szczęśliwi?- szeptała poruszona.- Wolisz, żebyśmy przez resztę życia byli sami?

- Susan, Sue… To nie tak!- jęknęła.

- A jak?- zapytała dziewczyna.- Jack chce być z nami, a my chcemy być z nim. To chyba najważniejsze, czyż nie? Będziemy rodziną, mamo. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Prawda jest taka, że to nasze życie i nasza decyzja. Wierzę, że razem odnajdziemy szczęście, wierzę w to całym sercem i chciałabym, abyś cieszyła się razem z nami. Nie każ nam wybierać, mamo, bo jakkolwiek kocham was całym sercem, to z Jackiem związałam swoją przyszłość i przyszłość mojego syna. Jeśli mnie zmusisz do tego, utracisz as oboje, mamo, bo nasze miejsce jest przy nim.- zakończyła miękko, ściskając dłoń narzeczonego.

- Pani Thomas…- odezwał się znów Hudson.- Rozumiem, że pani mi nie ufa, ale mam nadzieję, że z czasem to się zmieni. Pragnę tego nie tylko dla siebie, ale przede wszystkim dla Sue i Andy'ego, bo ich szczęście jest moim priorytetem. Mężczyzna całe życie szuka kobiety idealnej. Czasem popełnia błąd i wiąże się z taką, która tylko udaje. Tak było w moim przypadku..- wyznał.- Nim poznałem Sue, byłem żonaty…

- Słucham?!- zawołała Carla.

- Moja droga, pozwól mu mówić!- upomniał ją Peter i pani Thomas skapitulowała, gestem „pozwalając", by kontynuował.

- Kiedy się pobieraliśmy, byłem przeświadczony, że to na całe życie, bo znałem Allie praktycznie od dziecka. Myliłem się jednak…- westchnął.- Gdy wspominałem o dzieciach, robiła uniki i zmieniała temat. Bardzo chciałem być tatą…- dorzucił ze wzruszeniem.- Gdy powiedziała mi wreszcie, że oczekuje dziecka, byłem obłędnie szczęśliwy, dopóki nie odkryłem, że nie jest moje. Moje małżeństwo legło w gruzach i szczerze mówiąc nie sądziłem, że kiedyś jeszcze zapragnę znów być mężem. Spotkałem jednak Sue i zrozumiałem, że nie wszystkie kobiety są jak moja była żona. Ona i Andy stali się szybko ważną częścią mojego życia, a nawet o to nie zabiegaliśmy. To się po prostu stało i teraz nie wyobrażam sobie mojego domu bez nich, mojej egzystencji bez nich. Potrzebuję ich jak powietrza, proszę pani. Błagam, niech pani da nam szansę!- powiedział cicho, aby nie obudzić śpiącego teraz synka, który, wyczerpany płaczem, przysnął w jego objęciach.

Carla sama nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Te wszystkie rewelacje, które tu usłyszała, powodowały mętlik w jej głowie. Wiedziała o operacji Sue, ale nie miała pojęcia, że to Jackowi zawdzięcza ratunek córki, że jego poświęcenie pozwoliło Sue wrócić do zdrowia. Czyżby naprawdę okazała się tak uprzedzona do niego? W dodatku ta twarda postawa Susan… Carla nie przypuszczała, że jej córka byłaby w stanie postawić kogoś obcego ponad członka rodziny, ponad rodziców. Groźba jednak wyglądała na realną.

- _…__utracisz nas oboje, mamo…-_ brzmiało wciąż w jej uszach.

Pani Thomas raz jeszcze spojrzała na tworzącą się właśnie rodzinę. Sue, Jack i Andy siedzieli razem, zjednoczeni, zdecydowani rozpocząć wspólne życie. W tym właśnie momencie dotarło do niej, że Susan rzeczywiście już nie jest jej małą dziewczynką, że już od dawna przestała nią być, a teraz znalazła kogoś, kto dostrzegł, na jak wspaniałą kobietę wyrosła mimo wszystkiego, przez co przeszła. Czułość w oczach jej narzeczonego, gdy patrzył na oboje, wydawała się być szczera, więc może Peter rzeczywiście miał rację. Być może Jack Hudson zasługiwał na kredyt zaufania, na czas, by udowodnić, że jest wart skarbu, jakim jest Sue, jakim jest Andy. Tak więc, z westchnieniem rezygnacji nareszcie się poddała, pytając :

- Kiedy zamierzacie się pobrać?

- Myślałem o Bożym Narodzeniu.- odparł brunet, a Pete jęknął:

- Oj!

Mina jego żony nie wróżyła nic dobrego…

TBC


	35. Chapter 36

_**A/N:** Już myślałam, że nie zdążę! Napisałam ten rozdział między pieczeniem paszczecików, a gotowaniem i ostatnimi porządkami (przerwa na kawę), by z okazji tych nadchodzących Świąt podarować Wam skromny prezent. Niech to Boże Narodzenie przyniesie wszystkim radość, miłość i spełnienie marzeń (góry prezentów nie wspomnę! lol)._

_ Merry Christmas!_

* * *

36.

Jak nietrudno się domyślić, Carla nie zapałała entuzjazmem na propozycję Jacka….

_- Mówimy naturalnie o przyszłorocznych świętach.- stwierdziła.- Doskonale! Będzie czas na przygotowania. Urządzimy Susan wesele, na jakie moja córka zasłużyła, i o jakim długo będzie się wspominać!- powiedziała zdecydowanie, na co rzeczona córka nieśmiało wtrąciła:_

_- Umm…. Mamo, Jack miał na myśli tę Gwiazdkę.- wymamrotała i instynktownie chwyciła narzeczonego za rękę, gdy jej rodzicielka wykrzyknęła:- Słucham?!_

_- Mamo! Obudzisz Andy'ego!- syknęła dziewczyna, kiedy jej synek zaczął wiercić się w ramionach ojca. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by znów się rozpłakał._

_Pani Thomas, czerwona jak przysłowiowy pomidor, znalazła w sobie na tyle opanowania, by znacznie obniżyć głos._

_- Susan… Powiedz mi, że źle was zrozumiałam.- mruknęła.- Powiedz, że nie zamierzacie pobierać się za kilka tygodni. Przecież to absurdalny pomysł! Nie zdążymy z niczym. Gdzie suknia, przyjęcie, termin na rezerwację kościoła? Gdzie czas na zaproszenie gości?! Rodzina się obrazi, jeśli nie dostaną zaproszeń w odpowiednim czasie!- wyliczała.- Tort, muzyka, suknie dla druhen, smokingi… Przecież na to wszystko potrzeba co najmniej pół roku!- naciskała dalej, dopóki Sue nie straciła cierpliwości i cicho, acz dobitnie nie zauważyła:_

_- Tylko__,__ jeśli planujesz swój ślub, mamo, bo ja wolę skromną, cichą ceremonię tylko w gronie najbliższej rodziny. Wy, rodzice Jacka i nasze rodzeństwo, plus świadkowie z osobą towarzyszącą. Nic poza tym.- stwierdziła._

_- Nie mówisz poważnie, Susan!- oburzyła się Carla._

_- Mówię jak najbardziej poważnie, mamo. Po drugie wolę, byś nazywała mnie Sue.- odparła._

_- Nie po to na chrzcie dawałam ci imię, byś je skracała w tak plebejski sposób, Susan.- powiedziała pani Thomas._

_- Nie sądziłam, że jesteś snobką, mamo.- odważnie postawiła się jej Sue.- W tym zdrobnieniu nie ma nic plebejskiego i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nazywa mnie tak większość ludzi i bardzo mi to odpowiada!_

_- Ja również wolę mówić do niej Sue.- wtrącił Jack.- To słodkie, miękkie imię i bardzo pasuje do mojej przyszłej żony. Odzwierciedla jej cudowny charakter.- dorzucił, ściskając dłoń ukochanej kobiety, która na widok komplementu zaczerwieniła się uroczo, jak to zwykle miała w zwyczaju, gdy ktoś powiedział jej coś miłego._

_- Susie ma rację, moja droga.- odezwał się Peter.- Uszanuj jej życzenia i nie mówię tylko o imieniu.- kontynuował.- Jeśli chcą się pobrać szybko, to ich decyzja. Oni też decydują o kształcie i wielkości ceremonii, bo to ich dzień, nie twój, czy mój, czy gości, z których połowy i tak zapewne by nie znali, zważywszy na to, że, jak widzę, planowała__ś__ średniej wielkości koronację!- stwierdził z odrobiną humoru w głosie, próbując zapobiec eskalacji gniewu.- Pamiętasz nasz ślub, Carla?- zapytał łagodnie. To było nasze święto, twoje i moje. Wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z naszymi życzeniami, no, głównie twoimi!- zachichotał psotnie.- Sęk w tym, że rodzice się nie wtrącali. Tylko pomagali. Tak samo powinniśmy uczynić i my, moja droga. Czy chcesz, czy nie, Sue i Jack się pobiorą w te święta. Czy naprawdę chcesz, by to cię ominęło?- spytał na koniec._

_Po raz kolejny tego dnia Carla Thomas poczuła się pokonana. Naprawdę chciała zorganizować córce bajeczną ceremonię, ale wyglądało na to, że ich wyobrażenia odnośnie dnia __ślubu Sue krańcowo się różniły.__ Czy było to zdanie jej jedynej córeczki, czy też wpływ Jacka Hudsona, tego nie była w stanie stwierdzić. Jak widać, ci dwoje już postanowili, sądząc po zdeterminowanych wyrazach ich twarzy, i jeśli rzeczywiście Carla nie chciała zostać wykluczona z uroczystości, musiała zrezygnować z wielkich planów i przystać na zbyt, jej zdaniem, skromny ślub w gronie rodzinnym._

_- Zatem, jak to sobie wyobrażacie…- westchnęła i z ciężkim sercem słuchała, co młodzi mają do powiedzenia._

Niecały miesiąc później państwo Thomas, państwo Hudson oraz bracia i siostry oblubieńców ze łzami w oczach patrzyli, jak ci dwoje zawiązują małżeński węzeł.

Jak na naprędce zorganizowaną ceremonię, wszystko wyglądało pięknie. Jack i Sue jakimś cudem zdołali wynająć małą kapliczkę, gdzie młody, acz elokwentny pastor zgodził się udzielić im ślubu.

Jack prezentował się doskonale w smokingu od Armani'ego, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to Sue była gwiazdą wieczoru. Promieniała w prostej, eleganckiej sukni ślubnej w kolorze écru . Hudson nalegał podobno, by włożyła białą, lecz była nieugięta w tym względzie. Nie pomogły przekonywania, że w jego oczach jest równie czysta, co śnieżna biel sukni, że dla niego wciąż jest nieskalana.

- _Jestem mamą, Jack. Nie zmienisz tego. Nie pisałam się na to, ale już nic się nie da z tym zrobić. Nie upieraj się więc, proszę.-_ powiedziała z żalem, ale stanowczo i kiedy tak na nią patrzył, nie mógł odmówć jej niczego.

Koniec końców, jej decyzja zaprocentowała. Bez welonu, tylko w małej tiarze i tej szykownej kreacji, którą za śmieszne pieniądze wyszukała dla panny młodej Lucy- jej druhna, Sue wyglądała jak księżniczka z bajki.

Serce mocniej zabiło Hudsonowi w piersi, gdy ujrzał ją w drzwiach kaplicy, wspartą na ramieniu ojca, tak piękną jak nic, co dotąd oglądał w swym życiu. Szła z gracją łabędzia. Nie! Ona płynęła ku niemu, a miękkie, złote włosy falowały wdzięcznie na jej ramionach, skręcone w delikatne fale.

- Oddychaj, Sparky!- szepnął rozbawiony reakcją przyjaciela drużba, Bobby Manning.- Wdech i wydech. Tak jest. Dobrze ci idzie, stary!- mrugnał szelmowsko.- Tak na marginesie, piękna sheila ci się trafiła, Jack. Traktuj ją dobrze, bo jest mi jak siostra, której nigdy nie miałem. Złamiesz jej serce, a połamię ci kości.- dodał.

- Ustaw się w kolejce, Crash. Jej ojciec i bracia zapowiedzieli mi to samo, gdy byliśmy w Ohio. Mojego taty nie wspomnę.- smruknął cicho.- Poza tym, kocham ją, Bobby. Nigdy umyślnie nie zadałbym jej bólu, bo Sue jest częścią mnie.

- Wiesz, że to pierwszy raz, gdy wyznałeś to głośno?- zachichotał detektyw i Sparky zdał sobie sprawę, że jesgo najlepszy przyjaciel ma rację. Co ważniejsze, zrozumiał, że jedyna osoba, która bezwzględnie powinna usłyszeć, a raczej zobaczyć te słowa, dotąd nie miała okazji. Czy Jack dotąd podświadomie bał się jej reakcji, odrzucenia uczucia, że nie odważył się wcześniej wyznać miłości? Być może, lecz mleko się już rozlało i teraz musiał to naprawić. Miał nadzieję, że przysięga, którą dla niej ułożył, odda głębię uczucia, jakie do niej żywił., że oczy i ręce powiedzą jeszcze więcej, niż słowa. Włożył więc całe serce w recytację i miganie swego przyrzeczenia.

Zaskoczył ją. To było oczywiste. Z chwilą, gdy jego dłonie pokazały pierwszy znak mówionej na głos przysięgi, Sue oniemiała, a w jej oczah zalśniły łzy szczęścia. W najśmielszych snach nie oczekiwała, że jej narzeczony zechce nauczyć się jej pierwszego języka, ani że w tak krótkim czasie nie opanuje do perfekcji tych cudownych słów, które teraz do niej migał z takim skupieniem i determinacją.

A jego spojrzenie? Ilecz czułości, ciepła, czy ośmieli się powiedzieć- miłości, lśniło teraz w czekoladowej głębi.

-… Oddaję Ci dziś swe serce i duszę, Sue, i przysięgam na wszystko, co mo drogie, że nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Tak mi dopomóż Bóg.

Nadzieja wypełniła duszę blondynki. Jeśli właściwie odczytała jego sygnały, być może jej małżeństwo nie będzie tylko związkiem dwojga samotnych ludzi, którzy rozpaczliwie pragną rodziny, własnej rodziny. Jeśli Jack rzeczywiscie żenił się z nią z miłości, a nie tylko dla dziecka i z samotności, to jego i jej uczucie, plus przyjaźń, jaka ich połączyła, były solidną podstawą małżeństwa, które nie tytlko będzie trwałe, ale przede wszystkicm szczęśliwe. Musiała się tylko przełamać i tej nocy ofiarować mu siebie, jak żona powinna ofiarować się swemu mężowi. Modliła się, by strach nad którym pracowała pod opieką psychologa, nie powrócił nigdy więcej. Chciała być dla Jacka żoną w każdym znaczeniu. Mało tego, chciała tego również dla siebie.

Kiedy nadeszła jej kolej, by złożyć mu przysięgę, nie zawahała się. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, mówiąc:

-… Od dziś, aż po skończenie świata chcę być twoją żoną, partnerką, kochanką, matką twoich dzieci. Chcę i będę trwać przy tobie zawsze, i w każdej sytuacji, wspierać cię, kochać i szanować. Dziś, w oczach Boga i naszej rodziny przysięgami ci, że zawsze będę ci wierną, oddaną żoną, że żaden sekret nas nie podzieli, że wszystko, co mam, czym jestem, oddaję dziś tobie wraz z moim sercem. Jestem twoja, Jack. Jak długo będziesz mnie chciał.- szepnęła, walcząc z emocjami.

- Na zawsze, Sue.- powiedział w zamian, biorąc jej dłonie w swoje i składając na nich czuły pocałunek.

W tym momencie ich serca biły już jednym rytmem, tak jak ich dusze.

Z reszty ceremonii pamiętali jeszcze, jak przystojnie wystrojony Andy podawał ojcu obrączkę, którą pastor pobłogosławił, by Sparky mógł ją wsunąć na palec żony. Wyglądał przy tym tak uroczo, że zebrani goście wzdychali z uznaniem. Ta trójka był sobie przeznaczona. Nawet Carla musiała to przyznać, gdy na nich patrzyła.

No i oczywiście pierwszy, małżeński pocałunek. Nie należy go pomijać, zwłaszcza, że miał w sobie tyle uczucia. Para przelała w niego bowiem całą swoją miłość i to było widać.

Małe przyjęcie weselne miało miejsce w apartamencie Hudsona, skoro był przestronny i mógł swobodnie pomieścić członków rodziny oraz świadków. I chcociaż nie była to gala ze znów pani Thomas, jedzenie było pyszne, najlepszy szampan lał się strumieniami, a tort zniknął co do okruszka w dość krótkim czasie.

Około godziny 21.00 młodzi małżonkowie pożegnali synka i gości, po czym udali się do hotelu Omni Shoreham, gdzie Sparky zarezerwował dla nich pokój na noc poślubną. Kiedy tam dzwonił, niczego tak naprawdę nie planował. Nie zamierzał złamać danego wczesniej słowa i robić czegoś, na co Sue nie była gotowa, i czego nie chciała. Chodziło głównie o pozory dla rodziny. Teraz jednak, gdy limuzyna wiozła ich na miejsce, sytuacja się zmieniła. Jego żona siedziała wtulona w jego ramiona, całując go nieśmiało, ale bez wcześniejzego wahania. Kiedy ostrzegł ją, jak na niego działa, zaczerwieniła się, ale nie przestała i wkrótce jego ciało zaczęło płonąć żywym ogniem.

- _Boże! Mam nadzieję, że tego nie schrzanię!-_ pomyślał. Przysiągł w duchu, że jeśli do czegoś dojdzie, pokaże jej, że fizyczna miłość może dać nie tylko ból, ale też rozkosz i radość. Ta noc miała być dla niej, dla Sue, dla jego żony…

TBC


	36. Chapter 37

_**A/N:** Prawdę mówiąc, nieco inaczej wyobrażałam sobie ten rozdział, ale moja wena i tak zrobiła, co chciała. Oto efekt jej buntu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zbytnio nikogo nie rozczaruje, bo naprawdę się starałam!_

* * *

37.

Drżały mu ręce, kiedy otwierał drzwi ich pokoju. Ciężar odpowiedzialności, jaki na nim spoczywał tego wieczora, był ogromny, ale Jack był zdeterminowany, aby uczynić co w jego mocy, żeby dla Sue ta pierwsza wspólna noc była nie tylko niezapomnianym, lecz przede wszystkim pięknym przeżyciem.

Wiedział, że i ona się denerwowała. Świadczyło o tym nerwowe przygryzanie wargi, niepewne spojrzenie i to samo drżenie dłoni, które i on odczuwał. Tyle tylko, że jej nerwowość miała zgoła inną naturę. Jej nerwowość nie wynikała z braku doświadczenia, czy też poczucia odpowiedzialności. Była ona skutkiem dramatycznych, traumatycznych przeżyć, które pozostawiły po sobie bolesne ślady i strach. Tak bardzo chciałaby być dla niego czystą, nadal niewinną, dać mu ten skarb, który (co zrozumiała niedawno) chciała zachować właśnie dla niego. Tymczasem ją, ich z niego ograbiono, w zamian pozostawiając tylko ból i obawy.

Ostatni miesiąc pracowała, by to zmienić, aby przeszłość pozostawić za sobą i zacząć od nowa. Od zaręczyn myślała tylko o tym, żeby dla niego i dla dobra ich małżeństwa (siebie nie wspominając) zwalczyć ów strach, który ją zżerał. Chciała być normalną kobietą, kobietą, która nie boi się dotyku mężczyzny, swego męża, która nie obawia się dać mu siebie w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jack ją pociągał. Co do tego nie było wątpliwości, ale jej podświadomość wzdrygała się na myśl o zbliżeniu. Sue tego nie chciała. Nienawidziła tego uczucia. Było nie fair nie tylko względem niej, ale też jej wybranka. Oboje mieli prawo do szczęścia, do tego, by móc sobie okazać uczucie na wszystkie sposoby. Poza tym, pragnęła dziecka i choć teoretycznie mogłaby je mieć bez aktywnego współudziału męża (no bo w końcu istniało In vitro), to chciała, by zostało poczęte w naturalny sposób, jako wyraz ich uczucia, owoc miłości, a nie, jak za pierwszym razem, agresji i nienawiści. Dlatego właśnie poszła do psychologa i dlatego dziś była zdecydowała stawić czoła strachowi, i raz na zawsze go pokonać, a siłę do tego czerpała od Boga i ze spojrzenia ciemnych oczu człowieka, którego nazwisko właśnie przyjęła. Z takim wsparciem musiało się udać. Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję…

Gdy oczom ich obojga ukazało się wnętrze apartamentu dla nowożeńców Sparky wziął głęboki oddech i zwrócił się do żony:

- Sue… Tradycja nakazuje, by mąż przeniósł swoją oblubienicę przez próg. Czy mógłbym, czy pozwolisz…?- spytał niepewnie, ciesząc się, że nie słyszała, jak łamał mu się głos.

Nie musiała jednak tego słyszeć. Widziała te wszystkie emocje na jego twarzy i wiedziała, że było mu równie trudno, co jej. Oboje poruszali się dziś po całkiem nowym gruncie, można by rzec, wypłynęli na nowe, nieznane wody. Dopiero mieli nauczyć się po nich żeglować i wiedziała, że najlepiej dla obojga byłoby się zacząć uczyć razem. W jedności siła, czyż nie? Skinęła więc głową i odparła cicho, lecz zdecydowanie:

- Mój tata zawsze mówił, że tradycja, to rzecz święta. Kimże więc jestem, by się jej sprzeciwiać? Mam tylko nadzieję, że twój kręgosłup to wytrzyma, Jack. Nie należę do lekkich!- dodała pod koniec z odrobiną humoru, by dodać odwagi sobie i jemu, a on zdecydowanie zaprzeczył:

- Och, jestem pewien, że żadne z as nie ucierpi… zbytnio, pani Hudson!- mrugnął, po czym spojrzał już poważniej i dokończył:- Kiedy znajdziemy się zaraz po drugiej stronie, to ty zdecydujesz, co się dalej stanie, Sue. Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem w dniu, gdy poprosiłem cię o rękę?- szepnął, a ona nieśmiało przytaknęła.- Nadal podtrzymuję te słowa. Nie stanie się tam nic, na co nie jesteś gotowa. Nie musisz robić nic, na co nie masz ochoty. Nie musisz czuć się zobowiązana względem mnie, ponieważ nic mi nie jesteś winna. Jesteś moją żoną, partnerką, a nie własnością. Jeśli zechcesz, będę spał na sofie. Wszystko, byś czuła się bezpiecznie i komfortowo, Sue.- zaproponował i blondynka się wzruszyła.

- Nie wiesz, nie masz pojęcia, ile znaczy dla mnie to, co powiedziałeś, Jack.- odezwała się po chwili.- Dziś rozpoczynamy wspólne życie i bardzo chciałabym zacząć je tak, jak nakazał to Pan. Pragnę tego nie tylko ze względu na Jego wolę, ale dla nas- dla ciebie i dla mnie. Nadal się boję, ale jeśli będziesz cierpliwy w stosunku do mnie, zrobię wszystko, by być dla ciebie żoną, na jaką zasługujesz. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, Jack i jestem dumna, że mnie wybrałeś.- szepnęła.

- Nie Sue. Ten honor należy do mnie.- zaprzeczył.- Nie mógłbym prosić o doskonalszą kobietę i żonę, Sue. Nigdy w to nie wątp. Prosisz mnie o cierpliwość…- powiedział cicho.- Niepotrzebnie. Jak mówiłem, ty decydujesz, co i kiedy się stanie. Jeśli zechcesz, razem nauczymy się siebie nawzajem, a jeśli powiesz „stop", wiedz, że uszanuję tę decyzję, ponieważ szanuję i kocham ciebie.- wyznał po raz pierwszy tak otwarcie i bez wahania.

- Jack…- powiedziała wzruszona do głębi.

- Tak, Sue?

- Przenieś mnie przez ten próg. Chcę być twoją żoną.- poprosiła.

Serce waliło mu dziko, gdy odpowiadał:

- Tutaj już nią jesteś.- wyszeptał, dotykając swej piersi.

- Wiem i kocham cię za to…- wymamrotała zarumieniona.- Chcę nią jednak zostać w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Naucz mnie, proszę…

Słysząc te dwa magiczne słowa z jej ust, poczuł się jak pan świata. Nie miał pojęcia, czym sobie zasłużył na jej miłość, ale skoro oddała mu swoje serce, zamierzał do końca życia traktować je jak swój największy skarb. Nie posiadał nigdy nic cenniejszego i niczego innego już nie potrzebował, ponieważ Sue dała mu wszystko, czego tak naprawdę pragnął.

- Wszystko, czego zechcesz.- odpowiedział więc tylko i delikatnie wziął ją na ręce.

Ich twarze, usta znalazły się zaledwie milimetry od siebie, a spojrzenia się splotły.

- Jesteś pewna, Sue?- spytał po raz ostatni.

- Już nie chcę się bać, Jack.- odparła.- Z tobą u boku już się nie boję.- dodała.

- Zawsze będę przy tobie.- zapewnił.- Kocham cię, Sue.- powtórzył.

- A ja, ciebie.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi i wraz z pocałunkiem, jaki złożył na jej wargach, przekroczył z nią próg pokoju, dla nich obojga rozpoczynając nowy rozdział życia.

Jak przyrzekł, tej nocy był nie tylko cierpliwy, ale też delikatny. Dał jej czas i sposobność, by nie tylko przygotowała się na to, co nadejdzie, ale też dobrze poznała jego samego, nim się połączą. Prawdę powiedziawszy, minęły długie godziny, nim poczuła się na tyle pewnie, by wykonać ostateczny krok. Nie poganiał jej wszakże. Mieli resztę życia na to, by stać się jednym. W chwilach jej zwątpienia przerywał ich wzajemne eksploracje, dopóki nie była gotowa na więcej, co nie było dla niego łatwe z uwagi na pragnienie, jakie w im rozpalała, ale co robił bez wahania, ponieważ była warta, żeby na nią czekać. Uczył ją, ale i ona uczyła jego, i kiedy nareszcie połączyli się w jedno ciało, zbrakło mu słów na to, aby opisać, co wtedy poczuł. Wreszcie był kompletny, odnalazł siebie. W jej ramionach znalazł swoją bezpieczną przystań i nie mógł być szczęśliwszy.

Zasypiając, wyszeptał po raz wtóry słowa miłości. Nie ma znaczenia, że ich nie widziała, bo już spała. Zrobił to, bo chciał, bo czuł się wspaniale mogąc to powtarzać. Z Allie nigdy tak nie było i Jack kolejny raz zrozumiał, jak puste i bez wyrazu było jego życie, nim pojawiła się w nim Sue. Z Allie posiadał tylko rzeczy, ale z Sue miał wszystko. WSZYSTKO.

- _Panie Boże, dziękuję Ci za ten dar. Nie zmarnuję go. Przysięgam_.- pomyślał, zanim Morfeusz nim zawładnął.

Od tego dnia stał się człowiekiem nareszcie spełnionym.

TBC


End file.
